Dark Champion
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When the Akatsuki attack Konoha only to capture Naruto, when both Itachi and Tobi use their Sharingan on Naruto, a black hole sucks Naruto in senting him to another world the world of Mortal Kombat!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

**Chapter Prologue**

**Konoha village hidden in the leaves**

It's been a few days since Kakuzu and Hidan's defeat at the hands of Konoha ninjas, taking Kakuzu in alive as Tsunade ordered. Kakuzu had lost four out of five of his hearts. Nearly alive from the damage Naruto Uzumaki did to him.

Kakuzu was a tough old man but Konoha had ways of making him talk out of all the things they did to him. There was one thing that made him talked and it was money, Kakuzu loved money more hearts collecting but even with the large sum of money Tsunade promise to give to him Kakuzu still didn't truly sell out the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu told them what they already know about Akatsuki but gave one new thing, they had a new member named Tobi and that no matter what Konoha does they can't keep Naruto safe forever.

**Tsunade's Office:**

It was busy day for the fifth Hokage her life has been quite busy lately beside Kakuzu's capture and trying to keep Naruto out of trouble. Naruto kept coming to her office asking any about what Kakuzu told her of Orochimaru or the Akatsuki.

But the sound of rain pouring down on the roof of Hokage tower was heard, she just finish paper-work for today. Finally given her break she needed "Finally I'm done." She yelled with relief. There was a knock on her door "Come in." she said.

Tsunade smirked "What bring you here?" It was Jiraiya the toad sage one of Tsunade's closest friends. The Godfather of Naruto Uzumaki and sensei of Minato Namikaze "Well aren't looking beautiful today." Jiraiya smiled while Tsunade gave Jiraiya a lazy stare, one again he was trying to win her heart or get in her pants.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"Came here to tell you I'm leaving again. I'm leaving Naruto in your care again." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head while grinning at Tsunade "For a man who being picked as his Godfather you should do leave him a lot."

Tsunade glare at Jiraiya "I know I do deserve the stare. But I can't keep having him around me. He's safer with you Tsunade, you're his Godmother."

"Sometime I wish Minato and Kushina were here to help me." Tsunade rubbed her forehead. Jiraiya also wish they were here as well to see their son how well and how strong the boy had grown "You're going to tell Naruto you're leaving?"

"He won't know I'm gone he got his life ahead of him. He still hoping there is still hope for Sasuke, there no hope that boy is an Uchiha." Jiraiya's words were cold but true he knows the true face of the Uchiha clan coldness runs in their veins.

But suddenly there a loud explosion went off that caught Tsunade's and Jiraiya's attention "What the hell was that?" Tsunade yelled.

"We're under attack?" Jiraiya asked.

Another loud sound of explosions went off again; Tsunade saw from the window a giant clay bird flying around. The giant clay bird turned its attention toward the Hokage's Tower. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade carrying her over his right shoulder Jiraiya quickly jumped out the window right before the Bird made contact with the tower destroying it.

The sound of someone laughing was heard. In the sky was a giant sky dragon which was made out of clay shadow-over Konoha. From the clay dragon's mouth clay birds came out from its mouth. On top of the giant clay dragon was Deidara of the Akatsuki.

"Alright then Itachi, Kisame I got their attention let's do this as planned." Deidara looked back at the two Akatsuki members. Kisame the devil shark could only grin and chuckle "Oh I'm so going to enjoy this."

"Let's hurry the more we wait the more the chances of Naruto Uzumaki will be out trying to fight Deidara rather than us." Itachi hop off the clay dragon as a clay bird flew down to catch Itachi giving him a ride.

Kisame just jumped down "Here we go!"

Deidara thought back a few days back of how this plan comes to be.

**Few days ago:**

**In the land of Grass: Deep within a hidden cave**

"Naruto Uzumaki has been a pain in the ass lately." The Akatsuki member Deidara spoke, while everyone agree with him "Yes they killed Sasori, Kakuzu has been capture and we were lately to find Hidan." The Akatsuki leader Pain spoke.

"There been rumors that Orochimaru has killed." Zetsu spoke

"By whom?" Kisame the devil shark asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Zetsu smiled while Itachi's stare became a glare.

"The time is almost right we need to keep the nine tails busy for awhile." Pain said

Tobi the newest member spoke up "Oh Tobi has an idea."

"Tobi has an idea oh that real rich." Deidara laugh. While Tobi rubbed the back of his head "Don't be so mean Deidara-senpai. Tobi has a good plan if leader-san said we need to keep Naruto-kun busy so let's send him somewhere we know we can get him any-time."

"Oh then what is your idea then Tobi?" Deidara asked.

Tobi took a long while to think but shortly he spoke of what his plan was "How about we send him to another place. Kakuzu-san got capture right? So let make Konoha know we're trying to free Kakuzu but we're really going after Naruto-kun. Like a team of two, one to keep everyone busy while team two go after Naruto-kun."

"And how the hell are we going to send him to another place the brat isn't going to go like easy as pie Tobi." Deidara let out a disappointed sigh at his idiot partner of his, Tobi just chuckle "Oh let that to Tobi Deidara-senpai. The team should be Kisame-san and Itachi-san be team one while team two is me and you Deidara-senpai."

The plan so far sounds not all together but still it was a good plan "But do you really think Kisame and Itachi can handle all of Konoha's best?" Konan the Angel of the Akatsuki asked. Tobi remain silence just for four second before he chuckle "Ah don't worry Tobi's plan is going to work beside I am sure Kisame-san will be willing to have some fun and Itachi-san took care of the Uchiha clan with no problem."

Itachi didn't bother to speak he felt something wasn't right but he finally spoke "I have a better plan Tobi-kun. Kisame and Deidara should be Team one while I alone will be Team two. I know Konoha's holes in their village. I will capture Naruto-kun and take him to a place where we will know the location. Naruto will be under my Genjutsu he has been under it before. "

Tobi remain silence he knew what Itachi was planning _'Fine then do what you want Itachi.'_

Kisame grin at first before he spoke up "Itachi is one of our, I liked this plan better." Itachi knew Kisame would like his plan better he was his partner after all. Pain and Konan nod their heads as everyone agree with Itachi's plan.

**Present time:**

While the rest of Konoha was busy fighting Kisame and Deidara, Itachi went through Konoha defeating anyone who came to his way. But luck was on Itachi's side he had found Naruto Uzumaki, alone in fact. Everyone was busy with Deidara and Kisame giving Itachi the perfect moment.

"Naruto-kun like it or not you're coming with me." Itachi blank stare didn't change his stare was focus on Naruto, Naruto knew the Akatsuki had came for him he was sure of it "Let's have a talk." Itachi said but Naruto didn't listen to him, the young ninja came charging at the Uchiha.

But Itachi grabbed Naruto head having a handful grip on Naruto's hair "Damn it let me go!" Itachi let go of Naruto and push him away but before Naruto was about to fall down, Itachi quickly came at the boy only to have his eyes met with his Sharingan eyes.

**Itachi's World: Tsukuyomi **

"Now that I have your attention Naruto-kun I wanted to talk with you." Naruto found himself strapped to a tree, the world of red and black. Naruto was powerless he couldn't back free from Itachi's Tsukuyomi "Damn what do you want from me?"

"I just want to talk that is all for now. You have heard of Orochimaru's death hadn't you?"

"Who hasn't?" Naruto gave a cocky smirked to the Akatsuki Uchiha.

"And yet my brother hasn't return to Konoha. Do you know why?" Naruto snap an angry glare at the Uchiha of course he knew the reason why "Because of you, it's all because of you. Sasuke think nothing more than killing you what kind of big brother goes around killing every member of his clan especially killing your mother and father as well?"

"If you were given the choice village or your family what would you choose?" Itachi asked Naruto.

"What?"

"If you were given the choice would you rather protect the village you love so much or protect the family that raise and loved you but the price is heavy when one is focus to decide." Itachi said to Naruto, the Uzumaki couldn't answer him "Of course you can't answer Naruto, you hadn't give that choice. You will face down that choice one day the lives of the village or the lives of the ones you cherish the most. Life is hell we live through the cold and evils that life gives us, dying is easy living is hard."

"What are you going to do with me?" The young Uzumaki asked.

"I will send you to a place…no harm shall come to you. You will remain there until we have decided the time has come you shall be stripped from the nine tails." Naruto knew he wasn't going to like this so called no harm will come to you place which Itachi spoke of.

"You've lost Naruto Uzumaki accept defeat. You were defeated the moment our eyes met."

"Damn it."

Itachi took out a long sword "I will have to make sure you won't put up a fight." Naruto grin his teeth

**In the real world:**

Moments has past Itachi dispel his Sharingan power on Naruto he had weaken Naruto, Naruto felt he was stabbed over million times yet he lives. Naruto got down on his knees "Damn it that really hurts." And just before Itachi was about to reach out to him, suddenly Tobi appeared from behind Naruto.

With Naruto weaken and on his knees, Itachi saw Tobi's right eye Sharingan glow bright. Naruto looked up at Itachi and saw Itachi's Sharingan were glowing bright red. Both Itachi and Tobi used their Mangekyou Sharingan on Naruto.

With both Mangekyou Sharingan set on one person at the same time, two black hole portals appeared to Naruto's left and right side. Both portal were sucking Naruto in each side was powerful as its counterpart. Naruto felt as if he was being torn in half he let out a powerful scream in agony.

Naruto's anger builds up inside him he unleashes the Kyuubi's chakra, bit by bit. So his whole body was covered in red chakra but that alone wasn't enough to protect him from the wrath of the two Mangekyou Sharingans.

So the two black holes were getting closer to one another consuming Naruto as they gotten closer. Naruto felt as if he was dying he felt his body about to break on the edge of being torn apart. But however the two black holes suddenly slap against one another and in a hit of bust energy Naruto was gone there was nothing left of him.

No blood no body no remains nothing.

Itachi snap a pissed glare at Tobi while the foolish Akatsuki rubbed the back of his head as he could only say "Oopsie." Tobi chuckle as the two were unsure where Naruto Uzumaki was sent too or the fact he was even alive was the importation question.

'_Leader-san we got a problem.'_ Itachi send his thoughts out so Pain could read them. After explain what had happen Pain order all active members to pull back and return to HQ as Pain wanted to have a long talk with them.

**Akatsuki HQ:**

"What the hell Tobi fucked up now we don't know where the Kyuubi kid went!" Deidara yelled "How could you not know where you send him? Tobi this is all you're fucking fault dumbass!"

"Deidara-senpai calm down it's not Tobi's fault. Its Itachi-san fault as well Tobi was trying to capture him." Tobi explain to his senpai.

"ENOUGH!" Pain scout to get everyone's attention "Itachi, Tobi do any of you have a single clue where Naruto Uzumaki is or where he has been send?" the two remain silence as Pain knew what their answer was "Very well than until we can find the location of Naruto Uzumaki until we will go and find the rest of the tailed beast. And be careful once Konoha knows of Naruto's disappears they will come looking for us."

"Way a go Tobi." Deidara frown

"I'm sorry Senpai." Tobi lower his head.

**Elsewhere: Naruto's Location**

Falling down through the darkness of the black portal that sucked him up throwing him into the unknown weaken greatly by the power of the Sharingan. Naruto just fell deeper in the darkness until there was a light at the end of the darkness.

Naruto was spit out of the portal his clothed were torn, bleeding from his shoulders, knees, neck. Naruto's body was in great pain. Naruto landed on soft ground he open his eyes slowly he rolled on his back to look up at the sky.

The sky was dark there was stars in the sky it was earth he was on yes. But Naruto was greatly weaken he couldn't do much but shortly Naruto's version went black he lost consciousness. As the sound of someone's footstep were heard.

A pair of hands reached out grabbing Naruto by the shoulders as he was dragged by his unknown rescuer.

So a voice was heard **"Is it wise to share a mortal's life?"** a deep old man's voice spoke.

"He is weaken look at his wounds." A woman's spoke

"**And what is it you want me to do about it?"**

"He can aid us. His wounds are serious but not fatal. It would please the Emperor if we have another warrior to our aid. The tournament so will be over. The Earthrealm warriors will win. Even you know that, Lin Kung defeated Ermac and Scorpion it won't be long until he face you."

"**Lin Kung will not win he have to face Goro before me. Fine then but if he doesn't his soul will be just another collection I will gain."**

"You won't regret this Shang Tsung."

"**We shall see."**

**End of Chapter Prologue **

**Next Chapter: Chapter II-Warrior of Outworld**

**Hello everyone it is I Bunji the wolf, once again to bring you a another Naruto X Mortal Kombat Crossover I know you are sick of these crossovers and are thinking just pick one and finish it through Bunji-san.**

**I know I know I know my mind and life is going through problems here and there.**

**And doing a simple one shot isn't gonna cut it. And also I am not gonna break my 90 limit, one-shots are one-shots they don't really count as story they are more like OVA or Specials or like one hour movie specials.**

**Ever since the MK came out my ideas for Naruto X MK fics has been overflowing with ideas, fight battles and many others. But anyway this Mortal Kombat X Naruto is different. How you say from the other MK X Naruto fics?**

**Well for starters Naruto in the Mortal Kombat World, he is not in his world nor is their world the same. Naruto will go to the MK world and get trapped there with no way of how to get back home. A one way trip, I got the idea from reading a fic called No Reading which is one of my favorite fan-fics ^_^ you guys and girls should check it out.**

**Anyway I'm not in no way copying or stealing that idea, because its Naruto X Marvel not Naruto X Mortal Kombat, I just got an idea of seeing how Naruto would affect the MK world if he was there and had no way back home.**

If Naruto Uzumaki have special moves of his own, if he was a special character in the game like how Kratos from God of War series was a special guest in the ps3 version. Naruto's move special would be like this well from my view and thoughts.

Rasengan-Down Right X-Can be also done in mid air and in-combo.

Shadow Clone Headbutt-Right Right Circle-Two at a time,-like how Noob Saibot got his shadow fighting along side him.

Healing-Down Left Down-Heal small amount of health

Demon Wind Bomb-Right Up Down-Naruto launch his shadow clone at his enemy hold down as the real Naruto comes in and knee you in the face.

-Specials with One Bar-

Double Rasengan-Striking you with double Rasengan to the stomach,

Naruto's Hand Book-10-Combo of shadow clones.

Recover-Heals completely full health

-**Fatality**-

**I'll Rip You Apart**-Goes One Tail Kyuubi, stabs you in the stomach and rips out your stomach, liver, spinal cord.

**You Ask For It**-Naruto goes three tails Kyuubi, Naruto grabs his enemy by their shoulder and gives them an evil grin as the screen goes black follow by the sound of the enemy screaming bloody murder.

**Original**-Naruto used the Original Rasengan on his enemy however unlike the one he did on Pain, Naruto right through his enemy destroying their heart, rib cage, Spinal Cord and lungs. Although he covered in blood Naruto gives out his infamous big grin smile in the end.

**X-Ray**-

Giving a mean right hook to the chin breaking the jaw, while the person is flying in the air Naruto held out his right foot and right before the person hit the ground. Naruto smash his foot down on the person's back of their head destroying the back of their skull.

**Friendship**-

Depends on what gender they are,

Male-Naruto transform into his sexy jutsu form Naruko and the male enemy falls down from nose-bleed (unknown if it killed him or not) Naruto changed back to his male form and laughs.

Female-Naruto rubs the back of his head while blushing, giving the female enemy a pack of flowers hoping she would accept it. The ending of this depends who they are, as Naruto either jump with joy or just laughs friendly or sighed but still smiles.

**Animality**-

Naruto and Kyuubi make a deal and into a giant fox and eats his enemy.

**Babality**-

Turning into a two month old baby, Naruto is in front of a bowl of Ramen and Naruto pump his arms out and give out a cute giggle. If the person who turns him into baby is female she will pick Naruto up and say "Aren't you a cute little fellow." And give Naruto a kiss on his forehead.

**-Story and Arcs-**

Will Naruto be the only character from his world to be in here in the Mk world? Yes for now he will be I am trying my best to have him only being the character from his world be in here, maybe later on I might have some enemy from Naruto come in well that if they are not dead.

The story will go from Mortal Kombat 2 to Armageddon.

Will there be elements of the new Mortal Kombat? Of course there things different here and there on their reasons and needs like so like Ermac and Mileena are only a year old of their creation. Ermac was just made during MK1 part and Mileena was just made in MK2 part.

Will there be Cyber-Sub-Zero in this or will be there Cyber-Smoke? To answer your question I have no freaking idea but that's the fun part-Laugh-but anyway Naruto won't super strong, I won't kill the story if Naruto is overpower nor will kill it if Naruto is weak, he is in a different world they way of power and strength are different from his own everyone if Naruto loses a few fights here and there don't frown or get upset.

**-Pairing-**

Naruto's pairing will be limited I don't want to kill the fic because of too much Harem so I limit it to two I really hadn't made up my mind, although the man can make over two thousands of himself, but having too much Harem can kill the story it can keep away from the main reason of the fic. Naruto in the Mortal Kombat, Naruto will have to make their world his new home.

But Naruto will have to watch out for in this world the cheapest Boss was made here, Goro, Kintaro and yours truly the Boss of Bosses and King of Cheapest Boss Shao Kahn! And also the ladies of MK aren't pushovers nor they helpless their strong deadly as they are beautiful that means Mileena as well-smirked-they can kill you in the ways you never want to ever break their hearts or mess with them.

**-The Ladies I have in Mind-And Possible Reasons why or possible Naruto should date them**

**Princess Kitana**-The Daughter of Queen Sindel and King Jerrod of Edenia, she has pure Edenian running through her veins. She is over ten thousand years old yet she has the looks of a twenty year old woman in her prime. Though she is an Assassin of Shao Kahn and she is his step-daughter, Kitana has a pure heart and wish to have peace rather than end things in blood-shed.

**Naruto X Kitana**-Both Are kind hearted people, both doesn't want to fight nor cause pain to others, while Kitana is a Princess of Royal Blood, Naruto is the last of his race and clan from what he was told by his Mother Kushina Uzumaki. The Uzumaki helped build Konoha and yet Konoha treated Naruto like crap it would seem Konoha have forgotten their former allies after the years. Both have lost their mother and father while they were young.

**Jade**-Like Princess Kitana, Jade is over ten thousand years. She is Kitana best friend and her childhood friend, where Kitana is Jade is follows her in the shadows. Jade is an Assassin, stealthy silence and quick. Her beautiful Green eyes are the last thing you see before you meet your end.

**Naruto X Jade-**While Naruto and Jade come from a different background and worlds, Jade is an Assassin what a true Ninja job is, to protect your master or lord being the ultimate assassin. While Jade is like a sister to Kitana as well being her best friend she would never truly betray Kitana. As for Naruto, Sasuke was Naruto first true friend and would never betray him but sadly Naruto is like the ultimate friend but he picked the wrong guy to be pick as his best friend and still Naruto believes there is still some good left in Sasuke dark heart and still this day won't betray him.

**Mileena**-While Kitana is Beautiful and pure blooded Edenian, Mileena is not as beautiful as her half sister. Born from Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits with her DNA infuse with Tarkatan DNA, though her personally is a bit childish she is a child in an adult body. Jealous her sister Kitana for being gifted, wanting to be accept like Kitana, Mileena is Evil because of she knows she nothing but a clone and nothing more.

**Naruto X Mileena**-Like Mileena, Naruto knows what is like to be treated different and knows what is like not given a chance. As a child he was treated as a treat, never had any friends at his early childhood. But Naruto can see through people's hearts he has the ability to chance people even for those who were evil or those who are just in the wrong side. While Mileena is treated different because of her face, I can see Naruto being a good ally to Mileena to from friend/ally to being a brother or big brother or even being a possible lover for her as even Mileena should be given a chance for love and life.

**Nitara**-A Female Vampire Warrior with large Bat Wings who's realm was fuse with Outworld long ago, Shao Kahn enslave her people, for years Nitara search a way to free her realm and her people from Shao Kahn's Wrath. She only want to save her world nothing more, even helped Cyrax and made a true fair deal with him.

**Naruto X Nitara**-Though much of her Origin is still unknown, Nitara during Deadly Alliance had her mark on Neutral. Nitara is also a hunter of many rare items such as Jewels, Gems and Scrolls I can see Nitara being curious about Naruto's behavior of helping strangers. But for some reasons I can picture Nitara being the wild one in the group if the pairing becomes a Harem. Nitara being like the Anko of the team, being great friends with Mileena and possible rival or a tease foe to Scorpion (Being a Ghost Ninja he must know about Vampires and other monsters) but also tease other women who might have a crush on Naruto.

**Sheeva**-The Female Four Arms Shokan, she once was Queen Sindel's Bodyguard before her death and after she was revive from the dead. She is brutal as Goro and fast Kintaro, honor and loyal is what importation to her, she cares about the future of her race the most.

**Naruto X Sheeva**-Well this is a tough one I'll tell ya, Sheeva is a tough woman. But in the new Mk it show she does have a soft side in her, she grow worry about the future of her race in Outworld and believes they will go out favor of Shao Kahn. Well I can see Naruto try his best to help Sheeva find a place for her and her race to live in peace and find a new home as Naruto said in one of the filler arcs "I don't need a reason to help others."

**Frost**-A young female Lin Kuei who wishes to become the Grand-Master herself and become leader of the Lin Kuei. She is one of the new Lin Kuei that Grand-Master took under his wing as his student.

**Naruto X Frost**-This is somewhat rare and yet the Normal type, both Naruto and Frost one day wishes to become leader of their village/clan. Both are young Ninjas who share the same dream of being leader, I can see Naruto and Frost being rivals at first then become friends later on, Naruto can help pull Frost to a different path rather the evil path of becoming Grand-Master.

As for pairing as such Naruto X Sindel, Naruto X Li Mei and Naruto X Tanya,

**Naruto X Sindel**-Well It is possible for this happen however, Naruto much younger then Sindel by a thousand years lol, but Sindel is kind mother and Queen before she was brought back from the dead but hell there are Naruto X Tsunade and well Tsunade is over fifty and there been good stories of that pairing so there is yet hope for this one.

**Naruto X Li Mei**-Although I know about Li Mei's background and why she fights to get revenge on her village that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung enslave and destroyed. I can only see her as one of the friends Naruto can be make without the whole lover thing but I can be wrong.

**Naruto X Tanya**-There one Naruto hates more than being alone and unloved is traitors and betrayal, Tanya is a traitor to Edenia and for that she became Jade's rival and nemesis. There were many evil people Naruto did change in the past, but Tanya betray Edenia she was following orders from Quan Chi and later on became the Deadly Alliance Enforcer but she rather prefer herself as The Deadly Alliance Ambassador. Tanya rather be treated as Queen rather than a Princess she'll serve anyone who powerful and betray those who are weak or have the will weak to control. Naruto might be able to turn Tanya around and maybe even win her betrayal heart.

It really hard trying to have one main pairing since many can or almost or kind of fit Naruto's background or what he shares but I really don't want Naruto be the only pairing well I plan of that at least.

I have to admit I do have some favorite Mortal Kombat Pairing that is not Naruto related such as.

**Scorpion X Mileena**-Even since my fanfic Last Shirai ryu and reading a Mileena fic on fanfic, I can't get enough of this pairing.

**Scorpion X Jade**-A indeed rare pairing and one of my favorite tag on the new MK

**Scorpion X Nitara**-I can't really explain just a ghost ninja and a female vampire something about makes me smile.

**Scorpion and his wife** who we don't of her name but still,

**Sub-Zero-The younger brother X Kitana**-I find this pairing cute and I enjoy reading this pairing

**Ermac X Jade** and even **Ermac X Sindel**, **Ermac X Ashrah**-With many souls in one body, Ermac be quite the ladies man.

**Noob Saibot X Tanya**-I don't know why I enjoy seeing them together for some reason.

So my last question will be who should be the main woman for Naruto?

Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, Nitara, Sindel, Li Mei, Tanya?

Picked one to be Naruto's main woman

Well that's all for now everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter II-Warrior of Outworld**

**Shang Tsung's Island: Chamber room**

Shang Tsung walked down the long hallway as he enters the chapter room; on the table was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Shang Tsung looked down at the young man; Shang Tsung can see the damage on Naruto's body.

Shang's right hand glowed bright green and with a wave of his right hand. Naruto's wounds were gone and not only that but Naruto's torn clothed were also changed as well. Naruto was wearing red colored robe much like Shang's but in Naruto's fit size but with a hit of yellow down the outer robe lines.

Shang place his right hand over Naruto's chest as he move his hand from Naruto's chest, Shang was drawing out Naruto's soul. However Naruto's soul was different from the others, while all the souls Shang consume was green colored Naruto's yellow. But as Shang draw more of Naruto's soul out of his body suddenly red energy reached out grabbing Naruto's yellow soul back into his body.

"Very Interesting soul you have their boy." Were the only words Shang Tsung could say judging from this Naruto wasn't from this earthrealm. Naruto open his crystal blue colored eyes, his eyes met with Shang Tsung old gray colored eyes.

"Good to see you are awake." Shang said. Naruto slowly rose up, he held his right hand on his stomach "You have fully healed yet child." Naruto turned his attention to Shang (Who are you?) Naruto asked Shang. Naruto was speaking in his origin tongue language.

Shang Tsung understood Naruto's language but the language was a mix between Japanese and something else after all the boy was not from these realms Shang was sure of it.

"I am Shang Tsung the owner of this island. You are lucky that one of my fighters found you alive." Shang said to the boy, Naruto raise his left eyebrow he wasn't sure what was going on the last thing he remember was getting nearly ripped apart by two black holes.

(Where am I? That Itachi guy…did something to me…) Naruto couldn't find his words right. Shang Tsung could see the boy was lost and this would be the best moment to put him into play.

"Tell me child who are you?"

Naruto look at the old man as it would be at least he could do after all Shang said one of his fighters did found him (I am Naruto Uzumaki I am a Konoha Ninja from the land of fire from the Village hidden in the leaves. This Island where is this island you speak of?)

"I've have been all over earthrealm and yet I have never heard of this Konoha you speak of. You are on my island this island is between the border lines of earthrealm and Outworld. You are far away from home my young friend."

And worst of all Naruto doesn't know how the hell he can get back home. He was stuck here but at least he was found by someone or so call Naruto thought. Shang told Naruto to stay in the chamber room until he is fully healed there was nothing he could do as of now.

Naruto did what Shang asked him to do. Naruto lay there on his back he closed his eyes to dream away.

**Naruto's Soul:**

Finding himself in front of the cell of his inner demon the Kyuubi, Naruto stared at his inner demon. While both were unpleased to be seeing each other once again **"You gotten weak." **Was the first thing the giant demonic fox had to say to his human Prison soul cell.

"Try being sucked by two black holes and see how you like it." Naruto frown. Kyuubi let out an evil chuckle, Naruto grew annoy of Kyuubi messing around with him, getting the boy upset with few words.

"**And because of you we are now in another world."**

"What makes you believe that?" Naruto had his arms across over his chest, raising his right eyebrow as he stares at his inner demon **"Because didn't you listen to that old man? We're so far from home Naruto. And it looks like it was a one way trip I don't believe there gonna be a way back home."**

"Why should I even listen to you? How do I know you're even telling me the truth?" Kyuubi just laugh at the foolish host **"Believe me or not we're not home. There is no Konoha, there is land of fire no Akatsuki, no…Sasuke." **Kyuubi's words got Naruto's attention as the fox grinned it knew it got Naruto's major attention right there and then "**Might as well set your bags down cause we're trap here Naruto. Let me give me a gift so others can understand you well." **Kyuubi blew a red hush of wind towards Naruto as he faded away from his soul into the awaking world.

**A day later:**

Naruto was woken by the rough shook of someone. Naruto open his eyes to see Shang Tsung again, Shang Tsung looked unpleased which made Naruto wonder what was wrong?

"Tell me Naruto how are you in combat?" his question made Naruto even more to wonder what was wrong but Naruto said to Shang "In combat I'm not much in hand to hand but I have defeated many." Naruto rose up getting off the table.

"I see that you quickly learn to speak my language." Shang chuckle,

Naruto looked the other way "Yeah I guess so I'm a quick learner."

"Follow me I will need your aid soon." Naruto follow the old man as the two left the chamber room. Walking down the long hallway Naruto wonder why Shang ask him how was he in combat? But soon Naruto's question will be answer so enough.

**Shang Tsung's Throne Room:**

Before Shang open the door to his throne room he looked back at Naruto "I am hosting a tournament. So far we have been winning for nine tournaments in a row. I will place you against a Shaolin Monk by the name of Liu Kang. Defeat him and I will help you on your journey."

Naruto ask the old man "We just met why would you help me?" Shang Tsung just smirked as he turned his attention to the door "It is rare to find interesting people with interesting souls and you Naruto are one of them." Naruto look confuse for the moment, he shook his head. But Naruto needed to focus on the task Shang had given to him.

Naruto looked serious as Shang open the door. Once the doors open Shang Tsung stepped in with Naruto follow behind him. There were many warriors there they wore different kind of clothed and outfits that Naruto never lay his eyes on there were more males then females fighter there.

But all had their eyes on Naruto especially the tall man dressed in white who wore a straw hat on his head, his eyes were white. The man was Raiden God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm. Seeing a new comer so soon gave the Thunder God all the reason to worry.

But suddenly a green portal appeared in the middle of the throne room. Out of the portal came a young Asian man wearing red pants with a red bandana around his head his name was Liu Kang. It would seem he had survived the encounter of Goro the champion of Mortal Kombat for five hundred years.

"So you have defeated Goro?" Shang Tsung could only smirk at Liu Kang, as the young Shaolin Monk smiled at the old man "Your challenges are nothing Shang Tsung."

"We shall see. Before you face me Liu Kang you must defeat one last challenge. You will face one of my newest fighters. Liu Kang has face against Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto step forward as Liu Kang turn his attention toward Naruto.

"I will end this quickly." Liu Kang said.

"I don't know what's going on here, but there one thing I know. I won't lose."

**Round One…FIGHT!**

Liu Kang made the first strike with a flying kick. Naruto got hit hard made him roll, Naruto got up like nothing happen. Naruto came at Liu Kang with a quick dash punch which surprise Liu Kang a bit, it was fast and strong as Liu's flying kick.

Liu made his come back with a combo of fists to Naruto's face, but Naruto surprise Liu with a grab move. Naruto grab Liu by the shoulder and headbutt him not once not twice but four time and finish it with a headbutt.

Liu recover and launch a fireball move at Naruto's knees. Naruto got down on his knees to pat out the fire on his pants. Liu strike Naruto with a flying kick to the face.

**Liu Kang Wins!**

Naruto got up as he growl showing his teeth.

**Round Two…FIGHT!**

Naruto tighten his fist once again he done his dash punch but this time it wasn't just one punch by two punches two dash punches. Liu was knock off his feet, Naruto grab Liu Kang by his right foot and smash him to the ground.

Liu got up quickly and once again launch at fireball at Naruto however it was in midair rather than a low fireball attack. Naruto duck to dodge it, Naruto had enough of this he was ready to end this fight in a proof of smoke stood two Narutos at the real Naruto's side.

"Liu watch out this guy got a bunch of tricks up his selves." The earthrealm fighter Johnny Cage warns Liu Kang. Liu was now more careful fighting three Narutos at the same time. The two clones came at Liu Kang but Liu launch a fireball at the first clone and flying kick at the second clone as the clones were defeated easily with one hit.

"AH all smoke and mirrors." Johnny smirked.

Liu smiled "Give up you cannot win whoever you are. Your skills are not threatening as I thought."

Naruto's glare at Liu Kang his stare was filled with venom "I'll show you something alright." After summoning another clone to his side, Naruto held his right hand as a small orb was being created with the help of his clone.

Now form and competed a small white orb with the power of wind flowing inside. Raiden looked at the orb in Naruto's right hand it was an Element attack and judging from Naruto's stare the attack was either fatal or this one attack will force Liu Kang out of the tournament.

"Liu Kang look out do not let that attack touch you!" Raiden warned the Shaolin Monk. Naruto ran towards Liu Kang as Liu Kang had to make a tough gamble as the two warriors came at one another. Liu Kang did his flying kick attack on Naruto but however it wasn't just a flying kick. Liu kick attack became a different kick attack.

Liu was launching kick after kick on top of Naruto's chest as if he was stomping down upon or rather riding a bike in midair. Liu Kang had done his infamous Bicycle kick, Naruto didn't even had the chance to use his Rasengan on Liu Kang if he did the fight would have been over.

**Liu Kang wins!**

"This fight is over!" Liu Kang turned his attention toward the unpleased Shang Tsung. But Naruto got up from the ground "I'm not done yet!" the Uzumaki said. After getting defeat twice Naruto refuse to give up but Naruto fell down on his knees with blood dripping from his mouth.

Liu Kang was ready to go round three with Naruto.

"Enough! I will end this here and now." Shang Tsung rise from his throne.

"No he's mine." Naruto said.

"I respect your spirit to keep fighting Naruto. But you've done enough." Naruto growl there was few things Naruto never did like and defeat was one of them. Naruto back off but he was helped by one of Shang Tsung's fighters a beautiful dark skin female warrior by the name of Jade.

Naruto sat down as he watched the fight between Liu Kang and Shang Tsung. Naruto felt it he felt the healing was starting his wounds that Liu Kang gave him was now healing over but he was still weak from his trip to this world.

The fight didn't last long for awhile both were doing high damage to one another. But however Liu Kang was the winner of the tournament he had won all his matches and defeated all who challenge him as suddenly a ray of bright golden shine down upon Liu Kang.

"He has done it he save Earthrealm from Outworld." Raiden smiled upon the victory that Liu Kang that given them. Raiden turn his attention to the new warrior that Shang Tsung suddenly brought he wonder about Naruto's origin.

Shang Tsung looked at Baraka the Tarkatan Warrior "Bring the boy with us he will useful." Shang Tsung whisper to the Tarkatan warrior as Baraka understood his orders. Baraka walked over to Naruto picking him up carrying him over his right shoulder Shang Tsung turned his back opening up a giant portal as Shang Tsung, Reptile, Baraka and Jade walked inside the portal and lately Princess Kitana walked through the portal.

Their defeat brought great hope for earthrealm but Raiden grew worry of this but right now the victory of earthrealm was most importation of the moment.

**Outworld:**

Outworld the realm which Shang Tsung master Shao Kahn the Emperor of Outworld lives and rules with his iron fist. Naruto was dropped by Baraka when everyone made it to Outworld **"The Emperor will not be pleases by this Shang Tsung." **Baraka spoke.

Shang Tsung knew but he had no choice but to deal with this.

Reptile looked at Naruto **"What of him?" **Shang Tsung looked at Naruto for the moment before turning his attention to Shao Kahn's Palace "Another ally he is."

**Shao Kahn's Throne room:**

Shao Kahn's appearance was that of a giant overlord. Muscular and strong and just as threatening as he looks wearing his trademark warlord skull-helmet his attire usually consists of spiked shoulder pads, a skull medallion embedded in two intersecting straps, a similar designed kneepads with tabi.

"**You failed me! Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more!" **Shao Kahn was enrage of the news of Earthrealm had won the tenth tournament.

"My lord! All is not lost!" Shang Tsung said to his master. Shao Kahn turned away in disgust as he walked back to his throne sitting down cursing the Elder Gods and their tournament **"I should have taken earthrealm by force! But I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken."**

"My lord." Shang tried to get Shao Kahn's attention.

"**Kill him!" **Shao Kahn ordered.

Shang Tsung was force down on his knees as Baraka and Reptile held him in place as Princess Kitana held her fan blades close to Shang's throat "But what if the rules were changed?" Shang hoped his words would have his life spared.

"**Kitana," **Shao Kahn called his step-daughter. As she stop before ending Shang's life.

"**Continue…" **Shang sighed in relief he got Shao Kahn's attention.

"What if the rules were change please give me a chance my lord. What if we change the rules to a single tournament here in Outworld. If Outworld wins Earthrealm is our but if Outworld loses then…we give up on Earthrealm forever. The Elder Gods must accept this offer." Shao Kahn didn't like the idea of giving up on Earthrealm forever, but this offer was too good to go to waste "Earthrealm will be under attack unless Raiden accept it give me one a week I shall have everything ready my lord. He will submit to your rules my lord. I have another warrior for our aid."

"**Very well…I shall…allow this tournament. And what is this other warrior?"**

"He is not from this realm my lord. He is from another where I have no idea. His soul is different from the other he is one person yet he posses other souls within him." Shang Tsung explain to his master, this along got Kahn's attention even more.

"**Continue…does this warrior have souls that of Ermac?" **The Emperor asked.

Shang continued to explain his master the information he has on Naruto "I do not know but I read his soul there was another keeping me from stealing it. This other soul that lives within is nothing but rage and power. I believe the boy has two sides a good soul and an evil soul."

"**I take it the good soul is in control?" **

"Yes."

"**Bring him to me I wish to see this new warrior."**

**Moments later:**

Naruto was brought in, wearing a new outfit now. Almost same as the outfit Shang had given him but Naruto didn't have the robe on. No long selves' dark blue colored shirt with long black colored pants.

Naruto stood there as Shao Kahn rose from his throne glazing upon the new warrior. Shao Kahn was taller than Naruto of course Shao Kahn's height was seven-two in height to Naruto's view he was a freaking giant.

"**I see nothing more than a child before me." **He mocked Naruto's appearance. Naruto didn't like Shao Kahn mocks "I'm not a child skull head I can take you on." Shao Kahn glared at the Uzumaki **"You dare challenge me boy?"**

Shang Tsung got between the two "My lord forgive Naruto's rudeness he does not know of your mightship."

"**Then he shall know. I shall teach him myself." **Shao Kahn chuckle, it's been awhile since he fought someone in combat. Naruto won't be such a problem. Shao Kahn charge at Naruto with a quick dash tackles.

Naruto got knock off his feet quickly. Shao Kahn grabbed him by the throat and brought him to meet with Shao Kahn's orange evil eyes **"I am Shao Kahn Emperor of Outworld and your master. You will bow to me!" **Shao Kahn smashed Naruto into the floor.

"Never!" Naruto said "I'm no one's tool!"

"**You will die mortal." **Shao Kahn places his right foot down upon Naruto's skull ready to crash him. Lucky for Naruto Kyuubi also share the same way they feel towards Shao Kahn. Naruto's eyes changed to malice red his hand grew long nails, his teeth became fangs.

Naruto grab Shao Kahn's foot and push Kahn off him. Shao Kahn got up from the ground to see a different Naruto standing before him. Naruto had a long reddish fox tail made out of red energy that surrounds him like a shield.

Shao Kahn laughed **"So this is the other half." **Shao Kahn laughed again **"Shang Tsung your warrior has proven himself worthy and has given you a fair reward." **Shao Kahn shot a green beam of energy towards Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung fell to his knees as Shang Tsung had found himself to be young now having the body form of his twenty year old self.

Shang Tsung bow his head to his master "Thank you my lord."

Shao Kahn turned his attention to Naruto who looked very pissed **"That power you have is such a waste. This boy needs to learn to control his power or else power will control him don't you agree Shang Tsung?"**

"Yes my Emperor." Shang Tsung place a spell upon Naruto, Naruto let out an inhuman howl. Naruto's cheeks were peeling off slowly showing something underneath that flesh. But Naruto's eyes widen he cover his face with his hands he fell to his knees as the red energy vanish as he was Naruto once again.

"What…the hell happening?"

"**Power boy…power, you have a great power hidden within you but that power controls you. You have shown me you are useful. Join me become my warrior or die the choice is yours boy choose wisely." **Shao Kahn waited for Naruto's answer, Naruto thought to himself for awhilehe was a ninja yes, but he wasn't home either he was now in another world where these people are stronger then the people he encounter back at home.

And it was the Kyuubi that saved Naruto from having his skull crash, he was a ninja and ninjas were tools it was the life of a ninja to serve your master be the master good or bad. Ninja give their lives protecting their home and their masters.

Shao Kahn was powerful he could end the Uzumaki life here and now. But Naruto believe there was still hoping finding a way back home "I'll obey my Emperor Shao Kahn." Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung smile they gain a new ally another warrior to their strength a young one but with a hidden power that will need some checking he'll become one of their finest warriors.

The Mortal Kombat Tournament of Outworld will begin…

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Chapter III-The Red Soul **

**Well Naruto has joined the side of Outworld for now, still having a hard believing he is trap in another world with no way back home. And now that is out of the way, at first I wanted to make the fight between Naruto and Shao Kahn but I have decided not to. I was thinking of having Naruto place in Shao Kahn's arena but I'll do that in the next chapter.**

**Since Shao Kahn…is a cheap ass Boss of Bosses. Naruto will have no chance against him maybe now maybe somewhere down the future line. **

**Shao Kahn's Move list which he could have use on Naruto.**

**Soul Tackle-Green shield tackle**

**Taunt-Shao Kahn does his infamous taunts such as "You will never win!" "I am Shao Kahn." "I rule this world." "Don't make me laugh Ha-ha-ha-ha!" "Feel the power of the Shao Kahn!" "Feel the Wrath of Shao Kahn!" "You suck!" "Its official YOU SUCK!" "You're still trying to win?" "YOU ARE NOTHING!" "You weak pathetic FOOL!" "That was PATHETIC!" "Prepare to die!" **

**Soul Spears-Throwing soul spears**

**Upper Tackle-Tackle up in the air**

**Hammer Bash-Bash his War hammer down**

**Hammer Swing-Swing his hammer upward sending his foe into the air**

**X-Ray-It official-**after bashing you head down, Shao Kahn steps on your head crushing your skull. He soon picks you up and headbutt you cracking your skull even as he laughs at you afterwards.

**Fatality-I've have seen his fatalities in the mk9 brutal and nice but I don't know their names so I named myself.**

**Hammer Time!-**Shao Kahn's grabs you by the throat he toss you into the air as he summons his war hammer and smashes you into pieces while in midair.

**Rip it**-placing his hands into your chest as he slowly rips you in half by his bare hands while his foe screams in agony.

**Babality**-Turning into a two year old, he yells "You suck!" and giggles even after being turn into a child he still taunt and embarrass you.

**The Main Pairing votes so far:**

**Naruto X Frost-4 votes-Frost is running in second place so far.**

**Naruto X Mileena-5 votes-Ah Mileena is in first place so far**

**Naruto X Sheeva-3 votes-Wow there some Sheeva lovers out there, good to know**

**Wow so far Mileena, Sheeva and Frost are the top ladies to be Naruto's love interest. Well keep the votes going everyone the poll will stop at chapter III. There will be a week break, so given Naruto enough time to get use to Outworld life style and learn to control the power.**

**I added in the fact Naruto has souls within him, as when Naruto was fighting the Kyuubi and pull some of the Kyuubi before Kushina came to save Naruto from being consumes by the hate. There were many souls and lost souls the Kyuubi either from the souls of the dead that were killed during Naruto's birth or souls Kyuubi has for being a piece of the Juubi.**

**Rather whatever the reason is Naruto has souls within because of the Kyuubi and the only two souls Naruto truly has with him are Minato and Kushina. **

**Also I usually have Omake moments in my fics from time to time.**

**So I have decided to an Omake called "Finish Them" the Omake shall be about Naruto characters and mortal kombat characters in a contest to see who can out finish who in Fatality, friendship, Babality, brutality and possible a new one called fiendship and sexuality.**

**In the next chapter for the omake to begin it will be the fatality contest Sakura versus Sub-Zero in a who can do the best spine rip contest the people that shall be used are Sasuke Uchiha and anyone you hate in Mortal Kombat I mean your most hated character that is.**

**Well that's all for now everyone see ya next time ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter III-The Red Soul**

Two has passed since Naruto came to this world. Now one of Shao Kahn's warriors of Outworld Naruto still believes there is apart back home. But for now he would have to deal with his new life in the realm of Outworld and serve his new master.

Naruto was given his own chamber, Naruto was given much but that didn't bother him much. He was given a bed his room was location in the basement floors of Shao Kahn's palace a floor right below Goro's lair in Shao Kahn's palace.

Naruto held the two things that remain of his world. His headband the first item that Naruto still had everything and the second was Tsunade's death necklace, his kunais his bag of ninja tools everything he had was gone.

Naruto place his headband down to the side and stares up the ceiling of his room. Naruto grew tired of being bored but suddenly there was a knock on his door "What is it?" Naruto asked. It was one of the guards.

"Shang Tsung wishes to see you." The guard spoke.

Naruto rise up from his bed opening the door "Where is Shang then?"

"In his flesh pits."

"Flesh pits?"

"Follow me I shall bring you to him."

**Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits:**

Shang Tsung's Flesh Pit a place where Shang Tsung performs unspeakable experiments. Creating experiments of monster, warriors for Shao Kahn and many others things. Naruto looked around the place as the guard left the area leaving Naruto alone as Naruto journey his way down the stairs. Naruto found Shang Tsung there seeing him performing another experiment.

"You wanted to speak with me Shang?" Naruto took a step forward as Shang Tsung was staring at a giant glass tube that was filled with water "Ah yes Naruto. I wanted to ask you a few questions about your origin."

Naruto stare at the sorcerer he felt something wasn't right "Why the suddenly interest in my life?" Naruto looked around the flesh pits seeing many hanged bodies and cut open bodies hanging around the place.

"I post no treat of asking questions about your life. You are Shao Kahn's warrior I wish to know about your origin I did promise I can help you." Shang smiled at the young fighter, knowing he got Naruto right where he needed him.

Naruto the first bits of his origin to the sorcerer "I was born an orphan, I do not know if my parents are alive or not. But I do know I've been alone pretty much my whole childhood. On the night of my birth a demon many people called it the Kyuubi one of the nine great beasts that roams in my home world. The Fourth Hokage the former leader of the village gave his life sealing the beast away. I was hand pick to become its host I am just its prison."

"A living seal that must have taken a strong case of magic and this beast is infuse with your soul?" Shang was interested in this, so he listen more to Naruto's origin "As child I never knew the truth I was never told the truth. I guess the leaders of the village believe if I did know the truth at an early age I would go mad? As I grew up I made few friends here and there but I made never a true friend I know those who I call friends I know deep within their hearts they are afraid of me because I have the Kyuubi."

Shang Tsung laughed "Surely a child would not do so much damage to the least of your limits."

Naruto nod his head agreeing with him "It's a curse but I guess it is also a blessing. The Kyuubi reacts to my emotions when I get angry to a point or when guilt or even unbearable sorrow overcomes me. It just takes over and I can barely remember it all. But the Kyuubi kept me alive through the battles I have encounter in my life, it heals me whenever I am badly hurt."

"How far does it goes? Surely there is a limit to the power you have be given?" Shang was right there was a limit to how much the power can go. Naruto didn't really wanted to talk about the Kyuubi but it won't go away until he talks about it.

"I have only gone up to four tails only. I am in control in one tail but shortly after passing of two tails my mind goes blank I don't remember anything so after. My second time I went through two tails I attack my Kakashi-sensei and then there my second when I went four tails…" Naruto's voice began to feel empty as he talked "I nearly killed Jiraiya the toad sage he was also one of my teachers,"

"So this Kyuubi takes over you as each tails passes by?" Naruto nod his head.

Naruto finish up the information he knows about the Kyuubi "Yeah it does and believe me. I don't like the fact I don't remember what happen when it takes over me. One day I overheard them talking about if I go all nine tails it is possible the Kyuubi will be revive and I would fade away forever."

"Very interesting we will have to make sure to keep the beast from controlling you fully. We can't have you going on a rampage in Outworld. The Emperor would surely have you killed." Naruto smile a little bit the fact there were some that cared about helping him with the Kyuubi or so he believes.

Naruto look at the giant glass tube that was filled with water "What is this?" Shang smiled at the glass tube. Naruto stepped forward to get a better look when Naruto got close enough, he saw a naked woman with short black colored haired. Her body was beautiful and very sexy but when Naruto saw her mouth he step back only little bit caught off guard a little bit nothing more just that.

"I see you have met…Kitana's Twin sister." Shang Tsung chuckle laugh lightly afterwards, Naruto looked back at Shang "Kitana you mean Princess Kitana?" Shang nod his head "So that why Kitana wear her mask a lot."

Shang laughed again but this time the laughter was filled with true laughter "You are mistaken Naruto. Kitana is pure blooded Edenian as the woman you see before you is her half sister. She has Edenia blood and Tarkatan blood."

"Does she have a name?" He asked Shang.

"For the time being she does not."

"So she's Kitana's half sister. Why is she here was she hurt is she healing?" Of course Naruto doesn't know the truth about the real reason of this so Shang decided to lie to the new warrior "Do not tell Kitana, Jade or anyone this is between you and I Uzumaki." Naruto nod his head there was one thing Naruto know for best is keeping secrets and not selling someone out.

"You have my word Shang Tsung I won't tell a soul."

"Long ago she was born around Kitana childhood she didn't have a strong body so Shao Kahn ordered me to keep her alive keep her hidden away she was dying and I had no choice but to infuse her with the DNA of a Tarkatan warrior. She is Kitana's sister but she is also the Emperor's daughter I have kept her safe and alive for many years. Right now she is still in a coma state but it won't be long before she awakens. She will have a childish mind at first it been a very time since she awoke. But I have implanted in her mind memories of her childhood with Kitana."

"Giving her dreams so she won't be alone…" Naruto pause for a moment he turn to face Shang Tsung "You're a good man Shang." Naruto smiled at Shang, Shang smile back only because he couldn't believe Naruto took the bait.

"I guess I am." He smiled evilly this time.

"Can she hear us?"

"I do not know if she does she knows about you and the Kyuubi."

"I hope Kitana will be able to accept her, she must have believes her sister is dead."Naruto knows the feeling, you believe your all alone you don't know nothing about your family are they dead or are they not or do they even know you were alive.

Shang Tsung walked out of the Flesh Pits but before he left he turn his head to see Naruto was talking to the clone, Naruto was talking about his life from his Genin arcs _'It would seem he made a friend with the clone. This boy makes friends easily and yet he spoke of never having a true friend?'_

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

Shang Tsung had arrival at Shao Kahn's throne room to see Baraka, Jade and Kitana, Reptile were at Shao Kahn's side **"Report Shang Tsung."**

"Yes Emperor. Everything is almost ready so everything will be set Raiden and his allies will have no choice but to come to Outworld."

**"Good now what of the boy?"**

"Ah yes the boy, it would seems the beast within him is infuse with his soul if he dies so does it. But it will not give to Death so easily. It would seem it given the boy healing abilities. It would seem the beast power goes by the numbers of tails the limit are nine, the boy has only go through four out of nine." Shang Tsung reported to Shao Kahn about Naruto's abilities and the abilities the Kyuubi gives him.

**"This is most interesting, but I want a warrior bow to my will not a beast to be chain up. The boy has great power but its wasted he cannot control it. Shang Tsung make sure he'll get control of his power the last thing I need is another fool trying to over-throne me." **

"Yes Emperor it will be done." Shang Tsung bows his head.

**The Next Day: The Armory **

Naruto was in the low floors of Shao Kahn's palace in the Armory he needed new weapons new kunais. A bunch of swords and armor won't do until he needs the right pair of weapons for him he was a ninja after all.

Walking into the Armory Naruto was stopped by a female assassin Jade, Kitana's best friend. Her green eyes were beautiful unlike any Naruto have lay his eyes on. Like Kitana, Jade was beautiful however she was deadly as she was sexy.

"Stop right there this area is off limits." Jade spoke.

"I am only here for weapons Jade nothing more. I'm on your side you know that." Jade smiled underneath her green colored mask but she was following orders nothing more "Forgive me Naruto but I am told to keep you from coming here."

"Really by who's orders?" He asked.

"The Emperor."

Naruto sweatdrop he wonders why Shao Kahn wanted not enter this area. But Naruto played it off cool "Alright Jade you win I'll leave…well I would say if I was the real Naruto." his words confuse Jade for the moment before he disappears in a proof of smokes.

The real Naruto was behind Jade walking on his tippy toes, Jade quickly turned around as Naruto pause he slowly turned his head "Aw crap." The small metal-Bo in Jade's right hand glowed light purple as it grew long about a foot long. Jade poked Naruto in his back and flip him over to where the entrance was.

Although some Bo are usually wooden or white oak but Jade's was metal a Bo is a Japanese long staff that changed the size from short to long staff.

Naruto shook his head after getting off the floor "Jade let me pass at least this once I need weapon, I need some kunai." He asked her nicely he really hope she would left him.

Jade's Bo return to it short normal size as she hid it away "I cannot disobey the Emperor's orders you will leave this area. Or I will force you to leave." Naruto smirked he knew Jade going to leave this place not until he leaves.

"I guess you'll have to MAKE me leave Jade."

"I guess I have no choice then." Jade closed her eyes but reopen them, she was ready to make him leave.

**Round One…FIGHT!**

Naruto's plan wasn't to fight Jade or take the fight seriously but he'll play along and see what happens. Jade made the first move with her Bo which reached out and again Naruto got flip over to the over side. Jade jump in the air and smash her Bo down but Naruto rolled to the side to avoid it.

Naruto trip Jade up with a trip kick "Jade do you really want to do this?" He said looking down at the beautiful assassin. Jade aim her Bo at Naruto's face and before Naruto knew what was coming.

BAM!

Got strike right at his face with Jade's Bo. Naruto rubbed his nose "Ouch that really hurt." Jade got up and chuckle "I'm warning you Naruto leave now, before I take matters into my own hands."

**Jade wins!**

**Round Two…FIGHT!**

Naruto strike Jade with a quick dash punch to the stomach. Jade flew off her feet; she quickly recovered striking a counterattack combo on Naruto striking blow by blow using her Bo on him "You're fast but quick enough." Jade's suddenly body glow bright green, Jade quickly appeared before Naruto and to his surprise the moment Jade appeared before him he felt her foot in his stomach.

Naruto fell his knees "Damn I didn't even see you coming." Jade's body stop glowing as she look down at Naruto "You need training." Naruto looked up at her "Ya think?" Jade chuckle at the Uzumaki ninja and helped him up.

Naruto uppercut Jade it wasn't a heavy or strong uppercut it was a light but quick uppercut enough to knock her off her feet. Jade landed down hard the sound of crashing was enough to have the three draggers above Jade to shake loose of their hang hooks and fall down upon her.

Naruto think fast he'd jump-tackle Jade to the ground. Naruto grin his teeth as the sound of three draggers impale in the back. Naruto was top of Jade, Jade open her eyes to see Naruto lay on top of her his face was bury in her breasts.

Naruto quickly raise his face from Jade's breasts "I'm sorry!" Naruto's face blush bright red. Jade was a bit surprise to see Naruto was acting normal as if the draggers in his weren't bothering him at all. One by one Naruto pulled them out from his until all three were pulled out.

"Ah much better." Naruto felt his back wounds healed over. Jade looked at the draggers which were on the floor, then she looked back at Naruto as both of them were on their knees.

"You were holding back." Jade spoke

"How could you tell?" He gave her a friendly smile.

Jade raise her left eyebrow giving Naruto I know you look "Alright you got me Jade. I was holding back I'm not really the type of guy who fights girls." Jade grab Naruto's left cheek pitching him while doing so "Sweet personally you have. You were raise well but know this even beauty can kill you Naruto don't let it hold you back. The next time we fight I want to see the real you in battle."

"Next time um does this mean you'll allow me through?"

"Nope," She smiled underneath her mask as she rose up from the floor.

"Damn it." Naruto got off the floor as well.

"What weapons you're trying to get?"

Naruto place his hands behind his head "Kunais when I came to your world. Only my headband and my necklace were the only things I have of my world." Naruto shown Jade the Death Necklace he was given to by Tsunade. Jade stared at the necklace for a few moments "It's a lovely necklace."

He was glad that Jade liked his necklace "Thanks I am still wondering why Tsunade-baa-chan called the Death necklace?" Jade turned Naruto around and push him out of the Armory "Come now Naruto you must go. I will see it that you will be given kunais."

Naruto look back "Really?" Jade nod her head. Naruto chuckle "Alright then I'll leave Jade I'll see ya around then." Naruto bow his head to Jade as Jade did the same "I promise I won't case many more trouble. But tell me is there a training ground here. Surely you have one I mean look at yourself Jade you're stunning."

Jade looked at herself seeing her beautiful perfect body having six pack of abs and yet she a beautiful to die for body. Jade blush slightly she never really looked at herself the way and Naruto just told her right there and then.

But Naruto wanted to say his last words to her for he left "For an Assassin you're really a nice person. I look forward seeing you again Jade I wouldn't mind if you give me a few lessons."

Naruto then whisper underneath his breath "I wish I could find someone who can truly train and not just teach me a jutsu I know." Unknowing to Jade, Naruto was speaking about Jiraiya the two been gone for two years and yet Naruto only learn few things. Making the Rasengan and bigger which wasn't a bad thing to learn just he thought it would be more. Naruto never truly had a true sensei he mostly had borrow sensei and even when he find a sensei their either too busy or leave him without telling him. One of the few reason isn't as strong as he should be and why he train himself all the time.

Once Naruto was out of Jade's sight she held her hands close to her heart "He's handsome young man he has a sweet heart."

**"Why don't you claim him." **a voice spoke from behind Jade which spook her a bit, Jade turned around to see it was Ermac the warrior with a thousand souls within one body.

"Ermac why are you here?"

**"Our regeneration process was competed." **Ermac said he looked at Jade, he look into her green eyes. Jade wasn't sure what she saw but she thought she saw Ermac smiled just for a moment as he walked pass the beautiful assassin "Where are you going Ermac?"

**"We have business with the boy." **

"Business? What for?"

Ermac didn't answer Jade he left without giving it.

**The Deadpool:**

The Deadpool a place where prisoner of Outworld are taken too but for those the Emperor Shao Kahn damned for eternal suffering the Deadpool is their final destination. A small walkway as the remains of Shang Tsung's flesh pit experiment that have failed are hanged by the hooks or thrown in the green pool of acid.

"Damn now where am I?" Naruto was being careful he felt nervous walking the small walkway.

**"What are you doing here?" **Naruto look back to see who was behind him but to Naruto's it was a new face he never met. It was Sheeva the female Shokan, a face of mighty four armed half human, half dragon from Outworld that is the archenemy of the Centaurian race.

And like her race, she's very tall and muscular build and had four arms. Her height was about seven-three she inch taller than Shao Kahn. Her hair was monk-hawk style but was long, her breasts were large and round, her outfit was very much revealing of her sex.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the female Shokan.

**"I am Sheeva, Shao Kahn's jailer of his dungeon who are you and why are you here?" **Sheeva asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am Shao Kahn's newest warrior." Sheeva couldn't help but smirked as she couldn't believe the boy **"You surely do not look like one. You look more like Raiden's pawn rather than a warrior of Outworld."**

"Care to test me then?"

**"I will gladly accept your offer."** Sheeva said with an enjoyable smile.

**"Wait!" **A new voice spoke that got Naruto and Sheeva attention. It was Ermac and behind him it was Jade _'I hope they are here to explain to Sheeva.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**"We have business with the boy Shokan." **Ermac said, Sheeva let out a big **"Hnmp" **before walking toward Naruto as she look down the boy as the Naruto look up at Sheeva even though his height was about below her breasts line.

Sheeva walked past Naruto and rest her back against the wall **"If you have business with him he's all yours soul warrior. He said he's one of Shao Kahn's newest warriors I win to see it if the claims are true."**

"So this is a test huh? Fine then I'll pass this test and show you." Naruto got ready to face Ermac, as Ermac's green eyes glow bright "Naruto be careful Ermac is many warriors. He will not show mercy." Jade warn Naruto as she seen Ermac in battle many times.

**"We are many you are but one! We will destroy you! Your soul will be ours." **

"Nobody taking my soul especially not you Ermac!"

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Chapter: Chapter IV-The Red Soul Part II-**

Well there you have for chapter three, I know it not as strong as chapter I was to others but bear with it. I wanted Naruto and Shang to form a somewhat friendship, he promise to Naruto and of course Naruto believes him.

Now Naruto is about to fight Ermac it's a win or died fight if you fall into the acid pool it's over and if Ermac win, Naruto's soul might be the prize of the fight. But Naruto isn't going to out like that.

And Shang lying to Naruto about Mileena give a somewhat opening toward the relationship between Naruto and the clone of Kitana. Believing she's been in a coma since her childhood and that Kitana had forgotten her twin sister.

**The Pairing**-

Naruto X Mileena-10

Naruto X Sheeva 8

Naruto X Frost-6

Naruto X Kitana-6

Naruto X Jade-7

Wow Mileena is the top lady of the poll Frost and Kitana are a tie and Jade is now in third place and Sheeva still remains in her second place.

**Omake Moment: She won!**

**"They love me they really, really love me!" **Mileena yells with joy.

"Yes Mileena they love you I love you the world loves you." Bunji grin friendly "You are the winner of the poll you have been chosen to be Naruto's love interest and girlfriend in this fic." Suddenly Kitana, Jade, Sindel comes out of nowhere giving Mileena crown, robe and staff with the words Queen of Poll.

A random man is singing in the background about Mileena being chosen and that she made it. As a giant spot light shine down at her Reptile being the one who aiming spotlight down upon Mileena as a thousand of people are now shown clapping for Mileena for being chosen.

Scorpion came on stage **"Mileena you have won the poll of becoming Naruto Uzumaki lover are you ready to get your prize?"** Mileena took off her veil as many of the few people sweatdrop upon seeing her face **"HELL YEAH!" **Mileena scouted.

"Wow Naruto gonna bang that? Lucky dog." One of spoke

"You guys are sick there no way in hell I'll let that suck my-gah!" Mileena launch one of her sai into the man's chest as everyone remains silence for the moment before someone yelled out!

"Mileena-chan and Naruto-kun let your love burn with YOUTH!" can ya guess who that was?

**"Mileena who is that guy?"** Scorpion asked as he tries to find who say that.

Mileena waved at the good people for cheering her on **"I don't know he said he's a friend of Naruto."**

**"Speaking of Naruto."**Scorpion launch his hell-spear out and drag out from back-stage by his right leg Naruto was enjoying a bowl of Ramen "Nooooo let me finish one more bowl damn it!"

**"Get over here Naruto!" **Once Naruto was free from Scorpion hell-spear and chains. Mileena rush toward Naruto tackling him to the ground once he gotten up, Mileena chuckle evilly and drag Naruto backstage to have some private with her boyfriend.

**"Where is Mileena?" **Shao Kahn came on stage holding his war hammer.

"She's with her new friend Shao Kahn." Jade said

"More like boyfriend." Kitana said follow by a chuckle.

"Their relationship will surpass the friendship line." Sindel spoke

**"FRIENDSHIP? FRIENDSHIP NOT AGAIN!"** Shao Kahn yelled as he smash his war hammer destroying the stage as everyone ran in terror.

Naruto and Mileena rise up from the rumble "Hey Mileena wanna get some pizza?" Mileena wrap her left arm around his right arm **"I love too."**

**"Shang Tsung cleans this mess." **Shao Kahn as he and queen Sindel walked off together to get pizza as well.

**End of Omake I**

**Omake: Finish Them!**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen welcomes to the Omake special FINISH THEM! Today first contest begins with Sub-Zero Vs Sakura. IT HAS BEGUN!"

Sub-Zero and Sakura walked on stage bow their heads to one another.

"May the best fatality win." Sub-Zero said to Sakura.

"With pleasure Mr. Zero."

Kano and Sasuke Uchiha was drop on stage both were dizzy as hell both stun by Raiden's thunder ball stun.

**"FINISH THEM!"** Shao Kahn yelled

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH-Fatality MK4 Music plays in background**

Sub-Zero crack his knuckles before driving his right hand into Kano's back neck ripping his spinal cord out along with his head Sub-Zero performed his first and Original fatality.

Naruto held a ten sign, Shao Kahn held a ten sign and Scorpion held a ten sign as well giving Sub-Zero a perfect score of thirty.

"Your turn Sakura." Naruto said

**MK9 aka MK2011 Fatality theme playing in background**

Sakura blow at her hands as the music play in the background Sakura pause for a moment.

**"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FINISH HIM!" **Shao Kahn scouted.

"Huh Sakura?' Sasuke finally snap out of it. Sakura grab Sasuke by the throat and smash him face down to the ground. Sakura drive her right fist into Sasuke's spine as Sasuke yells in agony "Sakura what are you doing!"

"I'm Freeing myself from YOU!" Sakura had a tight hold on Sasuke's spine with the first pull, Sasuke started to cough up blood from his mouth, the second pull blood came out from Sasuke's eyes and the third and final pull Sakura ripped out Sasuke whole skeleton out as the skeleton cry out in agony.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled held a ten

Scorpion held an eight "I've seen worst."

Shao Kahn held an ten **"Outstanding."**

Given the score of twenty-eight two points down but not out of the game now in the runner ups. Sakura toss Sasuke's skeleton but it was caught by Quan Chi "I'm afraid you are far from out of the fatality tournament my dear Uchiha." As he plans to revive him and have him kill again and again and AGAIN!

"Alright let the next people come up."

**"Smoke vs Ino!"**

**End of Omake**

**That's all for now later everyone! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter IV-The Red Soul part II**

**Round One FIGHT!**

Ermac made the first strike using his power to lift Naruto off the ground and smash him down to the floor face down. Ermac used his soul power upon Naruto once lifting him up in the air by this time Naruto was held in place being coke in midair.

Ermac once again smash Naruto into the floor "This is not fair Ermac." Naruto said to the soul warrior. Ermac didn't care what Naruto had to say **"We will end you." **Ermac was about to lift Naruto off the ground again but Naruto was quick on his feet this time.

Naruto created two shadow clones the clones grab Naruto and launch him towards Ermac. Naruto tackle Ermac to the ground hard, Naruto smash his fists one after one to Ermac's face. Ermac headbutt Naruto off him the damage Naruto gave Ermac wasn't enough to make him submit.

Naruto uppercut Ermac once the soul warrior got up. Naruto jump in midair delivering a jump kick to Ermac's face. Naruto decided a close combat with Ermac was a smart move. But suddenly Ermac flash a green beam at Naruto's face.

Naruto's sight was burry he couldn't see straight. Ermac kicked Naruto in the stomach as Naruto lend over while holding his stomach. Ermac grab Naruto by the head and knee him in the face.

Ermac laughed as the sounds of thousands of voices were heard Ermac laugh down upon Naruto.

**Ermac wins!**

**Round Two FIGHT!**

Ermac once again lift Naruto off the ground and smash him down to the floor but this time Ermac did it about two times before ending it with a heavy smash. Naruto landed on his head after getting off the floor blood leaked down his head.

"**Still able to fight?" **Ermac was surprise by this seeing Naruto was still able to keep on fighting even after being smash to the floor countless times. Naruto held his right hand out as he focuses his chakra into one spot. Creating a Rasengan this was fifth time in his life he ever created the Rasengan without the need of his clones.

Naruto's eyes were filled with need to proven himself. Naruto jump high into the air ready to strike at Ermac but Naruto foolish air attack will cost him. Ermac caught Naruto in the air using his telekinesis to get hold of him.

"I won't lose." Naruto struggle to free himself from Ermac's soul-telekinesis on Naruto's body couldn't move he couldn't break Ermac's hold on him. Naruto was brought over right below the acid pool of the Deadpool.

"**Victory is ours." **

Naruto's eyes suddenly changed to malice red the very thought of death filled his mind. Ermac felt his hold on Naruto was starting to break **"What is this?" **Naruto suddenly scream at Ermac, a sonic wave burst from Naruto's mouth striking at Ermac freeing Naruto from his hold. Before falling down into the acid pool Naruto used the Rasengan as platform for him to jump right back on the walkway.

Jade sigh in relief glad that Naruto was safe and he was ready to take matters into his own hands, Naruto's eyes were still red his fangs were now showing his whiskers lines were deeper and darker looking his hands were now claws.

Naruto form a Rasengan again but this time the Rasengan took on the color of red rather blue or white color it normally is. Ermac was still on the floor unsure what hit him. Ermac rose up halfway only to be strike down to a knee to the face by Naruto.

Naruto grab Ermac by the throat and was about to end this right here right now. Ermac's green soul green met with Naruto's malice red eyes. But as their eyes met with one another, Naruto saw it he saw the souls the countless souls that rest within Ermac's body.

He saw them screaming agony begging for release begging to be free from their horrible fate. Naruto suddenly loosen his grip he had on Ermac's throat. Ermac saw his moment and was about to punch Naruto in the face but was caught by Naruto's right hand.

"Souls…all those souls…WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM?" Naruto scouted at the soul warrior.

"**We are Ermac we are many we are as we are." **Ermac spoke **"You have souls too we saw them, you have more than we do why is that? Are you we many as us?" **Ermac's words surprise Naruto, he had souls within like Ermac he thought he only had just the Kyuubi.

"**Ermac tell us your true reason why you wanted to fight the boy?"** Sheeva spoke. Sheeva and Jade walked towards the two ninjas. Ermac decide to tell his reason why he challenges Naruto.

Ermac explain to Naruto, Jade and Sheeva **"Shao Kahn wanted us to test him. We were told he had many souls we wanted to see if this is was true. We saw many souls within you they scream in agony they curse you they hate you but we only saw two souls that don't hate you." **

Naruto look at his own hands "I have souls? I never knew I had souls I thought I only had the Kyuubi?" seeing Naruto was taking this news pretty hard, Ermac walked past the boy but before leaving the area he look back at Naruto one last time _**'He is many but he is one.'**_

Naruto returned to his normal state this made Sheeva her left eyebrow **"You are not just a human are you? Judging by your transformation and the smell of your blood you're a half breed." **Sheeva cross all four arms over her chest this made her feel more curious towards the boy.

Naruto looked at Sheeva "I'm a half breed?" Sheeva nod her head.

"**That you are and judging from your question you never knew. Surely the village you're from no bother to even tell you. I smell human blood all over you but I can also smell a demon's blood as well. Tell me did you know your parents?" **Sheeva asked.

"No I didn't even know if I had parents at all. I was born without parents love or even the love of a family. Are you showing pity to me?" He asked, looking at the tall busty Shokan warrior. Sheeva didn't say anything to the young man only stare for a few moments.

Sheeva walked past Naruto and Jade **"If you are one of Shao Kahn warriors you have only proven yourself worthy of living. Prove yourself you are deadly as a Shokan then you will be known as Shao Kahn's warriors."**

Naruto felt lost he wasn't sure what to do now, his encounter with Ermac left him in question. Why does he have souls and for how long he had these souls or even in fact did these souls belong to him?

**Elsewhere: In Naruto's Home World: Akatsuki HQ in the village hidden in the Rain**

"What are we're going to do? We need the kid for our plans don't we?" Deidara spoke up, as everyone pretty much agrees with him but there was not much for them to do. Itachi out of all them was thinking the most.

"Konoha without a doubt will be trying their best to force Kakuzu to talk." Itachi spoke "Tsunade will not take Naruto-kun sudden disappearance she will surely send many of Konoha to track us down. We need to focus on the task at hand."

Deidara rub his forehead "And the task at hand would be?"

"Bringing Naruto Uzumaki back to us in one piece." Pain spoke "He is a very importation part to our goal. We need all nine beasts for this to work without him our plans won't go through the final mark."

Suddenly Deidara got an idea "Hey why don't we do the same Tobi and Itachi did to Naruto? Creating two black holes and its possible we can find him." although Kisame, Pain and Itachi believe the idea would work.

"The problem is do we need someone in between or not?" Tobi asked.

Deidara suddenly grew a long big smile on his face "Tobi since it was **YOUR FAULT** that Naruto disappear why **DON'T YOU**…become the test subject?" everyone agreed with Deidara right on the spot. Tobi sweatdrop he knew he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Until we find a way to bring Naruto Uzumaki, all plans are put on hold…that's your plans to Itachi." Pain looked at the pure blooded Uchiha _'Sorry Sasuke you'll have to wait.'_ Itachi thought to himself "Yes of course but what of the Sound Village? There's Kabuto we still need to watch out for. He is using Konoha to get rid of us. Konoha will be blind for awhile not sure who is the real enemy."

Pain took awhile to think "I will take care of Konoha and Sound if I must. I'm more than enough for a single village." Deidara let out a soft laugh "I never did see you in battle leader-san. This could be good."

"He has never lost a fight." Konan told Deidara.

Deidara's smile grew even more "Now I really want to see leader-san in action." Deidara laugh once more.

**Back in Outworld: Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits**

Shang Tsung enter his flesh pits only to discover Naruto Uzumaki was there, staring at the tube that held the suppose sister of Kitana. Shang saw Naruto's eyes were filled with confusion he was lost and wanted answers.

"Staring at her won't give you answers." Shang's voice got the young warrior's attention. Naruto look at his right hand as it ball up into a fist "Shang I have a question for you."

Shang raised his left eyebrow "And what would that question be?"

"If you had thousands of thousands of souls within you and you were never told what would you do?" Shang grew a slow wide smile across his face. Shang knew there was more to this so he played around with Naruto.

"Souls are what give Shao Kahn his strength, souls is what gives me my magic. Surely you can use these souls for your own use my dear boy." Naruto didn't like the fact these souls were within him "How else does the demon within you is able to heal you? Souls give it the power it needs to help you or is there another reason by thousands of souls rest within one soul?"

"By why do I have souls…the souls of thousands…the people that have die that night…is there a way freeing them?" His question quickly made Shang Tsung frown.

"Death would free them but I believe even you wouldn't do that. Beside who to say these souls desire to be free." Another good reason came to Naruto's mind what if these souls were the one who save the village and give their souls to him to keep the Kyuubi at bay?

Shang rubbed his long pointed beard "I can see into people's souls Naruto. But your soul is different. Normally people's souls are usually green colored. Green is the color of life and energy. But your soul is red and yellow but mostly red you have a red soul."

"My soul is red…so I'm different…I always knew I was different from the others beside the demon but never like this." Shang places his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder "Different is better…your soul is rare. Shao Kahn wants the best of all of us we are his warriors his death squad. I can keep you master the control of the souls within you or I can help you put your inner demon to rest."

Naruto would gladly take Shang's kind offer "Sorry Shang I'll keep his souls under my control my way. Fourth Hokage gave me the Kyuubi I am sure he wanted me to use its powers. I'll find away to control it my own way."

Shang laughed lightly "Very well then it's your choice Naruto."

"By the way Shang why do you work for Shao Kahn?" before Shang was about to answer Naruto. Suddenly the Kitana's sister's hands gave off a twitch, as bubble came out of her mouths "She's almost ready to wake up."

Naruto looked at her "She needs a name."

"Yes she is Shao Kahn's daughter after all." Shang rubbed his beard twice "She will be his favored beside Kitana." The word favorite came to Naruto's mind as he too was thinking of a good name for the nameless daughter of Shao Kahn.

"When the time comes I believe the Emperor will have the fitting name for her." Naruto leave it at that. Both Naruto and Shang agree on Shao Kahn being the one to name her.

**Three days later:**

Naruto was given by Jade a pair of silver colored kunais. They were lighter than any normal kunai back in Naruto's home-realm. But like Jade's weapon they were special Jade told him he would have to find out their secrets by himself.

**Shao Kahn's Arena:**

Shao Kahn's Arena a giant arena held across between Shao Kahn's palace and the living forest. A place where Shao Kahn himself sit on his throne right in the middle of the arena having the best seats in the house.

Today Naruto was sent to the arena he believes Shao Kahn wanted to give him a weapon test. Shao Kahn enters the arena as the people of Outworld gave out wild and loud cheers to Shao Kahn. They loved their powerful Emperor they respect and were loyal to him all who doesn't pay the ultimate price.

Beside Shao Khan were Kitana, Jade, Sheeva, Baraka, and Shang Tsung at his side as they too were watching the match in front row seats.

Shao Kahn turned his attention towards Naruto **"I grew tired of the wait of the tournament. Boy you shall entertain me show us the power of your abilities." **Naruto wonder what or who he was going to fight?

On the other side the gates open up, Naruto grip tightly on his new weapons. The person that came out from the gates was not a person it was a beast. Standing tall of the height 6'2 its body was hulking muscular, its mouth with long shape fangs likes Baraka's in fact it was from Baraka's race a Tarkatan but unlike Baraka and the rest of the Tarkatan this one was tall and very large in size.

The giant Tarkatan shot out his blade in his arms and let out a battle cried roar.

Baraka let out a small chuckle **"This should be good."**

Jade looked worry she hope Naruto would be ok but seeing it was Tarkatan he was fighting her worries grew into fear. Sheeva was curious of this fight although it seem a little unfair the Tarkatan was twice his size but then again Shao Kahn makes the rules.

Shao Kahn smiled he knew he was going to enjoy this fight **"Boy today you will be watch by the eyes of thousands. Shall you become one of my finest warriors or will you become another soul to be consumed?"**

Naruto smirked "Your test with Ermac wasn't enough? Fine then I shall show you I'm good enough." He grin his teeth ready to take on the giant Tarkatan.

"**Your flesh will be consume mortal." **Were the giant Tarkatan's words.

"**Round One FIGHT!" **Shao Khan yelled

The giant Tarkatan smash his right foot down cause Naruto to land on his ass. The giant Tarkatan jumped high in the air ready to impale Naruto with his blades. Naruto quickly rolled to the left missing from being impaled by the Tarkatan's blades.

Naruto jumped on the back of the giant Tarkatan and stabbed him numberless of times in his back, Naruto use his new Kunais on the Tarkatan. When Naruto stab him with the kunais, Naruto saw his kunais were shining silver for unknown reason.

The giant Tarkatan grabbed Naruto and smash him down to the ground and stomp his foot down on Naruto's face twice. But on the third stomp to Naruto's face, Naruto jam his kunais into the giant Tarkatan's right foot.

Tarkatan fell down to the floor.

Naruto was bleeding from his nose, rubbed his nose twice "Damn it that hurt like hell." Suddenly Naruto's kunais stop glowing as a sudden shot of energy Naruto felt within him burst. Naruto felt hyper as if he could run forever and he won't get tired.

"**Naruto wins!" **The Emperor spoke as the people cheered for him. The giant Tarkatan got off the ground and smash his right fist into the floor as blood was leaking from his mouth.

"**Round Two…FIGHT!"**

The giant Tarkatan dash punch Naruto in the face, but Naruto stood his ground the punch was powerful but Naruto didn't fall back "Is that best you got?" Naruto got careless as the giant Tarkatan surprise Naruto by grabbing him by the throat holding him up in the air.

Smashing the young warrior to the ground again and again and again each time the smashes grew more brutal or stronger smash. Blood was dripping from his head. Tarkatan toss Naruto up in the air and punch him in the face, Naruto flew to the close gate.

Naruto cough up a lot of blood from his mouth as Shao Kahn spoke of the giant Tarkatan's name as Naruto lost the second round. Naruto was having fun he admit it's the fight he was enjoying it even if he was getting his ass handled or not.

Naruto couldn't stop grinning.

"**Round three…FIGHT!"**

Naruto charge at the giant Tarkatan and stab him in the chest with his kunais. The giant Tarkatan fell to his knees. Naruto upper knee uppercut him. Naruto rips the kunais from his chest and impale them into the giant Tarkatan's sides of his neck.

Naruto hop off the giant Tarkatan and let out a victory laugh as the giant Tarkatan fell down dead.

"**Naruto wins!" **

Naruto turned to Shao Kahn "How that for entertainment?" Shao Kahn's smile didn't fade away as Naruto knew something wasn't right, the young warrior slowly turn around and saw the giant Tarkatan right behind him.

"**It's over." **Baraka spoke

"Naruto look out!" Jade warn him.

Naruto was impaled right in the stomach **"Finish him!"** Shao Kahn said. Naruto wasn't going to end it like this. Naruto grab the kunais from the neck of the giant Tarkatan and jam them right in his eyes. Naruto was ripped right off his blades.

Naruto was bleeding from two blade holes in his stomach. Naruto got up slowly he felt Kyuubi giving him its power. Naruto let out a furious roar his malice eyes were dead set on the weaken giant Tarkatan.

"**FINISH HIM!" **Shao Kahn scouted.

Naruto's right hand forms the Rasengan the red Rasengan. Naruto ram the red Rasengan right inside the chest of the giant Tarkatan. The giant Tarkatan felt his body being twisted from the inside the Tarkatan let out a dying battle cried when Naruto rip his right hand from his chest, the Tarkatan's upper-body blew up into pieces.

Although he was cover in Tarkatan blood, Naruto let out furious battle cries in his Kyuubi mode. As the people cheered for him and called his name Naruto Uzumaki the Red Soul.

Shang Tsung smiled evilly as he watched Naruto is cheered on by the people of Outworld. Shao Kahn looked at Shang as Shang whisper to Shao Kahn "Your plan is working greatly well Emperor. He doesn't know of the power you have given him."

Shao Kahn smiled evilly as he nod his head agreeing with Shang Tsung **"Good let's keep it that way. He is more useful to me alive, as Earthrealm has its champion so will Outworld. Through this boy my plans will go through easy as taking a soul." **

"**Naruto wins! Fatality!"**

**End of Chapter IV**

**Next Chapter-Chapter V-Outworld tournament begins!**

**Well there chapter IV for ya, and Naruto won his first match and has done a fatality while at it. MK2 will begin soon and well Mileena will wake up. Thus enters Smoke, Sub-Zero-the younger brother, Noob Saibot-the original Sub-zero and many other warriors.**

**Pairing-**

**NarutoXMileena is the main pairing but since everyone been asking add two or three more. Alright I'll give in my fans and fellow writers request I'll add in two more MK lady in the pairing and that will be it but who shall she be?**

**Naruto will have three types of ladies**

**Lover/Wife-Mileena-Naruto's main girl and the woman who he will love and marry and ect**

**Concubine-?-She will have a relationship with Naruto and even possible sexual relationship even though Naruto will Marry Mileena. **

**Girlfriend & Mistress-?-Unlike a Concubine, a Mistress is usually a woman who the single man or a marry man have relationship with either sexually or not usually with the wife knowing or not. And a secret girlfriend/second girlfriend is usually rare in marriage and relationship as sharing doesn't happen much in marriage relationship or normal relationships at all.**

**Kitana**

**Jade**

**Sheeva**

**Frost**

**Nitara**

**Omake-FINISH THEM!**

**Smoke vs. Ino**

Ino and Smoke came on stage and bow their heads to one another.

"Nice hair." Ino said to Smoke as she liked his long grey color hair.

Smoke smile underneath his mask "Thanks shall we get started?" Ino nodded her head.

Gato from the land of wave's arc appeared on stage and Tanya appeared on stage as well.

"Ladies first." Smoke said being ninja gentlemen to Ino.

"**FINISH HIM!" **Shao Kahn yelled.

**(MK9 fatality theme play in background)**

Ino blew a kiss toward Naruto before she turns her attention to Gato. Ino tighten her fists as she unleashes powerful blow by blow rounds of fists to Gato's face, chest, shoulders and collarbone. Ino walked away from Gato as Gato scream in horror as his body was melting slowly right down to the bone.

"What the hell just happen?" Smoke asked Ino.

Ino chuckle "I poison him with my fist." Ino's fists were glowing bright blue as her fist took on the shape of blade knuckles "I have to thank Asuma-sensei for that."

"Nice Ino!" Naruto held a ten

"**Very original." **Shao Kahn held a ten

"**Truly original and brutal." **Scorpion held a ten as well.

Perfect score of thirty for Ino "Your turn Smoke." Ino grin friendly.

"**Finish her!"**

Smoke right hand was cover in smoke energy as he smashed his fist into Tanya's chest. Tanya screams in agony as she caught on fire burning to death. Smoke rips his hand from Tanya's chest "Where there is Smoke there is Fire!"

Naruto and Shao Kahn and Scorpion held a ten giving Smoke score of thirty making Ino and Smoke a tie of the finish them contest "Alright Smoke and Ino you two move on to the next round. And remember make your fatalities Original."

"Sure thing Naruto." Ino wave goodbye as she left the stage.

"Of course." Smoke vanish from the stage.

**End Omake**

**See ya on the next chapter everyone ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter V-Outworld Tournament begins**

A day after Naruto's first victory and had proven himself to be Shao Kahn's warrior. There are many things that Shao Kahn had within his grasps. He had Warriors, Servants, Slaves and Enforcers, Champions, Assassins and Creations.

Naruto grew more liking to the world of Outworld shortly after his victory. The people know him they cheered for him he was given respect for his victory. Naruto never felt so wanted in his life he felt he had his true calling wherever he go he always took his silver kunais with him.

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

Bowing down on one knee to his master "You summon me Shao Kahn?" Naruto asked. As Shao Kahn rose from his throne **"I have a special mission for you boy. Your strength is needed."**

"If that is what my master wishes it shall be fulfill." Shao Kahn's grin was filled with delight as the Outworld Emperor looked to his right as someone walked inside the Throne Room. Naruto looked to his Emperor's right to see who had entered the room.

It was a man who skin was pale as the dead there were red tattoo markings on his forehead and his forearms. He looked like a monk of somewhat, right away Naruto knew this man was untrust worthy.

"**Quan Chi the Sorcerer of the Netherrealm. Has given his serves to me he wish to aid us in the next upcoming tournament."** Shao Kahn spoke while Naruto listen to his emperor but never took his eyes off the sorcerer.

"And what is it you want of me my lord? And what can he give you?" Quan chi smiled he knew Naruto didn't trust him at all which was fine he didn't care. The boy wasn't a big threat to him so he believes.

"**I am here to aid Outworld. Due to their lost during the tenth tournament I came to help Shao Kahn. And what give what he desires Earthrealm. What I want in return is nothing I only wish to serve." **Naruto knew there was more behind this but Naruto turned his attention to his emperor.

"**Naruto I want you to go earthrealm with Shang Tsung and deliver my message the tournament begins!" **Naruto nod his head and stood upward he looked back at Quan Chi one last time before leaving the throne room.

"**He seems full of energy a newest of your collection of warriors?" **Quan chi smiled at Naruto as the boy left the throne room **"He is not of my creation but he is my newest and I plan to have him that way. Now Quan Chi shall we finish business before the forces of good arrivals."**

"**Yes my Emperor."**

**Naruto and Shang Tsung:** **Flesh Pits**

Shang Tsung found Naruto once again in his flesh pits staring at Kitana's sister once more. Shang started to feel Naruto was either falling in love with it or he was truly a lonely person from the world he was from but none of that truly matter now.

"Let's go we have worked to do." Naruto turned his head as Shang could see there was something bothering Naruto "What is a matter Naruto. I can see you are trouble?" Naruto turned away and look back at Kitana's sister "There was this man his name is Quan Chi. I don't like him there's something about I really don't like about him. Maybe it has something to do…with it."

"With it?" Shang looked confuses.

"I don't know why but the Kyuubi inside me it's…feels bothered by Quan Chi's presence. But enough of that let's get to work we have orders to fill out." Naruto left the flesh pits leaving Shang to wonder does the Kyuubi has the ability to feel the evil presence of others if so Quan Chi pose a great threat to the boy and his demon.

**Earthrealm: Shaolin Temple**

"I do not understand why my amulet is further damaged. He must win…If not Liu Kang, then who?" The God of Thunder wondered. As Raiden and Jax watched from afar as many Shaolin Monks were having dinner along with the warriors of Earthrealm.

"Ya got me…" Jax took a deep puff of his cigar "Not sure anybody coulda done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump." Jax chuckle afterward with a cocky smile.

"Here to congratulate us on our victory, sorcerer?" Raiden turned to his right as Shang Tsung alongside him was Naruto who had a unpleased look on his face.

"What? Shang Tsung?"

"You have been revitalized, I see. I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding failure." Raiden smirked.

"The emperor has an offer, Raiden. A new tournament." Shang spoke.

Raiden laugh "I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours." He crossed his arms over his chest while Shang tried his best to calm with a kind presence "The emperor proposes a single tournament, to replace the current system of ten. It will be held in Outworld. If earthrealm does not win, Shao Kahn shall have it. But if earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim forever."

Raiden turned away "Give your emperor my regards." Shang smiled that alone was enough of a small opening he needed Raiden should have been careful of his words. Shang open a large portal "Have it your way thunder God."

As the giant portal appeared thousands of Tarkatan soldiers came from the portal.

"Our work is done." Naruto said while Raiden and the warriors of earthrealm had business with the Tarkatan warriors "Not yet Naruto goes and find the earthrealm fighter Sonya Blade the emperor will need her."

Naruto high jumped down joining the Tarkatan soldiers as he ran off to search for Sonya Blade. Soon Naruto found his target he found Sonya Blade. She was human, wearing a military jacket as her hair was blonde in pony tail style. She looked very sexy she had large breasts and judging from her skills she was wonderful fighter.

After seeing her snapped the neck of a fellow Tarkatan warriors "Sonya Blade?" he called her name, once he got her attention Sonya cracked her knuckles "Friends of those freaks?" she was ready to take Naruto but Naruto was in no mood to play all he wanted to do is get this mission done.

"You're coming with me." He said but unknowing to Sonya Blade. Three clones of Naruto came rushing behind her. The two clones grabbed her arms as the third held her head down to the ground "Sorry but its business." He said to her. As he sprayed sleeping gas in her face putting her to sleep.

Naruto carried Sonya over his right shoulder. Naruto ran towards the giant portal his part of the mission was cleared. The Tarkatan warriors knew the mission was finish as all ran through the portal.

**Outworld: Shan Kahn's Throne Room:**

Placing Sonya down the floor as Naruto bow down to his emperor "The mission was a success my lord."

"**You have done well boy. Now take Sonya Blade to the Deadpool. I have a special task for you boy once you return." **Naruto picked Sonya up carrying her over his right shoulder "Yes my emperor it shall be done."

Quan Chi entered the throne room just as Naruto left the throne room **"He has follow orders very well. He is a very useful toy you have their Shao Kahn." **Shao Kahn looked at the Netherrealm sorcerer unpleased glare **"He is my servant his role is needed he will play his part long as he remains useful to me."**

**The Deadpool:**

Returning to the Deadpool it was not too long ago where Naruto fought Ermac and met him and had met Sheeva as. Naruto saw Sheeva was at the other side of the Deadpool with all four arms crossed over her large breasts.

Naruto saw Sheeva looked at him with a long stare which made curious of what she was thinking or what she wanted. Naruto walked across the small catwalk towards the lovely female Shokan. Naruto handed Sonya over to Sheeva as the female handed Sonya up the back of her neck with one hand.

Naruto was amaze by Sheeva's strength a wide smile appeared on his face **"Why do you smile?"** she asked. The women of Outworld were indeed out of his class but bit by bit he become more draw in by them they were strong, he became good friends with Jade although he couldn't get much closer to Kitana as he did with Jade because she was the princess and Naruto was usually place off limits.

Sheeva was half human half dragon that was the race of Shokan are half breeds while Naruto himself was a half breed half human half demon or host whatever the case was he was a half breed like Sheeva and could be like how nearly everyone in Outworld was half human of half something.

"It's nothing. Shao Kahn wanted me to drop her off here I'm sure you know what to do?" Sheeva grin for a second she place her second right hand on top of Naruto's head **"I saw your battle against the Tarkatan warrior you surprise me. You have shown me you can be brutal and yet filled with honor as a warrior but."** She tipped his chin upward "**You have a long way to gain the respect and honor of a Shokan. And gaining respect of Shokan can leave you to many rewards."**

Naruto wasn't sure what just happen he saw something in Sheeva's yellowish orange eyes. Naruto's face was blushing _'Did she…no she couldn't.'_ he thought to himself. Naruto turned away leaving the Deadpool but before he left he looked back to see Sheeva tied Sonya up in rope placing her on a giant hook as the hook raise up in the air.

'_Was Sheeva hitting on me?'_

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

Entering the throne room only to see nobody was there. Naruto looked around to see where has everyone has done too? This only bothered Naruto only a bit "Where is everyone?" Naruto felt a strange presence in the air he couldn't find where it was but it was there.

But suddenly felt it "Behind?" Naruto turned around and saw a flying spear flying towards him. Naruto grab the spear before it hit him right in the chest. Naruto pulled the spear to bring out who launch it at him when he pulled it there was no one.

"**OVER HERE!"** Naruto looked back only to have a fist connected with his face. The blow was powerful enough to have Naruto fall down on one knee. Bleeding from the nose Naruto look up at his attacker. Appearing from the ground wearing a yellow colored ninja outfit competed along with a mask and two ninja sword behind his back with the handle being the tail of a scorpion. The ninja's eyes were white.

"Who are you? Why did you attack me?" Naruto's attacker didn't speak back he only stared at the young warrior. Naruto grew tired of being attack by unknown fighters. He draws out his two silver kunais and grin his teeth.

"If you are an assassin you picked the wrong day to assassinate!"

**Round One…FIGHT!**

Naruto summon two shadow clones at his side the clones grab Naruto launching him toward the unknown assassin. But however the unknown attacker suddenly vanished into flames.

"Where did he go?" the unknown attack reappeared behind Naruto and uppercut him from the back of his head. While Naruto in midair the unknown attack grab the boy by the hair and pulled back as Naruto screamed in pain right before driving his face into the ground.

Naruto got up quickly but once again the unknown attacker vanished but however Naruto kept his eyes open "Not in front not behind…above?"

"**No below!" **a voice spoke. Coming out from the floor uppercut Naruto with a flaming fist Naruto landed hard on the ground "Damnit who are you?"

"**I am Scorpion and you are young ninja have you taste blood yet?"**

**Scorpion wins! Flawless Victory!**

Naruto got off the floor "I have tasted blood. And you are no original ninja."

"**True I no longer have such a life as you do."**

"Come again?" He was confuses.

"**The man you see before you is no longer alive he is a ghost." **From the shadows came Quan Chi. Naruto looked at both Quan Chi and Scorpion he was ready to take them **"Relax we pose no threat to you warrior. You are lost?"**

"No I…I came to see the emperor he spoke of a special task for me." Naruto's stare was mostly focus on Quan Chi he didn't like or trust him once bit he didn't know why. It could be he was feeling what the Kyuubi was feeling right now angry, on guard and mostly he wanted to rip him apart right now.

"**Your emperor is taking care of others matters. The earthrealm warriors have arrival he had told me to deliver you this message. Wait in your chamber the last thing he wanted is for you to be defeat by Raiden's forces."**

Naruto frown "I could take them on."

"**Just as you did when you fought Liu Kang?"**

Remembering his embarrasses defeat by Liu Kang however Liu defeated him with ease but then again "I wasn't at my full strength. I have rested I have healed I can take them."

"**Listen what others tell you child. You couldn't defeat me how sure you defeat them." **Scorpion told Naruto as the boy only growled** "Listen what Kahn order you the last thing you want is to angry your emperor."**

"This is not over." Naruto turned away leaving the throne room.

**Elsewhere: The Wastelands**

"We should stay together, Tundra." The gray colored Ninja spoke "Assuming-your brother's identity will certainly draw attention. Not all of it welcome."

"You are right, Smoke. But assuming Bi-Han's Identity is the best way to honor him." Tundra spoke.

"Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero…" Tundra taken the identity the code-name of his older brother.

"We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered. "Sub-Zero looked around the wasteland to see if they were follow.

"If only they had been more forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise." Sub-Zero sighed upon hearing this from his best-friend Smoke "We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us all he knows."

"If he killed Bi-Han, he will die." Sub-Zero's eyes were focus on finding the truth of his older brother's murder. The two ninja friends face one another "Be stealthful as the night…"

"…and deadly as the dawn." Smoke finished. Sub-Zero bow their heads to one another, Sub-Zero soon left the wasteland in search for the truth. Leaving Smoke behind to search in a different path.

Soon a voice caught Smoke's attention "The emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm."

"Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business." He chuckle afterwards which anger the beautiful assassin Kitana.

"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld! And I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders!" Both Kitana and Smoke got were ready to fight one another.

**Meanwhile in the Flesh Pits:**

Choosing not to return to his room but rather enter the flesh pits the very place where he could think clear without cloudy thoughts blocking his mind. When Naruto arrival he heard a noise that quickly caught his attention.

Running down the stairs Naruto stopped when he heard the sound of woman yelling underwater. Naruto looked around to find the woman but he saw inside the giant tank of water it was Kitana's sister she had awaken and she was having trouble breathing underwater.

Naruto toss his silver kunais at the water tank. The tank's glass cracked and soon shattered into pieces as the water flow out freeing Kitana's sister. Naruto catch her before she hit the floor holding her in his arms.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked the woman. Her eyes were close she was lifeless for the moment until she gave a groaning noise. She lend off of Naruto standing on her own holding her head **"My head." **She spoke, her voice was childish like yet with a mature tone.

She turned to see Naruto was right beside her. She paused for a moment staring at him as she orange eyes stared at him. Indeed she was Kahn's daughter she had his eyes "Are you okay?" his voice ranged out to her.

She lend forward toward she made a curious noise that got Naruto's full attention. Slowly walking toward with a sexy walk "Is everything alright?" Kitana's sister eyes were focus on Naruto's eyes their eyes met.

"**Your voice is so familiar but your face I never seen it before you. What your name?" **Naruto backed up a bit only to have her draw closer to him "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Once he spoken his name to her right away she leap onto him wrapping her legs around his hips her arms wrapped around his neck.

Naruto had his eyes closed believing this was the end but he slowly open his eyes only to feel something rubbing against his chest. Naruto looked down to see Kitana's sister was nuzzling her face into his chest. Leaving the young Uzumaki confuses of what the hell is going on here.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

Kitana's sister looked up at him their eyes met once again but this time eyes were now sad **"You don't remember me? You always talked to me I know everything about you Naruto." **it finally hit him she did heard him, she was listening she heard it all.

Still couldn't shake off the surprise look on his face. She heard him she knows his story she know the events of his life. Kitana's sister rubbed her right index finger in circles on Naruto's chest as she spoke in a childish manner of someone who just got bully.

"**Those mean people being so mean to Naruto. I'm sure daddy can fix that he can make those mean people go away forever. Then you can play with me all the time." **She sounded very happy afterwards. Naruto place his hands on her shoulders. Causing Kitana's sister to wonder what was wrong.

Naruto saw in Kitana's sister as she eyes widen in fear as she push Naruto aside as out of nowhere a Spear Harpoon. She took the blow to her right shoulder as she was pulled in but before she was completely pulled over Naruto cut the line.

Naruto ripped the spear harpoon from her right shoulder "Your bleeding this is bad." Naruto looked back to see it was Scorpion again "I don't care if you're here to test me or not you're not getting away for attacking her like that. It's time for me to teach you in a lesson of manners."

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Scorpion launched his harpoon at Naruto, but Naruto grabbed the harpoon by the handle and pulled Scorpion in. Naruto uppercut the ghost ninja into the air, Naruto jumped in the air and grab Scorpion by the head and knee him in the face and finish it off with a drop kick driver kicked.

Scorpion quickly got off the floor and trip Naruto up the moment he landed on the ground. Naruto got strike down by Scorpion when he strikes him down with his ninja sword twice before finishing off his combo with a back flip.

Scorpion vanish into flames but Naruto was focus this time "Alright where you?"

"**COME HERE!" **The spear harpoon came at Naruto from behind. Naruto once again grabbed the harpoon handle pulling Scorpion toward him "No! You GET OVER HERE!" once Scorpion was close enough Naruto strike Scorpion with a quick Rasengan.

Scorpion lay there on the ground moaning in pain.

Naruto wins!

**ROUND TWO FIGHT!**

"**You are well skilled but skill alone is not enough to defeat a ghost!" **Scorpion's fist were consume in hell flames. Naruto took his silver kunais aside "I will show what matters when you hurt the people I love." Naruto's eyes changed to red, Scorpion was well more on his guard this time.

Scorpion summoned the flames of hell from the floor underneath Naruto. But Naruto quickly tackle Scorpion to the floor before that could happen bashing his fists into Scorpion's mask as his fists were bleeding from hitting the golden metal that protected his face.

Scorpion headbutted Naruto to get him off him Scorpion used his harpoon to hook it to the roof of the flesh pits as Scorpion once again vanish but this time in midair. Scorpion appeared underneath Naruto dragging him down into the floor "Hey hands off buddy!"

Naruto kicked Scorpion in the face breaking his mask showing his true face underneath it which was just a skull. Once he escaped from being dragged down into Hell.

Scorpion removed his mask once he reappeared in front of Naruto. Showing skull face which was now fire Scorpion turned his attention to the wounded sister of Kitana **If you truly care for you love ones. You have no problem sacrificing yourself!"**

"Your damn it!" Naruto came at Scorpion before he even had the chance to burn her. Naruto was covered in red chakra his right hand was covered in red chakra taking on the form of a giant red claw. Naruto strike at Scorpion as the sound of flesh was being burned as Scorpion screamed in agony as he was slice into pieces as his remains fell down there was no blood no guts no bloods only ash which was set on fire.

**Naruto wins! Fatality!**

Once returning his normal form "I told you what happens with you mess with my love ones." Naruto chuckle Naruto turned to see if Kitana's sister was fine. Naruto went over to her side and saw her shoulder wound was healing much like Naruto's own healing factor but different.

"**It's been a long since I tasted defeat and death." **Scorpion appeared behind Naruto, as Naruto was ready to fight him again if he must **"I have seen enough to judge you child."**

"And what is it you want and why did you attack me?"

"**You are not of this world. I have fought many warriors through my life and afterlife but I have never met a child such as you." **He knew Naruto wasn't from here but he knew right away. Naruto didn't bother to looked back he was more focus on his beautiful half naked friend.

"**You are skilled but you are only on rookie level but yet you have ninja arts that a grandmaster should know. That attack you strike me with what is that?" **He was speaking of the Rasengan but Naruto decided to share with Scorpion "It's called The Rasengan my sensei I learned from him."

"**That is a very interesting move you have there. But I see it needs to charge before you can strike."**Naruto laughed at first before he spoke to the ghost ninja "Are you offering me a lesson? If so no thanks I already have a teacher and he teaches me enough to make my own new skills."

"**Your sensei he only teach you only one ability? He wasted your lesson with only one." **Scorpion right away could read Naruto's skills and his abilities quickly **"But there is one skill that truly caught my eye that red energy what is it?"**

Naruto turned to Scorpion to have his full attention "That is my inner demon power. You have your ghost powers I have my soul infuse with a demon since birth. It's my other power source. It wasn't too long ago I found I had souls…thousands of souls but I really don't want to talk about that. If you're done here leave my friends is hurt because of you."

"**If you were quick enough she wouldn't be hurt in the first place." **Naruto growled at the ghost ninja as Scorpion decided it was enough he left the flesh pits.

**Elsewhere: The wasteland**

"Is this how you show your loyalty, Jade?" Kitana spoke

"Kitana I-"Kitana cut her best-friend cut.

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child!" Jade sighed "You need to be careful. I have never seen your father this angry with you. You are a princess. He expects more from than this."

"I know what he expects!" Kitana yelled.

"We will talk later when you are in more of a mind to listen." Jade walked away leaving the wasteland.

**Back at the Flesh Pits:**

Naruto carried Kitana's sister in his arms and place her upon a wooden board "Rest I shall return." But Naruto stopped when he heard her spoke **"Thank you Naruto."**

"For what?" He asked.

"**You saved me twice even though I was asleep I was alone in my dreams. Then I heard your voice it kept me company can you stay with me a bit longer. I want to hear another story of yours." **Naruto scratch the back of his head he blush feeling a bit embarrass that she did hear him while she asleep.

"Which one do you want to hear?"

She took a thought for awhile** "The where a lot of people were dying." **Naruto sweatdrop he doesn't remember any event of his life with a lot of people dying **"I want to know about your home."**Konoha Naruto's home and birthplace he wondered why would she ask him about that? But it didn't matter he began to tell her everything he knew about his home told her about his friends, the people he cared about and loved and the those who made his loneliness go away…so he believed during those times.

Her personally was that of a child but Naruto remembered what Shang Tsung told him she was here ever since she was little which mean her mind hadn't mature. She may have the body of a full grown adult woman but her mind is that of a child.

Shortly she fell asleep after hearing his story of Naruto's home village. Naruto smiled at her she may have a mouth of a monster but she had a sweet personally. Hearing his name being spoken while she was sleeping he couldn't help but said "I'll come back for you I promise."

**The Living Forest:**

Once entering the living forest Naruto was greeted by the green stealth warrior Reptile. Reptile hissed at Naruto before speaking **"The emperor is needed of your ssssservices Naruto…"**

"About time let's go." Unknowing to the two on the other side of the living forest Princess Kitana had just entered.

Kitana walk slowly as she looked around she soon stop "Show yourself, Jade. I know you're following me. Again." Jade shown herself from hiding behind a tree.

Jade smile underneath her mask "Following you still. I know where you're going. I am ordered to prevent you from going there."

"And why is that?" Kitana asked.

"I do not question the emperor's orders. Kitana please turn back." Jade asked her best-friend.

"I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth. I'm sorry, Jade…but I will not allow you to stop me." Kitana and Jade both were ready to fight although they were best friends Jade have no choice but to stop her friend.

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

**End of Chapter V**

**Next Time-Champion of Outworld vs. Champion of Earthrealm **

**Well there chapter V for ya everyone. Naruto vs Scorpion of the first fight happen, Naruto had finally meet Mileena. At first she in her childish mind her mind hasn't mature yet but next chapter she will be herself as she in MK9.**

**I was thinking of planning a lemon of NarutoXSheeva or NarutoXMileena in this chapter but had decided it was too soon to make just yet so maybe in the next chapter there will be long lemon between either narutoxsheeva or narutoxmileena or both narutoxmileenaxsheeva.**

**Omake-FINISH THEM!-Double Bonus!**

**Kushina vs. Sindel and Mileena vs. Gaara**

**-First Mileena vs. Gaara-**

Both Mileena and Gaara walked on the stage as Liu Kang and The Fourth Kazekage were dropped off by Shao Kahn after he used his war-hammer on them to get them stun enough for this event.

Mileena wave at Naruto as Naruto had a large heart above his head "I love her." while Scorpion shook his head while Shao Kahn sighed **"Let get to it then…FINISH THEM!"**

Gaara looked at Mileena "Ladies first."

Mileena laugh as she patted Gaara on his head** "Thank brother-in law."**

"**Brother in law?" **Scorpion said.

"Yeah Gaara is my brother by tailed beast." Naruto explain.

Mileena removed her veil showing her true face to everyone. She turned and opened her mouth and drives deeply her teeth into Liu Kang's throat and ripped out a huge chuck of his neck. Liu Kang was gagging as his throat was ripped out. Mileena wasn't done there just as Liu Kang fell to his knees she took out her Sais and stab Liu Kang again and again in his chest until there was blood leaking from Liu Kang's chest.

Mileena then stabbed her Sais into Liu Kang's eyes and ripped his head off while her Sais was still inside his eyes. Mileena's breasts were covered in blood she rub her breasts and moan sexually. Naruto fell out of his chair after bleeding a shit load of blood from his nose.

"**Hey kid you okay?"**

"I think I just jizz my pants…"

"**Okay I didn't need to know that."**

"Mileena is there a crime for being too sexy I say THERE IS NONE!" Naruto held a ten as Scorpion and Shao Kahn also held a ten as well giving her a score of 30 points.

Mileena giggle with delight **"Your turn brother in-law."**

Gaara looked at his father the fourth Kazekage "Gaara what are you doing I am your father. I created you!" Gaara glare turned into a piss glare his right arm transform into the Shukaku's right arm. He grab his father by the throat as the arm consume his father into a giant sand coffin "You didn't create me…mother did and you are not my father you never were. I have a real family."

"**FINISH HIM!" **Naruto scouted.

"Sand Coffin-EX!" Gaara scouted. Gaara smash the coffin made out of sand down into the ground as a pool of quick-sand was created consuming the coffin burying his father alive giving him a quick death was too good for him.

Perfect score of 30 both Mileena and Gaara move on to the next round.

"That's my brother!" Naruto grinned.

"**Next!"** Shao Kahn spoke

Up next were Kushina and Sindel both mothers and both know how to kick ass like no tomorrow. Kushina patted Gaara on his head "Nice show you two put up." Kushina hugged Mileena.

"Thanks **Kaa-san**." both Mileena and Gaara spoke as they left the stage.

"**Hey Gaara I hear you use to have a teddy bear I can make you one after I'm done with Naruto's."**

"I'm not six anymore."

"**Come on pretty please for your sister-in law."**

Kushina and Sindel find it very cute how Mileena and Gaara acted family toward one another.

"MILF action!" someone spoke in the back, Naruto and Shao Kahn snap back who spoke that. But they turn their attention back to the beautiful mothers.

Ermac used his power to drop off Madara Uchiha

"Kaa-san shows everyone where I got my badassest from!" Naruto cheered his mother on.

"**Tag-Team Fatality!"** Scorpion spoke

Kushina cracked her knuckles oh how long she waited for this moment revenge was finally within her grasp "It payback time!" Kushina's launch at Madara's Uchiha wrapping around his right arm and right leg as Sindel wrapped her long hair around Madara's left arm.

"**No you can't do this to me I am Madara Uchiha I am the immortal being!" **Both Sindel and Kushina had a sick grin on their faces. As the sound of Madara being torn was heard the sound of bones being broken and snap was also heard.

"Shao Kahn." Naruto got out of his chair as his father in-law gave his war-hammer. Naruto walked on stage and held the war-hammer high in the air "You took my family from me. In return I'll take your life!"

Smash the war-hammer right down in the middle in one blow Madara was smash in half/pieces as Naruto, Sindel and Kushina were covered in Madara's blood. Naruto let out a battle that would made even Shao Kahn proud.

Off next Kabuto walked on the stage "Excuse me this Orochimaru's…new…base…oh shit." Kushina launch her hair at Kabuto tie his arms and dragged him onto the stage.

Sindel and Kushina looked at one another "Sindel I believe it's your turn."

"Oh no Kushina he is cleanly from your world you should have the honor." Sindel offer Kushina the chance.

"**Ladies how about you both take turns on finishing him." **Scorpion spoke

"Sindel," Kushina smiled at the mother of Kitana.

"Kushina," Sindel smiled at the mother of Naruto.

As Kushina held Kabuto in place with her hair as Sindel hold her breath for five minutes for she blast super sonic waves of screams at Kabuto his ears were bleeding. Blood coming out from his eyes it didn't take long before not only his head blew up but also his upperbody.

Kushina toss the remains of Kabuto's body into the air as her hair slice it into pieces.

Both Kushina and Sindel moved on to the next round as the two mothers five-hand one another.

"MILF power!" again the random spoke in the back as both Sindel and Kushina blush of whoever was in the back find them to be very hot.

"Alright everyone that all for now next on our will be!"

**Tayuya vs. Tanya and Sheeva vs. Tsunade**

That all for now everyone later ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter VI-Outworld Champion vs. Earthrealm Champion **

"Forgive me Jade." Princess Kitana had defeated her best-friend Jade in the living forest. Jade lie unconscious on the ground as she lay defeated. Kitana walked past her friend but not before she looked back one last time before moving on.

**Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits:**

Being the first time she has ever came to the flesh pits. Forbidden she was as child up to now. Kitana never truly knew the real reason why she was forbidden to come here but now Kitana will discover the truth of why she was forbidden.

Kitana glaze around the whole area of the flesh pits how dark, wet and creepy it was. Bodies hanging on hooks, large water tanks nearly everywhere. Blood everywhere but soon Kitana stopped when she looked up at the large water tank was empty there was something inside it but it was now gone. The large water tank was broken its glass was shatter on the floor but yet not all the water was spoil on the floor.

Kitana turned her attention to her left as she saw someone laid on a wooden table. Kitana was horrific of what she discovered on the wooden table. A naked woman but yet she looked so familiar somehow Kitana looked closer to the woman. Her mouth was that of a Tarkatan yet she had Kitana's looks.

"She…looks like me?" Kitana was shock to discover this. Soon the woman opened her orange colored eyes which surprise Kitana.

"**Sister…" **The woman spoke in a happy tone. She slowly got off the table as Kitana backed up slowly keeping her guard up. The woman looked at from head to toe while making a happy purr like a cat. The woman walked toward Kitana holding her hands together to her right then left cheek.

"**So pretty…so fair…so sad…and alone. Come lets us become a family."**

"You are not my family! You are a monstrosity!" Her were cold and brutal to her sister's ears. The clone of Kitana growled like a beast **"So cold sister…why are you so mean to me?"**

"You are not my sister I never had a sister." Kitana pulled out her fans. She wasn't sure what was going on here but Shang Tsung will pay for this.

The clone made the first move by leaping on to Kitana. Kitana head-butted her clone right she had the chance to do anything she was about to do. The clone looked sad and confuse **"Sister what are you doing? I just wanted to give you a hug. Like I did with Naruto, he liked it."**

"Naruto knew about this place? He knew you were here?" the clone nodded. Which made Kitana feel angry towards her clone Kitana never knew about this of course Shang Tsung was behind this but Naruto knew about this hell maybe even Jade knew about this as well but did Shao Kahn know about this?

"**Sister?" **Her clone walked towards her as her clone was worry about her. Kitana quickly slash her fan at her clone which made a large cut mark across her stomach. Kitana's clone fell down to her knees the cut wasn't deep but it still hurt like hell.

"Farewell…sister." Kitana raise her fan up high in the air ready to bring the finish blow.

"**Sister please stop it your hurting me. Why are you so mean? Is it because you like Naruto too?" **Kitana's clone asked. Kitana pause she dropped her fans she couldn't believe what was going on here. Standing before her was an innocent clone who was just created she believe she wasn't the true monster here why was there such anger coming from Kitana just from meeting her?

"That is no way to treat your sibling Princess." A familiar voice spoke behind Kitana. Kitana turned to look as to her surprise it was indeed Shang Tsung.

"You despicable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this…these..." Kitana pause as she looked at the other imperfect clones of her "Abominations you have created here?"

Shang Tsung smiled "I am merely perfecting you, princess. As difficult as that might be." He smirked afterwards which ticked Kitana off.

"SILENCE!" Kitana scouted as her clone quickly ran off as Shang Tsung didn't bother to see where the clone ran too "I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard!"

**FIGHT!**

Shang Tsung made the first move by firing three fire-skull balls towards Kitana. However the Outworld princess blocked his attack using her fans and used her fans to create a small wind flow that raise Shang Tsung off the ground and into the air.

From there Kitana used her fans to give her flight ability. Shang Tsung got smacked right in the face of Kitana's ass causing the sorcerer to fall down to the floor. Shang Tsung got up after such an angry attack from the princess.

Kitana toss her fans at Shang they didn't made full contact but left cuts on his right cheek and left side of his neck. The power of wind was on Kitana's side Shang Tsung couldn't believe how serious Kitana was now, she was a very skillful assassin beautiful as she was deadly but this was different.

Shang felt it in her attacks Kitana was pissed.

Kitana grabbed Shang's right and ticked him as she delivered a kick to his face and flipped him over. Shang Tsung lie there on the floor as Kitana held her heel right above his throat "Give up!"

**Kitana Wins! Flawless victory!**

Once Shang rise from the floor after being defeated by Kitana "You will stand before my father."

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

"I would not disturb you, father, if this matter were not of utmost importance. I left you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me—crossbred with Tarkatan blood. One was alive and attacked me!" Kitana explained to her emperor and step-father.

Shao Kahn looked at both Shang Tsung and Kitana back and fore "**Well done, sorcerer."** Shang Tsung smiled as he rise up from the floor.

Kitana couldn't believe even Shao Kahn knew about this "You know…you approve? How could you? My own father!"

"**I AM YOUR EMPEROR!" **He scouted at Kitana as her eyes were filled with fear and betrayal **"Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I killed him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen your mother as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth…" **Shao Kahn turned his attention to Shang Tsung **"But now I have a true daughter! A true loyal bloodline to my legacy!"**

"Raiden was right. You have lied to me my entire life."

"**Escort her to the Tower. I will make an example of her later." **The Tarkatan warriors grab Kitana by her arms and took her away.

"**Return to the Flesh pits. Bring me my daughter…Mileena." **Shao Kahn smiled.

While Kitana was taken away from the shadow of the corners of the throne room Jade watched what has happen "I failed you Kitana. But now I will make amends."

**Flesh Pits:**

Upon entering the Flesh pits. Shang Tsung looked around for the now Kitana clone/sister Mileena. The Flesh Pits look more of a mess it normally is someone was here but who he wasn't sure. Mileena wasn't here he believed but the sound of crying was heard.

Shang found Mileena hiding behind her water-tank. Mileena was sitting on the ground hugging her knees her face bury in her knees "So that's where you been hiding." Mileena raise her head up looking at the sorcerer with her tearful eyes.

"Now, now there is no need to cry child. Come with me Shao Kahn wishes to see you." Speaking of his name Shao Kahn the words went through her mind just as when she met Naruto. Mileena quickly stood up and suddenly had a happy tone in her voice **"Shao Kahn…daddy…daddy wish to see me?"**

Shang Tsung pause he knew Mileena's mind set as childish it needed time to mature "Yes…your father wish to see you. But first we will need clothe my dear." Shang Tsung used his magic to create Mileena clothe that would fit her size and fit her personally.

"**Is…Naruto there?" **Mileena had her index fingers rubbing together as she grew curious of the young champion whereabouts. Shang Tsung told her with ease "He will soon join us but right now he is on other matters."

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

"Emperor may I introduce you to your daughter…Mileena." Upon returning to the throne room and now bow down before his Emperor Shang Tsung as ordered had brought Mileena to him. Shao Kahn rise from his throne he walked to Mileena.

Mileena stand tall she looked at Shao Kahn as their eyes match she had his eyes. Mileena removed her mask showing his face to Shao Kahn. Waiting for words from him Mileena would hope this man was the one she dream of the one who called father.

"**So you are Mileena? Long last we finally meet Mileena my child you have returned to me." **His words made her heart skipped a beat. Shao Kahn pause he was surprise to see the first she did was hugged him rather than bow down before him. Shao Kahn patted her head on the man as Mileena bury her face in his chest **"Father."** She spoke.

Mileena broke the hug and bow her head to him and soon leave the room while skipping happily. Shang Tsung was surprise just as Shao Kahn he hoped Shao Kahn wasn't going to punish him for this. Shao Kahn sat down in his throne **"She's cute…her personally is just I wanted in a daughter."**

"She has a strong likely to the Uzumaki boy." Hearing that information didn't bother Shao Kahn after all Naruto was his champion having his daughter in love with his champion wasn't the problem **"Raiden's forces isn't the problem at hand."**

This confuse Shang Tsung "What do you mean my lord?"

Shao Kahn explained to his sorcerer **"I see it all around the boy. Another force is on its way the boy leaks of it. Shang Tsung you have learned magic well you know its keys but not all its secrets. I see magic on the boy his soul is fuse with a demon only because of this magic. But that very same magic I feel is on its way. I must have earthrealm before this happens."**

"My lord I believe I know what force you speak of. Naruto explain it to me how he came to our world."

"**Explain yourself Shang Tsung. Tell me what I need to know." **

Shang explained "My lord. Naruto was brought here not his own choice. The boy was force here by another force. He explained to me the Akatsuki came to his village and attacked him he explained one of the Akatsuki had the power to create a black-hole and from that black-hole he was brought here. He told me these Akatsuki are people who seek powerful items to reach their goals."

"**It is as I feared. If these Akatsuki will come here to reclaim their prize I will not hand over my champion. I have plans for the boy he is young he has great power but does not how to fully control it. That will serve me well for the big catch." **Shao Kahn smiled he had a big plan for Naruto what that plan was he decided to keep it to himself.

**Elsewhere: The Soul Chamber**

The soul chamber where thousands of thousands souls collected by Shao Kahn are kept and where Ermac goes to recharge his powers. On the bridge of the Soul Chamber was a giant block of ice standing there what was inside the giant block of ice was unknown.

Naruto Uzumaki entered the Soul Chamber only to find Ermac was on floor knocked out across the bridge. Naruto ran over to the soul warrior "Ermac, hey Ermac wake up man!" he shook Ermac. Ermac open his eyes to see Naruto staring down at him.

Ermac shook his head **"Why are you here?" **Ermac asked.

"Shao Kahn needed of our strength. He send me to find you, you were gone for too long. He thought there was something wrong. Who attacked you?" Naruto asked the soul warrior. Ermac got off the floor and checked to see if his powers were in check.

Naruto tap his silver kunai against the block of ice "I wonder who was inside this?" Ermac used his soul powers to lift up the block of ice from the ground and smashed it against the wall of the soul chamber only to have the block of ice shattered into pieces.

Whoever was inside the block of ice was no more Ermac killed the person by shattering the block of ice. It didn't matter to neither of them who the person was.

"**Naruto!" **a voice called him out. Naruto looked back as Ermac left the soul chamber on the other side. Naruto turned around only to get tackle to the floor by…Mileena. Mileena lay on top of Naruto's chest as she lend close to his face "Um do I know you?" he asked.

"**It's me…Mileena."** Mileena removed her mask giving Naruto one giant smile "Oh it's you so I take it Shang Tsung had found you." Mileena nod her head as she got off Naruto and stood up while Naruto got off the ground brushing off the dirty off his clothed.

Mileena followed Naruto closely as she skipped while humming a happy sing. Naruto wonder what got her in a happy mood as he heard Mileena giggle afterwards.

**Shao Kahn's Palace Hallway:**

Naruto held his hands behind his head "So Mileena did you finally meet your sister Kitana? I bet you and her were happy to finally meet each other." Naruto laughed happily. Mileena stopped in her tracks Naruto looked back to see Mileena had a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mileena? Did something happen between you two?" He asked. Mileena bury her face into his chest "Hey, hey what's wrong Mileena?"

"**She…she hates me…" **

"What? What are you talking about? Kitana is your sister why would she hate you?" he asked.

Mileena wasn't sure why Kitana hated her and called her mean things **"She attacked me and call me…a monster." **Mileena told him. Mileena looked up at Naruto as he saw her eyes were telling him the truth. There's one thing Naruto hate the most then being lied to was people hurting others and calling them a monster especially if they were family.

"**I think…she's jealous…I think she wanted to have you all to herself…she didn't have to be so mean. I really like you Naruto I really do but I think sister likes you too." **Naruto was shock to discover this could it have been that fact or something?

Naruto had a kind look on his face "How about we go and find your sister and let fix this whole misunderstand. I'm sure Kitana doesn't really hates you Mileena she's your sister after all and you two are twins. She…could have forgotten about you. You have been asleep for a very time. Now keep your pretty head up there's no reason for you to be sad."

Mileena had a very please look in her eyes as she stare at Naruto. She loved everything about him. He was kind to her he was the first person she saw when she woke up and he was there when she was alone in her dreams. His voice kept her company.

One of Shao Kahn's guards came running down the hallway "Princess Mileena you are needed." Mileena looked at Naruto "On ahead I'll see you later Mileena." Mileena ran off with the guard leaving Naruto alone in the hallway.

Naruto rest his back the wall of the hallway he let out a sign "I wonder how everything is back home?"

**With Mileena:**

Mileena met up with Baraka, Reptile and Ermac at the top floor of the Tower. Mileena asked what was going on and why she was summon here?

"**Jade betrayed us! She went inside the tower she's going to free Kitana." **Ermac explained to Mileena, hearing Kitana's name made Mileena's blood boiled **"She won't get away!" **Mileena growled.

Ermac pushed his powers to bust the giant wooden doors open. The team rush inside to see Sheeva was defeated as she lay on the floor but yet Kitana was still there hold by the magic barrier that kept her from escaping where had Jade ran off to when?

Reptile looked out the Tower window **"SSSSSShe's heading towards the wasteland."**

In an in the blink of an eye Mileena disappeared into the floor wonder what other abilities she had.

**The Wasteland:**

"That should distance me from any pursuers." Jade looked back to make sure no one followed her. But however Mileena appeared from the sky as she'd land on her feet **"Others pursue. I find." **Mileena walked towards Jade in a sexy walk.

"By the gods…You are Mileena!" Jade have finally met the clone who was born from Kitana's blood and flesh. Mileena spin around in a full circle to show Jade was real and the rumors were true **"You must return with me! There is to be a celebration for my sister!" **

Mileena sounded very happy but her voice had a hit of creepy tone **"She's going away…" **

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Mileena strike first. Mileena was equipped with a pair of Sais as her weapon of choice. Mileena launch her Sais at Jade but Jade swings them away by using her Bo-staff. Jade counter with shadow kick of her own she kicked Mileena in the stomach twice using her shadow kick attack.

Mileena hold her stomach she was a strong girl this pain was nothing. Mileena leap onto Jade and slapped Jade across her face twice but before getting off Jade by delivering a heavy double kick.

Jade smash her Bo down upon Mileena's head knocking her down to the ground making her taste the blood filled battleground.

**Jade Wins!**

Mileena got off the ground and growled at Jade **"Why do you hurt me like Kitana did? She is my sister and yet she attack me I did nothing to her! Are you like Kitana are you mad at Mileena?" **Jade was shock to see Mileena's personally changed from a murderess tone to an innocent soul.

"**Kitana is mean your mean…only daddy and Naruto been kind to me…" **

Jade's hands balled up into fists "Of course I should have known. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung are toying with you Mileena. Naruto is simply taking pity on you. If you misuse his kind heart you will pay." There Mileena saw it right in Jade's green eyes there was a small hint of envy within them.

Mileena laughed as she slowly walked towards Jade **"I see it in your eyessss. You like Narutooooo. You like Narutooo but that's okay I like him too but I like him much, much, much more then you do." **Jade blush for a few seconds she felt little empresses that Mileena knows.

Jade smile underneath her mask "But he likes me more than he does to you." Those words marked Jade's grave as Mileena's eyes widen in anger **"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" **Mileena ripped her mask off showing Jade her Tarkatan mouth.

"Look at yourself. How easily I anger you. How can Naruto ever love a woman who gets angry so easy?" Mileena gasp she quickly calm down as she listen to Jade even more "How can you love him you just met him. I know him longer then you."

"**That's doesn't mean I don't know him you don't know him you don't know THE TRUE HIM!" **Mileena roll into a ball and tripped Jade off her feet. Mileena then leap onto Jade, Mileena bite Jade's right shoulder as Jade screamed.

Mileena was suddenly strike in the face by ball of mud. The strike made Mileena get off Jade as Mileena rubbed the mud off her face. Jade fell down to her knee holding the wound of the bite mark paints that Mileena gave Jade.

"Mileena what are you doing? Why did you attack Jade?" Mileena pause the voice she knew who that voice belong too **"Naruto?" **Naruto had arrive just in time of he was ever late Jade would have been Mileena's snack.

"Jade are you okay?" Jade nod her head. The bite did hurt like hell but she'll live.

"Mileena why did you attack Jade?" he asked her again.

"**She attacked me I just wanted to bring her back to see sister. But she wouldn't listen. Jade likes you Naruto but she doesn't like you like how I liked you. She doesn't know you like I do."**Mileena's walked towards Naruto her breasts were push against his chest **"She doesn't know how you were so sad and alone." **

"You were going to eat her." Naruto's eyes were serious as Mileena backed away as she fell to her knee **"I'm sorry." **Mileena was a mess she switch personally from a mature personally to a childish one. Naruto couldn't stay mad at her or at Jade.

"Jade go on I'll have a talk with Mileena."

"Thank you Naruto." Jade pull her mask down for a second she kissed Naruto on his right cheek. Mileena saw this which made her looked away. Jade ran away from the wastelands into the living forest.

"**Why did you let her get away?" **Mileena rose up. Mileena wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't answer Mileena "Why did you let her get to you? If you knew my pain how I suffer as a kid then you know I hate seeing people hurt others who are trying to save their friends." Mileena pulled her arms back resting her head against Naruto's back while rubbing her right index finger in a circle on his back.

"**I don't know."**

**Unknown Lake:**

Mileena splash water in her face cleaning off the mud that Naruto threw at her. Naruto sat down on a flat rock as Mileena washed her face "Mileena you need to not let others get the best of you. Just because of what they say doesn't mean you should to them. You may not have a pretty face but."

Mileena looked at Naruto waiting for the rest of he was going to say "I've met people who are liked you judge because they are different. You shouldn't allow them to hold you down."

"**Why do you care so much about me? You liked Jade a lot…I see it in your eyes. Naruto I know you like me…but only as my friend I see in your eyes you pity me…don't you? How can someone like you love a girl like me with a face like this?" **Mileena put her mask on hiding her face but Naruto got off the rock and he ripped Mileena's mask off her face "So what? That doesn't mean you're not importation to me as well. I really like you too Mileena I do. I don't care if your face is ugly or not you're my friend you know me you know the real me."

Mileena and Naruto were face to face their eyes were eye to eye. Mileena's eyes were begging him 'kiss me.' They were telling him. Mileena reached her right hand up to the back of his head bringing him closer to her but however their little moment was short-live.

"Sorry to spoil your lovely moment but the emperor needed of you Naruto." The voice spoke. Naruto turn back to see it was a ninja dressed in purple colored outfit. He had long black colored hair his eyes were cold.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before?" The Ninja in purple chuckle at first before he introduces himself to the young couple "I am Rain the Earthrealm warriors have made it to the finals. You will make sure they will not past the finals. The earthrealm warrior Liu Kang will be there."

Rain turned into water and disappeared into lake.

Mileena and Naruto left the lake Mileena was accept Naruto liked her and he doesn't care about how ugly she looked she was importation to him. Even though he didn't say the words she wanted to hear from him she knew, she knew Naruto was hers and she was his.

**Shao Kahn's Arena: **

Naruto and Mileena arrive to see Ermac have just defeated Johnny Cage in battle. He didn't kill Johnny only wounded him enough to force him out of the tournament. Mileena and Naruto were holding hands when they enter the arena however they stop holding hands upon the gates open up for them.

Kitana was chained up right beside Shao Kahn. Before Naruto could say anything Mileena spoke **"She betrayed us she is my sister…" **Naruto knew his words right now won't change what happen between the two sisters.

Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao arrived on time as Shao Kahn smirked.

"Raiden! Put forth a worthy champion…if you can." Shao Kahn laughed.

Raiden look at Kung Lao and grand him permission to step up. Kung Lao stepped up as selected champion? Maybe Shao Kahn called one of his finest warriors to face Kung Lao that warrior would be Kintaro.

The arena gates open as the seven foot giant walked out walking towards Kung Lao as the people of Outworld called upon Kintaro's name over and over again. Kintaro raise all four arms up in the air as he roared.

"**I will eat your heart." **Kintaro's first words were to Kung Lao.

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Kung Lao and Naruto sweatdrop upon hearing Kintaro say those words. Kintaro made the first move by a strong front kicked to Kung Lao's chest. Kung Lao flew about four feet away from Kintaro. Kung Lao recovered soon.

Kung Lao toss his blade-hat at the giant Shokan. Kintaro got cut deep by Kung Lao's blade-hat. Leaving a long line cut mark on the tiger-Shokan chest, soon Kung Lao jump high in the air and deliver a two-piece air kick to Kintaro's face.

Kintaro easily recovered the attack he grabbed Kung Lao by his right shoulder he smash him to the floor and toss him aside. Kintaro jumped high in the air ready to smash Kung Lao down below. But Kung Lao quickly rolled out of the way.

Kung Lao spoke right before he performed his newest trick he learned from Johnny Cage "As my loud mouth friend once said. You'll have to crack a few nuts if you want to do some damage." Kung Lao Kicked Kintaro right in the balls Kintaro's orange tiger eyes widen in pain as Kintaro howl in agony.

Naruto, Reptile even Ermac closed their eyes upon glazing a painful sight.

Kintaro fell down to his knees Kung Lao deliver a round-house kick to Kintaro's face.

**Kung Lao wins!**

**ROUND TWO FIGHT!**

"Hey Kintaro you all right?" Naruto asked

Kintaro got slowly his face was consume with rage "Oh Kintaro is pissed. Hey Kung Lao you just made the tiger force his claws." Naruto laughed. Kintaro was indeed a tiger-Shokan while Sheeva and Goro were Shokan of the dragon-bloodline. Kintaro was born from the race of half human half tiger bloodline.

"**You will pay mortal! Your heart will not be enough to equal my fury!" **Kintaro roared while Kung Lao was ready for round two. Kintaro fired three fire-balls from his mouth follow by a fire-thrower breath. As Kung Lao somehow was able to avoid Kintaro flame-thrower breath attack.

Kintaro blast a fireball at the ground creating a small flash bang which blinded Kung Lao for a second. Kintaro grabbed Kung Lao by the head and toss him into the air. And jump up in the back and did a back-breaker on Kung Lao twice but before tossing him on the ground.

"**Gahhhh!" **

**Kintaro WINS!**

Kung Lao was ready for round three.

**ROUND THREE FIGHT!**

Kung Lao toss his hat at Kintaro but Kintaro caught Kung Lao's hat and toss it right back at the Shaolin monk. Kung Lao grab his hat right before it strike at him. Kung Lao did a badass pose while during so which pissed off Kintaro even more.

Kintaro ran toward Kung Lao. Kung Lao did his infamous spin move attack which somehow cut all four of Kintaro's hands as he tried to grab him. Kung Lao went for a deadly blow he strike Kintaro's side throat breaking the side bones of his neck. Kintaro bow his head down while holding his throat as Kintaro was about to go for the final blow that would end Kintaro's life.

But before that could even happen someone grab Kung Lao's right hand stopping him from ending Kintaro's life. To Kung Lao's surprise it was Naruto Uzumaki. Shao Kahn was unpleased just as Naruto was. Naruto's eyes were malice red.

"You have defeated Kintaro the moment you cracked his collar-bone. Do you wish to seek the death of this Shokan?" Naruto let go of Kung Lao's right hand "Sorry if I seem brutal to your four-armed friend."

**Kung Lao wins! Flawless Victory!**

"Shao Kahn we have bested your champion! This Tournament is over!" Raiden spoke but Shao Kahn laughed at the thunder God **"You are a fool to no end Raiden. Do you really believe Kintaro was Outworld's Champion? No he was one of my fighters just like the rest. My Champion or champions are here in this arena."**

"Damn you Shao Kahn bring your champion this madness of your ends today!" Raiden yelled.

"**Kung Lao you shall face Outworld's Champions!" **Naruto smiled as he gave away who he was. Naruto was ready to take on Kung Lao in a fair fight here and now.

"**Naruto Uzumaki the Red Soul and my finest and mostly deadliest creation…Skarlet." **A small pool of blood appeared right behind Naruto. The small blood pool came to alive taking on the sharp of a beautiful red haired woman wearing a mask.

Skarlet looked at Naruto for a second before turning her sights on Kung Lao.

"Two against one hardly a fair number but no matter I am more than ready to take you on." Kung Lao smiled.

"Care for one more?" Liu Kang walked to Kung Lao's side as the two Shaolin Monks smiled at one another before facing their enemy Naruto and Skarlet.

The Red Soul and the Blood Assassin versus the Shaolin Monks of Earthrealm.

**End of Chapter VI-**

**Next Chapter-Champion of Outworld vs. Champion of Earthrealm: Fall of Outworld?**

There you have it of chapter 6 everyone and a quick update too ha-ha-ha-heh-anyway Mileena is finally in the spot light. And I made this chapter special in away, how this version of why Mileena is jealous and envy Kitana of her beauty and why she hates this Kitana.

Because she wanted to be truly Kitana's sister but Kitana shut her off since Kitana find out she is really a clone of her. From Mileena view and mind Kitana doesn't remember her at all or never loved her at all. Naruto is very importation to Mileena since he was the voice that was there for her and he told her his life stories from his childhood up until now.

So Mileena knows about the Akatsuki, Team 7, Tsunade-baa-chan and even Jiraiya but she also knows the things Naruto doesn't like about his village and the things he went through.

During the lake part was the original plan for the lemon between Naruto and Mileena bet as I said before still too soon for the lemon right now Mileena knows Naruto likes her, liking and loving is too different things the relationship between them will grow!

**About Skarlet:**

**She made her debut in MK9 aka MK2011. But she truly made her first debut in MK2 back then. Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret Mortal Kombat fighter like how Smoke, Jade and Noob Saibot were secret fights in MK2.**

**Later proven to be a coding glitch from Kitana much like Ermac glitch in MK1. **

**Skarlet weapons of choice are two ninja swords and four red kunais.**

**Skarlet is a beautiful red haired woman with black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, her clothing is primarily red and black. Skarlet is a very dangerous warrior blood is her life, the more blood she takes the strongest she becomes she is living blood making Skarlet fight a whole army by herself is the one foolish thing one can do because a single drop of blood can turned the table of the battle.**

**Skarlet's History: Shao Kahn trusts only the warriors of his creation. Using the blood that was collected over the blood of countless warriors and using his own blood as well infusing them with sorcery. Skarlet was born in Shao Kahn's Blood pool dungeon.**

**Skarlet is usually kept chained until Kahn needs her for master, services or any other needs. Skarlet is Shao Kahn's last card in his deck his strongest warrior. Skarlet mission is to uncover Quan Chi's true intentions if he poses a threat to Shao Kahn or Outworld her mission is simple end Quan Chi's life.**

**Family: Skarlet is believed to be Shao Kahn's first creation Mileena being his second and Ermac as his third. Thus making Mileena and Ermac Skarlet's little sister and little brother and makes Shao Kahn her father.**

**Ends Information on Skarlet:**

**Ideas I have in mind for Skarlet is what if she and fourth tailed/six tailed Naruto team up together? Four to six tails Kyuubi is Naruto covered in his own blood meaning if Skarlet rides him or have a drop of his blood she could end up unstoppable as him.**

**But then again Naruto's blood is burning acid blood but Skarlet is able to absorb any type of blood so it is possible.**

**Another idea is Skarlet battle against Hidan, Hidan needs blood to do his Voodoo jutsu but Skarlet can turn into blood to escape. The battle could end up in a tie or Skarlet be the winner of the fight both of them need blood to get the job done.**

**And yes I am adding Skarlet to Naruto's Harem now it is NarutoXMileenaXJadeXSheeva and now Skarlet**

**Omake: FINISH THEM!**

**Tayuya vs. Tanya and Sheeva vs. Tsunade!**

"Oh hell." Naruto pull a hood over his head.

"**What's wrong kid?"** Scorpion asked.

"It's…her…Tayuya…" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hey shithead I see you!" Tayuya grin, Naruto groaned as Shao Kahn and Scorpion failed to see what was the problem Naruto have with Tayuya, Tayuya went Curse seal level two.

"Hey shithead how's your jaw? Still hurts every-time you think of me you sick fuck!"

Scorpion sweatdrop **"She sure does have a mouth on her." **

"**Enough of memory-lane FINISH THEM!" **Shao Kahn yelled.

Hotaru and Ashrah appeared on stage both were dizzy and ready to be finish.

Tayuya was up first and she took aim at Ashrah. Tayuya's horns grew long and sharp. Tayuya pulled her right leg back twice like a raging bull. Tayuya dash towards Ashrah impaling her in the stomach as Ashrah screamed in agony. Tayuya ripped her horns from Ashrah's chest as on Tayuya's horns were Ashrah's stomach, liver, torn skin and flesh on Tayuya's five horns.

Tayuya then swing her horns at Ashrah's head knocking her head off stage.

"How's that for a fucking Fatality!" Shao Kahn written a ten for Tayuya, Scorpion write a nine and Naruto gave her a seven. Tayuya jumped off stage and shook Naruto "Why give me a seven you little bitch!"

"Help me, what are you doing help me damn it!" Scorpion and Shao Kahn didn't bother to give Naruto a hand "Mileena help me she going to rape me!" in one second Mileena came from nowhere she tackled Tayuya to the floor.

"Get off me you ugly bitch! That little bitch boyfriend of yours. His ass is mine!" Mileena and Tayuya struggle against one another **"Wrong you not getting my Naruto. He's mine his ass is mine! I won't let a horny bitch like you take him from me!" **

Meanwhile Mileena and Tayuya are fighting the back.

Tanya was performing her fatality on Hotaru. She performed her classic fatality on him. She leap onto him with her legs between his head and snapped his neck five times. As his head spin like crazy until he fell to the floor all giving Tanya a perfect score.

"What a way to go." Naruto chuckle as Shao Kahn and Scorpion also chuckle as they understood the joke behind Tanya's fatality.

Next up Sheeva and Tsunade came on stage as Orochimaru and Zetsu came on stage as both Sheeva and Tsunade cracked their knuckles at the same time together.

Tsunade jam her right fist inside Zetsu's throat and ripped him inside out in one mouth. Zetsu twitch twice before he died. Sheeva grabbed Orochimaru's arms and pulled them off she used them against him slapping him with his own arms but she wasn't done there. She tosses his arms aside and skinned him by ripping his skin off using all bare hands.

Orochimaru scream in agony but he was so silence when Tsunade grab his tongue and ripped it out "Stop screaming like girl." She told him right before he finally met with death.

Giving both sexy busty ladies the perfect score. Sheeva and Tsunade left the stage after hearing there is a free hotsprings down the hallway.

Noob Saibot came on stage using his portal ability to clean the stage of blood and bodies.

Mileena and Tayuya were still at but the sound of clothes being torn off caught the attention Naruto and the others. Naruto held a large screen as he grinned.

**Next up Tenten vs. Jade**

**That's all for now everyone later ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter VII-Outworld Champion vs. Earthrealm Champion-Part II-Fall of Outworld?**

This is it. This is the final fight that will decide the fate of Earthrealm. Will Earthrealm fall into the hands of Outworld? Or will Earthrealm be finally free from Shao Kahn's wrath?

Naruto and Skarlet vs. Liu Kang and Kung Lao!

All of this will be decided in **MORTAL KOMBAT!**

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Skarlet backed off leaving Naruto to deal with Kung Lao face to face. Naruto's eyes were red he was near to using the Kyuubi's powers but he decided a small amount would be enough for this fight. Naruto's hands became claws, his three whiskers lines on his cheeks grew dark and long.

Naruto's face became more animal like his teeth became fangs. Kung Lao saw it within Naruto's eyes he was ready to kill he was ready to fight and give it his all. Naruto waited for Kung Lao to make the first move.

Kung Lao did make the first strike by tossing his blade-hat at Naruto. Naruto ducked and came at Kung Lao with a tackle attack. Kung Lao quickly kicked Naruto off him and just as Naruto flew in the air, Kung Lao's hat came back striking Naruto right in the back as Naruto howl in pain.

Naruto felt his anger rising bit by bit. Soon Naruto grew a long red chakra tail but only one tail. The chakra tail removed the Blade-hat from Naruto's back. Kung Lao caught his Blade-hate. Naruto roared at Kung Lao which created a shock-wave attack that knocked Kung and Liu Kang off their feet.

Suddenly Naruto let out an evil laugh **"I shall grind beneath my heel all that exists." **Naruto's eyes grew redder his smile grew wilder. Kung Lao could only pity Naruto "Focus warrior if you are their champion do not lose yourself to that dark power."

"**Lose myself? Child you know nothing I never lose control. The kid might but not me." **Naruto chuckle evilly.

"Who are you? I wish to fight the champion not a demon." Kung Lao frown.

Naruto made a bad move by going into his tail-form unknowing Kyuubi sneaked in and took control easily. Naruto was now a sleep and Kyuubi was wide awake **"Enough talk!" **Kyuubi-Naruto was about to strike at Kung Lao until he stopped in place.

Naruto suddenly let out a howling cry Naruto backed off as Skarlet quickly rush in to take Naruto's place on the field. Once Skarlet was on the battlefield, Liu Kang took Kung Lao's place so his friend could recover from his battle with Kintaro.

Liu Kang have seen Skarlet before during the tournament on Shang Tsung's island but he never seen her in battle. He never thought she was a warrior of Outworld let alone one of their champions' matter of fact!

Skarlet vanish into the ground. Liu Kang knew she had teleported somewhere but where? Skarlet appear right above Liu Kang. Skarlet stabbed Liu right back in the back on his right shoulder blade. Liu screamed in pain as his blood spray out.

Liu grabbed Skarlet by her pony tail and toss her across. Skarlet landed on her feet. Her hands were covered in Liu's blood. Skarlet smirked underneath her red colored mask. The blood was absorbed into her body as Skarlet's red eyes flash yellow for a moment.

Skarlet toss her kunais at Liu Kang. But Liu quickly avoided them with ease.

"This will be trouble." Knowing Skarlet wasn't going to be a cake-walk and her tag-team with Naruto made things even worst.

Meanwhile for Naruto fell to his knees and bash his head to the ground twice.

'Damn it fox this is my body, who told you, you could just body-jack me while I was fight!' Naruto thought talk to Kyuubi as Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's thoughts _**'You're will was so weak. I just took my chance that's all. Fine have your body back. You're such a cry baby you know that?'**_

'_Bite me you damn fur ball!'_

Naruto had regain control of his body. Returning to his normal form Naruto held his silver-kunais waiting for Skarlet to tag him in. Naruto have never met Skarlet before but there was something about her was so familiar to him he wasn't what it was, was it her looks, her hair or the fact she was Outworld champion before him or she was one of Shao Kahn's creations.

It didn't matter at the moment what matter the most was this fight.

Liu strike Skarlet with his quick flying kick. Skarlet absorbed the blow quickly she stood her ground well. Skarlet was then strike by Liu Kang's infamous bicycle-kick. Skarlet tagged-out after being hit by it. Naruto step in the match with a grab attack. Naruto's grab attack was he summoned two-shadow clones that held Liu Kang down on his knees while the real Naruto ran towards him and drop-kick him in the face as the clones disappear right before Naruto landed the kick.

Liu Kang-tagged out as Kung Lao stepped in with an air attack. He delivered two-hard air kicks to Naruto's chest and face. Kung Lao once again toss his Blade-hat at Naruto but this Naruto bend-back to dodge it only to get nip on his left cheek. Naruto took the attack well. Naruto beat his chest once as Kung Lao saw the nip cut on his left cheek healed.

Skarlet stood beside Naruto as the two plans on a tag-attack on Kung Lao. Naruto rush at Kung Lao first with a combo of punches but the Shaolin Monk dodged Naruto's punches. But when Skarlet right at Kung Lao, Skarlet got kicked in the face by Liu Kang.

Liu Kang did a cartwheel attack on Naruto and finish it with a strong uppercut that knocked Naruto into the air. Naruto landed on the ground hard.

**Kung Lao and Liu Kang wins!**

Both Naruto and Skarlet got off the ground both were pissed. Naruto was in pain he felt such great pain in his mouth. Blood dripped from his mouth Liu had broken his jaw in one punch. Naruto's blood was dripping on the floor creating a small pool of blood.

Skarlet looked down at the small pool of Naruto's blood. Naruto watched Skarlet stepped over the small pool of blood. As the blood came to life slowly coming towards Skarlet, Skarlet let out a soft moan as she absorbed Naruto's blood.

"You okay?" Naruto ask Skarlet. Skarlet nod her head as she was ready for round two and so was Naruto.

**ROUND TWO FIGHT!**

Skarlet went first she came at Liu Kang with fast pace. Liu Kang couldn't dodge her attacks for long. Skarlet kicked Liu in the chest knocking him off his feet. Skarlet deliver a punch to Liu Kang's stomach while Liu was on the floor.

Liu Kang spat out blood from his mouth, that blood spat out onto Skarlet's breasts were was absorb into her body. Liu tripped Skarlet up having her now face down on the ground. Liu couldn't believe Skarlet's strength was growing he felt there was three people that strike him in the gut but yet there was only one Skarlet.

"Liu Kang! Its blood that the key its blood that makes her strong!" Raiden yelled.

Skarlet came at Liu Kang again she jumped on him punching in the face making him bleed as more blood spatter on to her skin making her grow stronger and stronger by the second. Shao Kahn laughed evilly he was enjoying this very much Skarlet was his ultimate creation his ultimate warrior.

Kung Lao threw his Blade-Hat at Skarlet. Skarlet got cut by her right shoulder as blood leaked from there. Skarlet let out a loud dying scream as if she was dying. Kung Lao took his chance and grab Skarlet by her pony tail and uppercut her in the face.

Skarlet flew high in the air but was caught by Naruto. Naruto lie Skarlet on the ground leaving the fight to him. Skarlet stay there trying to recollect the blood she had lost. Naruto was still bleeding from his back wound from Kung Lao's blade-hat early during the fight.

Naruto's blood was all over on the ground as he fought Kung Lao. Skarlet decided her partner's blood would be the best replacement.

Naruto strike Kung Lao with a small Rasengan it wasn't his infamous Rasengan attack but a small version of it. Kung Lao felt his very being was shaking uncontrolled Kung Lao fell to his knees and threw up blood.

**Naruto and Skarlet wins!**

Both Teams recovered quickly and they were ready to finish this fight.

**ROUND THREE FIGHT!**

Naruto had created his infamous Rasengan he was ready to end this in one attack. Skarlet's ninja swords had a red aura glow now. Skarlet's powers were knocked off down but thanks to Naruto she was still strong enough to do some killer damage with her swords.

Liu Kang launched his dragon-fire ball attack at Skarlet but she cut right through the fire-dragon. Kung Lao threw his Blade-hat at the ground as it bounce up towards Skarlet ready to cut her again. But however Naruto took the Blade-Hat to his right shoulder.

Naruto ripped the sharp-hat from his shoulder as Naruto was bleeding like crazy he was losing blood but none of that matter. Naruto came running towards Kung Lao and Liu Kang as the two Shaolin Monks looked at one another and nod their heads.

Kung Lao had disappeared somewhere as Liu Kang was ready to take on Naruto and his almighty Rasengan. Kung Lao reappear but right behind Skarlet he grabbed her by the shoulder as Skarlet struggle to get free of Kung Lao's hold of her.

And right before Naruto's Rasengan made contract with Liu Kang's fists. Liu grab Naruto's right wrist and toss him right across over where Kung Lao and Skarlet were. Kung Lao let go of Skarlet just in time, Naruto and Skarlet's eyes widen in horror and shock as Naruto couldn't do anything to stop him.

Skarlet got strike by Naruto's original Rasengan as the blood warrior let out a very loud hollow agony scream. Naruto crash right into Skarlet he fell on top of her. Skarlet looked lifeless there was a deep Rasengan mark on her stomach. Skarlet's eyes looked lifeless as her twitched.

"Skarlet! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too I couldn't stop…me…" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair he couldn't believe what he had done. Naruto heard the sound of Liu Kang Kung Lao cheered one another for their tag-team attack.

Naruto was piss no he wasn't just piss he was pissed off. He attacked his tag-partner by mistake because of them.

"You will pay how dare you do that to her!" Naruto scouted.

"It wasn't us who did that to her. It was you by your hands alone Outworld champion." Liu Kang said to Naruto. Naruto didn't like Liu Kang not since his first defeat by him. Liu Kang reminded him of how Sasuke use to treat Naruto when he was a member of the Team 7 how he was always the star and the champion to everyone's eyes.

Liu Kang champion of Earthrealm yet to Naruto's eyes he doesn't seem worthy of that title. Naruto didn't want to let the Kyuubi take control of him. But hearing the sound of Skarlet groan in pain was more than enough to keep Naruto as himself.

"You don't look like a champion to me!" Naruto yelled at Liu Kang. Liu Kang saw it within Naruto's jealously, envy, rage and betrayal. Although Liu have never done these things to him he saw Naruto was setting these on him.

Kung Lao came at Naruto while the warrior had his eyes set on Liu Kang only. It was too late for Naruto to notice Kung Lao's fist heading towards his face. Blow by blow to the face Naruto felt his nose break, his jaw shatter even more; his sight was going burry on him.

Naruto knew this was it. He had lost the battle and soon his life would end by the hands of Earthrealm's champions. Unaware the horror look in Mileena's eyes as she watched Naruto getting beaten by the Earthrealm's champions.

"What…are you waiting for…finish me! Isn't it what are you here for to free earthrealm by any cost!" He told them but neither Shaolin Monk dare make the final blow **"COME ON FINISH ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"**

"A wise man once said. Defeating one's enemy is enough there is no need to shed his blood especially for the sake of good." Liu Kang said to Naruto "You are an honorable warrior Naruto. We do not wish to shed your blood especially for Princess Kitana's sake." Liu Kang pointed as Naruto turned to see Mileena, had Kitana's head pulled back with her Sai aiming at Kitana's throat.

Naruto had a shock look on his face "Mileena?" he said right before he fell face-down. Mileena came rushing towards Naruto's side. As Kung Lao and Liu Kang were about to come to Naruto's aid. Mileena hissed at the two Shaolin Monk telling them to back off far off away from Naruto.

Liu Kang went over to Kitana freeing her from her chained bounds. Kitana looked over at her clone/sister to see Mileena care and cherish Naruto.

"Mileena," Kitana whisper her name.

Shao Kahn smashed his right fist down on his throne **"YOU ARE NOTHING!" **Shao Kahn rose from his throne as both Liu Kang and Kung Lao were ready to take on Shao Kahn himself.

Shao Kahn looked at Naruto who was now being under Mileena's care. Unpleased to see champion have fallen as well to the likes of Earthrealm but still Naruto did put up a good fight.

Shao Kahn grabbed Kung Lao by the throat and power-throw Kung Lao all the way to the gate on the other side and toss his soul-spear at Kung Lao impaling him in the chest.

"Nooooo!" Liu Kang scouted as he tackled Shao Kahn to the ground. Shao Kahn tosses Liu Kang aside as he got off the ground

"**Witless boy. Do you know who I am?" **

"The murderer of my friend!" Liu Kang pumped his fists.

"**I AM SHAO KAHN! Conqueror of worlds! You will taste no victory!"**

"You will taste your own blood!"

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Liu Kang bicycle-kick Shao Kahn as his first strike while Kahn took the attack well he counter-attack with his shoulder dash attack knocking Liu Kang off his feet. Shao Kahn summoned his infamous war-hammer to his aid.

Shao Kahn smashed his hammer down upon Liu Kang but lucky for Liu he acted quickly. Liu cartwheel Shao Kahn the same well he did with Naruto. But unlike Naruto, Shao Kahn quickly recovered the attack much faster as Shao Kahn was much tougher then Naruto.

Shao Kahn tosses his war-hammer at Liu Kang, Liu acted quickly on his toes he grabbed Shao Kahn war-hammer and toss it right back at him. Shao Kahn took a heavy blow to the chest which cases him to fell down on his knees.

**Liu Kang wins!**

**ROUND TWO FIGHT!**

"**Prepare to die! You will never win!" **Shao Kahn taunted Liu Kang.

Liu Kang flying kicked Shao Kahn off his feet. Shao Kahn shoulder-tackle Liu Kang like before. Shao Kahn grabbed Liu Kang by the throat **"You weak pathetic weak! You will die mortal!"** Shao Kahn head-butted Liu Kang as Liu felt the biggest headache he ever had in his life.

Shao Kahn then threw Liu Kang aside and laughed **"I rule this world! That was pathetic!"**

"**I WIN!" **Shao Kahn laughed afterwards.

Liu Kang got up he was heavily wounded but not out.

"**Still trying to win!"**

**ROUND THREE FIGHT!**

Liu Kang focus his power and strength this time he remember all his training all he knows what will happen if he should fall. Liu Kang's fists were glowing bright red Liu did his fire-ball attack this time the fire-ball took on the form of a small dragon's head.

The attack worked on Kahn he took more damage now. But this alone didn't make Kahn submit not at all. Kahn just laughed at Liu Kang. Liu did a flying flame kick this time Kahn got knocked off his feet but this time he had a burning foot-paint on his chest.

Liu Kang bicycle kicked Shao Kahn but his feet were on fire when he did it.

"**No…No…NO THIS CANNOT BE! You are just a mortal! YOU ARE NOTHING!"** Liu Kang uppercut Shao Kahn into the air as Shao Kahn got off the ground but was now dizzy as the emperor couldn't believe it he was defeated by this monk.

**"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!"**

"For Kung Lao and Earthrealm!" Liu Kang ram his right fist into Shao Kahn's chest killing the Outworld Emperor in one blow. Shao Kahn coughed up large amount of blood before falling over face-down as the ray of light ray down upon Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang have done it he won the tournament! Earthrealm is free." Raiden smiled.

But the sound of someone yelling in pain was heard as Liu Kang turned to see Kung Lao was still alive. The soul-spear disappear freeing Kung Lao hold on him. Liu Kang rush over to his friend he was so glad to see he was still alive.

Naruto open his eyes to have the first to see was Mileena looking down upon him. Naruto looked to see Shao Kahn was dead and Earthrealm had won. Naruto couldn't move at all every muscle in his body ached in pain.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao walked over to Naruto as Mileena once again hiss at them.

"Why do fight for Shao Kahn?" Kung Lao ask.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment "I don't know why I help him. I really don't care why I did fight for him. But this world needs a protector this world needs me I'll fight and protect it with my life. This is my home I'll die for it. I have people here who respect and care about me what your excuse?"

"You are not originally from Outworld are you young warrior?" Raiden spoke. As Naruto turned his attention to the thunder God as Raiden saw it all over Naruto he saw the magic that brought him to this world "Well I didn't really have a choice I was taken from my originally realm. Try surviving being ripped by two-black holes and see if you like it?"

"Shao Kahn is no more come join us." Raiden offer Naruto a chance at the side of good.

Naruto thought about it for awhile but he made his choice "Sorry…but this world needs me."

Kitana walked toward Mileena and Naruto. Mileena growled at her sister "Mileena enough. She is your sister. I don't want to hear it from you either Kitana. Mileena is your sister why did you attack her?"

"You don't know the truth do you? I see Shang Tsung lied to you." Kitana frown.

"What do you mean?"

Raiden explain to Naruto "Mileena is not Kitana's sister she never was. She is her clone born from Shang Tsung's flesh pits everything he told you was a lie." Naruto didn't looked surprise at all judging by the look of betrayal in his eyes "You are not surprise he lie to you?"

"I have dealt with lairs and betrayal a lot I've gotten use to it. But it matters not Mileena is your sister Kitana. She was BORN from your BLOOD she IS your sister." Naruto wasn't going to let this go. He knew they were sisters it didn't matter clone or not they were sisters.

"**Sister…"** Mileena looked at Kitana with a sad look in her eyes. All she wanted is to be accepted by Kitana she wanted to be accepted as her sister "I'm sorry Mileena, I'm truly sorry I attacked you in the flesh pits I'm sorry…sister."

Mileena felt at peace in her heart. Kitana have indeed accepted her as her sister as her own flesh and blood.

"Will you join us Mileena." Mileena shook her head.

"**My place is here…."** Mileena whispered underneath her breath "**With Naruto."**

Raiden open the portal to earthrealm as the warriors of earthrealm returned to home-realm leaving Outworld in its defeated state.

Naruto soon blacked out in Mileena's care. Reptile came over to Mileena's side helping her take Naruto to his chamber where he will rest and heal.

**Much Later:**

"**Shao Kahn is finished." **Goro spoke as Goro, Baraka, Mileena, Reptile, Sheeva, Ermac and Motaro, Shang Tsung and their new allies Sektor and Cyrax.

"**Mileena is his heir. She should rule." **Baraka spoke as Ermac and Reptile agreed with him. But Shang Tsung disagreed as he smirked at first "Mileena? She exists only because of my sorcery." Mileena glare at Shang with a venomous stare.

"**And you breathe because I restrain mine!" **Shao Kahn's voice spoke from behind Shang Tsung. Everyone quickly looked to see Shao Kahn was still alive.

"**Emperor!"** Sheeva said

"**You Live!"** Goro finish what Sheeva was about to say.

"**I am not so easily killed." **Everyone bow down before Shao Kahn.

"Emperor I," Shang Tsung was about to say he was sorry but he was cut off by the emperor.

"**Not…one word." **Shao Kahn looked pissed **"Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm!" **

"**There may be another solve to your problem emperor." **A new voice spoke which got everyone's attention. Shao Kahn knew who it was **"Quan Chi."**

**Elsewhere: Naruto's Chamber**

Shortly after his defeat by Kung Lao and Liu Kang, Naruto was given a new room he was now living on the tops floors of Shao Kahn's palace he had earn his ranks through Shao Kahn's forces be he was defeated.

His jaw was broken so was his nose, his back was aching like no tomorrow. Naruto open his eyes to discover he was in a different room this wasn't his chamber. He moaned in pain he tried to get up but he couldn't.

'_**Look at what ya got yourself. I could heal you but I think you need to learn a lesson.'**_Kyuubi said to its host, Naruto laugh in his thoughts _'Funny fur ball. If I die you die remember that. I'm sure your feeling my wounds as well. You're in my body so you your licking your wounds as well.'_

'_**Don't let it get to you kid. You sure be grateful to these warriors they truly see something in you. Especially that woman with the monster mouth she has liking to you.'**_

_'Her name is Mileena! Fur ball I know she likes me I like her too. Damn it my body really hurts this sucks so bad._'Naruto groaned as he felt the pain flowing through his body _**'It's gonna take awhile but you'll heal up kid without me or not your gonna heal. At least here you're not treated as a freak or monster because of me. Here your welcome who knows this might have been what you can call your real home.'**_

'_Maybe'_

'_**Don't tell me your still believing you can return home? Why should you? Back there you didn't have a single friend not until you became a Genin. And don't tell me Sasuke was real friend when you were a kid, don't tell me that. Naruto I've been with you through all your life I know you hated that kid's guts.'**_

'_Why are you acting so friendly towards me now?'_

'_**Who said I was acting friendly to you brat. I'm telling you what this world has to offer to you. A sensei who favors one student over you, another sensei who didn't teach you much come on that counter-Genjutsu didn't really work against Itachi Uchiha. I'm sure that old man had more fun time chasing women rather than train you.' **_One by one Kyuubi spoke the truth of the people Naruto cared about in his home-world. Naruto did had a secret hatred towards Kakashi and Jiraiya because of what they did they annoy him a lot. Everyone did not take him seriously all but Tsunade she truly cared about him she was like a mother to him and even more like a grandmother to him as well.

'_**I know you Naruto I can feel the hate within you growing. You know I am telling you the truth…good your listening to me…remember not all deserve your kindness. Especially that Uchiha if he was truly your friend he would…' **_but before Kyuubi was about to what to finish what it was about to say. Someone enter Naruto's chamber. Naruto closed his eyes faking he was still asleep.

It was Mileena and Reptile. Naruto understood why Mileena was here but not sure why Reptile was here?

"**I doubt he'll join ussss in the upcoming battle." **Reptile said, Mileena sat down on the bed beside Naruto as she touched his right cheek she was glad he was alive but was sadden he was in such a wounded shape.

Naruto open his eyes slowly he blinked slowly he let a moan he was still in pain. Naruto felt a bone pop it was his jaw pop back in line "I'm in so much pain this sucks." He was able to speak. Reptile cross his arms over his chest as Naruto asked him "Where am I? What happen after I lost?"

"**Ssshao Kahn is alive. He need time to recover his strength. But he hass a plan that will have earthrealm within his grasssp." **Reptile said to the wounded Uzumaki **"You are not needed warrior. You deserve your resssst."**

Mileena and Reptile left Naruto to rest in his chamber to heal his wounds.

**Four days later: Chamber of Blood Skarlet's Lair**

Naruto had recovered he heal his wounds in a short period of time. Naruto made his way to the chamber of blood which was down below Shao Kahn's palace right below Goro's lair. Naruto wanted to apology to Skarlet about striking her with his Rasengan.

The chamber of blood where Shao Kahn created Skarlet in these blood filled pits. Chains were hanging from the ceiling dripping with blood off their hooks. The floor was filled with blood the more Naruto walked farer into the chamber the more the blood raises bit by bit until it finally reached Naruto's hips.

"Skarlet! Skarlet!" He called her name. He looked around for her wondering where she was. Unaware Skarlet slowly peeked her head from the blood pool right behind Naruto. Skarlet slowly drive her head back down.

Naruto heard Skarlet he quickly turned around to see nothing "Skarlet? Skarlet I wanted to apology! Sorry what about happen four days ago! I didn't mean to strike you with my Rasengan I hope you can forgive me."

Naruto was suddenly pulled down into the blood pool. A sea of underwater blood Naruto couldn't see anything at all. Blood blinded his sight he was blind in the sea of blood. The thickest of blood kept from him swimming the surface.

Gasping for air but his lungs was being filled with blood he was going to drown in blood. But suddenly Naruto felt someone grab him by the shoulders follow by the touch of someone's soft lips touched his. Naruto felt the blood that was filling his lungs was being sucked away from his lungs.

Naruto's sight returned to him as the blood was now clear as water. To Naruto's surprise he saw Skarlet right in front of him his eyes met with her red eyes. Skarlet broke the kiss as she swam to the surface leaving Naruto blushing and confuse soon he swam to the surface.

Once he reached the surface the first thing he saw was Skarlet's stare. Skarlet broke her stare as she'd backstroke in circles around Naruto. Blood was life to her as Naruto was in her pool of life, food and her healing circle.

"**Why do you want to apology? Was not your fault you strike me down in battle you offer me your blood a fair share of an apology there." **Skarlet's voice was wetter it sound like there was two voices in one, one sound clear as the other voice sound like it was underwater.

"Still it was my Rasengan." Naruto looked at Skarlet's stomach he saw the Rasengan mark had disappear, Skarlet was fully heal. Skarlet swam towards Naruto **"Do you know the best thing about my abilities?"**

"I was told you grow stronger the more blood you absorb."

"**Yes and I can read the memories of those who I absorb. A drop of blood is all I need to see the memories of one person. I can see their life their memories their love ones."**

"Can you read even the parent of one's blood?"

"**Blood it's difficult to read all but yes I can see the parents of who's blood I absorb if I focus enough." **Skarlet explain to Naruto, as she wondered why he asked her that question. Naruto turned away and walked out of Skarlet's blood pool.

"**It was nice meeting you Naruto." **Skarlet said before she drive back into her blood pool while making splash as the blood onto Naruto as the champion was now soak in blood.

"It was nice meeting you too Skarlet." He smiled.

**End of Chapter VII**

**Next Chapter-A Piece of Home-Return of the Queen? **

**Sorry for the chapter being short this time. **

**Naruto have met Skarlet and have discover her Blood-Chamber which is a dungeon with its floors filled with blood as you go deeper in the chamber the blood level raise. Like how Ermac has the soul chamber for his healing, Skarlet has the blood chamber for hers.**

**Skarlet kiss Naruto so he could see and kind of breathe under blood-water. Skarlet knows about Naruto's past as well but not much as Mileena does but a bit close. I can picture Skarlet having a secret Fatality where's she kiss the person male or female while kissing them she sucks the blood from your lungs and body leaving your body dry of blood.**

**And also I'm not gonna add any women to the pairing, I have already chosen the women to be apart of Naruto's life in the MK world. Mainly I am gonna focus on NarutoXMileena since it is the main pairing but also focus on NarutoXJade, NarutoXSheeva and NarutoXSkarlet as well.**

**And as you guess it Sindel will show up in the next chapter, **

**Mileena's Family**

**Shao Kahn-Father/marker-although it was Shang Tsung that made her, it was Shao Kahn who made it happen and thus it gave birth to Mileena.**

**Kitana-Half Sister-even though she's born from Kitana's DNA she's her half sister.**

**Sindel-Mother-Though Mileena is Kitana half sister, does make Sindel her mother as well since she and Kitana shares the same DNA**

**Skarlet-Big Sister-Shao Kahn's First Daughter/Creation**

**Ermac-Brother-Unknown when Ermac was created, believe he was created around the same year of Mileena's creation.**

**Naruto's Family-**

**Kushina-Mother**

**Minato-Father**

**Tsunade-Godmother and grandcousin**

**Mito Uzumaki-possible his grandmother or grandaunt?**

**Nagato-possible Naruto's uncle or cousin**

**And yes after many people and fellow writters have been asking time and again and again, I do plan to make a full story version of Tasty Love which was my first narutoxmileena fic…kind of…oneshot fic yeah. But Naruto is dark not evil and not good kind of gray he's not really evil but he not truly good in that version well I'll explain later in the full story version but enough of that!**

**OMAKE-FINISH THEM!**

Jade and Tenten walked on stage together. Tenten holding her scrolls of weapons and Jade holding her Bo-weapon as Hidan was dropped on stage by Raiden which confuse Jade and Tenten.

Tenten looked at Naruto and Scorpion, Shao Kahn "Hey guys we're one guy short!"

Naruto checked the fatality list "Sorry ladies Hidan is the list for today. Don't worry he's immortal he can't be killed but he'll feel it so if you two do a great Tag-fatality you'll move on the next fatality round." Naruto explained while Scorpion cracked his neck while Shao Kahn yawn.

Jade and Tenten looked at one another both signed but smiled anyway as they nod their heads taking their aim on Hidan the immortal Akatsuki Monk member.

Tenten was given the pleasure of first strike. Tenten spin in a circle twice before opening her weapon scroll as one-hundred ninja stars came flying out fast as hell striking Hidan's chest and neck. Hidan screamed in agony as he was immortal but he felt every blow.

Jade threw her Bo-weapon right in Hidan's stomach. Tenten grab Jade's Bo and ripped it out from his stomach as his guts fell out. Tenten slap Hidan with Jade's Bo as Hidan turned to face Jade as Tenten toss her ninja scroll at Jade as the green eye assassin grab the scroll. She wrapped the scroll around Hidan's body and spoke Ninja-Jutsu she pulled the scroll as Hidan spin madly around in a circle as the sound of Hidan's flesh was torn off.

Sword, knives, spear, ninja stars were all impaled in Hidan's body.

Hidan fell down to his knees as he scouted **"!" **

"Not the best Tag-fatality." Naruto said which made Tenten and Jade glare at the three judges.

"**But is it the most painful fatality." **Scorpion said. As the score the girls were given a score of twenty-five more than enough for them to move on to the next round.

"Jade you are so awesome I love your weapons!" Tenten grinned happy while Jade was blushing she didn't think she would have a fan "Thank you Tenten, you have nice rare display of weapons. Come let me show to become a real weapon-mistress."

And thus two weapon users have become good friends.

**Next ones will be Raiden vs Kakashi-Lighting Round!**

**End of Omake!**

**One More thing who of the MK world to have a showdown with these selected people from Naruto? And yes Fatality, friendship and other ality are allow.**

**Ermac, Scorpion, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Baraka, Sindel, Shao Kahn, Raiden, Sheeva, Goro, Kintaro, Noob Saibot, Rain and Jade, Kung Lao, Nightwolf.**

**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Pain, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi aka Madara, Zetsu, Sasuke Uchiha, Kabuto, Team Hawk-Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Danzo, Raikage.**

**And one more thing here are the arcs of the story so far and right now.**

**THE ARCS!**

**MK2-Arc is now over Chapter 3 to Chapter 7**

**A Piece of Home-Next Chapter**

**Are Clones Real?-Special Arc for Mileena and major impact on the NarutoXMileena pairing**

**MK3-Mortal Kombat 3 Arc**

**I want Naruto's relationship with the others grow, Shao Kahn has got his ass beat by Liu Kang and surely he has to be drain of his strength. And so does his warriors so I'll gonna have a filler arc in the next chapter I call this filler arc.**

"**A Piece of Home" –This arc Naruto goes through his choice of staying in the MK world or find a way to return home but Naruto doesn't know home is coming to him mainly being "The Akatsuki-They want him only because he is the missing piece, Sound Village-Kabuto has a bone to pick with Naruto and the Akatsuki and Tsunade-Getting her favorite ninja back in one piece or there will be hell to pay!**

**But the major question of this filler arc is does Naruto WANTS to go back to his original home or will he stay in the MK world.**

**Return to your birth home with your life is hard and not everyone see your way and nearly everyone afriad of you because hs is the kyuubi or stay in the Mk world where he is a champion, he has friends and allies and he even have a new best friend now, and he will have a teacher that WILL TEACH him new abilities and power be he Scorpion or Ermac I hadn't decide which of them will be his sensei?**

**That is all for now later everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter VIII-A Piece of Home-Return of the Queen**

**Unknown Lake: Five days later**

Alone by himself the young warrior Naruto Uzumaki aka Red Soul now lost in the beautiful glaze of the lake. It would seem Naruto was day-dreaming but in truth he was having a chat with his inner demon Kyuubi.

"_**So you have listen to me, I never thought you would listen to me. Maybe because what I say is truth of you remember how they."**_

"_I remember I was a nobody to them. But overtime I did gain respect and they did like me. Hell even Gaara who a host like me gain a friend."_

"_**Only because you help him what if you never met him? You believe that kid would regain some of his will? Naruto I hate to admit this but you're a special child. You have the ability to change others. That is one thing I hate about you."**_

"_Aw does that mean you like me now?" _Naruto joked.

"_**Don't kid yourself boy! I hate your guts as much as everyone does."**_

"_Relax I'm just messing with ya fox. Even though everyone was…kind to me…I still…hated them I was jealous of them I wanted what they had."_

"_**Did you hate the old third hokage?"**_

"_No I didn't hate the old man…okay maybe just a little."_

"_**I knew it there wasn't a single person you loved and hated at the same time."**_

"_You're wrong there's Iruka-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan."_

"_**Only those two why?"**_

"_Iruka-sensei even though he gave me a hard time he knew I had to stop the bullshit and start acting as a ninja. Baa-chan knows me I first I thought she was just a pushover old lady…but she's the only person who really understands me…"_

"_**So you say boy you have forgotten the only person who knows the real you."**_

_What are you talking about?"_

"_**Mileena remember who you thought I was talking about Sasuke?" **_Kyuubi laughed while Naruto slap his forehead feeling like an ass right now. He forgot about Mileena he remember she knows everything about his life and the people he knew.

"_**Naruto believe me or not and don't EVEN THINK! I am showing a sign of kindness to you…but give this world a chance child. I believe you have a better future here rather than your other home."**_

Naruto pause he didn't give Kyuubi an answer he just remain there quite as a corpse. Until he heard the sound of someone stepped on a twig and snap. Naruto toss his silver kunai at the person from behind only to have it missed the person by an inch.

The person fell down on their butt. Naruto walked over to see the unknown person was Mileena. Naruto felt embarrasses he was on the edge today "Ah Mileena I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." He helped Mileena off the ground.

Mileena was wearing a different outfit today. Her hair was in a ponytail she wore light pink colored outfit. Mileena wore a large veil that covered her mouth and nose from Naruto's sight. Much like her other outfit which shown much of her beautiful smooth skin (_**Think of Mileena's MK9 alternate outfit**_)

Mileena looked into Naruto's eyes as he did the same to her _'Oh wow she's beautiful._' Naruto thought to himself while in Mileena's thoughts _**'He's so handsome.' **_Naruto pulled down Mileena's veil to see her face but Mileena looked away while blushing she was embarrass.

"Mileena, what did I said about hiding your nature beauty?" Naruto never found Mileena to be ugly or a freak she may have a monster mouth and Tarkatan's nose but there was not a single thing he found ugly about her. Naruto wanted Mileena to feel no ashamed of her looks he wanted to see her face whenever they are alone together.

Mileena took her veil off showing Naruto her beautiful smile which made him show her his true smile "See much better I really don't get it why Shang Tsung gave you that veil. You're much better without it." Naruto signed while Mileena gave him a tight hug. Naruto patted Mileena on her head "So what brings you sneaking on me this time Princess?"

Mileena broke the hug at first she was giving Naruto a shy look as if there wasn't a reason she just wanted to be there. But she so spoke **"Father wants to see you there's something importation he wants of you. He sent Reptile but I told him I would do it."**

"I see." He pause for a second "Well let's go and see what Shao Kahn wants of me then."

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

Naruto kneel down to Shao Kahn before speaking "You wish to see me Emperor?" Shao Kahn nod his head as Naruto raise up **"You have proven your worth to me for some time. You became my champion but at last even you were defeated by Raiden's warriors."**

"If it is punishment for me you wish. I shall take this punishment." Naruto's words made Shao Kahn laugh loudly which confuse the young warrior "My Emperor?"

"**Punishment? No boy you are a worthy tool for me. Defeat alone isn't bare enough. You had your punishment you licked your wounds. Healed greatly but I need you to help find an artifact." **Shao Khan rose from his throne as his right hand open as a beam of green energy shot out showing a map of a location.

"What is this artifact?" Naruto asked

"**The Gem of Edenia it once holds the power of its former ruler. Queen Sindel had hidden it long before she met her end. I need it." **Find this gem, Naruto know his mission now but the question is will he be doing this alone?

"**You will be company by Cyrax. Return once you have the Gem." **Shao Kahn open a portal that quickly take Naruto and Cyrax to the Edenia Desert aka Jade's Desert.

Naruto looked at Cyrax seeing the yellow colored robot ninja. Made Naruto's skin crawl seeing a once flesh ninja now transform into a full metal being. Naruto shook the feeling away and was now focus on the mission.

With both Cyrax and Naruto gone Shao Kahn closed the portal behind them.

"You think they will find the Gem?" Shang Tsung asked Shao Kahn.

"**I do not know. Sindel have hidden it well."**

Mileena hoped Naruto would return with the gem or not long as he was fine.

**Shao Kahn's Tower: Hallway**

Mileena was on her way to her chamber until she heard someone barked her name. Mileena turned around to quickly avoid being impaled by Baraka's blade arms.

"**What is the meaning of this?"** Mileena asked Baraka.

Baraka growled **"You are a Tarkatan where are your blades?" **Mileena was confuse she didn't get what he mean by where are her blades? It took Mileena a second as she looked at Baraka's black steel colored blades that are pointing out of his forearms.

"**I don't have those. I am only half Tarkatan." **Baraka didn't buy it **"Half blood or not you are a Tarkatan. You should be a deadly as the blades on our arms yet I see you drool over that human boy."**

Mileena's confuse look snapped into a venomous glare **"Yes that is the look. That's the look of a proud Tarkatan!" **Mileena didn't want what Baraka was trying to make her become something she wasn't.

"**Leave my sights or else I will end your life Baraka." **Baraka didn't buy it **"You are the daughter of Shao Kahn you should be powerful and fearless as your father. Worry over some weak human will not make you fearless."**

"**You know NOTHING of Naruto. He isn't weak as you believe. I was told he took down one of your strongest Tarkatan warrior did he not?" **Baraka growled he launch himself at Mileena. He swing his right arm at Mileena but she quickly backed away from Baraka only to have her veil slice off showing her true face to Baraka.

"**Beautiful you are Mileena. No reason to hide your beauty as a Tarkatan." **Mileena growled angrily towards Baraka, she wasn't ashamed of anything she knows she was ugly but Naruto saw who she really is he love her real face.

"**Naruto is the only one allow to see Mileena's face!" **Mileena fried her Sais at Baraka but the Tarkatan warrior blocked her Sais with his arm blades **"That human isn't worth enough to see the true beauty of a female Tarkatan! You deserve better Mileena."**

Mileena rolled in a ball and tripped Baraka off his feet as he landed on his back. Mileena kneed Baraka in the back and held her Sais to his throat **"Mileena knows what she wants. And she doesn't want you." **Baraka pulled his right elbow back striking Mileena in the face.

Mileena was force off Baraka. Baraka swings his right arm at Mileena he slice her clothed that covered her breasts. Mileena's breasts were now expose now, Mileena covered her breasts. Baraka covered Mileena to a wall as he held his blades close to her throat.

"**He is not worth of you Mileena. I've have seen it. All he wants to return to his realm nothing more. He isn't an alpha-male he's just a human boy he may have defeated one of our strongest Tarkatan but he will never defeat me over you." **Mileena growled at Baraka. She kicked him right in the nut-sack and delivered a striking blow to his face afterwards.

"**I will make this clear Baraka. I am not in love with YOU!" **Mileena deliver a powerful right hook to Baraka's face which sent him flying seven feet across the hallway of the tower. Baraka lay defeated and out cold from the striking blow Mileena gave him.

Sicken and embarrass Mileena covered her chest and walked off to her chamber to change her clothed thanks to Baraka.

**Mileena's Chamber:**

Mileena lay on her bed she decided not to change her outfit for now. Laying there on her queen size bed, her mind puzzles on what Baraka said did Naruto really just wanted to go home and just would leave everything he did here all behind?

Would he leave Mileena just to go home?

Mileena shook those nasty thoughts away from her mind Naruto would never do that especially to her, she believed. Mileena heard a knock on the door **"Enter." **She spoke as the door. It was Sheeva the female Shokan.

Sheeva was surprise to Mileena lying down on her bed with her clothed half torn.

"**Princess Mileena what happen? Were you under attack?" **Mileena really wanted to put Baraka's attack aside but she didn't want Sheeva to believe she was rape either which never did happen.

"**I was attack by Baraka."** Mileena started **"He believed Naruto wasn't the rightful male for me. He believed Naruto would never understand my beauty as a Tarkatan. But I am not Tarkatan I am Shao Kahn's daughter." **Sheeva closed the door and sat down beside Mileena, Sheeva see it in Mileena's eyes she was lost.

Sheeva let out a heavy signed as Mileena told Sheeva what happen between her and Baraka in the tower hallway **"Male Tarkatan they always jealous when they see a female they want. Like wolves they want to mark as theirs. I am surprise you hold him off on your own." **Sheeva smirked which made Mileena feel proud as she'd chuckle a little.

"**I believe Naruto will gladly have you as his mate. You're a strong healthy woman Mileena. Naruto is a young human boy who even caught my eyes I must admit he is a handsome human." **Sheeva couldn't help but chuckle with a sexy smile.

Mileena couldn't believe Sheeva had the hots for Naruto and Sheeva's age unknown to Mileena but she knew Sheeva was far older then Mileena and Naruto combine **"Isn't odd for a Shokan to fall for a human?"**

"**Worry not there has been Shokan that has mated with humans and that breed strong children. But I know you truly love the boy."** Mileena looked at the floor of her chamber at first before she turned too looked at Sheeva.

"**Sheeva can you help me…I want to have Naruto's heart but I don't know how. Right now I'm just his best friend to him…but I want to be his special best friend. He saved me twice he fights for father and our realm. He has done so much. I feel so far away from him."**

Sheeva thought of helpful things that might get Naruto to like Mileena more than just being his best friend and help the Outworld Princess win the heart of human young man **"Do you know what Naruto's likes?" **Mileena nodded her head.

"**Make something you believe he will love."**

Sheeva got off Mileena's bed and went off to leave the Princess **"But first change your clothe my dear. I am sure Shao Kahn will very unplease to see you in such a manner."**

Once Sheeva had left Mileena's chamber the Outworld Princess was fixed on what to make for Naruto? Mileena sat down in front of her desk grabbing a needle and some wire **"Something Naruto will like?"**

Mileena went to Naruto's chamber. She searched around his bed and underneath it as well. Naruto's headband lay there on his desk. Mileena grab it holding her hands there a single hair from his hair on it. Mileena took a strong sniff of it. It had his smell on it which Mileena giggle with delight.

She couldn't find anything else in his room. She would have to done with what she had.

**Meanwhile: Edenian Desert/Jade's Desert**

Both Naruto and Cyrax arrival at their location Naruto and Cyrax looked around as the desert blow its hash sandy winds at them.

"**We are one-hundred feet away from our location." **Cyrax spoke while Naruto knew they were little off from the spot but it didn't matter of the moment. Until Naruto heard a noise that caught his attention Naruto ducked his head as a flying boomerang came from nowhere flying towards them.

The boomerang hit Cyrax on the back of his head which cause him to fall face down into the sand. As sand got into his gears Naruto turned to see a cloak person holding a long pole as for a weapon. Naruto knew who that person was.

"Jade is that you?" it was indeed Jade, Jade pulled the hood back showing her face to him. Jade didn't looked well she still hasn't fully recover her wounds from her fight with Mileena. Jade looked tired as well there were bags underneath her eyes.

"Good to see you again Naruto. But I would have hoped you were here as help and not as the enemy." Jade was ready to fight recover or not she was going to fight "I know what is it you seek Naruto. Return and tell Shao Kahn the Gem is not no longer in Outworld."

"Where is the Gem Jade?" He asked kindly.

Cyrax got off the ground and fired a green energy net towards Jade. But Jade swings her pole destroying the green energy net. Cyrax was ready to fight Jade **"Combat mode active." **Naruto tried to stop Cyrax but the cyber-ninja already strike first.

Cyrax strike Jade by punched her in the stomach and uppercut her into the air. Jade fell down as the winds blew harder Cyrax launch one of his short timed bombs from his chest he fried them at Jade. Jade knocked them away from her one by one.

Cyrax fired his net right after he launch another bomb Jade got caught by the bomb explosion was caught in the net shortly she got blow five feet away. Cyrax was on his way to finish her off but suddenly he couldn't move his feet at all.

It was the sand he fell right in quicksand. Jade was now on her knees coughing. Jade remove her mask so she could cough up blood from his mouth. Jade smiled afterwards seeing Cyrax had fallen into one of the quicksand pits of her desert.

Jade blacked out from her wounds. Naruto ran over to Jade to see if she was still alive. Alive she was but for how long he wasn't sure he needed to act quickly. And not only Jade was in trouble but so was Cyrax as the yellow ninja robot was getting consumed by the quicksand pit.

Naruto summon twenty clones of himself as one by one they use themselves as a ladder for Cyrax to escape the quicksand. Naruto and clones pulled with all their might and finally got Cyrax out of the quicksand pit.

"**Mission report?" **Cyrax asked Naruto as Naruto looked back at Jade.

"Um failure I believe. But we have Jade she needs help or she will die."

"**She is not importation to the mission."**

"She knows where the Gem is. The Gem no longer in Outworld Cyrax if she dies we can't find the Gem." Cyrax pause for a moment as Naruto glare at the robot ninja funny **"Mission aborted." **Suddenly a large portal appeared behind Cyrax to Outworld.

Naruto took Jade. Holding her in his arms as they returned to Outworld with their mission a failure.

**Outworld: Jade's chamber**

Naruto place Jade in her chamber as a shadow monk entered the room. He places a healing spell upon Jade. He told Naruto Jade will recover in a week as long as nobody moves her she will recover fully. Once his job was done Naruto paid the shadow monk in jewels and told him to return to his post.

Jade's chamber wasn't large as Kitana's or Mileena's chamber was it was small. One large bed with candles to the right and left side of the bed the bed covers were colored green with a green dragon.

Naruto turned away but he spoke right before he close Jade's door "Rest well Jade."

**Shao Kahn's Throne Room:**

Cyrax had reported to Shao Kahn while Naruto took Jade to her room. Shao Kahn was pissed upon hearing the Gem was taken somewhere else and only Jade knows.

Naruto enter the throne room to see Reptile, Mileena, Cyrax, Sektor, Sheeva, Baraka were there. Everyone was looking at Naruto as if he done something bad very bad.

Naruto didn't like this look at all he knew he was going to get blame for something.

"**You should have ended that traitor life." **Shao Kahn spoke

"She's more worth alive than dead. She knows where the Gem is Shao Kahn." He told his Emperor.

"**What make you believe her?"**

"I know when someone is telling the truth." Shang Tsung laughed "Like when I told you of Mileena?" Mileena looked sadden while Naruto gave Shang Tsung a piss glare in his eyes "Lairs aren't worth of being trusted. Shang Tsung."

Shang saw it in Naruto's eyes he wanted his blood he wanted Shang Tsung dead.

"Wait until Jade recover and she will tell you the Gem's location. If that is all I'm done." Naruto turned away as he left the throne room. Shao Kahn knew Naruto was pissed he would have deal with Naruto's rudest but he would deal with Naruto later.

Baraka knew this would be a perfect moment to settle things with Naruto. Mileena knew what Baraka was up too she wanted to stop him right before it happens between him and Naruto but it was too late.

Baraka didn't even bother to call Naruto's name. He just attacked him with a jump kick to the back of his head. Naruto fell down face down but he quickly got up "What the hell is your problem?"

Baraka draw out his blade arms **"You call yourself a warrior. You are human, yet you don't see what this world can offer you. You serve our lord and master Shao Kahn you are Outworld's champion and yet you focus on the matter of your home don't you."**

"Wait how you knew that…"

Baraka laugh **"Don't believe you are alone in this realm mortal."**

"You were spying on me…" Naruto saw it in Mileena's eyes so it was true he was more focus on returning to his realm and would leave everything behind.

"**It can't be…were you Naruto were you still thinking of your realm?" **Naruto's frown answer Mileena's question just as she was about to leave. Naruto suddenly spoke to Baraka that got Mileena's attention "I may have thought of returning to my realm. But I never thought of betraying my friends here. I don't know what your problem is Baraka but we are settling this SHIT NOW!"

"**Finally I can rip you apart. You aren't worth having Mileena's heart." **

Mileena step in front of Naruto **"You shall never have my heart!"**

**ROUND ONE FIGHT!**

Baraka got caught off guard at the moment he didn't think he would be fighting both Naruto and Mileena at the same time. It didn't matter he would murder Naruto and take Mileena as his mate.

Mileena made the first strike launching her Sais at Baraka. Naruto came charging at Baraka after Baraka blocked Mileena's Sai attack. Naruto punched Baraka in the twice before switch over to Mileena as she cartwheel and kicked Baraka in the right knee cap.

Mileena launch on to Baraka and bit him on his right shoulder as he yelled in pain. Baraka backhand Mileena off which anger Naruto enough to strike Baraka with a small Rasengan to the stomach.

But Naruto wasn't done there. He grabbed Baraka by the head and knees him in the face and pulled back his fist and gave his strongest uppercut the very same uppercut he did Neji but a much stronger version. Baraka lost three of his long sharp fangs as Baraka keel down on his knees.

Naruto held his right leg up high in the air "Uzumaki Kick of Pain!" brought his foot down as his heel bash down on the back of Baraka's skull.

**Naruto & Mileena wins Flawless Victory!**

"**Who's the alpha-male now Baraka?"** Mileena laugh evilly while she was behind Naruto holding his right arm. Baraka lay there defeated again bleeding from the back of his head.

Shao Kahn laughed **"You may have failed in your mission. But you have never failed to entertain me boy." **Shao Kahn told his Tarkatan men to take Baraka away.

Mileena felt great she and Naruto defeated Baraka she closed her eyes as she giggle with delight. He has to stay away for her. Mileena open her eyes only to see Naruto was gone, she looked around quickly.

"**Where did he go?"** She asked.

"**Your boyfriend went to hissss chamber Mileena."**Reptile said as he sweatdrop.

"**He's not my boyfriend…yet."** Mileena skipped off to find Naruto as she had a gift she wanted to give to him.

**Naruto's Chamber:**

Mileena enter his chamber to see Naruto was searching for something "Where is it? I know I place it somewhere?" Mileena called his name to get his attention as Mileena had her hands held behind her back holding something.

"Oh hey Mileena can it wait I lost my headband."

"**Well it's about that…I have it." **Mileena got Naruto's full attention when she said that. Naruto walked up to see Mileena and try to peeked over what she was hiding only to hit on the head by Mileena **"It's a surprise I want you to close your eyes…please?"** Naruto nod his head as he close his eyes

After ten seconds Naruto open his eyes to see what was in front of him. It was a Teddy Bear and not just a Teddy Bear a Teddy Bear that had his headband. Mileena made a Naruto Teddy Bear the bear even had Naruto's whisker marks on its cheeks and his blue eyes.

Naruto look to Mileena to see she had her eyes close she was hoping he would love it. The Teddy Bear was holding a small paper sign saying _"Be Mine" _Naruto was truly surprise to see, it reminded him how he try so hard to get Sakura to like him or get her attention and here and now.

It was Mileena who trying her best to get Naruto's to like her and to get his attention as well.

Mileena open her eyes went she felt a soft touch on her forehead. It was lips but just lips the lips of Naruto's. Naruto kissed Mileena on her forehead "Yes Mileena I'll be yours."

Mileena hugged Naruto tightly burying her face in his chest as Naruto could hear Mileena purr like cat. Naruto sweatdrop but he chuckle "Mileena would you like to…go on a date?"

"**YES!"** She yelled she quickly cover her mouth **"I mean…yes Naruto I would love to go on a date with you."**

"I almost forgot." Naruto untie the necklace around his neck. He offered Mileena his necklace the very necklace that Tsunade had given to him "Mileena I want you to have this." Naruto went behind Mileena placing the Death Necklace around her neck.

"**Thank you Naruto so it pretty." **

Naruto explain to Mileena about Tsunade's Death Necklace "Tsunade-Baa-chan gave me that. She told me it belongs to her grandfather. She also said if I find a girl I really like I should give it to her. And Mileena I really like you the first we met. But now I really, really like you."

Mileena turned around and bury her face again in Naruto's chest as Naruto wrapped his arms around Mileena. The young pair held one another close. Mileena felt Naruto hugged her tighter as he whisper to her.

Mileena looked up at Naruto as Naruto saw tears running down her face "I promise Mileena, I won't betray you. Even if I find a way back home…I promise I will take you with me. Mileena your very special to me I care about you."

"**I don't care if you leave or stay I just want to be with you."**

"I promise."

"**Really?"**

"Yeah there's one thing about Naruto Uzumaki. He never breaks his promise that is my ninja way."

**Elsewhere: Naruto's World: Konoha**

"Alright Kakuzu I'll ask you one last time where is the Akatsuki hideout. I'm in no mood to play games. Where is Naruto Uzumaki? And you and your friends pray to God he's in one rip or I will rip your heart and make you eat it." Tsunade was pissed off she never been pissed, while the village was under attack the Akatsuki sneak in and took Naruto under her nose.

Kakuzu had his hands tied behind his back down on his knees with one big black eye which was given to him by Tsunade herself.

"**Fine then…you won slug princess I'll tell you where the Akatsuki hideout is."** Kakuzu smirked.

**Meanwhile: Akatsuki HQ**

"Is everyone ready?" Pain asked his fellow Akatsuki members.

Everyone nod their heads "About fucking time you found me leader-san!" Hidan yelled while Itachi signed as Deidara slap his forehead "Did we really need to bring Hidan back for this?"

"Of course…who wouldn't be the test-subject for this?" Itachi smiled.

Deidara catch on quickly as he grinned "Oh I see yeah."

"Enough standing around we need to go get the nine tails." Pain said.

The Akatsuki plans to find Naruto are underway, and with Kakuzu given in after many beatings by the fifth Hokage Tsunade, Hokage were ready to search for Naruto Uzumaki starting with the Akatsuki HQ.

**Elsewhere back in Outworld: Shao Kahn Throne room the next day**

It was morning Naruto had woke up from his slumber. He along with the others was summons by Shao Kahn to meet with him in the throne room.

Naruto, Mileena, Reptile and Ermac, Shang Tsung and Baraka, Sheeva, Goro and Skarlet all were present. There at Shao Kahn's left side was Quan Chi and the ghost ninja Scorpion and to Shao Kahn's right was a beautiful woman with long black and white color hair. Her eyes were white as she wore a sexy purple colored outfit.

Sheeva, Baraka and Reptile, Shang Tsung and Goro knew who this person **"My Empress."** They said. Leaving Mileena and Naruto, Skarlet and Ermac confuse on who this person was?

"Bow down and show respect you fool." Shang Tsung said to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on? Naruto gave Shang a nasty look "Why should I? And who is she I have never seen her before?"

Quan Chi explains to Naruto and the others **"She is Queen Sindel. Queen of the Realm of Edenia and mother of Princess Kitana she is Shao Kahn's wife and empress."** Right away Naruto and the others quickly bow down to Sindel. Quan Chi noticed once again there was odd look in Naruto's eyes as he saw the boy once again glaring at him.

Sindel looked at Naruto she grew a small smile upon her face "Is this the young champion of Outworld?" Quan Chi nod his head to Sindel **"Yes this is the boy. Who soul has the demon who holds the souls of thousands within him."**

"Far young then I thought."

Sindel turned her attention to Mileena "Rise child come to me. I wish to see the face of my daughter." Mileena did as Sindel told her Mileena remove her Veil showing her Tarkatan face to the beautiful queen.

Sindel place her left hand underneath Mileena's chin turning Mileena's face to her left then right. Getting a full view of Mileena's face soon Sindel let of go of Mileena as she turned away from Mileena "She may not carry Kitana's or my beauty but she does have her own beauty."

Mileena unsure was she accepted by Sindel or not **"Mother…"**

Sindel looked back at Mileena "I suppose you may call me that. You were not born from my womb my step-daughter." Mileena back down away from Sindel. Naruto didn't like how she said Mileena was born from her and she is her step-daughter although Kitana and Mileena are twins.

Home is calling Naruto how long will you annoy its calls before it comes to you?

**End of Chapter-VIII**

**Next Chapter-A Piece of Home-The Date with Mileena**

**Naruto and Mileena's relationship level: Naruto's View**

**Ch 6-Friends**

**Ch 7-Best Friends-Gain Mileena's Trust**

**Ch 8-Best Friends-Dating-Given Naruto Teddy Bear**

**Mileena's View**

**Ch 6-Best Friend**

**Ch 7-Friendly Crush-Gain Naruto's trust**

**Ch 8-Love Crush-Given the Hokage Necklace**

**Naruto and Mileena relationship is growing bit by bit. Just the way I wanted it to be, both gain one another trusts and Naruto knows how Mileena really feels for him. And Mileena accepted Naruto asking her out on a date.**

**I used Mileena's Teddy Bear from the challenge Tower number 20. Where Mileena try to give Scorpion a teddy bear she made by herself.**

**So I have decided hell give Naruto the teddy bear. And from there Naruto gave Mileena the death necklace. **

**Omake Moment: FINISH THEM!**

**Kakashi vs. Raiden:**

Shang Tsung and Orochimaru (revived)

Kakashi's right hand glowed with lighting "Your first Raiden."

Raiden nod his head and punch his right fist into Shang Tsung chest and yelled as he pump energy into Shang Tsung's body as Shang Tsung scream in agony as his upper-body blew up into pieces. Raiden held up high in the air was Shang Tsung heart pumping in lighting energy.

"Kali ma Kali ma Kali ma!" Naruto spoke over and over again while Scorpion was laughing over the idea of the joke.

"Oh dear," Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Your up next Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi signed and took out his favorite orange book "Alright then." Orochimaru soon recover from the stun and ran towards Kakashi. But however Kakashi quickly flew right pass Orochimaru, Orochimaru didn't even see it coming as his head, arms and piece of neck fell off one after another.

"Oh man I got blood on it." Kakashi wave his favorite book out trying to get the blood off it "So what do we get?"

"You guys pass talk about kickass fatalities."

"Good now then see ya." Kakashi and Raiden vanish from the stage.

"**Is that sensei you speak of that spy on women?"** Scorpion asked

"Nah that would be pervy-sage." Suddenly the sound of women screaming were heard and the heavy stomping sounds of a man running for his life.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR BALLS JIRAIYA!"

"Oh it would seem he was spying on Baa-chan again."

"**Yeah you wasted a lot on him."**

"Tell me about I only knew two things make my Rasengan stronger and to counter Genjutsu only one of them worked!"

**End of Omake: Next one: Nitara vs. Hidan**

**Anyway on to the main subject**

**Next chapter is Naruto and Mileena's first date and well it go well? Will this one date be the date that tie Naruto and Mileena relationship into a lemon or will something keep that from happening? Well you'll have to wait and see.**

**Home is calling and its coming, wonder how Naruto will deal with it?**

**I seen Rain's DLC trailer, I must say….man those are mean combos and I thought combos were tough. **

**Well not much to say this time everyone see ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter IX-A Piece of Home-The Date with Mileena**

**The following Day: After meeting Sindel: The Wastelands:**

Naruto was training himself in the wasteland. Testing the power of his normal Rasengan and the power of his Rasengan while using his silver kunais the Rasengan grew bigger with the silver kunais but had a less power strike but without them Naruto's hit power was at max.

However Naruto wasn't alone in the wastelands. Naruto was companied by Mileena, Ermac, Reptile and Skarlet. Four assassins that Naruto had befriend during his time here in Outworld. Mileena sat there watching Naruto while she had a daydream stare in her eyes.

Reptile was picking his teeth and Skarlet was collecting blood on the field collecting them in a large jar. And lastly Ermac was watching Naruto display his power and skills.

"**Not much skills yet you have are a worthy warrior." **Ermac's words got Naruto's attention. Naruto looked back at the soul warrior "I wasn't given the best kind of teacher." Naruto rub the back of his head but hell one jutsu attack sure did given Naruto a big different.

"**Is there only skills you former teacher teach you before you came to us?" **Naruto pause for a moment to think back what Jiraiya and other senseis he had before teach him "Not much half of the stuff I learn by myself. Pervy-sage I learned the Rasengan, summoning jutsu and that's about it I never learns anything from Kakashi-sensei. And Iruka-sensei well he teaches me I'm special from the other kids now I know why but hell that never took me away from my dreams."

"**In other words you only know two attacks and how to copy yourself." **Skarlet spoke leaving Naruto to sweatdrop in shame. Naruto turned around having his back face them he mumbles under his breath cursing his senseis for not teaching really cool moves.

"**Way ago Skarlet you hurt his feelings." **Mileena said follow by a sign while Reptile and Ermac chuckle while Skarlet smiled underneath her mask. Naruto recover by turning back showing everyone a big grin on his face "That's okay I'm fine with that. Three attacks is all I need. I can create more just from those three."

"**Tell usss more of your world." **Reptile asked.

"Sure what do you want to know? I got whole stories to tell ya. Mileena knows." Naruto turn his head smiling at Mileena as Mileena giggle with delight.

Ermac spoke while **"Mileena told us of your allies but what of your enemies? Surely you have many for having a demon fuses with your soul." **Naruto didn't really want to talk about his enemies. The Akatsuki, the Sound village, Kabuto and Orochimaru then there's…Sasuke Uchiha.

Mileena could see it in Naruto's kind eyes he really didn't want to talk about it. But Naruto decided why not they were his new allies so no need to hide secrets from them.

Naruto told everyone about his encounters with the Sound Village first, being his first real enemies. Naruto remember it was Orochimaru who killed The Third Hokage and killed the fourth Kazekage Gaara's father and pose as him to sneak in Konoha. It was Orochimaru's fault Konoha was under-attack during the Chunin Exams and also gave Sasuke the curse mark. Kabuto was Orochimaru's spy Naruto thought Kabuto was a good guy.

"**So Orochimaru was once a leaf ninja? Traitors even in your home village truly you desire his death."** Ermac's words were cold but true, but Naruto never saw Orochimaru as one of his own to begin with.

"Yeah I do desire that snake's death the most. But there's been rumor that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke. At first I couldn't believe the news and well. It's hard to believe a person you once saw your best friend tries to kill you not once not twice but three times." Naruto still couldn't get over after all these years Sasuke still saw Naruto as the weak one the one who still hasn't grown up.

Mileena didn't like this Sasuke person not one bit **"He doesn't deserve your friendship your kindness." **Skarlet agrees with Mileena, Naruto may be a champion of Outworld he may have fight and kill for the sake of Outworld but the warrior has a good heart. And every good heart take be taking on a false ride on those they believe they can trust.

"I still believe he could change…but am I still far behind? Am I still a child? I really don't care if I'm strong or weak. I just want respect and people to know I exist." Naruto felt Mileena wrapped her arms around hips giving him a hug from behind.

"**Traitors desire death once a traitor alwaysssss a traitor." **Reptile hisses **"Shao Kahn picked you to be his champion for a good reasonsss. The Emperor is never wrong."**

"**You have not fallen Naruto you do not desire power like many others. Clearly you are the better person. You show mercy when you see someone who desires it."** Naruto felt his heart warm upon hearing those words from Ermac.

Ermac was many for he is one. Different souls shares one body but they see Naruto through their eyes. Many like him because of his heart, many like him because of his strength and many like him for being like them a host of souls.

Mileena let go of her hug on Naruto. Naruto turned around placing his hands upon Mileena's shoulders giving her a warm smile on his face "Thanks everyone."

"**We can teach you to control your souls like us." **Ermac offer his self to become Naruto's sensei. To teach the young warrior how to use the power of his souls and also like how to use telekinesis which would make him more deadly then he already is.

Naruto thought about it using the power of telekinesis would make him very powerful. Telekinesis Rasengan and many other new attacks he could learn did sound very fun "That sound fun sure Ermac I love to have you as my new sensei."

"**We will teach you. It will not be easy trust us."**

Naruto nod his head he looked at everyone "I trust you. I trust you all."

"**Um Naruto."** Mileena asked him with a shy look in her eyes.

"Yeah Mileena what is it?"

"**Can you do that summon-jutsu thing pleas, you told me about it but I've never seen it before." **Naruto guess it wouldn't hurt to try and see if he could summon Chef Toad or his sons here and it would be cool if he could and now would be a good time to see if it works.

Naruto bit his right thumb and perform a hand-sign as he yelled "Summoning-Jutsu!" He slap his right hand down on the bloody ground. As a large screen of smoke poof from the ground as something came out from the summoning pad on the ground Naruto created.

As the smoke cleared, Mileena saw Naruto grew a big grin on his face "It worked!"

"**Hey Naruto it's been a long time. Where the hell have you been?" **It was Naruto's old summon-friend Gamakichi one of the sons of Gamabunta. Gamakichi had grown over the years from being on top of Naruto's head now to the size of Naruto's body.

Mileena, Ermac, Reptile and Skarlet couldn't believe with their own eyes. A giant orange-colored talking toad was right in front of them and he was friends with Naruto.

"I'm glad to see you again Gamakichi how things with you and father and little brother?" Gamakichi smirked at the young ninja **"Well as you know Pops doing alright and little brother silly as usually hey Naruto who are them?"**

"They're my new friends. Mileena, Ermac, Reptile and Skarlet they have helped while my stay in their world. Tell me what happen after I was taken here?"

"**Well a lot has happen. Tsunade is going crazy, she beat up that Kakuzu until he gave in. She believes the Akatsuki has you and well she's about to go to war on their ass." **Naruto didn't like the sound of that and he knows Tsunade's will and strength she'll kill anyone if she want.

"Well that Itachi guy and that other guy use their Sharingans on me. And well I ended up here. Hey Gamakichi can ya deliver a message to Tsunade-baa-chan for me? Tell her I'm fine and in good hands. The last thing I want to see have Baa-chan get hurt because of me." Gamakichi nod his head, Naruto gave his old summon-friend a big hug.

"**Naruto stay out of trouble man. I'll tell Tsunade but I know she wants more on your location."**

Mileena got close to Naruto holding his left hand leaving Gamakichi to smile "Like I said I'm in good hands just delivers the message to Baa-chan alright?" Gamakichi vanish in a big cloud of smoke returning to Naruto's world.

"Man he sure grow the last time I remember. He was small enough to sit on my head." Naruto laughed as he was happy to see his summon friend again. He can summon which was a good sign he had that ability.

**Later that day: Shao Kahn's Courtyard **

Naruto was wearing his new outfit. Black colored shirt with orange color lines down with black pants to match. Compete with an assassin mask to hide his mouth and nose perfect during stealth and assassination missions.

Sitting on the stairs of the courtyard entertains Naruto stare up at the sky of Outworld. Wondering did Gamakichi deliver the message to Tsunade? And will Tsunade cool off or will she come to him to this world by using her monster strength to force the Akatsuki or find another way?

Naruto heard the sound of someone's footsteps. Naruto looked back to see it was Rain, the ninja dress in purple colors. Naruto remember Rain "So we meet again Rain." Rain walked over to the young warrior.

"I hear rumors you are in a relationship with Princess Mileena." Naruto wonder who was saying this rumors which were true but Naruto gave a quick nod to Rain "It been true Mileena and I are in a relationship actually later she and I are going on a date." Naruto chuckle with delight he looked forward to it.

"Ah then Best of Luck too you Naruto. Relationship with a Princess is quite difficult to keep especially who her father is." Rain joined Naruto as he sat down beside him. Rain's words bother Naruto only a little so he asks "What do you mean by that?"

Rain explain to Naruto that he once dated Princess Kitana long ago and he and her were in a relationship much like Naruto and Mileena are in. Naruto never knew that "Wow I didn't think you and Kitana together like that. So what happen?"

Rain continues explain to Naruto of the relationship "One day Kitana told me she couldn't see me again. She explains Shao Kahn didn't want her and me getting together something about putting Outworld in grave danger. But I believe Shao Kahn was afraid I would win Kitana's heart."

Naruto never thought there was love in Outworld beside his and Mileena's? Naruto decided to ask Rain one more question "So do you know Kitana has left Outworld with the earthrealm warriors?" Rain gave a nod to Naruto's question "Yes I know. I was there although many did not see me I kept myself hidden."

"Rain do you still love Kitana even after she broke up with you?" There was a long pause between Naruto and Rain; Rain looked at Naruto before patting him on his left shoulder "Don't worry about me it happen hundreds of years ago."

Rain got up as he walked down the stairs "I wish you good luck with your relationship with Mileena." With that said and done Rain vanish before Naruto's eyes as Rain turn himself into pure water vanish into the air.

"Okay that's freaky cool." Naruto laugh.

**Later at Dust:**

Naruto wasn't wearing his assassin outfit. Now he was wearing his outfit he will be wearing when he's on the date with Mileena. A light orange colored robe with green lines down the middle with black long pants as Naruto's hair had grew long for some time. Naruto let his hair grow out.

Naruto waited for Mileena in the hallway of Shao Kahn's Tower. Naruto hoped everything would go right this was his true first date with a girl. He had everything right, he had flowers, his plans and all he needed to do is wait for his date.

"**Naruto I'm ready." **Naruto turned around to see Mileena right behind him Naruto's jaw drop to the ground of Mileena's beauty. Mileena had her hair in a pony tail hair-style. Mileena wore a long dress with pink colors with a large pink colored rose in front of her dress. Mileena wasn't wearing a veil she wanted her first date to be the date as her true self.

"**Well what do you think?"** Mileena asked her date.

Naruto shook his head "I think I got knocked out by an Angel." Mileena giggle at Naruto's foolish charm trying to make Mileena blush. Mileena looked at down Naruto from head to toe **"Charming Prince."** Naruto was trying to make Mileena but in the end it was her who made him blush.

Naruto held out flowers for Mileena, Flower he found in the forest outside of Shao Kahn's Palace. Mileena was surprise Naruto went through all the trouble of getting her flower just for her. The flowers were red and green colored roses.

"**They're beautiful."**

"Not as beautiful as you Mileena."

Naruto held out his right hand as Mileena took it as the two young pair left Shao Kahn's palace and journey together on their first date.

Naruto took Mileena to a nearby village in Outworld. There the village was holding an all you can eat. The village knows of Naruto the Red Soul and Princess Mileena. The village leader spoke of Naruto's and Mileena's arrival the two was welcome by the village.

**Dinner:**

There was large numbers of food on display, Mileena order a large set of King Crab Legs while Naruto order a Ramen, BBQ ribs, and drinks. Mileena didn't even need to crack the Crab legs she bit right through the crab legs with her Tarkatan teeth. Her teeth were strong enough to break right through the hard shell of the Crab Legs with eases. Naruto spend half of the time watching Mileena eat her dinner.

"Your date sure has…a sweet touch." One of the villagers spoke to Naruto.

Naruto laugh with a kind smile "Yeah she sure is."

"Um Mileena." Mileena turn her attention towards her date "You got Crab meat on your…hold on let me get it." Naruto picked crab meat from left cheek that got stuck on her face "Much better."

"Cheers for Red Soul and Princess Mileena!" A villager spoke as the sound of everyone cheering for the newly couple. Mileena laugh a long with Naruto she was enjoying herself unlike other way she was really happy.

None of the villagers call her a freak or monster or hell-spawn of Shao Kahn. All they called her was Princess Mileena or Mileena or Daughter of Shao Kahn but mostly called her Princess Mileena.

Shortly after dinner there was a drinking contest being held but Naruto decided drinking wasn't his game or style but one man words changed Naruto's mind.

"Come on its just a little contest no tricks or any of that. Just me and you kid come on show us the red soul can take hold his liquor." The big fat man spoke. Out of all the villagers this man seem the kindest and yet the bravest as well.

"Alright then I take your offer. If I win I can come here and eat ramen here for free. But if you win."

"If I win you become my student." The big fat man smiled.

Naruto laugh a friendly laugh "Alright then hey what's your name anyway?"

"Bo-Rai-Cho." The fat man spoke his name follow by a big friendly laugh.

"Alright Bo-Rai-Cho I Naruto Uzumaki have accept your challenge!" Bo-Rai-Cho smiled big he came to both Mileena and Naruto grab them both pulling them into a big hug as he hugged them tightly and closely "Ah good, good let us begin!"

Both Naruto and Bo-Rai-Cho sat down at a table in front of one another "Come bring us finest drinks!"

Tsunade could kill Naruto if she found out he was drinking but this would have to be a secret from her. Naruto took his first drink of Outworld liquid drinking its rare and strange taste. Naruto was holding up on his liquor as Bo-Rai-Cho was a master drunk so this was no trouble for him at all.

After fifteen drinks Naruto felt its effect coming upon him "I'm not going to lossssse to you Bo-Fly-Cho!" Bo-Rai-Cho could already tell Naruto was wasted and the boy had lost the contest all he needed was for Naruto to throw up and he would win.

"Come one more drink my friend." Bo-Rai Cho smiled.

Naruto was about to grab his cup but Naruto suddenly stop in his tracks. He puffs his cheeks and threw up to his right as he lost to Bo-Rai-Cho. Bo-Rai-Cho grab Naruto's cup and drank "You have lost my friend." The drank fat man laugh.

Mileena checked on Naruto. Naruto's world was spinning he really tried to stay focus. Naruto blacked out and fall down on the ground again.

**Moments Later:**

Naruto open his eyes to find himself still dizzy but now he felt funny very funny. Naruto turned to his right side to find himself on the ground near a lake. There Mileena was sitting on a rock enjoying the beautiful view of the large lake.

Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the Princess. Mileena felt his arms around her neck "Hey Princess. Sorry about that I guess I couldn't handle it as I thought." He chuckle, Naruto's little passing out problem didn't even upset Mileena or ruin the date.

She was having a great time with him and that's all she wanted. Naruto beside Mileena as she laid her head on his right shoulder enjoying the view together not a care in the world Mileena was truly happy and so was Naruto, he was enjoying this time with Mileena.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. It was now late the hour of the time was unknown to the couple. Mileena felt Naruto lips touched her forehead like before **"Naruto can we stay here a little bit longer?"**

"Long as you want Mileena."

"**Good I like that."**

Three hours the young couple stayed there together enjoying their moment. Their relationship had grown from behind friends to being good friends to now dating one another.

It was nearing morning. Both were tired Mileena more tried then Naruto though. Naruto carried Mileena in his arms as he returned to Shao Kahn's palace. The guards let Naruto in the palace it was still very early in the morning the morning guards had switch with the night guards.

Naruto made it to Mileena's chambers. Naruto was too tried to return to his room, so Naruto decided to lie down on Mileena's bed beside her. Naruto lay down on his stomach while Mileena lay down on her back.

**Four hours later:**

The door of Mileena's chamber open wide as it was Sheeva and Skarlet who enter the room. Sheeva cross all four of her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face while Skarlet couldn't help but find it cute Naruto and Mileena sleeping together.

Ermac enter the room as well **"Ermac you take the boy we'll handle Mileena." **Ermac understood Sheeva's orders. As Ermac used his soul-telekinesis to lift Naruto in the air without waking him, Naruto was taken out of Mileena's room.

Ermac took Naruto to his chamber while for the ladies. Sheeva grab Mileena's bed and use her strength to lift it up, which made Mileena open her eyes waking the Princess up. Mileena slide off her bed landing on her ass.

Mileena groan as she let out a yawn **"Sheeva, Skarlet what are you doing? Where's Naruto?" **quickly Mileena heard the sound of Naruto screaming in fear. Mileena quickly ran out of her room to see Naruto was wet his clothes were soak in water as Rain and Ermac there in the hallway.

"What are you trying to do drown me?" Naruto asked.

"**You have slept long enough. A new day begins your training begins today." **Naruto remember what Ermac spoke of becoming his new sensei "You return late I take your date when as well as you thought?"

"It was perfect." Naruto grin.

Ermac lift Naruto into the air **"Come we begin now."**

"What about breakfast?"

"**You have enough energy to go without breakfast."**

Naruto looked back at Mileena "I'll see you later Mileena." Naruto left the hallway with Rain and Ermac to the training grounds of Shao Kahn's palace.

**After Breakfast: Palace Balcony **

Mileena walked towards the edge of the balcony and rest against it while she was companied by Skarlet and Sheeva **"Our first date was great. We ate lovely food we met a strange funny man. We watched a beautiful lake together for hours."**Mileena sign with a love-sick look in her eyes she truly enjoyed herself during the first date.

Hearing Mileena say they met a strange man she asked Mileena **"Who was this strange man?" **Mileena thought back that night **"He was big, fat and very friendly and loves to drink a lot. I believe he's name was Bo-Rai-Cho."**

Sheeva and Skarlet were a bit surprise the two met the drunken fist master Bo-Rai-Cho the man had teach many warriors for hundreds of years. He was the man who Liu Kang the champion of Earthrealm learn from.

Skarlet went up to Mileena **"So you have and Naruto…did anything else during your first date?" **Mileena didn't follow what Skarlet was getting at **"What do you mean? Me and Naruto had a wonderful time we spend hours together we watched the sun rise."**

Skarlet sign as she shook her head **"I believe she wishing to know have you and Naruto seal your relationship with mating." **Skarlet looked back at Sheeva with an embarrass blush upon her face while Mileena turn the other way **"I don't think Naruto…ready….and neither am I. I don't want to rush things so quickly." **Mileena giggle shortly afterwards **"Or the fact you don't know how to mate with a male."** Sheeva smiled as Mileena snap back at Sheeva with an angry glare.

"**I…I know how to mate with a guy." **Mileena lie she didn't know one thing about mating even again she was created few years and awaken many days ago **"I can help you Princess Mileena now these days it rare to find a Princess with her virginity in tack."**

"**You mean sister and Jade aren't virgins?" **Mileena grew very curious quickly and so did Skarlet. Wanting to know what Sheeva knows **"Few hundred years ago Princess Kitana lost her virginity to Rain as for Jade well…for so many years she remains pure."**

"**Jade's a virgin?"**

Sheeva explain to Mileena **"It's rare it's usually the one who is the best friend with usually end up being the virgin not the best friend." **Both Skarlet and Mileena laughing at first until **"But the both of you are virgins so there is no need to make fun of Jade." **Mileena and Skarlet shut up quick while blushing and mumbling underneath their breath about Sheeva being a know it all.

"**What about you Sheeva surely you're a virgin too?" **Sheeva laughed at Mileena's remark **"I am a woman I have reach full adulthood. But my I rather not say who I gave my virginity too." **Sheeva frown for a short moment which made Mileena and Skarlet to wonder was it bad or not a good first for Sheeva's first time?

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

Naruto sat there on the ground with his legs across over one another. Naruto stared at a skull that was place in front of him as Naruto was making an "Hmm" noise for a very long time. Trying to learn how to use telekinesis the skull didn't move one inch.

Naruto stop trying **"This isn't going to work. I'm not psychic Ermac."**

"**But you have souls. Uses the power of your souls focus on the souls you have. Control them both one with them use them as your will." **Naruto closed his eyes and focus on the Kyuubi focus on summoning its chakra making it out from within him. Underneath the skull that stood in front of Naruto was red bubbles popping up from the ground the bubbles went inside the skull causing it float in midair but as Naruto open his eyes the red bubble acted funny and set the skull on fire and soon after blew it up.

"Damn it I almost had it." Naruto grin his teeth.

Ermac saw enough he wanted to see **"That is enough for today. More lessons tomorrow Naruto may we ask you a question?"**

"Sure ask away Ermac." Naruto smiled at his new teacher.

"**You said you and the Kyuubi souls are fuse as one?" **Naruto nod his head **"Then you surely can control it?"**

Naruto explain his information so far of the Kyuubi he knows "Not really Ermac. I am only given half of the Kyuubi power. It's heals me but it's also hurts me as well. If I go all nine tails the Kyuubi will be revive and well as for me I die. That's what I was told anyway. The tails forms I've gone through was four tails and well last time I went four tails Pervy-sage I almost killed him. He…touched my seal and loosens it a little and well."

"**His own fault for touching what is not his making." **The soul warrior spoke as Naruto nod his head agreeing with him on that "Ever since then I'm more afraid of using the fox's power because of it. But the fox needs me and I kind of need it."

"**It is nature it is a part of you and you are a part of it."**

"Trust me I know it's been telling me that a lot ever since Liu Kang beat me again. At first I didn't really care about if I live or not all I knew was people hated me for no reason until I found why they hated me. This curse or gift was given to me by the fourth Hokage I've decided that day I would use this power for" before Naruto even could finish of what he was about to say another voice spoke up.

"To use you're powers to serve your emperor Shao Kahn and his plans." Naruto turned to see it was Shang Tsung, Naruto at first believed Shang was good ally but until he lie to him about truth of Mileena. Naruto grew tired of lairs and secrets.

"What do you want Shang Tsung?" He asked.

"The Emperor's plans will be in action within a month. I came to see if you were serious upon joining everyone in the upcoming task?" Shang Tsung smiled while Naruto frown. Naruto was more than ready he was the freaking champion of Outworld he was more than ready.

Naruto's eyes were filled seriousness "Of course I'm ready like I will let everyone fight while I stay behind and do nothing!" Shang Tsung chuckle as he smirked as Shang walked off good knowing the boy would be there "Good I'm making sure especially when I know a way of returning you to your home world."

"What!" Shang's words caught Naruto off guard.

"Oh you thought I forgot? I told you fight for us and I will reward you by returning you back to your world. I am a man of my word Naruto. Help us with this task and your way back home is yours." With that said and done Shang Tsung left the training grounds leaving a shock Naruto.

**Later that afternoon: Jade's chamber**

Naruto enter Jade's chamber only to discover Mileena was there. Looking down upon the helpless and still unconscious Naruto watched to see what Mileena was about to go **"Pretty isn't she?"**

Naruto walked up to Mileena placing her hands on her shoulders "Yes she's pretty but you are beautiful." Mileena looked back at Naruto as her eyes were telling him he's a bad lair **"You're a bad lair."**

"Even if I am that doesn't I don't care about you Mileena."

"**Do you love Jade more then you love me?"**

Naruto went face to face with Mileena, Mileena saw it in his eyes the answer was no. she saw truth in his eyes "You know the answer to that Mileena."

"I know." She turned her attention towards Jade **"But do you…still love that Sakura girl you always told me about?"** hearing her name made Naruto feel bad the one girl who was his first crush and love. Although he knows Sakura loved Sasuke still over time Sakura became nicer to him even to the point she become one of his good friends.

"She's just one of my best friends now. It's you Mileena that I am in love with. Your sweet and I can tell you have a good heart. Even though sometimes you get little carry away you have your reasons. You have your own beauty." His words made Mileena feel beautiful inside and out.

"**But I can't kiss you like Jade can and I can't give you pleasure like she." **Naruto stopped Mileena right there before she could say anything else "That doesn't matter Mileena. You're the one for me your…my girl."

Mileena felt her heart skip a beat hearing those words from Naruto's lips. He really mean it she was his girl his. But words alone weren't enough action is all Mileena needed for this to be true.

"**Prove it. Prove to me that you love me more than Jade and Sakura!" **Mileena's eyes looked angry she wanted to see if it was true did Naruto really love her more than Jade and Sakura or any other women Naruto ever met?

"I can't." Naruto turned away.

"**Why not? Why isn't because of I'm…" **

Naruto turned back to Mileena "No it isn't because of that Mileena! Its…me Mileena I'm afraid I would hurt you."

"**Naruto you would never hurt me. You're my best friend you're my only friend you would never hurt Mileena."** Mileena touched Naruto's left cheek **"I don't care about that demon thing inside you. What I want is your heart. I want to have your heart Naruto because Mileena gave you hers so why not give yours to me?"**

Naruto close his eyes and sign as he brace himself for what he was about to do. Naruto kissed Mileena even though she didn't have any lips he kissed her Tarkatan teeth. Mileena was shock by this as she felt her heart melt right there, yes Naruto was telling the truth and he truly love her more than any woman.

Mileena wrap her arms around Naruto's neck as his hands were on her hips. Mileena open her mouth slightly as her long Tarkatan tongue reach out to go inside Naruto's mouth as her tongue wrapped around Naruto's tongue.

Mileena was happy Naruto was her first kiss he was the first guy to ever kiss her. Mileena close her mouth as her teeth by mistake cut Naruto's bottom lips. Naruto felt the pitch of pain but didn't let him stop from kissing his now girlfriend Princess Mileena.

Soon the kiss was broken by the two as they stare at one another lost in each other eyes.

"I love you Mileena." Naruto did his infamous true smile to show he was really happy having Mileena as his girlfriend his first girlfriend.

"**And Mileena loves you more."** she giggle with delight.

Mileena walked over to Jade seeing Jade was still out cold but she was chained by her arms and legs from escaping her chamber after she finally wakes up **"What's the different between love and liking?"** Mileena asked Naruto.

Naruto rub the back of his head unsure how to answer Mileena's question "I believe, liking someone is the first step and love is the last step." He said what he believes how it goes. Mileena agrees with Naruto on how she sees the different.

"**But Jade really, really likes you. It would be unfair to break her heart Naruto."** Mileena looked at Naruto with sad look in her eyes "I'll tell Jade when she wakes up." But Mileena shook her head **"We'll both tell her when she wakes up."**

"Mileena?"

"**At first I hated Jade but now…I feel really sorry for her and…I like her a lot."** Naruto raise his right eyebrow bit confuse on the subject now "Care to explain?"

"**I feel sister inside me…my hate for Jade…is now replace by…I can't explain it but I like her a lot."** Mileena was Kitana's clone so it would take a few days before Kitana's blood would make more of Mileena's personally she was more Tarkatan during the early days and now…Mileena had mature a little.

"Do you trust Jade?" Mileena nod her head **"And Jade's a virgin."** Naruto's face turned red upon hearing this. It was so random that Mileena suddenly said this **"And Mileena's a virgin too. Are you a virgin Naruto?"**

Naruto look down at the floor "Yes." He said while feeling a little embarrass. A large heart appeared above Mileena's head she was glad Naruto was still pure virgin no one took his virginity from her.

Mileena turned her attention to Naruto. She walked towards Naruto in a sexy walk as she said his name in a slow and creepy tone **"Oh Naruuuuttttooo."** Naruto slowly backed up but was quickly corner by Mileena. Mileena was very close to her boyfriend feeling her breasts press against his chest.

"Yes Mileena?" Naruto chuckle nervously.

"If you want, Mileena can give you her virginity too." She chuckle evilly.

'_Oh crap…Pervy-sage warned me of women acting funny like this. Well Naruto I guess it's time to end your virgin life.' _Naruto thought to himself soon he heard his inner demon laughing at him.

'_**Oh yes!' **_

But suddenly Naruto heard of Jade waking up as Mileena turned to see Jade had finally recovered from her wounds. Mileena turn to look back at her boyfriend leaving the young Uzumaki to sweatdrop he had a feeling things are about to get wild real soon.

"Naruto?" Jade spoke "What's going on?" Jade was surprise to see she was chained by her arms and legs hold as a prisoner in her own bedroom.

"Jade oh what perfect timing oh boy."

**End of Chapter IX**

**Next Chapter-A Piece of Home-First Time for everything**

**Well I left the rest in the next time, Naruto and Mileena their first date and met one of the funniest characters in MK Bo-Rai-Cho. Bo-Rai-Cho was the man who Liu Kang learns from.**

**Anyway I believe it's time for Naruto and Mileena to finally seal up things.**

**Now the main question is?**

**NarutoXMileena-Naruto takes Mileena's virginity and she takes his?**

**Or**

**NarutoXMileenaXJade-Naruto takes both Jade and Mileena virginity and they takes his?**

**Sorry everyone no Omake this time but the next time Omake: Finish Them will resume as usually.**

**This chapter I wanted Naruto's relationship with everyone grow bit by bit especially with Mileena. The filler arc is almost over and MK3 arc will begin. Ermac become Naruto's new sensei teaching him how to use his souls power and other things, Rain and Naruto are starting to become friends right now they just know one another.**

**Next chapter is the chapter Naruto and Mileena finally do it but with or without Jade to join?**

**Well that's all I have to say for now later everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter X-A Piece of Home-First time for everything**

**Akatsuki HQ:**

"Everything is ready." Pain spoke as everyone nod their heads.

"Tsk I still don't know why I have to be the one who gets wrap." Hidan didn't like this plan one bit the only reason why they brought him back was just to use him.

"Hidan shut it and just do it your immortal so quit bitching yeah." Deidara yelled at the immortal monk ninja. Hidan shut up and decide to just do it. Hidan stood in front of the giant nine dragon seal statue. Pain looked at both Itachi and Tobi as both Uchiha nodded their heads ready to use their Sharingans on him.

But however their little project would have to wait. As their hidden hide out suddenly shook with such force everyone looked up as pieces of the ceiling came down "What the hell is going on?" Hidan asked.

"**It's Konoha. They have found our hideout."** Zetsu spoke.

"Oh no does this means we have to wait on our little project?" Tobi asked follow by a friendly giggle from him.

Pain closed his eyes to think but he soon reopen them "No we do as plan. Before Konoha break through we'll be gone."

"**But it's Tsunade who breaking the walls."** Zetsu sweatdrop follow by Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Konan as they knew who Tsunade was, Lady Tsunade aka the fifth Hokage the Slug Princess of one of the big three.

Another powerful blow by Tsunade was delivered that cause the ground to shake.

"Leader-san we better hurry up those walls won't Tsunade for long. She is the strongest woman alive in the world." Itachi's words were true as Pain knew the power Tsunade holds "Very well do it!" Pain ordered Itachi and Tobi.

Tobi and Itachi's Sharingans were active both used the power of Mangekyou Sharingan to create Kamui the very same power that send Naruto away. Creating two black holes on Hidan's left and right side the black holes got closers and closers to Hidan until he was completely consume by it.

The walls of the Akatsuki HQ were finally broken down by Tsunade. Tsunade walked inside their hideout. Her eyes were filled with rage she wanted to kill every single one of them. Standing behind Tsunade was Kakuzu and Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Kakuzu? I should have known." Deidara said.

Kakuzu laughed **"Sorry guys Tsunade beat the living shit out of me. She can very…pleasing with what she wants. Now hand over the kid." **Deidara smirked at Kakuzu.

"Now!" Itachi scouted.

Itachi jumped inside the large black hole. As Itachi was follow by Kisame and Deidara. But right before Pain and Konan, Zetsu and Tobi were about to jump inside the black hole. Tsunade smash her fist into the ground creating a powerful shockwave that send the black hole flying towards the nine dragon seal statue.

The black hole strike and consume the head of the statue that held the power of the four capture tailed beast that the Akatsuki had capture.

"Oh this is not good." Tobi sweatdrop he knew this was a major no-no.

Tsunade jumped high in the air as jumped right inside the black hole. The hole grew bigger once Tsunade jumped inside.

Tobi quickly escaped into the black hole as Pain and Konan also did the same leaving Jiraiya and Kakashi, Kakuzu behind.

"Wait we don't know where it goes." Jiraiya stopped both Kakuzu and Kakashi "If Tsunade is where Naruto is. She will surely find him trust me that woman won't stop until she finds him." Jiraiya smiled.

"All we can do now is make sure nothing come out that isn't from us."

**Tsunade: Location**

Tsunade woke to find herself on the ground in the woods. Tsunade got up after shaking her head feeling bit dizzy upon her jump-trip. Tsunade looked around to see where she was? Tsunade walked through the woods to discover what appears to be a temple a temple called the Wu Shi Academy.

Tsunade enter the Academy.

Tsunade find herself staying in an area with a large circle like ring.

(Where he is? Where are you Naruto?) Much like Naruto upon coming to a new world, Tsunade was speaking her origin world tongue language. But soon Tsunade found herself not alone as a man soon came to Tsunade's side.

"Hello there are you lost?" The man was no other then Kung Lao.

Tsunade couldn't understand what the man was saying. Kung Lao saw Tsunade looked lost and not sure where she was. Tsunade didn't trust him at all but yet she spoke to him (Do you know what this place is?) she asked Kung Lao.

"I'm sorry I cannot understand you. Please wait right there I'll bring someone can help." Kung Lao bow his head to Tsunade and ran off to find the one person who might know what Tsunade was saying.

Tsunade decided to wait for Kung Lao to return.

Tsunade waited for ten seconds before a shock of lighting came down forming into a person. The person now standing before Tsunade was Raiden God of thunder and protector of earthrealm.

Tsunade kept her guard unsure who this person but when she saw Kung Lao had returned with others with him. Tsunade lower her guard as Raiden's hands glow bright blue and with a wave of his right hand Raiden spoke to Tsunade "Can you understand me?"

"Yes…I can who are you? And where am I?" She asked with her kindness tone.

"I am Raiden God of Thunder. You are in the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm. I can see you are not from this world." Raiden could see it all around Tsunade's body a strange aura of blue energy surrounds her to his eyes.

"Forgive me but am I looking for someone. I believe he came here to your world."

"Who is it you seek?"

"I'm looking for a young man name Naruto Uzumaki. I am Tsunade the fifth Hokage and leader of the village hidden in the leaves. Please tell me you have found him or at least know where I can find him." Raiden saw nothing but truth within Tsunade's golden brown eyes.

"So Naruto is indeed from another realm just as I thought but Tsunade what I will tell you will be hard on you. I know the location of your Naruto." Tsunade nod her head ready to take it "He lays within the realm of Outworld; he has become Outworld's champion and protector."

"Where is this Outworld? How can I get there?" Again Tsunade ask.

**Elsewhere: The Akatsuki's Location**

Deidara woke up as someone shook him by the shoulder. Deidara open his eyes to see Tobi was the one who shook him "AH my head." Deidara slowly got up "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Senpai." Tobi looked up at the sky as the sky was colored green with floating rocks in the air.

Tobi and Deidara had ended up in the realm of Chaos.

Where the location of the others Akatsuki was unknown but they had come to the other world now their only problem was too find Naruto.

"**Welcome to the realm of…Chaos." **A deep voice spoke, Deidara and Tobi quickly turned around to see a man dressed in blue colored outfit with a dark blue hood over his head.

"Who are you?" Tobi asked.

"**I am Havik and you will see the ways of Chaos."**

**Meanwhile: Outworld: Jade's Chamber**

Naruto was feeling very nervous right about now. Jade was still chained up and confuse on what was going on and only he and Mileena knows what was going on.

"Why am I here?" Jade asked.

Mileena walked over to Jade as she placed her right upon Jade's stomach **"You're a prisoner but you're not just a prisoner. Your Naruto's prisoner isn't she Naruto?"** Mileena turn her head staring at her nervous boyfriend.

Jade looked at Naruto wanting to know the truth "Jade a lot has happen while you were out."

"**Shao Kahn would have killed you but Naruto ask father to spare your life. You own Naruto greatly Jade. You're his prisoner and he can almost anything he wants with you." **Mileena went up to Jade's right ear as Mileena whisper** "He can do anything to you." **Jade looked away while blushing she knew what Mileena mean.

Naruto went over to Jade's left of the bed "Jade I know you really like me. But I'm Mileena's boyfriend and well I don't want to break your heart."

"**Naruto wants to take our virginity but he doesn't know who he wants the most mines or yours."** Mileena chuckle in Jade' right ear giving Jade naughty thoughts flowing through her mind, Jade felt her heart racing she could see in Naruto's eyes he wanted her he wanted to be her first but also be Mileena's first as well.

Mileena licked Jade on the right side of her face **"Hmm she tastes wonderful."** Naruto sweatdrop upon hearing those words from Mileena, Naruto went over to the door and locked the door of Jade's chamber and started to remove his robe "Naruto?" Jade spoke his name as she wondered what he was planning.

"Jade you were one of the first friends and allies I made here in Outworld. And Mileena you are real good friend to me and I know you will make a wonderful girlfriend." Naruto pull his shirt off showing his chest to both Jade and Mileena upon the sight of his chest there was one scar mark on his chest.

The scar mark was the same scar Sasuke strike Naruto down that day. A wound that like that any normal man would be dead but Naruto was never a normal man to begin with "I met Death before in my life twice in my life I felt Death's hands around my throat. But each time I grew stronger and stronger, I have learned a lot that my life easily be waste away. So I believed I came here the world has given me a second chance at life and given what I could not have in my world."

Naruto looked at his right hand he remember the first time felt Death around him. The fight between him and Kabuto he was nearly killed by Kabuto if it wasn't for Tsunade he would have been dead. And the second time was nearly killed by the very hands of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto remember the pain of his neck snap once he hit the floor if it wasn't for the Kyuubi forcing Naruto into One Tailed form he would have been dead.

"But there are those who have died for me and will give their lives for me." Thinking back to Tsunade on that day using all her chakra just to save his life because he changed her he brought back the real Tsunade that was locked away.

Then Naruto thought back to Iruka giving his life to save him from Mizuki.

And finally the third Hokage gave his life to save the lives of everyone in Konoha.

Naruto felt himself falling apart before the two women who loved him dearly. Naruto didn't shed a tear no he didn't but he felt his heart grew heavy very heavy "I don't care if this was curse or by fate coming here. But I'll give my life and soul for you! Mileena, Jade I love you both I cherish you both and I will never hurt you in anyway. I'll protect you from anyone even from my own village if I must."

Both Jade and Mileena were shock to see Naruto behavior like this. Naruto was showing his true face to them both they were seeing the real Naruto. The boy who hated by hateful eyes the one who was misjudge because what had within him a demon.

Naruto walked over to Mileena he place his right hand on Mileena's left cheek "I'm a bit nervous this is my first time but I want to do with the two women I am in love with." Mileena and Jade looked at one another and have decide to put the past behind.

Mileena unchain Jade from her arms but kept the chains hook to her legs. Mileena pointed at Naruto with left index finger and told him to come here. Naruto went over to the two beautiful women as he sat down on Jade's bed.

Mileena wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she neck at his neck. While Jade pull her mask down and kissed Naruto right on his lips. Jade hands were on his chest feeling his strong young manly chest, Naruto felt his tongue wrapped around with Jade's tongue.

Naruto broke the kiss between him and Jade as he started into Jade's beautiful green eyes. Naruto fell on top of Jade while Mileena had her hands around Naruto's chest and slowly move down to his abs feeling her boyfriend.

**(Lemon time!)**

Naruto kissed Jade's left side of her neck as Jade moan lightly upon feeling his lips touched her neck. Her large breasts were squeeze against Naruto's chest. Once again Naruto kissed Jade as Jade wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

Mileena let go of her hold of Naruto and watched him pleasure Jade. Mileena felt herself become hot as she made a purring sound while watching the two embrace one another. Naruto lift him up a little as he looked down upon Jade.

Naruto grab the five black lines between Jade's breasts and ripped them apart exposing Jade's breasts to him. Jade blush after Naruto expose her breasts. Naruto unzip his pants and pull out his penis placing it between Jade's breasts. Jade looked at Naruto's penis Naruto was around the inches size of seven to eight inches.

Mileena made an "**Hmm**" noise when she saw Naruto who was now thrusting his penis between Jade's breasts. Jade held her breasts between as Naruto thrust became faster. Jade could see it going in and out like a hotdog in a bun she felt it throbbing.

After thrusts Naruto couldn't hold it any longer. He unleashed his upon Jade. Shooting his sperm load between Jade's breasts as some shot at into her mouth.

Jade licked her lips having a taste of Naruto's sperm. Rubbing his sperm on her breasts Jade felt hornier than before. Jade at Naruto to see he was still hard he wasn't going soft he was still horny and ready to go again.

Naruto turned over to Mileena. Mileena knew it was her turn next. But this time it was Mileena who fell upon Naruto. Mileena rubbed her ass against Naruto's hard throbbing penis. Mileena looked down at her boyfriend "Mileena are you ready?"

Mileena nod her head. Naruto pulled her panties/pants off. Mileena grab Naruto's penis holding it still as she slowly side down upon his cock. Mileena closed her eyes as she felt the head of Naruto's penis enter pass the lower lips of her pussy.

Mileena hold on to Naruto's shoulders as he took the Outworld's Princess's Virginity and Mileena took his. They were together at last as one. Naruto placed his hands on Mileena's hips guiding her hips up and down as inch by inch Mileena felt Naruto enter her.

Mileena let out a loud scream Naruto was too big for her but Mileena took it slowly. Naruto thrust upward but slowly as Mileena felt her hips move in a slow pact with Naruto's thrusts. Mileena heard Naruto's voice "Mileena I'll be gentle I won't go fast unless you want too." Mileena open her eyes she look down at Naruto and was glad he'll go faster but only if she wants it.

Naruto soon felt Mileena's pussy grip tight around his penis. Mileena felt Naruto kiss her as she ride his cock hoping it would make her feel more at ease and make the pain go away.

Mileena's hands moved down to Naruto's chest, Mileena felt the pain go away her hips were now moving faster. Naruto decide to make his thrusts faster to match with Mileena's. Mileena started to moan a lot giving Naruto a good sign he was rocking her world alright.

Naruto looked behind Mileena to see Jade was fingering herself with her right hand while playing with her right breast with her left hand. Jade felt herself become wetter as she watched the two lovers making love right in front of her. Seeing how deep and fast Naruto's penis was pumping away within Mileena.

"**Naruto, I feel strange I feel so good I feel funny."** Mileena warned Naruto she wasn't sure what was going on what she felt herself on the edge she felt her pleasure rise on a new level. Naruto felt himself as well on the edge he was about to cum.

Naruto didn't want to cum inside Mileena not yet. He pulled out right at the moment Mileena felt herself have her first orgasm. Naruto cumshot at Mileena's breasts and cover her clothe in his sperm.

Mileena fell back while purring in pleasure.

It was Jade's turn to feel good. Jade was on all four with her ass staring at Naruto. Naruto side Jade's panties to the side. Naruto place his hands on Jade's hips as Jade was ready to give Naruto her virginity. Jade grab the bed sheets tightly, feeling Naruto enter inside her "Naruto don't slow down go as fast as you want." Naruto nod his head.

Holding the sheets tighter and tighter as Naruto pound his cock inside Jade's once virgin pussy, blood was dripping from her pussy lips. Jade slowly rise back against Naruto. His hands were holding her hips as they rock together, Jade felt Naruto rocking her world with each deep thrust he was giving her.

Jade fell face down with her ass now up high in the air. Naruto thrust faster and push harder inside. Jade loved this feeling, feeling Naruto fucking her rough feeling him owning her own. As Mileena said she was Naruto's prisoner.

"I'm cumming!" Jade reached her orgasm just as Naruto took his cock out from her and jerk his load on too her ass and her back. Both Mileena and Jade were pleases by Naruto.

Unleashing his load about three times but yet he was not finish yet. Still having a raging boner both Mileena and Jade were shock to see Naruto was still horny. Naruto curse his stamina "Sorry girls but he just won't go down. I guess Baa-chan was right about my high stamina bite me in the ass one day." Naruto laughed.

Both Mileena and Jade couldn't help but laugh as well. Both Mileena and Jade jumped Naruto. Both were down at Naruto's penis as Mileena remove the rest of Naruto's clothes. Naruto moan when he felt Jade giving him a hand-job stroking him fast while placing her right hand below gently rubbing Naruto's balls.

Mileena watched Jade work her on Naruto. Jade licked the head of Naruto's penis and took it into her mouth as Jade bob her head up and down sucking Naruto's dick. From watching Mileena would learn how to pleasure Naruto on her own. Mileena tap Jade on her left shoulder and whisper to Jade "What is it?" Naruto asked the two.

"Mileena wishes to…to give you pleasure…with her mouth." Naruto turned to look Mileena who looked shy; Naruto looked at Mileena's long sharp teeth _'Risky choice.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_**Boy if you do it you'll gain her full trust but then there's always a chance that she'll bite your dick off.'**_ Kyuubi spoke to Naruto, while Naruto start getting second thoughts.

"Mileena please be gentle okay?" Naruto smiled, his choice surprises the ladies. Mileena never thought Naruto want her to suck his dick with her long teeth and all. Jade look at Naruto giving him a are you sure look in her eyes.

Mileena grab Naruto's penis at first she was giving her long nice strokes to make him more at ease. Mileena open her mouth as her long Tarkatan tongue reached out licking the head of his penis. Tasting the precum that was leaking from the head of his penis, Mileena tasted it and well and enjoyed the favor.

Mileena was being gentle as she could now place her tongue underneath Naruto's penis. Taking the whole seven to eight inches into her mouth Mileena gagged a little bit as she felt the head of the penis hit the back of her throat. Mileena relax and felt it down her throat.

Soon Mileena started to bob her head in the same manner as Jade did. Sucking Naruto's dick giving him head, Naruto hold the bed sheets tight he moan grew longer. Mileena felt Naruto's penis twitch in her mouth.

"Ah Mileena!" Suddenly Naruto grab Mileena by her head and force her face close to his lower body. Mileena felt it she felt Naruto cumming inside her mouth, Mileena swallow the warm thick load of sperm down her throat as she slowly took his penis from her mouth without harming it.

Again Naruto was still hard as ever. Mileena and Jade sweatdrop amaze how much stamina this boy had. Surely Naruto could or can mate for hours nonstop. Mileena poke the head of Naruto's penis as it twitched.

Jade stroked Naruto's cock still seeing how hard he was "You are truly gifted Naruto." Naruto blushed and mumble under his breath.

"I believe it's a curse." The girls laugh but cuddle with him now with two girlfriends all in one moment of hot sex.

"We'll have to do something about your stamina Naruto."

"**Mileena agrees."**

"I can't help I was born with it."

"**Maybe Sheeva can help?" **

"Naruto wouldn't last Shokan has stamina far than any normal person." Jade said to Mileena and beside Jade didn't mind sharing Naruto with Mileena but having Sheeva can be too much for Naruto.

"**But our Naruto isn't any normal guy."** Mileena licked Naruto's right cheek.

"Ladies right now all I need is just you two." Mileena and Jade looked one another before turning their attention to Naruto "I'll say one more time then I'm good for today now who wants to be the one?"

Mileena and Jade got off Naruto and position themselves in front of him. Mileena was on her back with her legs open and Jade was lying on her stomach with a full view of her ass "You decide big boy." Jade gave Naruto a sexy wink.

"I can't decide but I know a way to deliver both." Naruto chuckle he place his hands in a hand sign **"Naruto what are you doing?"** Mileena asked her boyfriend.

"You'll see very soon." Soon Naruto whisper underneath his breath "Shadow-clone Jutsu." In a proof of smoke beside him another Naruto was made but unlike the real Naruto the clone was naked to begin with.

"I got Mileena and Jade is yours." Naruto told his shadow clone, the clone gave a nod and crawl over to Jade. Jade moan as she felt the shadow clone of Naruto touched her long beautiful slowly. The clone slowly rubbed his fingers against Jade's pussy.

While the real Naruto also crawl over to Mileena. Naruto grab Mileena's legs pulling her closer to him and licked her pussy lips having a taste of her half Tarkatan half Edenian Pussy. Mileena closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure of having her pussy being eaten by her the young man she loves.

Clone Naruto was fingering Jade deeper with his right index and middle finger. Feeling herself grew wetter and wetter as she felt herself getting finger-bang by the clone. The clone tasted Jade's juices and licked his lips as he stroked his penis rubbing the head of his penis against Jade's pussy lips teasing the beautiful dark skin assassin.

Mileena held her hands on Naruto's head she felt his tongue her pussy licking her inside. His tongue was all around inside her. Mileena felt herself about to cum but Naruto stop before Mileena could even cum. Naruto put his penis inside Mileena's pussy, Mileena moan loud when she felt Naruto enter her again.

Mileena had her hands on Naruto's chest rubbing his chest sexuality. Mileena loved this feeling having Naruto pounding her with everything he had; the smell of sex was in the air. Mileena was sweating and so were Naruto and Jade.

Mileena wrapped her legs around his hips bringing Naruto closer to her so she could have him deeper inside her. Naruto's thrust started to become harder more rougher **"I love it! I love it! I love you Naruto!"**

"I know Mileena and I love you too." Naruto looked at his clone who was pounding the ever so love out of Jade. The clone was banging Jade doggy style and judging from the look on Jade's face she loved it.

"I'm so close I'm gonna cum!" Both real and clone Naruto gave out their warning. Jade and Mileena looked at one another both were in heat both getting fucked. And they were enjoying it very much.

"Hear that Mileena he's cumming he's going to cum."

"**Cum Naruto cum, cum inside us give us your love!" **

Naruto didn't want to cum inside them he was afraid the worst could happen "Are you girls sure what if I get your pregnant? You can't fight." Mileena had right hand on his left cheek and Jade reached out her left hand touching his right cheek.

"**We love you Naruto.** This is what we want you deserve to be happy." Both Jade and Mileena said their words made Naruto smile, yes indeed he deserve to be happy they were happy to be with him even if it means having his kids.

"_**It's baby making time!"**_

'_Shut up fox.' _Naruto sweatdrop to find his inner demon very perverted.

Jade looked back at the clone of Naruto and kissed the clone as she felt the clone filling her up with his sperm. As Naruto gave one final hard thrust as made Mileena held her head back. Mileena's legs twitched, a happy sigh escaped from Mileena.

The clone vanish after filling Jade up, sperm was dripping out of both Jade's and Mileena's pussy, Naruto pleased both women at the same time. He was no longer a virgin and best of all he took both Mileena's and Jade virginity.

Mileena let Naruto rest on top of her all three were now tired from the sex. Surely at least one of them was bare with his child or was it both of them?

'_**Now tell me boy do you wish to go home now?'**_

'_I have a better life here.'_

'_**I knew you would see it my way kid.'**_

'_That doesn't mean you were right kid.'_

'_**You'll see about that kid.'**_

**Few hours after resting: The Hallway**

Mileena and Jade were now wearing their new outfits since their old outfits was a mess now thanks to Naruto _**(Think of Mortal Kombat 3 Ultimate Outfits)**_.

Naruto let out a long loud yawn "Ah man what a nap. I really needed that." Looking back to see his two beautiful assassin girlfriends "Ready ladies once Shao Kahn knows you're awake he wants to know where you hide the Gem."

Jade knew but she was ready to face any punishment Shao Kahn had in store for Jade.

**Shao Kahn's Throne room:**

Once the three have entered the throne room Shao Kahn was there waiting. Seeing Jade was now awake made Kahn feel uneasy for some reason. Kahn glare at Jade with angry glare but Jade bow down to Kahn "Forgive me my betrayal my emperor. Allow me to serve you once more."

"**You are lucky Jade. If it wasn't for this boy! I would have thrown you into the pit. But you wish to serve me once more. Very well I shall give you a second chance but if you betray me again. Death will be the least of your worries."** Jade understood and rise up returning to Mileena's and Naruto's side.

"You do not wish for the location of the Gem?" Naruto asked.

Kahn smiled evilly **"No that item I no longer need. The time is very soon. Soon earthrealm will be mine." **Reptile entered the throne room and quickly went over to Shao Kahn and whisper to the Emperor's right ear.

"**Boy!"** He called Naruto.

"Yes Shao Kahn?"

"**It would appear someone who knows you have come to Outworld."**

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise who could it be? Who could it be who has followed him to Outworld?

The doors of the Throne room open wide as a very familiar spoke the voice brought chills down Naruto's spine. Naruto slowly turned around to see a pair of red eyes staring right at him.

"It's so nice to see you again Naruto Uzumaki."

"Itachi Uchiha."

**End of Chapter X**

**Next Time-The Invasion of Earthrealm begins!**

A Piece of Home filler arc is over and the MK3 arc begins!

And sudden surprise for Naruto Itachi Uchiha has come to Outworld looking for him; will Naruto fight him to keep from taking him away from his new home? Or not?

Hoped you guys and gals enjoy the lemon between Naruto and Mileena, Jade. The main question is did Naruto got both with child or one of them? He-he-he,

**Omake: FINISH THEM!**

**Kano vs. Kakuzu**

Both Kano and Kakuzu came on stage ready to get business done.

Hotaru and Kidomaru came on the stage both daze and stun.

"**FINISH THEM!"**

Kano went first on the fatality. He turned Hotaru around and impale him with his right hand holding Hotaru's heart as he shown Hotaru he still beating heart he ripped his hand from Hotaru's chest and turn him around and jam the heart down his throat.

"Talk about eat your heart out." Naruto sweatdrop.

Kano was given perfect score.

Kakuzu was next up.

Kakuzu used the power of his black threads ram right through Kidomaru chest stealing his heart very quickly without Kidomaru even notices it was gone. Kakuzu held the still beating heart in his heart "A young heart but not worth for my collection." Kakuzu toss the heart down and stomp on it.

Both Kakuzu and Kano moved on to the next stage.

**End of Omake:**

Now the big part has come. Naruto doesn't know Tsunade has come or the rest of the Akatsuki. But he'll soon find out but right now only Tobi and Deidara in the realm of Chaos. Itachi is in Outworld and Konan, Pain, Zetsu and Kisame are somewhere.

Well that's all for now everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat series or the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter XI-The Invasion of Earthrealm begins!**

Itachi Uchiha was in Outworld. Standing right in front of him was his enemy one of the member of the very group whose goal is to hunt Naruto down and stripped him from the nine tailed beast.

Itachi looked as deadly as he was in Naruto's world. Naruto didn't like this at all he didn't liked how Itachi easily came into Shao Kahn's throne room like that. Naruto quickly grew angry towards Itachi just being there.

Both Jade and Mileena saw it in Naruto's eyes. Unbearable hatred was building up from within him. Naruto didn't dare moved a muscle he knew if he did Itachi would have him right where he wanted him.

"Itachi Uchiha what are you doing here?" Naruto grin his teeth. Itachi can easily tell Naruto didn't liked seeing him again. Itachi looked at both Jade and Mileena "I see you have made new friends here Naruto-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"I am sorry that my arrival have ruined your fun, Naruto-kun but as I said before. I would place somewhere safe until I have arrival. Time is up Naruto-kun I am afraid you will be leaving with me like it or not." Itachi's eyes were dead serious he wasn't going to waste time.

"You'll never catch me again. I would rather die than go back with you!"

"However Leader-san needs you alive." Naruto came at Itachi with full force. Grabbing the Uchiha by the throat holding him against a wall in the throne room but Naruto quickly knew something wasn't right as he saw Itachi grew a smile on his face. Naruto quickly let go of Itachi.

"However this is not the real me. Do you really think I would come to you Naruto face to face with your new friends?" Itachi's smile was soon replaced by his cold frown "I'll find you Naruto-kun."

"Where are you? So I can finish you myself!"

"Don't worry I'll find you Naruto-kun and one more thing. Tsunade is here she looking for you Naruto-kun. The Akatsuki aren't just the only ninjas here looking for you. Home has finally caught up with you Naruto-kun it's time to come home where you belong." With that said and done, the Itachi in front of Naruto turned into a flock of crows.

"Baa-chan…is looking for me?" Naruto whispered under his breath. The news made Naruto go silence he wasn't safe not anymore. No one was now his enemies and love ones had come to this world looking for him "Damn it I just can't catch a break can I?"

Naruto held his head with his two hands as the young man felt everything was falling apart all around him. He was given a new shot and now old sins are coming back to bite him in the ass.

"**Naruto?"** Mileena spoke his name, she grew worry of him. Seeing there was now within his beautiful and strong eyes. Naruto lower his hands down to his waist "DAMN IT!" he shouted. Naruto left the throne room in a heat of rage.

Mileena and Jade looked at one another right away they knew they had to follow Naruto. All was not right of the moment.

Shao Kahn watched as the two assassins left his throne room **"This will be problem…Reptile follows Jade and keep a close eye on her. If she betrays us again finish her." **Reptile nodded his head to Kahn he will do as Kahn ordered and soon he left the throne room.

"**Skarlet!"** Kahn called his oldest daughter.

A small pool of blood appeared in front of Shao Kahn as the blood rises taking on the form of woman as Skarlet appeared before Shao Kahn as the red haired assassin bow her head.

"**We have a guest that entered my realm without my permission. This guest is an enemy of Naruto. He will a problem I want you to dispose of him quickly as possible." **Without saying a single word Skarlet vanished into blood leaving the throne room to do the task that was given to her.

**Outside of Shao Kahn's Palace: Near the living forest**

Naruto was upset he couldn't believe it, somehow and someway everything he left behind in his home world was coming to the world he thought he would start anew. He had a new home he wasn't treated as a freak or monster he was a warrior he was loved hell he even had two lovely and beautiful girlfriends.

But now everything was falling apart Naruto felt it he knew it was going to fall apart very soon.

Naruto looked at stone statue of Shao Kahn. To Naruto's eyes it was Itachi Uchiha it was because of Itachi Naruto was send here and now he was going to take him away from him. Naruto may have gotten strong but with one look in Itachi's eyes it's over.

'_**They're going to take us away. We can't let them do that kid. If we do you'll be back at square one all over again. Weak alone and pathetic do you really want that again?'**_

"NO! NO! NO! NO! THEY CAN'T TAKE MY HAPPIEST AWAY FROM ME NOT AGAIN!" Naruto shouted. He punched the Shao Kahn's statue into piece with one punch. Naruto let out a furious cry of anger.

Naruto soon fell to his knees he cursed again and again until he heard a voice calling out to him. Naruto looked back to see Mileena and Jade were looking for him calling his name. Until they spotted him, Mileena ran over to him as Jade walked.

Mileena tackle Naruto to the ground Naruto lay there on the ground with Mileena on top of him. Mileena had sad look in her eyes. Mileena never seen such sadden within Naruto's eyes never she have seen them like this.

"**Why are you so sad? Mileena doesn't like that look." **Mileena got off her boyfriend as Naruto stood only to have Mileena cuddle up with him. Jade looked at Naruto she wanted answers on who this Itachi was and why Naruto is afraid of him.

"Itachi Uchiha is the man who brought me here to your world. He is the reason why I am here. And now time is up he is here to take me away from you all. It's only been weeks since I came and now after I gotten use to it all." Naruto had no other words to say.

"You're not going to just let him take you away from us?" Jade raise her left eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her large breasts Naruto looked at Jade "It's not that easy Jade. If I even looked at him in the eye or even a single finger of his I'll be trap I'll fall right into his hands. His damn Sharingan I fell for it twice…I won't fall for it for a third time."

"What does Itachi want from you?" Jade grew more curious on whom this Uchiha was and what does he want from Naruto and why does he bother her boyfriend so much? Mileena also wondered the reason.

"**Are these the bad people you told Mileena?"** Mileena asked Naruto. Naruto answer Mileena's question with a quick nod "Yes Mileena the Akatsuki are the bad people I told you about."

Naruto explained to his girlfriends on the history he have with Itachi Uchiha "They the Akatsuki want the demon that is sealed inside me. Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki. I first met Itachi when I was a kid I was thirteen. I was on a mission with pervy-sage to find a lady named Tsunade who turned out to be Baa-chan. At first I didn't know but Itachi was Sasuke…my best friend older brother. Sasuke had a deep hatred towards Itachi. Itachi murdered his whole clan by himself all in one night and left Sasuke alive."

"It's because of him Sasuke won't stop his revenge goal. But I can't blame Sasuke for hating his brother after all killing the people you love and killing even your own parents by your own hands. I was surprise Itachi is so calm." Naruto let out a sighed "To kill your family and friends yet you leave your little brother alone. I don't understand what can drive someone to do such a horrible thing?"

"**If you capture him maybe he can give you the answers you seek." **A Familiar voice caught the three's attention. Naruto looked to his right to see it was Skarlet but she wasn't alone beside Skarlet was Ermac. Ermac was wearing a different outfit. Wearing a long coat competed with a Mask that covered his mouth yet have his eyes expose along with a hood that covered over his head.

Skarlet was also wearing a different outfit as well. Skarlet's new outfit Skarlet's hair was pulled back hold together in a small ribbon having a long ponytail hairstyle. Skarlet's outfit was more ninja assassin like, with small shoulder silver colored pats. Skarlet wore long red colored pants. Her red colored vest still gave out a large exposes of her breasts.

Naruto got off the floor "Looking good." he spoke of both Skarlet's and Ermac's new outfit. Skarlet smiled underneath her mask as Ermac did the same.

"So you're looking for Itachi huh? Sorry but he's my problem I'll find and get rid of him myself." Naruto wanted to deal with his problem alone but however nobody agreed with the young champion of Outworld.

Skarlet spoke before Ermac could **"Shao Kahn has ordered us to take care of this matter quickly. He doesn't want these Akatsuki to spoil his plans for Earthrealm by taking you away from…us." **Mileena looked at Skarlet, seeing the look in Skarlet's eyes as she saw the blood warrior had her eyes on Naruto the most.

Mileena turned her stare away from Skarlet and over to Naruto **"Let us help. We are strong."**

Naruto shook his head "You don't get it they're really strong I'll handle this myself it's my bag. I'll take it I'll-" And before Naruto could say anything else. Naruto felt a powerful strike to the back of his head as everything went black for Naruto.

Mileena catch Naruto before he could fall to the ground.

Jade closed her eyes "I'm sorry Naruto but you are too important to us. If they are strong as you say, showing mercy will not be the answer." Jade opened her eyes having a serious look within her beautiful green eyes.

"**They won't take him from Mileena!"** Mileena growled afterwards.

Ermac used his powers to lift Naruto in midair **"Do you have any information on this Itachi's location?"** Skarlet asked Jade and Mileena the two shook their head.

"**He will not hide from us we will find him."** Ermac spoke.

"Leaving Naruto here will not be the best choice if this Itachi plan on having us to leave Naruto here. While we are away he got another thing coming." Mileena agrees with Jade on that although either of the two would love to stay and watch over Naruto.

But Shao Kahn's plans were in motions.

**Few hours later: Shao Kahn's Throne Room**

The time was right. Shao Kahn had made his move. While Naruto was away in his chamber as the young champion sleeps. Jade, Mileena, Ermac, Reptile, Sheeva, Kintaro and Motaro all were ready to compete the task had hand.

Quan Chi had arrival but with a new ally on his side. The person him was a ninja dress in all black. The ninja in black eyes' were white dead looking.

Shao Kahn looked at everyone he smiled as each of them was ready. But soon Kahn looked trouble when he didn't see his champion there **"Where is the boy?"** Kahn asked Shang Tsung.

"**Resting father,"** Mileena spoke.

"**Very well let him rest. He will need much later. Shang Tsung opened the portal the time has come!"**

**Elsewhere in Earthrealm:**

"So that's what been going on? I see." Tsunade couldn't believe what has happen to Naruto while he was here in this world.

"He is the Emperor's Shao Kahn Champion he claims to be Outworld's Protector but he doesn't know what the Emperor truly plan for him. If Naruto continue to serve Shao Kahn he will only find death in the end."

"Can you find a way to return Naruto and I to realm?" Tsunade asked.

"I will have to ask the Elder Gods if there is a way. Both you and Naruto are surrounded by strong magic." But before Raiden could continue the rest of what he was about to say. He felt an evil force entering Earthrealm.

"Tsunade I will do everything in my powers. To return you and Naruto to your rightful realm but for now can you help us? I feel Shao Kahn has not given up his plan taking over Earthrealm."

**Elsewhere in Earthrealm: Boon St.**

"IN COMING IN COMING!"

In the street were filled with screaming and battle cries. As Tarkatan warriors roam the streets.

"Fifteen…Sixteen…Seventeen…Eighteen, Kabal call it in." Kurtis Stryker a police man dressed in blue colored police armor. As his partner Kabal called in to the other unit down below fighting.

"Base. Eagle Two. We count eighteen. One-eight bodies. Southbound on Olympic."

"_**Roger that Eagle Two."**_

Stryker shook his head he and Kabal watched from the rooftop of a building.

"This is not happening, where the hell did they come from?"

**Downbelow:**

Mileena, Jade and Reptile were walking through the streets together.

Jade looked up and saw Kabal and Stryker "It would seem earthrealmers know we're going."

"**Delay them I will."** Reptile hissed. Reptile jumped on the building walls and began climbing upwards towards the rooftop.

Jade and Mileena walked across the bridge. Mileena let out a small sighed. Jade place her right hand on Mileena's left shoulder "He'll be fine. He's our boyfriend."

"**Mileena knows. The faster we compete our task the faster we can see Naruto."** Jade nod her head and smiled as Jade left Mileena on the bridge.

Mileena stare out the view of the ruin part of the city. Mileena looked down at the death necklace Naruto gave her. Mileena was happy even though she shares Naruto with Jade. Mileena was his first and he was her first.

He became her friend then her best friend and now he was her boyfriend.

Mileena felt someone was behind her. Mileena looked back to see a blonde hair busty woman with brown eyes. Mileena stare at the woman as their eyes met. It was Tsunade; Tsunade looked at what was around Mileena's necklace.

Mileena looked at Tsunade's hands become fists as they tighten.

"Who are you and why do you have Naruto's necklace. I gave that to him. You better have a good ass reason why you have my grandfather's necklace." Tsunade walk towards Mileena slowly.

Mileena stare become glare at Tsunade **"Naruto gave to this to Mileena. It belongs to me now! If you want it back you'll have to TAKE IT!" **

Tsunade heard Naruto's name made her stop right in her tracks "Naruto gave you that?" Mileena nod her head slowly. Still unsure whether Tsunade was going to attack her or not?

"Why would he give it to you?" Tsunade asked.

"**Naruto loves Mileena and Mileena loves Naruto."** Mileena blush slightly telling Tsunade of her business and relationship to Tsunade.

But suddenly Mileena remembers being told by Naruto that the necklace once belong to a woman name Tsunade-baa-chan. Could this woman before her could be Naruto's grandmother if so that means. Mileena's eyes widen.

Mileena ran towards Tsunade and jumped on her. Mileena's surprise jump caught Tsunade off guard. Mileena hugged Tsunade tightly **"Baa-chan!"** Mileena said happily.

Mileena let go of Tsunade while rubbing the back of head. Tsunade looked at Mileena, the young woman before her seem innocent and not a threat. But Tsunade kept her guard up this time.

"Mileena what was it?" Mileena nod her head.

"Do you know where Naruto is? I'm looking for him."

Mileena nod her head again **"If I show you where is. You promise Mileena you won't take him away. There's a bad guy who trying to take him away from Mileena."** Mileena once again personally was switching between her child and her adult self.

On the other side of the bridge Kabal and Stryker just defeated Reptile and were making their way down on the streets.

"Stryker! Check her out! Whatddaya think? Friend or foe?" Kabal asked.

Stryker saw Mileena talking with Tsunade and judging from the look in Tsunade's eyes said it all for Stryker "Foe," Stryker said straightly.

Kabal raise his left eyebrow and looked at Mileena from afar "Dressed like that?"

"Definitely foe. Cover me." Kabal sighed but follow right behind Stryker.

"Hey what are you doing out here!" a voice caught Mileena's attention. It was Kabal and Stryker it would seem they defeated Reptile that's what Mileena thought to herself.

"Stay there." Mileena told Tsunade as she walked toward Kabal and Stryker.

Mileena chuckle as she removed her mask showing her face to the two police men. "Looking for a new playmate." Mileena laughed. As she put her mask back on.

Both Kabal and Stryker jerked back when they saw Mileena's face.

"Well isn't she gifted with beauty." Kabal said which made Mileena jiggle as she believed he was calling her beautiful. Believing there were people like Naruto who believe she was cute and not ugly.

"Whoever was her last playmate I feel sorry when playtime came." Stryker spoke with a small chuckle afterwards.

Suddenly Mileena growl at him while Kabal backed up "I'm going to sit this one out."

"**I rip your throat out!"**

"Yeah I'm going to sit this one way out." Kabal stepped back again leaving Stryker to fight Mileena.

**Outworld: Naruto's chamber**

Naruto woke up with a major pain in the back of his head "Aw my head." Naruto looked around to find himself inside his chamber. Wondering where everyone was. Naruto got out of his bed and open his door as he peek his head into the hallway.

"I need find where they are." Naruto spoke to himself.

Naruto journey his way to the wastelands to find where Itachi was in Outworld, he knew everyone will dispose of them but Naruto want to dispose of them himself they were his enemies and they were after him not his new friends.

"**Not safe to journey on your own young champion."** A voice spoke from behind Naruto. Naruto looked back to see it was the ninja dressed in black.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? Mind your own business warrior."

"**My business is you."**

"Come again?"

"**Quan Chi knows of you. He knows your home trouble. Skarlet and Ermac isn't the only assassin sent to deal with your home coming enemies."** The ninja in black explain.

"Stay out of my business. I don't need your help or your master's. Stay out of Uzumaki's business!"

The ninja in black smile behind his mask **"You are young, foolish but not afraid to accept the chance you might be killed in battle. You remind me of my little brother."** The man before Naruto was Noob Saibot the original Subzero who died by the hands of Scorpion.

"If you met your brother again what would you do?"

"**I do not know. But I know my brother will not be pleases to see me in my new body. Death can change you beyond what you believe. The warrior you seek is not here."**

Glaring at Noob Saibot for a quick second Naruto turned his back "If you will not leave me alone. Then aid me help me find Itachi Uchiha if he is here his friends aren't behind." Naruto walked off into the living forest as Saibot follow the young champion.

**Elsewhere in Shao Kahn's Palace**

"So you're sure the Kyuubi kid is here?" The white hair man asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun is indeed here." Itachi Uchiha spoke.

"Good let find the kid and get the hell out of this place. It is fucking creepy." The Akatsuki member Hidan spoke.

"Ha-ha-ha come on Hidan I thought you want to shed some blood here." Kisame the devil-shark said to the immortal member.

Hidan frown at first but soon grin "Fine long as I get to gut someone."

"**COME HERE!"** a random voice spoke from behind. Itachi and Kisame dodge the harpoon spear. The three Akatsuki turned to see there were three warriors standing across the hallway of Shao Kahn's palace.

Skarlet, Scorpion and Rain were the three warriors.

"And who the fuck they are?" Hidan yell.

"It would appear Naruto-kun's friends aren't taking kindly of us taking him back home."

Kisame chuckle "Oh this should be fun. It's been a while since I killed someone."

"Let's make it quick. We're short on time and this is our only time to act."

"**You will regret coming here mortals."** Skarlet spoke

"Well sorry bitch but you can't kill I'm unkillable." Hidan grin

"He will make a perfect toy for the dogs." Rain chuckle.

"Fuck you!" Hidan made the first move. The Akatsuki had made the first strike. As the three ran towards the three warriors as Skarlet smirked underneath her mask as Skarlet tap her right foot down as underneath the Akatsuki a giant hidden pit open up as the three Akatsuki fell down into the unknown pit.

"He said they were smart and tough after seeing the trap work. I highly think the rest are a threat to us." Rain looked down to see the Akatsuki had fallen into Shao Kahn's dungeon.

"Oh you have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Hidan shouted down below.

"Why keep them alive?" Rain asked Skarlet.

"**Naruto told me there were nine members. We'll keep them alive for now until we find all of them."**

"Fair enough there Skarlet. I am sure Naruto will be delighted of the news."

**End of chapter XI**

**Next Chapter-XII-Death or Sorrow**

**Well I know this chapter maybe a bit shorter than the other chapters. **

**At first I thought of having a match between Mileena and Tsunade during this chapter, but decide to do it later.**

**The next chapter will have more and fights!**

**No Omake this time but next time will be one.**

**I original plan Itachi to fight Ermac, Kisame to fight Rain, I'll save those later on.**

**Well that's all for now everyone and also by the end of this MK3 arc a new life will be born.**

**Later everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat Series nor the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter XII-Death or Sorrow Part I**

**Shao Kahn's Prison:**

Itachi Uchiha, Hidan and Kisame lay there on the ground in their prison cell. All three had a calm look on their faces well maybe not Hidan.

"You sure they are taking the bait Uchiha?" The white haired Monk asked.

Itachi had his eyes close but he soon reopen them "Yes Hidan. Naruto-kun surely heard of our capture and he will come running along. And from there we capture him and escape this realm and regroup with Leader-san in the Realm of Order."

Kisame chuckle "I wonder how things going with the others?" The blue devil shark man grinned.

Hidan smirked "I don't know. Who would have thought Kakuzu ratted us out that old bastard."

"Indeed it even surprises me, but I suppose Tsunade-sama had her way of making him talk. She is after the strongest woman in the world." Kisame and Hidan agreed with Itachi on that manner.

"So you must be the one who Naruto calls the Akatsuki." A man's voice spoke out, getting their attention. The three members looked to see who was there.

It was Shang Tsung with Baraka and Rain at his side. Itachi looked at the three and wonder what do they want from them?

"State your name and business." Itachi said.

"Shang Tsung and you are in his Emperor's prison. I would watch your tongue if I were you. Itachi Uchiha." Knowing his name made Itachi feel more on the edge.

"I take it Naruto-kun told you about us?" Shang Tsung nods his head.

"Yes. And he doesn't take it too kindly of your arrival nor does the Emperor." Suddenly Kisame chuckle which caught everyone's attention.

"Ah so the little Jinchuuriki had a few allies here. No surprise he does get around making friends. But to have an Emperor to back him up now that's new." Kisame laughed.

"**He is no alley of ours. He is just a tool for Shao Kahn nothing more."** Baraka spoke.

Hidan laughed "Oh I'm sure he is. What's the matter jealous fang-face?"

Baraka growled at the Akatsuki but stop when Shang Tsung looked back at him. Hidan grinned as he knew he hit a deep spot, as Hidan looked at Itachi and Kisame. The three Akatsuki knew what was going on with Baraka now.

"Hey Shang tell the dog to back down. We want to Naruto. Where is he? We know he's looking for us." Hidan said. Shang Tsung caught on to their plan easily.

Rain smirk underneath his mask "Naruto doesn't want you. He is a part of our world now. Why let you live is a foolish thing to do. But Naruto will surely take it not very well to know we killed you all. SO be grateful we're letting you live."

"He doesn't belong to you. He belongs to us." Itachi spoke with a serious tone in his voice. Rain could see Itachi had somewhat caring for Naruto.

"No he does not. I know of you Itachi Uchiha I heard the stories of you. Slaughter everyone in your clan, your mother, your father even your lover but you left your little bother alive. If I were you I would have killed him as well. Showing mercy is a weakness that will surely bite you in the ass later in life."

"Before I leave this world of yours know this I will kill you."

"Oh did I hit a spot? For a cold blooded murder I can sense weakness. You murder all of your love ones but your bother. You had the guts to kill them all but one that is pathetic." Rain, Baraka and Shang Tsung left Shao Kahn's prison leaving the three Akatsuki members alone.

"Itachi you okay?" Hidan could see Itachi deep angry within the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes.

"I think Itachi had made a rival."

"Rival no, victim yes."

**Elsewhere: Earthrealm**

Stryker was down on one knee from his battle with Mileena. Mileena was quick and strike hard, but however Stryker was able to hold off his own against the Princess of Outworld. And just before Mileena was about to strike at Stryker once again a bolt of lightning strike down shocking Mileena as she fell down to the ground out cold.

"Are you okay?" As it was Raiden God of Thunder who was the one strike Mileena down. Raiden floated down to check on Stryker.

"Who are you?" Stryker asked Raiden and just before Raiden could answer. Raiden had a quick flash before his memories.

"Hey you okay?" Stryker asked.

Raiden looked over to the second bridge afar to see Johnny Cage was fighting a half man half horse creature as Raiden quickly teleported to the other side to aid Johnny during the fight.

"Did that guy just shoot lighting from his hands? What's going on here?" Kabal asked Stryker.

"No idea." Was all Stryker had to say at the moment.

"**RAGHHH!" **a loud roar was heard the roar belong to Kintaro. Kintaro walked towards Kabal and Stryker after seeing Mileena lay there defeated.

Kintaro use his fire breath to set Kabal on fire as Kabal fell down to the ground while screaming in pain.

"Kabal!" Stryker shouted. Unknowing to Stryker Ermac was about ten feet away from him, using his soul powers to lift Stryker up and toss him into the subway station down below.

Stryker was moaning in pain from being toss so hard. Stryker got up slowly after shaking his head.

"**The Emperor will have your soul."** Ermac spoke.

"Yeah come and get it!" Stryker smirked.

**Elsewhere up above:**

"**Princess Mileena are you alright?" **Kintaro asked Mileena, as Mileena open her eyes, slowly getting head. Mileena looked around to see Tsunade was nowhere to be found. Mileena felt sadden for a moment until she looked over and saw Kabal on the ground suffering from the burns Kintaro had given him.

"**Bring him."** Mileena said.

"**Princess?"**

"**He is a former friend of Kano I am sure he will be happy to see him again." **Kintaro didn't have any second thought he did as Mileena asked him too.

**Outworld: Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits**

The sound of gears and machines in the background as Kabal lay there on the wooden table out cold. As Kano the leader of the black dragons was happy to see his old friend Kabal again. But thanks to Shang Tsung's magic Kabal was able to survive but there was a price.

Kabal finally woke up as his body was throbbing with pain all over. Kabal open his eyes only to discover he was wearing some type of mask over his face.

"**Kano?"**

"In the flesh." Kano smiled.

"**Where am I? The last thing I remember I was on fire."**

"Yup you were burn to the core. You're in Outworld. Shang Tsung's magic heals the rest of ya but your lungs yuck." Kano shook his head but he was still happy to see his old friend was alive though.

Kabal felt the mask that was now hiding his face **"I'm…a freak take it off."**

"Sorry can't do. No mask no breathing." Kabal slowly got off the table as he looked around the flesh pits he was in. Seeing blood on the floors, corpses being hang by hooks and a large capsule that held a woman that look much like Mileena but her hair was much longer looking.

Kabal looked back at Kano to see him holding a pair of twin Hook Swords.

"**I don't use those anymore."** Hearing those words made Kano frown. He really hoped he and Kabal could become the once deadly team they once were back in the old days of the Black Dragons.

"Come on mate. The Black Dragons hasn't been the same without ya. We're on the money in this war." Kano begged Kabal to join him.

"**You stole those monster their fire power."**

"Guilty as charge."

"**I should be dead!"**

"Don't get mad at me. I saved your life!" Kano dropped the Hook swords.

"**Now you're gonna be!"**

Kabal sucker punch Kano right in the face. Kano quickly got up from the ground and did his spinning roll attack. Kabal was send flying as he broke the wooden table after being send flying towards it. Kabal felt oddly strange he felt bit stronger and faster then he use to be.

Kabal dash towards Kano and surprise even Kabal to see how fast he was running. Kano was spinning in circle leaving the leader of the black dragon very dizzy. Kano fell down after having his world spin to the max.

Kabal grab Kano by the throat and held his right hook sword close to Kano's throat.

"**How do I get out of here?"**

"Sorry mate but only Shao Kahn can get you out of Outworld."

"**Shao Kahn, Outworld?"**

"Shao Kahn is the boss around here no one leaves without his permission."

"**I'm sure you know where he is."**

**Shao Kahn's Throne room: **

Naruto had returned from his search with Noob Saibot. Naruto had a pissed look in his eyes, as many could tell because they were red rather than blue.

"Where are they?" He asked Shao Kahn.

"**And who are they?"** Shao Kahn asked.

"You know who I speak of Shao Kahn. Where are they where are the Akatsuki."

Shao Kahn smirked **"Prisoner they are. They are no longer your problem boy."**

Queen Sindel could see it in Naruto's eyes. Naruto wanted the Akatsuki to himself, having other but into his business wasn't he wanted "Be grateful they are capture. It would months for you do it on your own boy."

Naruto growled for a moment before he heard the sound of a portal opening up from behind. Naruto looked the other way and left the throne room to see where the Akatsuki are being held. But before he left Naruto saw who was entering through the portal as it was Mileena and many Outworld warriors.

Mileena caught a quick view of Naruto leaving the throne room. Still worry about him being upset about everyone wanted to help him out with his home problems. Mileena want Naruto to be happy nothing more but seeing him upset or angry only brings pain to her heart.

"**What is this?"** Shao Kahn asked.

"**Raiden killed Motaro."** Mileena answer her father.

"I will go and finish what Motaro started." Queen Sindel said.

Shao Kahn remains silence for the moment **"Quan Chi."**

"**Yes my Emperor."**

"**Your warrior is needed."**

"**Which one?"**

"**The one that is called Scorpion bring him to me."**

"**Of course,"**

**Elsewhere: Skarlet's Chamber**

Naruto looked everywhere down below the floors of Shao Kahn's dungeon. He didn't find the prison at all but however it kept lending him to Skarlet's chamber.

Naruto enter Skarlet's chamber "Skarlet!" he called her out.

Skarlet was in her chamber underneath the pool of blood swimming around her chamber soak in blood. Skarlet slowly raises her head from the blood pool to see a very unpleased Naruto in her lair.

"I know your hiding them from me."

Skarlet didn't say a word to him only staring at his angry red eyes.

Naruto saw it Skarlet's eyes greenish blue eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as his angry went away, he reopen his eyes showing his strong blue eyes.

"Forgive me." He said.

"**They are here below my chamber of blood. The door way is underneath you have to swim to get to them."** Skarlet told him. Naruto took a step forward. But Skarlet told him to stop right there.

"**I have a question for you Naruto."**

"Yes Skarlet what is it?"

"**How much do you love my sister?"**

"Sister?" He said with a confuse look on his face until it finally hit him "Wait…are you talking about Mileena?" Skarlet nodded her head.

"**I was created by Shao Kahn. His blood flow through my veins and so does Mileena." **Naruto was bit surprise to find out Skarlet was Mileena's older sister.

"**Ermac is our brother."**

Suddenly Naruto could but chuckle "Wow…just wow. And here I thought I had a friendship with all of you because I thought you three were friends. And now I found out your brother and sisters. Wait does Kitana knows she has a step-brother and step-sister?"

Skarlet shook her head **"I never told Kitana this. Ermac knows but doesn't want to talk about it. Within him are the souls of thousands of warriors."**

"Wow that also means you got thousand of brother and sisters in Ermac?"

"**Find it strange yes?"**

"Indeed. But why do you ask me this question Skarlet? Yes I do love Mileena, she's my girlfriend and well both her and Jade are my girlfriend I took their virginity at the same time and gave them mine's as well." Naruto slightly blush when telling Skarlet the news of it.

"**I…favor you Naruto."** the word favor wasn't the best pick of words to tell someone you like them. But Naruto caught on to Skarlet's game.

"When did it start?" Naruto sat down having Skarlet swimming around her blood pool. Naruto listen to Skarlet's story when she started having these feelings for him.

"**That day you and I fought together as a team. Your blood I felt it your strength, your memories your feelings. I read your memories. I saw it all you even came to say you were sorry when you strike me down. Your blood it...makes me feel warm." **The last part made Naruto bit worry on what Skarlet mean by making her feel warm, was it because it was a nice feeling or did his blood turn her on?

"So you know everything I went through?" Skarlet nod her head.

Naruto let out a soft sign "I always wonder why I was never taken into another family or why the children never wanted to play with me. Years later I find out I have the monster that nearly destroys my village. And now I know I have thousand of souls I carried within me. I felt sick and truly wanted not to know I had souls within me. I was hated with those hateful eyes called a monster."

Skarlet careless rub Naruto's left cheek as she didn't see a monster before her only a trouble warrior. Skarlet saw it in Naruto's eyes he was confuse and just wanted to live his life nothing more.

"**You're not a monster."** a familiar voice spoke. Naruto looked back as Skarlet saw it was Mileena standing there at doorway.

"Mileena," Mileena walked towards her lover.

"**Don't move Skarlet. I know you have fallen in love with Naruto." **Mileena stare at her second sister. As their eyes met, Skarlet looked away in shame.

"**I know he belongs to you Mileena."** Skarlet knew Mileena had his heart.

Mileena held Naruto by the mouth moving his head left and right **"It can't be help he is a handsome devil after all. Skarlet we will settle this manner later. Father has send mother to deal with Raiden and the others. I have not seen Jade for awhile and if she is going to betray us again. Father will surely kill her."**

"I see. Let's go I don't like the looks of this at all."

"**Also Naruto,"** Mileena spoke **"I met with Tsunade. She's looking for you. She was in the city last time I saw her."** seeing Naruto's eyes looked trouble at first, Mileena wanted to know did this news give him hope or only more trouble for him?

"Let's go I need to find Baa-chan there's a favor I need from her. And Skarlet may I ask you to be Mileena's protector." Skarlet looked at Mileena as Mileena did the same, both looking bit confuse on why Naruto would say such a thing?

"I have feeling I will encounter Liu Kang again. You're important to me Mileena, if anything would happen to you. I don't know what I would do. So please be carefully." Naruto kissed Mileena on her forehead as Mileena hugged Naruto afterwards.

Skarlet close her eyes and bowed her to Naruto. Skarlet open her eyes when she felt Naruto's lips touching her forehead "You be careful as well Skarlet. Come on ladies let's find Jade."

"**Yes Naruto."** Both Skarlet and Mileena spoke at the same time.

**Earthrealm: The Crunch:**

After escaping from Shao Kahn and his forces Kabal had joined up with Raiden's forces which were. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Stryker, Smoke, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage and Princess Kitana and Nightwolf, Tsunade.

Each of them we're ready to help out to stop Shan Kahn from taking over Earthrealm. But out of everyone Tsunade looked the most trouble.

"So this is where you are hiding." A familiar voice spoke.

Everyone got their guard up as out from the shadows came was Jade. Princess Kitana was bit surprise to see her best friend Jade found them.

"Jade what are you doing here?" Kitana asked.

"Kitana, I am order to bring you back to Outworld and as for the others." Jade brought out her staff weapon.

"Jade please back down, you're out number. We do not wish to shed blood." Raiden spoke.

Jade closed her eyes for a moment but reopen them "It is not my choice lord Raiden. Forgive me but I must do as Shao Kahn commands."

"And what Shao Kahn commands must be done." A new voice spoke. Jade looked back behind her to see Queen Sindel right there with Scorpion at her side acting as her bodyguard.

"Mother…you're alive!" Kitana was speechless to see her beloved mother alive and well.

"Scorpion!" Smoke shouted.

"**Shao Kahn has given orders; none of you shall survive this encounter. Today is your final day to live."**

Raiden frown at this event that was unfolding "Shao Kahn will pay for this unholy act!"

**Elsewhere: Shao Kahn's Prison**

"Ready?" Hidan asked.

"Yes let's do it we wasted enough time. Leader-san wants us to hurry up." Kisame spoke as he took out his Shark-skin-sword as Hidan had finish preying to his God.

"Very well Amaterasu!" Itachi's right Sharingan flash red.

**Shao Kahn's Hallway:**

The sound of a loud crash noise shook the palace.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as both Mileena and Skarlet also wonder what cause that quack.

"**It came from my chamber."** Skarlet said.

"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT BLOOD!" Hidan's voice shouted so loud everyone could hear him down below.

"Damn looks like Itachi couldn't wait to see me. Sorry Itachi but there's business I must take care of first. Let's hurry before they find me." Naruto smirked

**Outside Shao Kahn's Palace: Shao Kahn's Garden**

"Alright Skarlet this should be a good spot open the portal." Skarlet nod her head and started speaking in tongue as the portal to Earthrealm open before them the location was right at the bridge in the city.

"Alright now-" But before Naruto could finish what he was about to say. A kunai flew right past him nip his right cheek as Naruto looked back to see Itachi, Kisame and Hidan right there. Hidan was dripping with blood off his clothes and so were Itachi and Kisame.

"**Naruto, Mileena go on ahead I'll slow them down."** Skarlet spoke.

"But Skarlet," Skarlet glare at Naruto.

Mileena grab Naruto and ran off into the portal as the portal closed.

"Damn he got away shit. Hey bitch could ya get another portal to open for us." Hidan smirked.

Skarlet had a mean glare at all three Akatsuki members. Skarlet took out her twin ninja blades her eyes were serious she was ready to take them on.

"**I'll kill you all; you brought enough pain to Naruto."**

"Pain?" Hidan asked.

"**Hunting him down forcing him to use the power he does not wish to use. He nearly lost his true friend because of you."**

"She speaks of the one tail host. Naruto-kun knows we will not stop until he gives in. Stay aside Skarlet. We only want Naruto I do not want Naruto-kun to sorrow over your death."

"**You don't earn the right to call him that."**

"I have every right to call him that. If you know the sacrifice one must take to save his love ones you should know Naruto would give his life to save you or anyone else. I ask you again Skarlet stand aside or die."

"**You can't kill me."**

Hidan smirked "I love to put that to the test." Hidan licked his lips.

Time was running out for the heroes of earthrealm and home was on Naruto's tail. Can Naruto and Mileena make in time to find Jade before it too late and save Tsunade as well? And can Skarlet defeat the Akatsuki on her own or face the ultimate price?

**End of Chapter XII**

**Next Chapter-Chapter XIII-Death or Sorrow Part II**

**Can Skarlet defeat the three members of the Akatsuki on her own or die trying?**

**Things are really heating up in the story and MK 3 arc will soon be over in two more chapter everyone. **

**Omake: Finish Them!**

**Kitana vs. Temari**

"This should be good." Naruto smiled.

Kitana and Temari came on stage holding with Fan weapons, Kitana stared at Temari giant Fan weapon.

"Mine's better." Temari grinned while Kitana sweatdrop.

"Well mine are better than yours." Kitana grab her breasts and show her double D breasts. While Temari was a cup below Kitana's which mean she was a C-cup.

"**This is a Fatality contest not a breast contest."** Scorpion said while Shao Kahn and Naruto agreed but still the idea of a breast contest wasn't a bad idea either.

Mokap and Zaku were dropped on stage by Raiden.

"**FINISH THEM!"** Shao Kahn shouted

Temari was the first to strike, Temari swing her giant fan handle at Mokap which send him flying upward into the air. Temari swing her fan again but this time causes a small human size tornado which was cutting Mokap up as his skin and flesh were being cut up. Mokap land down on his feet, Temari went up to Mokap and blow at his face as Mokap fell into pieces of limbs and flesh.

"Very nice Temari Classic touch." Naruto gave Temari a nine, Scorpion gave her a ten and Shao Kahn gave her a nine as well.

Kitana turn was up next. Kitana took out her Fans and slice Zaku's right arm clear off and his right as well. Zaku begged Kitana to spare his life. Kitana went up to Zaku and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"**Lucky **bastard," Both Scorpion and Naruto at the same time.

But suddenly Zaku's body started to act funny as he twitches funny and suddenly he blew up into pieces. His guts and body pieces were all over the stage.

"**Never mind." **Scorpion sweatdrop

Naruto also sweatdrop "Wonder what happen if she did a blowjob?"

Shao Kahn clapped his hands for his step daughter **"Well done Kitana."**

Kitana took a bow and left the stage with Temari as both were cleared to the finals of the Finish Them contest.

**End of Omake:**

**Later everyone see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat Series nor the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter XIII-Death or Sorrow part II**

Skarlet versus Hidan, Itachi and Kisame it was three against one. Skarlet was ready to take them if she must. Skarlet waited for one of them to strike. Hidan just smile at the red haired assassin, looking at her from head to toe.

"Shame to kill ya, rather have a wonderful time making you scream." Hidan licked his lips.

Skarlet glare at Hidan **"I'll kill you first." **

Hidan laughed "Kill me? Oh you got to be fucking kidding me bitch they really think they can just kill me like that? Bitch you're about to find out what true immortality is like."

Hidan came running at Skarlet, Skarlet jumped over Hidan and impale him in the chest from behind and tosses him to a nearby tree and jam a kunai in his forehead.

Skarlet turned her attention to Kisame and Itachi who didn't looked worried at all. Keeping them away from Naruto was on her mind the most, killing them one by one. Long as Naruto was safe that's all she cared about.

"Duck," Itachi said to Skarlet.

Skarlet looked and quickly ducked when she saw a scythe nearly hitting her in the face. Skarlet stabbed Hidan right in the chest this time Skarlet pushed Hidan to a tree and stab him again and again as his blood splatter all over Skarlet's face and body.

Itachi watched as the blood was absorbs into Skarlet's body. Itachi saw Skarlet's eyes had a bloodlust look in them follow by Skarlet slightly getting buff up.

"Well, well this one is going to be tricky." Kisame chuckle with a big grin.

Itachi didn't say anything only watched the fight between Hidan and Skarlet, Hidan grab Skarlet by her hair and head-butted her to get her to back off. Skarlet shook her head to shake off the pain. Hidan slash at Skarlet with his three bladed scythe blade.

Skarlet was cut wide open as blood splatter on the ground. Skarlet was holding her open wound, Itachi saw nothing but blood was coming out no guts no organs only blood.

"She can't kill by Hidan's way." Itachi spoke to Kisame.

"Still it's worth seeing how it will go." Kisame grin.

Hidan licked the blood of Skarlet off his scythe blade. Hidan step over the small pool of blood and slowly move around in a circle with an evil look on his face "Its compete yes."

Hidan's skin slowly changed into black and white colors which give him a Grim Reaper appearance. Skarlet didn't like the form Hidan had taken on, Hidan waited for Skarlet to make the first move. Skarlet toss a Kunai at Hidan as Hidan blocked it with his scythe.

Hidan took out what appears to be a small spike pole, Hidan stab himself in the right thigh. Just as he did that, Skarlet fell down as she felt something just stab her in her right thigh. Losing little amount of blood, Skarlet keep herself together.

Hidan grinned "I got you now bitch now you're mine time to see if you like this!" Hidan stabs himself in the left thigh this time, forcing Skarlet to get down on her knees. Skarlet glare at Hidan with deep hatred towards him.

Hidan frown when he saw the look in Skarlet's eyes. Hidan impale himself in the right shoulder as he enjoys having his fun time with Skarlet.

"Hidan don't screw around we're wasting time." Itachi told Hidan.

Hidan frown and glare at Itachi "I know damn it let me have my fun just for a minute."

Skarlet looked at Hidan's blood seeing how much blood he shed by stabbing himself just to make Skarlet bleed. Skarlet uses her power to slowly draw his blood towards her slowly for him not to even notice it.

"Time for you to meet your end." Hidan smiled.

"**No."** Skarlet said as she quickly suck the blood Hidan let open on the ground, gather them together and shot a ball of blood at Hidan blinding him with blood. Skarlet felt her strength returning to her. Skarlet cartwheel towards Hidan and strike his face as she broke his nose and his front teeth and end her combo by striking Hidan in his face with her right leg as the heel of her shoe impale Hidan's left eye.

"Rahhh you bitch you fucking bitch!" Hidan cried out in pain. Skarlet finally caught on Hidan's little voodoo trick works. Skarlet had force him out of the circle and now it was time for her to end him here and now.

Skarlet grab Hidan's spike pole and jam it right in his left thigh as she stab her kunai in his right thigh. Hidan fell down on his knees, Skarlet took Hidan's three bladed scythe and slash it down on Hidan's chest as blood splatter all over the ground.

Skarlet absorbs Hidan's blood and grab him by the throat and ripped his head right off.

Itachi was amaze by Skarlet's blood absorbing power it was one of her strengths and weakness.

"You fucking bitch." Hidan said.

Skarlet was shock to discover Hidan was still alive even after the damage she done to him and after ripping his head right off he was still alive. Skarlet dropped Hidan's head and left it where it fell. Skarlet turned her attention to Kisame and Itachi.

"You have bested Hidan but you won't gain a victory fighting me." Itachi said.

"**Naruto told me of your skills your eyes are the key of your strength."** Skarlet looked down at Itachi's feet now making eye contact with him.

"This is your last chance Skarlet I ask you again, leave or die." Itachi giving off a last warning, he had no problem killing enemies that stood in his way. But killing someone who is protecting his or hers love one was different.

"I'll cut her wide open her blood will splatter giving pure joy to my Shark Skin." Kisame grinned.

"I'll protect him from you; you won't a finger on Naruto." Itachi's Sharingan can read Chakra and see the color of Chakra but here this world, Skarlet's chakra her life energy was all red simply because she was nothing but blood.

Itachi saw something deep inside Skarlet's body the color of her chakra suddenly changed from red to a deep darker shade of red. Skarlet's eyes glow an aura of green chakra.

Kisame stood front "Come on let's play."

Skarlet disappear into blood as the blood vanishes into the ground. Kisame keep a close watch of anywhere she might reappear. Skarlet reappear in the air right above Kisame, Kisame quickly turned around and slashes Skarlet's stomach.

Skarlet opening her open wound as the wound slowly closes.

"You can heal and heal if you want. But it takes energy and time you'll die there's such thing as immortality everyone dies. You're just a little tough that's all." Itachi said to Skarlet as Kisame's sword was enjoying Skarlet's chakra.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Kisame shot a large bubble at Skarlet trapping her within the bubble. Skarlet couldn't do much in the water prison bubble she was caught.

"She's a quick one I give you that but we wasted enough time." Kisame said.

"Skarlet open the portal or you will suffer a pain so great it burns seven days and seven nights." Itachi waited for Skarlet to answer him as Skarlet closed her eyes.

Skarlet open her eyes **"No I refuse to tell you."** Skarlet stab herself as she turned blood as the water prison bubble was filled with blood now becoming a giant blood. The blood bubble shot a blood spike draggers at Itachi and Kisame however lucky for the two Akatsuki they dodge Skarlet's attack.

**"Enough!"** Skarlet shot out a beam of blood at Kisame as the Shark-man blocked Skarlet's attack with his shark-skin sword. But however Skarlet reform into her human form, Skarlet took Kisame's sword now holding it and just as she was about to cut the Akatsuki member when his own weapon.

Skarlet looked and black flames shot at her, Skarlet let out a dying loud scream. Skarlet was covered in black color flames; she felt it burning her flesh feeling her blood boil. Skarlet let go of Kisame's sword and fell down on the ground as she burned.

Itachi wipe the tear of blood from his right eye as he looked back to see a portal open from behind. Itachi and Kisame entered the portal but not before Itachi looked back at Skarlet.

"I warned you." Were his last words to Skarlet as the last thing he saw a painful look in Skarlet's eyes.

"**Ragh…it burns…ugh."** Skarlet the flames didn't stop they kept burning. Skarlet closed her eyes as she shed tears believing this is the end how she would die. But something happen the flames vanish so suddenly.

Skarlet's flesh was badly burn her skin was peeling off yet she was alive.

'_**Blood.'**_ She thought to herself, blood was on her mind. The closest place that had blood was the wasteland it was the bloodiest place Outworld had.

"**Skarlet,"** a voice caught her attention. Skarlet slowly turned around to see someone standing behind her. It was Quan Chi and beside him was Noob Saibot, seeing Skarlet was barely hanging on to dear life. Noob took her hanging her in his arms.

Skarlet passed out from her wounds "**She needs blood or she'll die."** Noob said.

"**Yes I know, but it would appear something strong had deal such amazing damage only a God can do. Saibot take her to the wasteland she will recover there. Let her bath in the deepest of blood."** Noob Saibot nod his head following his master's orders as Noob Saibot vanish into the shadows with Skarlet.

**Elsewhere: Earthrealm **

Mileena and Naruto were on top of building glazing down the streets seeing bodies and ruins. Naruto looked bothered by the events has turning so far.

Mileena also felt what Naruto was feeling right now.

"This doesn't feel right. Where are you Jade?" Naruto spoke to himself.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble nearby, Mileena and Naruto saw from a nearby church. The doors of the church flew open as someone was throws out of the church. Mileena stared to see the person that got knocked out of the church was Kabal.

"**There."** Mileena said, she grab Naruto and teleported down below.

"**Ugh what hit me?"** Kabal got up shaking his head.

Kabal looked to his right to see Mileena and Naruto just teleported beside him. Kabal quickly got up wondering if they were more of Shao Kahn's forces.

"**Wait a minute you're that chick Stryker fought."** Kabal said as Mileena remembers Kabal since she was the one who told Kintaro took him with them thus she saved his life.

"**I'm glad you remember me."** Mileena giggle.

"**With beauty like yours who can't forget?"**

Naruto grew a vein above his head "Hey back off she's mine!" Naruto stood in front of Mileena.

"**Whoa calm down kid, I'm not stealing you're girl. Look are you my enemy or not, if not I could use your help."** Kabal said as he thinks Naruto must be Mileena's 'playmate'.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Kabal.

"**Some woman calms to be Kitana's mother and some guy name Scorpion. I don't know if we can handle them much longer."** Mileena and Naruto nod their heads as they joined with Kabal as they enter the church.

**Inside The Church:**

Inside the church there a battle took place. Sindel was fighting Kitana, Sonya and Johnny Cage while Scorpion was fighting Kung Lao, Tsunade, Jax, Liu Kang and Smoke as Jade was fighting Raiden, Stryker and Nightwolf.

"So the champion of Outworld has arrived?" Sindel smirked as she use her hair to reach out grabbing Johnny Cage by the legs and toss him outside of the church like she did to Kabal.

"Oh just great just what we need more enemy back up." Stryker said.

"Are you to help us or kill us?" Kang Lao asked Naruto.

Mileena looked at Naruto with a sad look in her eyes. Naruto didn't want to get caught in the middle of this he just wanted to find Jade.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke his name as she was happy to see her favorite ninja.

"Baa-chan," Naruto said happily, Tsunade left her guard open for Scorpion to attack. Scorpion strike Tsunade by stabbing her in the stomach and kicked her away.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"That's one down." Sindel said with an evil smile.

Naruto's face changed from a face of joy to a face of anger. His eyes became filled with hatred as he grin his teeth in anger "You attack Mileena first now Baa-chan? **I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Naruto ran towards Scorpion, as Scorpion turned his full attention to Naruto. Naruto took out his silver kunai as him and Scorpion clash blades **"You cannot kill a dead man."**

"I beat you once I'll beat you again."

"**This time victory won't be yours young champion."**

As Naruto and Scorpion was having their own battle, Stryker was about to join in to help out Naruto. But Mileena shot her sai near Stryker's right foot **"Stay out of this."**

"Liu Kang while Scorpion is busy we need to defeat Sindel." Raiden told the champion of earth. Liu Kang nod his head as both him and Kang Lao came at Sindel, but however Sindel let out a powerful scream force everyone from getting near her.

Johnny Cage came up from behind Sindel covering Sindel's mouth. As he holding close to her and while at it a cop a field while doing so. Sindel grew a vein above her head after feeling Johnny grab hold of her right breast Sindel stomp Johnny's right foot causing him to let go of her.

"How dare you touch the Emperor's Empress!" while Sindel was busy on how she will dispose of Johnny Cage.

"I gotta say you have a pair the biggest I have ever touched. I know I see where Kitana's her finest from." Johnny joked around even though he was sensing his end was near. And just as Sindel was about to strike, Smoke came from behind grabbing Sindel's arms holding her down as Kang Lao and Liu king helped.

"Come here!" Scorpion launches his harpoon at Naruto, Naruto dodge and toss his silver kunais at Scorpion but Scorpion dodges them with ease. Naruto saw Scorpion vanish into flames as the young warrior waited for Scorpion to reappear.

Scorpion appears right behind Naruto and impales himself from behind. The Naruto Scorpion impale poof away in smoke showing it was just a shadow clone. The real Naruto was about ten feet away from Scorpion standing over the wounded Tsunade. Naruto had his right hand held in the air as Scorpion looked to see what Naruto was holding it the air.

'_**This child his skills I have underestimate.'**_ Scorpion thought to himself as both him and Naruto ran towards one another. And right before Naruto was about to strike him with his Rasen-shuriken Scorpion spoke to Naruto right before they impact.

"**Why do you fight boy?"**

"I fight to protect my love ones and my home. I rather die to let them be slaughter like animals."

Scorpion chuckle **"I know that feeling all too well."**

"What's your name ninja?"

"**Scorpion,"**

"You're real name Scorpion."

"**Hanzo Hasashi."**

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"**Farewell Naruto Uzumaki may we meet again in battle." **

"RASEN-SHURIKEN!" Naruto shouted his most powerful attack, Naruto strike Scorpion right in the chest as the Rasen-Shuriken explode from within Scorpion. A powerful bust of wind energy that blew everyone away as it destroys the church with its powerful shockwave and blast.

The church was no more nobody but rumble and ruin behind of the aftermath. Raiden came out of the rumble shaking off the dirty off his clothes as Liu Kang, Kitana, Kabal, Johnny Cage, Nightwolf, Stryker, Sonya, Jax and Kang Lao came out of the rumble.

"Wow talk about a crazy party." Johnny shook his head.

Liu Kang looked around "Where is he?"

Raiden looked "He's gone. So is Jade and Mileena."

"Mother?" Kitana looked around hoping Sindel was there and have survived the aftermath. Hearing the sound of someone moaning in pain, Kitana ran over to where the sound was coming from. Sindel was found underneath the rumble of rocks.

"Kitana?" Sindel spoke with confuse look on her face. Kitana nod her head with a big smile on her face.

"Okay I'm lost what just happen? Wasn't she trying to murder us not too long ago?" Johnny said as everyone else was just as confuse as he was.

Raiden took a quick thought before he spoke to Johnny Cage and the others "I believe it was because that boy's attack. It must have purified the control Shao Kahn had over Queen Sindel. Even though he's Shao Kahn warrior he has brought us victory this battle. But it's far from over Shao Kahn will soon cross over this world unless we stop him before he can."

"Tsunade is also gone." Nightwolf spoke.

"She was from the boy's world he took her somewhere safe I am sure of it." Liu Kang nods his head agreeing with Raiden.

**Elsewhere: Outworld: Shao Khan Palace: **

Patching up Tsunade stomach wound making sure she'll live. Naruto left Tsunade resting in his chambers. It was good to finally see Tsunade again but seeing her get hurt was more than enough to piss him off Jade and Mileena looked after Tsunade while went Naruto came to Shao Kahn's Throne room to see his master.

"I bring bad news my lord." Naruto spoke with his head bowed down.

"**Sindel has been taken and Raiden and his forces believe they have the upper hand."** Shao Kahn spoke with a calm tone in his voice.

"You know?"

Shao Kahn chuckle at first **"Of course I watched it all. This is a small set back but my time will draw near. Within an hour Earthrealm shall become mine and I shall win this day. Boy you have serve me well since you came to Outworld. You won the heart of my daughters my people cheer for your name; you brought me blood and death now it is time for you to act as my champion. Come as Raiden will clash with me once again I need you to keep Liu Kang busy long enough for me to compete the task at hand."** Shao Kahn rose up from his throne.

"Yes my master," Naruto said

**Elsewhere: The Wastelands**

Skarlet have made a feel recovery her burns have faded away as Skarlet bath in the pool of blood. She felt the burning on her skin but the blood felt like smooth water washing away the feeling of the flames.

"**How are you feeling Skarlet?"** Noob Saibot asked.

"**Much better thank you Noob."**

"**Don't thank me thank my master Quan Chi he was the one who order me to take you here." **Skarlet relax some more in the thick pool of blood. Her chamber would have to be refilled with blood thanks to Hidan, Kisame and Itachi.

Quan Chi appears through a portal to check on Skarlet's state **"How goes her healing progress?"**

"**She's fine."** Noob Saibot said.

"**Good."** Quan Chi nods his head.

"**Skarlet,"** Quan Chi spoke her name to get her attention. When Skarlet turned to look at Quan Chi, Quan Chi place an amulet in front of her face as Quan Chi spoke in tongue magical words, Skarlet's eyes widen as if she was being control like a puppet.

"**Skarlet the time is drawing near I want you to meet up with the Emperor and the boy. When you do I want you to assassinate the Emperor. Don't let anyone or anything stand in your way." **Skarlet nod her slowly as Quan Chi smiled.

"**Noob Saibot, there is another threat I want you to dispose while Skarlet does her mission."**

"**What is it my lord."**

"**Find the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero and kill him, he has disappears since the tournament in Outworld. Not even the Lin Kuei has him I want you to find where he is and dispose of him. The master's plan will be competed."** Noob Saibot understood his orders of his master as he vanishes into the shadows.

Time is running out for Earthrealm will the forces of good stop Shao Kahn before earthrealm becomes his? Or will another threat rise from the shadows?

**End of Chapter XIII**

**Next Chapter-XIV-Death or Sorrow-End of a Champion?**

There you have it everyone hope the chapter you liked and the fight between Skarlet and the Akatsuki, it was a hard choice to make since Hidan is immortal and Skarlet is born from nothing but blood, thus can she die or can be defeat?

I gave Skarlet a blood form, a form she is nothing but blood thus she can shoot blood spikes and ect.

The MK3 arc is almost done everyone, I did a poll not long ago I ask everyone should I end the story with the MK3 arc and fifteen said yes and twenty-seven said no keep going on this fic. So this story goes all the way then everyone!

Seems everyone survive Sindel's slaughter I have plans for everyone else later on hahahaha.

**Omake: Finish Them**

**Skarlet vs. Haku**

Skarlet and Haku came on stage as they their heads to one another.

"Haku how ya been?" Naruto waved at Haku as Haku waved back.

"**Cute girl."** Scorpion said.

Naruto suddenly chuckle **"What's funny?"**

"Oh nothing," Naruto grin.

"**FINISH THEM!"** Shao Kahn said.

**Tremor** from Mortal Kombat: Special forces and Mizuki were dropped on stage.

Haku went first, Haku use the power of ice as Haku summons a small pool of water underneath Tremor. As the water quickly froze into ice as the ice suddenly shot from the ground like raining upward bullets of ice

Tremor was torn into pieces by the raining upward ice as Tremor skin and flesh were torn off by the bullet ice. Tremor fell down after so many bullet holes were shot through his body.

"Not bad Haku." Naruto now his head show a nine sign.

"**I agree."** Scorpion held an eight

"**So do I."** Shao Kahn held an eight

Skarlet turn was up next. Skarlet cut herself on her right palm as she does the same to Mizuki. Skarlet grab Mizuki right hand and shook it which confuse everyone. Suddenly Mizuki started to look very weak and thin so suddenly.

Skarlet had sucks all of his blood from his mouth. Suddenly Skarlet turned into her blood form and shot herself into Mizuki's body, Mizuki was fine at first until Skarlet's small sword came out of Mizuki's chest as Skarlet her way open when Skarlet came out of Mizuki, Mizuki fell down as if he was just a coat of skin.

"Whoa shit that so fucking cool." Naruto couldn't help but laugh with a please look on his face.

"**Creepy but I like it."** Scorpion smiled underneath his mask.

"**Well done my daughter."**

Skarlet was given a score of ten by all three.

"Seems I lost to you Skarlet-chan." Haku grinned.

Skarlet shook her head **"Their always the runner up contest. I am sure you can make it to the finals."**

"Thanks Skarlet." Skarlet smiled underneath her mask.

"**Good luck Haku."**

"He's gonna need it." Naruto smiled.

"**Wait…did you say…he's gonna need it?"**

"Yeah Haku is a guy…well that's what he told me." Scorpion and Shao Kahn pause as they sweatdrop as they looked at one another.

"**That's just wrong."** Scorpion said.

**End of Omake:**

**See ya everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat Series nor the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter XIV-Death or Sorrow part III-End of a Champion?**

**The Realm of Chaos:**

"Your training has been completed. Both of you are now brothers of the ways of chaos," Havik declared as both Deidara and Tobi were now full members of the Way of Chaos.

Tobi and Deidara were a bit happy that their training was now over. They had learned much from the Realm of Chaos and in doing so doubled their skills and power. Tobi and Deidara left the realm of Chaos, but Havik assured them that they would always be welcome there.

**Earthrealm: The Streets**

"Finally we are out of that place," Deidara said as he cracked his knuckles. Tobi remained silent for a second as he took in their new surroundings.

"Deidara-senpai, I think we are in the place where Kisame and Itachi are hiding," Tobi said. Deidara couldn't help but look around the place as well, seeing buildings that reached out nearly to the heavens.

"Something is coming Deidara-senpai," Tobi said as he looked up at the skies only to see dark clouds coming together. Deidara noticed the clouds becoming dark but he paid them no mind.

"Come on. First we have to find Shark-Man and Sharingan," Deidara said as he created a giant Clay Owl from his special clay. As both Deidara and Tobi were about to hop on it and take to the sky, Tobi suddenly stopped right in his tracks and looked back behind him.

Deidara noticed this and spoke. "Hey Tobi, what's up?"

"Deidara-senpai go on without me. There's something I want to check out." Tobi looked up at the sky as he focused his attention on a large building.

"All right, I'll see ya later Tobi." Deidara took off.

Once Deidara had left, Tobi changed his tone of voice and behavior to his other self, Madara Uchiha: the mastermind of the Akatsuki (in his opinion at least) and the one whose fault it was that Naruto was in this other world in the first place.

"It's time to undo what I've done," he said to himself as he walked towards the tallest building in the city.

**Elsewhere: Outworld: Shao Kahn's Throne Room**

Naruto Uzumaki stood at Shao Kahn's side, more focused than he ever was before. The boy's eyes had a look of deep focus in them. The time was drawing near and soon Earthrealm would become Shao Kahn's once and for all.

Naruto worried about Tsunade's health the most. He knew she would recover but still the thought of losing her was too much for him to bear. Naruto knew that soon it would be over and he would have his new life waiting for him once he took care of the Akatsuki.

Skarlet appeared before Shao Kahn and Naruto, having fully recovered from her last encounter with the Akatsuki. Naruto was glad to see that Skarlet was alive and well but he couldn't help but feel that there was something a little off. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something odd about Skarlet.

"**Report,"** Shao Kahn said authoritatively.

"**Forgive me, but the captured prisoner escaped and left my chamber in ruins."** Skarlet bowed her head, hoping Shao Kahn would forgive her for failing the task that was given to her.

Shao Kahn sighed. "**It matters not for the moment. Skarlet, I need you to accompany me and the boy to Earthrealm. Make sure nobody stands in my way.**" Skarlet nodded her head, fully understanding her orders.

Within one hour Shao Kahn would have Earthrealm at last.

**Madara's Location: Unknown Rooftop**

Madara Uchiha gazed upon the city below him. He couldn't believe there had been another world beside his very own. His ideas grew more and more insidious as he thought about what he would do here after he had captured the tailed beasts.

"**This world...this world will be next. The Moon's Eye Plan will have billions under my control, but first I need the Nine Tails,"** Madara said to himself as he waited for the time to come.

Suddenly, Madara felt someone appear behind him. He turned to see who it was. It was Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm, as well as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, both standing behind Raiden.

"Who are you?" Raiden asked.

Madara didn't answer Raiden, which bothered the three. Madara soon let out a small chuckle as he turned his full attention towards the three before him.

"Who are you? Another warrior of Shao Kahn?" Liu Kang asked as he readied himself to fight should Madara say yes.

"**No…But I am just a visitor. Calm yourselves. Like Tsunade I am from other world. The world Naruto truly belongs to. I am just waiting,"** Madara explained to the two warriors and the Thunder God.

"And who are you waiting for?" Kung Lao asked warily.

Madara smiled behind his orange mask. **"Naruto Uzumaki."**

"The Champion of Outworld," Raiden spoke, thinking of Naruto's title.

"**Champion of Outworld you say? My my, that little brat sure had gone and got himself into a peculiar situation. I knew he was a troublesome brat but I never thought he would become a Champion. His fun in this world ends today, though. He doesn't belong here."** A cruel laugh escaped from Madara.

"Explain yourself," Raiden said.

"**Naruto Uzumaki was brought here by mistake,"** Madara explained casually.** "He was supposed to be teleported to a safe place. But things went downhill and well, he ended up here. And not only him but a few others like him are here as well. Naruto Uzumaki isn't a normal human being: he is a demon in human form. He holds the spirit of the Nine-tailed Fox, the Kyuubi. It is one of the main reasons he has survived up until now."**

"He doesn't appear to be a demon, but I've seen the demon within him before," Kung Lao said, remembering the battle both he and Liu Kang had fought against Naruto and Skarlet.

Madara sighed. **"Let me to take him. He doesn't belong here in your world. If he stays a lot of trouble will come. It's difficult to find the other four Tailed Beasts."**

"Explain yourself! What have you brought to our world?" Liu Kang demanded.

Madara stared at Liu Kang, giving the warrior a good view of Madara's right Sharingan. **"Don't yell at me. You're barking at the wrong tree, kid. Now shut up and listen. There were four others like Naruto, four other spirits of these tailed beasts. You don't need to but in my business the mess will be taken care of. So sit back and relax. The show is about to begin."**

Before their eyes Madara vanished into nothingness and just as he did, the skies cried out with thunder and lighting. The dark clouds turned dark purple, the winds howl wildly as lightning came down, nearly hitting a building as thunder roared out like a beast from the bowels of hell.

A green colored portal opened wide as Naruto and Skarlet came out from it. Naruto was a bit surprised to see Liu Kang and Kung Lao again.

"Your master will not come any closer," Raiden said to Naruto and Skarlet as he got into a combative stance. Naruto had nothing to say to the Thunder God; Skarlet gkared venomously at Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Serving him will not end well for you," Kung Lao said to Naruto. "Why do you serve him? Tsunade told us how you will do anything to save your friends and love ones." Naruto just looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"To protect a world that is better off without me? Why bother?" Naruto asked bitterly, his words shocking the trio.

"Surely you're joking," Liu Kang said. "Tsunade came all this way just to bring you back home."

"Baa-chan was one of the very few who really cared my well being. I break, and she'll even rip Hell apart just to find my soul." Naruto smiled sadly, but that smile quickly became a frown. He held his pair silver kunai tightly, and Raiden noticed that they were giving off a funny glow.

"Will you abandon your world just to serve him?" Liu Kang asked. "You are a warrior. Protecting your world is what matters most." Naruto laughed sourly at Liu Kang's words.

"My world abandoned me from the day I was born!" He snarled. "I had to prove to everyone in my village that my life actually meant something, and it was far from easy. I wasn't going to let them look down on me as if I was worthless. I had no family to love me or teach me the difference between right and wrong. I had to teach myself whom I could or couldn't trust. A single friendship was worth the world to me. But I can still hear them laughing, calling me worthless, a nobody, a _dead last_." Naruto felt himself slowly losing control as he felt the Kyuubi's slowly chakra creeping up on him.

"But the one person to whom I offer my friendship, the one who I could call my brother, my best friend, turned his back on me and everyone who cared about him. That day I thought I could do something to get him back, but now I see why Sasuke never came back. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth being my friend, being my brother. I was alone again."

Skarlet could tell that this was frustrating for Naruto, and wanted very badly to comfort him, but she knew that trying to do so at a time like this would be a bad idea. It was repulsive: Sasuke had turned his back on his village and refused to even think about going back, even after he had killed Orochimaru.

Ending the life of his older brother had consumed Sasuke's mind.

Naruto's eyes showed signs of pain. He didn't want to leave this world, but home was calling him back. "Here I have allies, people I can trust, those who deserve my trust. I'm not weak, the people of Outworld call my name, they cheer for me. I even found love here. I know home is calling me back but I don't want to go back."

"Naruto, it's not too late. You can return to your realm. I will make a request of the Elder Gods, and they can make it happen." Raiden tried to win over Naruto, hoping he would leave his place as Champion of Outworld.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened just for a moment. They had a rather bright glow to them as his voice now sounded careless. "If I leave, who will protect Outworld? If I leave, who will remember me? If I leave, do you think the main problem will go away? The Akatsuki know I'm here; they won't stop regardless of whether I choose to fight or not. You think if I leave they won't cause trouble here? Raiden, your world is linked to my world. Soon they're gonna want to conquer Earthrealm, then Outworld will follow."

"Naruto, have you gone mad? If Shao Kahn wins, million of innocent people will die!" Raiden yelled at Naruto, but Naruto remain silence as his red eyes slowly became more malevolent.

"**The boy won't listen to you Raiden. He is mine. Have you forgotten he is my Champion. Do you even know why?"** Shao Kahn's voice was heard as he stepped through the portal. Shao Kahn smiled maliciously. His plan was working perfectly so far. He just needed to defeat the last hope for Earthrealm, then it would finally become his at last.

Kung Lao noticed the pair of silver kunais Naruto was holding. They were glowing bright white.

"The Kunai are controlling him, aren't they?" Kang Lao yelled at he pointed at them.

Shao Kahn let out an evil laugh. **"You are correct, Shaolin Monk. Long ago before he became my Champion, the boy needed a new pair of weapons. So these special weapons were made. Each time he use them, it became easier for me to control him, since anger is the best key to unleash the hidden power within him. These Akatsuki have entered our world to seek this boy out. I knew this would be the best time to take full control of him. He has served me well and now it is time to mark the end of your precious Earthrealm, Raiden."**

"You prey on the weakness of his heart. Your evil knows no end, Emperor!" Liu Kang shouted at Shao Kahn, but the Emperor of Outworld just laughed at the Champion of Earthrealm.

"**I must thank this boy. Without him my plan would not has come as close as I thought. My forces rain over this city and soon they will rain over the whole realm. Once Earthrealm is mine the rest of the realms will fall before my might as well."** Shao Kahn laughed again.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, defeat Skarlet and Naruto and destroy those weapons," Raiden ordered. "That should free him from Shao Kahn's control. I will deal with Shao Kahn myself."

"But Lord Raiden, you can't take him on by yourself!" Liu Kang protested.

"No Buts, Liu Kang! We must act now or Earthrealm is doomed."

Kung Lao and Liu Kang looked at one another then back at Raiden and nodded.

Kung Lao looked at Naruto eye to eye. "I pity you Naruto Uzumaki. You are a great warrior but you're mind is clouded with guilt." Naruto growled threateningly at Kung Lao as his teeth became fangs.

Liu Kang looked at Skarlet. "Do you not care about what Shao Kahn has done to your Champion?" He asked, but like Naruto, Skarlet's eyes looked soulless with no care in the world. But in her mind she wanted to say that she _did_ care, though now was not the time to say that. Skarlet draw out her two small swords and got into a battle stance.

Naruto came at Kung Lao with a rush attack but Kang Lao dodged it. Kung Lao tried to grab the silver kunai from Naruto, but failed and was forced to go for a different tactic. Kung Lao grabbed Naruto by the throat and smashed him down to the ground.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Kang Lao's neck and flip him over. Naruto dropped one of his silver kunai and held out his right arm, creating a Rasengan. He rushed towards Kung Lao, hoping to hit him with it.

Kung Lao used his spin attack to redirect Naruto's right hand. Then he quickly grabbed the boy's right arm and broke it. Naruto backed away as he hissed at Kung Lao. Kung Lao uses his teleport move to get right behind Naruto and grab him by the shoulders. He tossed the boy to the ground and broke his left arm.

Naruto fell to his knees. Kung Lao thought he had defeated Naruto as both of Naruto's silver kunai had been disposed of, but suddenly Naruto let out a loud inhuman roar. As his skin started to slowly peel off, Naruto stood up and quickly, and impossibly, snapped his arms back into place.

"Liu Kang, Lord Raiden! NOW!" Kang Lao shouted as the two looked as Kung Lao tossed the two silver kunai into the air. Raiden fired a bolt of lightning and Liu Kang fired a fire ball as the two elements clash together, destroying the despicable weapons.

Suddenly the red chakra faded away causing Naruto to return to his normal form. Naruto collapsed face first, unconscious.

Shao Kahn once again saw his champion defeated by the warriors of Earthrealm. And worst of all he had no control of Naruto any longer. Shao Kahn wasn't sure if he had lost full control of him or not, but it didn't matter now: it was almost time.

"**Skarlet!"** Shao Kahn called his daughter.

Skarlet ran over to Shao Kahn's side to protect him as he looked up at the sky. "**Raiden your time is up now! Now Earthrealm belongs to-!"** Before Shan Kahn got a chance to finish what he was about to say, he felt a knife stab him in the stomach. Surprised, he looked down to see it was Skarlet who had stabbed him.

"**What is the meaning of this, Skarlet?"** Shao Kahn asked his deadliest Assassin and daughter. Skarlet didn't answer Shao Kahn at all. Her eyes had a blank stare as she stabbed Shao Kahn. His blood leaked out, letting Skarlet absorb, thus making her stronger.

Shao Kahn grabbed Skarlet by the throat with both hands as he looked into her eyes. **"Damn you Quan Chi," **he muttered. He carelessly tossed Skarlet aside and fired a green blast of energy at Kung Lao and Liu Kang, but they dodged it.

Suddenly, Skarlet teleported from nowhere and stabbed Shao Kahn in the back. Shao Kahn let out a painful moan as he grabbed Skarlet by her head and smashed her against the ground.

"**That was pathetic!" **

Skarlet absorbed some of Shao Kahn's blood, giving her more power. She grabbed Shao Kahn's right arm and dislocated his right shoulder, giving her enough time to stab him in the stomach again, trying to make him bleed to death.

While this was going on, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Raiden looked on in confusion. This out-of-the-blue betrayal was completely baffling to them.

Naruto, despite the pain coursing through his body, staggered to his feet and looked at the Emperor. He saw Skarlet attacking Shao Kahn.

"Skarlet, what are you doing?" Naruto shouted. His voice caught Skarlet's attention and she looked back.

"**Naruto?"** She asked with a confused look in her eyes.

While Skarlet wasn't paying attention to Shao Kahn, the Emperor quickly summoned his War Hammer and smacked Skarlet across the rooftop. She rolled over with blood leaking from her head.

Naruto rushed over to Skarlet, but Skarlet suddenly melted into the ground. Naruto looked back over to Shao Kahn and saw three Skarlets fighting Shao Kahn. Skarlet had apparently made blood clones of herself. She and her blood clones were slashing Shao Kahn all over his body.

Naruto threw a flash bag to blind everyone as the real Skarlet appeared in front of Shao Kahn, launching an attack as Shao Kahn fell to his knees from the flash bag. As the light cleared and everyone's sight returned, standing before the kneeling Emperor was Naruto Uzumaki.

Skarlet felt blood drip down on her hands. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that the person who she had stabbed in the heart was none other than Naruto. Naruto had a sad smile on his face as Skarlet withdraw her blade from his heart.

Naruto fell to his knees and was about to fall to the ground but was caught by Skarlet. Skarlet's guard was down, and Shao Kahn grabbed Skarlet by her head and fired his energy into her body. Purple smoke came out of her body, taking the form of some evil creature before fading into the air. He then dropped her, knowing that she would not attack him again even if she woke up.

Shao Kahn swung his massive hammer at Kung Lao and Liu Kang, knocking them off the building. They grabbed the edge, hanging on for dear life.

Shao Kahn snapped his stare at Raiden. The Ruler of Outworld sent Raiden into the air with a powerful uppercut and followed up with his Soul Tackle attack. Raiden was knocked down on his back. Shao Kahn walked over and tossed the Thunder God to the other side of the rooftop.

"You're Champions are defeated Shao Kahn," said Raiden who, despite his injuries, could still talk coherently. "You can't have Earthrealm now. Turn back, or you shall face the wrath of the Elder Gods." Shao Kahn laughed at Raiden as he walked towards him.

"**Raiden, their little pathetic Mortal Kombat holds me no longer. The dawn of my rule has come. Now my venom will spread throughout the realms and all shall bow before me. Even you Thunder God! Bow to me or die." **Shao Kahn grabbed Raiden by the throat and headbutted him before throwing him to the ground.

"**Say it Raiden I've have won. Say it!"** Shao Kahn yelled.

Raiden looked at Shao Kahn with an angry glare. "Never!" He shouted defiantly

"**Then you shall die!"**

Naruto was bleeding from his chest wound but he was pulling through as he got up. Skarlet was on the ground, out cold but alive. Naruto walked over to where everyone was at. Naruto wasn't going to let his wound best him.

But the chest wound was slowing him down. "Come on heal…damn it heal." But his body wasn't healing the chest wound. Naruto fell to on his knees but pushed himself up, only to fall to his knees again.

Suddenly, golden lightning bolts came out from the sky, hitting the floor of the rooftop. Liu Kang finally pulled himself up from the edge of the building and ran towards Raiden and Naruto to join them. As two bolts lighting hit Naruto and Raiden, they felt a sudden surge of power flowing through them in a flash of white light as a third lightning bolt struck Liu Kang.

Raiden stood before Shao Kahn, fully healed and a surge of unbelievable power flowing through him. As for Naruto, he stood up to his full height, his wounds having quickly vanished as if they were never there. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on here. As for Liu Kang, like Naruto he wasn't sure what has happening but he too felt a surge of great power flowing through his body.

Naruto turned his attention towards Raiden and Shao Kahn, who were about to fight.

Shao Kahn laughed derisively at Raiden. He knew what was going on here: the Elder Gods finally to help by giving their little Thunder God the power to defeat him once and for all. What was more amusing was that they had also also tried to turned his Champion against him as well.

"**An anemic effort from ineffectual deities! Today, I become _THE ELDER GOD_!"**

**End of Chapter XIV**

**Next Chapter 15-Faithful Servant**

**The Challenger shall rise, while the King Evades**

**Well what a chapter that was everyone! Skarlet is free from Quan Chi's spell and now Shao Kahn will have face off with a power up Raiden, Liu Kang and Naruto. The next chapter will end the MK3 and begins the next arcs.**

**A Filler Arc-Are Clonies real?**

**MK4 Arc**

**MKDA Arc**

**Sorry guys and gals no Omake: Finish Them this time but next time yeah!**

**Also I have a new beta to beta my work for my Naruto X MK and Naruto X Batman fic he is ****pyromania101 and I thank him for giving me a helping hand thanks **

**Well that's all I have to say see ya next chapter everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat Series nor the Naruto series**

"**Finish Him!" Demon, Goro, Kintaro, Baraka, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Shao Kahn speech**

"_**What are you waiting for FINISH HIM?" Demon, Shao Kahn, Ermac, Mileena, Sheeva, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro thoughts**_

"Round One!" Human speech,

"_Round Two!" Human thoughts_

**Chapter 15-Faithful Servant**

**The Challenger shall rise, while the King Evades**

"**An anemic effort from ineffectual deities! Today, I become THE ELDER GOD!" **Shao Kahn proclaimed, as he was not afraid to take on Raiden, Liu Kang, even his own Champion if he must. Shao Kahn never feared the Elder Gods: _they feared him_!

Shao Kahn pulled out his War-Hammer, his demonic eyes gazing threateningly at Raiden and Liu Kang, whose strength had been augmented by the Elder Gods in the hope that they would defeat him.

Shao Kahn looked at his Dark Champion, who had also been blessed by the Elder Gods' power. Shao Kahn didn't like to see even his own Champion going against him. Naruto looked at Shao Kahn, seeing that his emperor looked displeased.

**"Boy, you would go against me as well?"** Shao Kahn asked.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment until he looked Shao Kahn in the eye, his gaze unwavering.

"Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld. Outworld I shall protect with my dying breath but controlling me like that...you are no different from the Akatsuki. But..." Naruto paused. He was standing against the father of his girlfriend, Mileena. Naruto started to wonder if Mileena would hate him if he helped the Earth Warriors defeat Shao Kahn?

**"If you think you are worthy of taking my place as Emperor, come and show me,"** the Emperor said, letting out an arrogant laugh. Naruto closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do, especially with the power that the Elder Gods had just given to him. Fight alongside Earthrealm and replace Shao Kahn, or fight alongside his master?

Raiden rushed at Shao Kahn with a Flying Tackle that sent the Emperor of Outworld flying towards the edge of the building. But Shao Kahn quickly regained his wits and seized Raiden by the head and delivered a smashing headbutt to the Thunder God. While the two were battling one another the two Champions were having a battle of their own.

"He is not your master. You are a free man," Liu Kang said to Naruto. "You say you are Outworld's Protector. Today, it is time to prove that you are worthy of that title. Will you stand by our side or are you against us?"

Naruto looked at his fellow Champion. "Liu Kang, I don't know what to do," he said. "I just want to protect Outworld. If I go against Shao Kahn, they'll all see me as a traitor. I will lose everything I've gained: allies, love, respect, all of it."

Liu Kang placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto looked down at Liu Kang's feet. "That may be so but Shao Kahn cannot be allowed to fuse Earthrealm with Outworld," the Shaolin Monk said to the boy. "You said so yourself: your world will also fuse with Earthrealm. If that happens, your people, your friends, even your loved ones will suffer. I do not know your full origins Naruto, but I can see that you fear loneliness."

"I hate it. The loneliness, it's always there," Naruto said sadly. "No matter what I do, I'm always alone. But now I'm surrounded by friends and allies alike. Just one screw up and I lose it all and I'll be alone again."

"But there are those who share your loneliness aren't there?" Liu Kang asked, and smile. Naruto looked up at the smiling Champion.

'_Mileena, Jade, Baa-chan and Skarlet,'_ Naruto thought back to the women who understood him and his pain. As long as he had them, he was never alone. Mileena truly loved him, that was easy to see. She would even kill for him.

"I know we don't see eye-to-eye," Liu Kang said, "but Lord Raiden and I need your help. All of the realms are in danger. You of all people know that Shao Kahn won't stop with Earthrelam. We must stop him Naruto."

Naruto looked at Shao Kahn, and saw that his master was gaining the upper hand against Raiden.

"Fine I'll help, but only if you promise me this," Naruto said.

Liu Kang raised his left eyebrow, wondering what Naruto wanted in return.

"Help me defeat the Akatsuki. They are a much worse than Shao Kahn." Liu Kang nodded, a silent promise that he would do so.

Shao Kahn smashed his Hammer down upon Raiden, sending the Thunder God crashing through the floor. Naruto and Liu Kang rushed at Shao Kahn and delivered a flying kick to the Emperor's face, knockinh him off the edge of the building but not before he grabbed them both by their legs.

As the three Kombatants plummeted to the ground, Liu Kang saw Kung Lao pull himself up onto the roof of the building. Raiden appeared and flew towards the two Champions and grabbed them, saving them from falling to their deaths. Shao Kahn landed on his back, but that fall alone did not kill the Emperor: Shao Kahn was tough, practically on the same level as Raiden or the Elder Gods themselves, so it was foolish to think a mere fall would be enough to end his life.

Shao Kahn wiped the blood that was dripping from his mouth off and chuckled. Finally, a worthy foe to battle, especially during this hour of victory.

"**I am Shao Kahn, I RULE THIS WORLD!"** He shouted vehemently.

"You SHALL NOT!" Raiden came flying towards Shao Kahn, knocking the Emperor into a nearby building. Naruto and Liu Kang joined Raiden's side, ready for battle.

The sound of Shao Kahn's laughter was heard as the Emperor emerged, looking hardly damaged at all. Shao Kahn brushed the dirt off his body. **"Is this your best?" **he asked arrogantly, a cocky smirk beginning to form on his face.**  
><strong>

Liu Kang came at Shao Kahn with a Rush Attack, but Shao Kahn blocked it and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Liu Kang flying across the street. However, Naruto caught Liu Kang before monk could fall into the lake below the bridge.

Naruto helped Liu Kang to his feet. They saw Raiden and Shao Kahn once again fighting for the control of Earthrealm. Neither one could stand by as the Thunder God tried his best to defeat Shao Kahn. Even with the powers the Elder Gods have given to Raiden, Shao Kahn was still more than a match for the Thunder God.

Shao Kahn reached his right hand out and grabbed Raiden by the throat, then back hand the Thunder God with his left hand. "**Ages wasted in foolish resistance,**" he said imperiously.** "Where are the Elder Gods Raiden?** **They grant you power, yet I do not see them coming to your aid? Are they that afraid of me?"**

Raiden spat blood in Shao Kahn's face. "You will never have Earthrealm! I will fight you with everything I have, even with my dying breath!"

Shao Kahn laughed. **"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms. Your time has passed."** Shao Kahn saw Liu Kang and Naruto running to Raiden's aid. Shao Kahn threw Raiden at Naruto, and the Outworld Champion caught the wounded Thunder God.

Shao Kahn blocked Liu Kang's attacks once more and headbutted the warrior. Shao Kahn was growing stronger by every wasted second. The merging of the realms was almost complete. Suddenly the street started to fall apart, forming a catwalk. Underneath the warriors was a giant pit of rolling spikes.

**-Shao Kahn's Theme-The Pit 3-**

"**DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"** Shao Kahn shouted derisively. Everything within Earthrealm would become his once and for all.

Liu Kang refused to let Shao Kahn take Earthrealm as his own. Liu Kang's strength was at its limits but his spirit was burning brightly. Liu Kang struck with a flying kick to Shao Kahn's face which cracked the Emperor's helmet, but Shao Kahn shook it off and Liu Kang.

"**Still trying to win?"**

"I will win!" Liu Kang yelled defiantly.

"**YOU WILL NEVER WIN! YOU WILL DIE MORTAL!" **

Naruto came at Shao Kahn and struck the despot's chest with a Rasengan. Though it wasn't powerful enough to end Shao Kahn's life it was powerful enough to push him away from Liu Kang, giving the Shaolin Monk time to recover.

Naruto rushed at Shao Kahn and delivered a flurry of lightning-fast punches. Shao Kahn brushed these aside and delivered a powerful uppercut, knocking the boy into the air, then followed through with a Soul Tackle that knocked Naruto down. Shao Kahn picked Naruto up and kneed him in the stomach twice. Liu Kang jumped over Naruto and bicycle-kicked Shao Kahn away from the boy.

Liu Kang launched a Fireball Attack at Shao Kahn, forcing the vile despot to fall on one knee. Liu Kang performed a cartwheel kick, disorienting Shao Kahn, then delivered a strong uppercut that cracked the Emperor's jaw, then finished up with a powerful kick to the tyrant's chin: the same attack he had used on Naruto during the Outworld Tournament.

As Shao Kahn hung in midair from Liu Kang's attack, Naruto created a Double Rasengan and leapt into the air. He smashed the two orbs into Shao Kahn's chest, burning into the Emperor's skin and knocking him off the catwalk.

As Shao Kahn fell towards the pit of spike, he suddenly felt someone reach out and grab his feet, stopping him from falling to his demise. Shao Kahn looked up at his savior: it was Naruto, his Champion. The boy had used his Shadow Clones as a rope.

Naruto swung his clones back and forth just enough to swing Shao Kahn onto the catwalk, saving the Emperor's life.

"You have lost Shao Kahn," Liu Kang said with finality.

Shao Kahn growled, refusing to admit defeat, but the damage that both Naruto and Liu Kang had inflicted upon him was enough to keep him from fighting. With difficulty, the Emperor rose to his feet as everything was returning to normal. The skies started to clear up, and the catwalk had become a whole street again.

Shao Kahn tried to run at Liu Kang and deliver a punch, but the Emperor collapsed, coughing up copious amounts of blood.

Liu Kang walked towards Shao Kahn, his hands becoming engulfed in fire as he prepared to end the tyrant's life. As he was doing this, the Forces of Good came to the battlefield to see what was going on. Kitana, Sonya, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Jax, Nightwolf, Kabal, Smoke, Stryker, and Sindel were all present.

But Naruto stood in Liu Kang's way. "Get out of my way Naruto," the Shaolin Monk said coldly. "He deserves to be punished for his crimes."

But Naruto didn't move. "That may be true," he said, "but Raiden said he wanted the Elder Gods to judge him. He may be a bastard who tried to take over your home but he is the father of the woman I love. I am the Protector of Outworld. Shao Kahn is the ruler of Outworld, so I must protect even him."

Skarlet appeared from the ground and stood beside Naruto, protecting Shao Kahn from the Warriors of Earthrealm.

Naruto, Liu Kang and Raiden felt the power of the Elder Gods suddenly leave them, indicating that it had been granted to them only for the fight against Shao Kahn.

"Naruto, he controlled you. He…"

Naruto sighed, knowing what Liu Kang was going to say, but he cut off the Shaolin Monk. "Liu Kang if you came from my world, you would understand. I am not just the Champion of Outworld; I am also a Konoha ninja. A Ninja must always protect his or her master no matter what. I do not desire to return to Konoha, even if it is the place of my birth. Here I am needed. So please honor my request. Do not kill Shao Kahn. Defeat alone is enough for Earthrealm to be safe, and the Emperor has lost much of his power."

Shao Kahn stared at Liu Kang, who stared right back. He wanted to end the Emperor's life badly, but then, to the latter's slight relief, Liu Kang bowed to Naruto and honored his fellow Champion's request.

"But you must also honor my request, Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what is it?" he asked.

"The Realm of Edenia," Raiden said. "Shao Kahn stole it, and now he must return it. He is defeated. He holds no power here, not anymore."

Shao Kahn sighed in disbelief, but it was true that he had been defeated, and most of his power had been drained during the fight. He was in no position to refuse, and he knew it.

Shao Kahn frowned as he looked at Sindel before looking away. **"I shall return Edenia to you Sindel," **he said begrudgingly, "**but this is not over Raiden. Do not believe I am the only one who seeks Earthrealm."** Shao Kahn raised his right hand and a powerful burst of magic escaped into the air exploded into nothingness, draining the fallen tyrant even more.

Suddenly, a golden beam of light came down upon Shao Kahn, blinding everyone. When the light died down, Shao Kahn was gone.

"He will face the judgment of the Elder Gods after all," Raiden said.

The Thunder God opened a portal to Outworld. As Skarlet and Naruto entered the portal, the latter heard Raiden say, "Good luck Naruto." The portal closed behind them, leaving Raiden and his allies behind. Edenia and Earthrealm were now free of Shao Kahn's evil.

Unknowing to everyone, Madara Uchiha was perched on top of a tall building, looking down on the group.

"**That boy has done enough damage here,"** he said to himself.** "I need to take care of him before everything is ruined." **

**Outworld: Shao Kahn's Throne Room**

Naruto and Skarlet returned to Outworld to find Mileena, Jade, Ermac, Sheeva, Rain, Baraka, Reptile, Goro, Kintaro, Shang Tsung, and Kano waiting for them. When they saw how beat up the duo looked, they all came to the same conclusion.

"**Shao Kahn is finished,"** Goro said.

"**Outworld is finished,"** Kintaro added.

"No, it's not," Naruto said.

Shang Tsung rolled his eyes. "What do you suggest? That you take the throne of Outworld?" he asked, finding the idea laughable.

"Laugh if you want Shang Tsung," Naruto replied coldly, "but I am Outworld's Champion whether you like it or not. But you have forgotten who is next in line to the throne?" He then cast his gaze on Mileena, the woman he loved so dearly.

"Mileena? Mileena become the Empress of Outworld?" Shang Tsung looked surprised.

"**She is the Emperor's daughter,"** Goro said and many of the others nodded (or muttered) in agreement.

"She lives because of me," Shang Tsung retorted, waving his hand dismissively.

"But Shao Kahn ordered it," Rain pointed out. "He gave her life, not you."

"She's just a clone! She's not real!" Shang Tsung's words were like a dagger to Mileena's heart.

"Be silent, Shang Tsung, or the last thing you will see is your still-beating heart in my hand!" Naruto threatened. Shang Tsung glared maliciously at Naruto, but the Champion of Outworld paid him no heed. "Everyone, for now we need to recover. Dismissed!"

"**I don't take orders from you!"** Baraka snarled.

"I said dismissed, or would you rather have your teeth broken again, Baraka?" Baraka growled but soon backed off and left the throne room with everyone else except for Jade, Skarlet and Mileena.

"What happened out there?" Jade asked.

Naruto didn't want to talk about what had happen, but he had no choice. "Shao Kahn is defeated. The Elder Gods took him. Exactly where, I cannot say."

"**Father…is dead?"** Mileena asked, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"No, he's not dead. I am sure of it."

"**But how could that happen? Father was strong. Very strong."**

"Because of me," Naruto whispered under his breath.

"**Naruto?"** Mileena noticed the sad look in Naruto's eyes, as if he felt he had betrayed someone. Naruto left the throne room without another word. Mileena was about to go after the love of her life, but Skarlet stopped her.

"**Mileena, leave him be. Naruto has been through so much today."**

"Skarlet, what really happened?" Jade asked.

"**I attacked Father and Naruto protected him from me."** Mileena looked upset when she heard of the news but Skarlet explain the rest. **"But Father freed me. I was under Quan Chi's spell. He wanted me to assassinate Father while he fought Raiden. I wounded Naruto, but the Elder Gods came to Raiden's aid, giving him, the warrior Liu Kang, and even Naruto their power."**

"Naruto must think he betrayed Outworld," Jade said thoughtfully, hoping that Naruto didn't think they would hate him for knowing this. Mileena knew Naruto would never hurt her; it wasn't in his heart.

"**Naruto defeated Father with Liu Kang's help. The Elder Gods took him when he was weakened. If Father is truly gone it is your role to be Empress of Outworld, Mileena."** Skarlet turned her attention to her little sister.

"**But Skarlet…I…I can't do it alone,"** Mileena said nervously, looking down. Skarlet placed her hands on Mileena's shoulders and Mileena looked her sister in the eye.

"**You must. You are Shao Kahn's daughter. It is your birthright. After all, we have Naruto. He's our Champion; he's your champion, is he not?"** Skarlet smiled underneath mask.

Mileena giggled, thinking back to her first date with Naruto. **"He isn't just my champion; he is also my lover."**

"And also he's our…" Jade whispered to Skarlet, whose eyes widened in shock.

"**You're serious?"** She asked. Both Mileena and Jade nodded.

"But don't worry Skarlet," Jade said reassuringly. "It's not too late. We all truly love him. We can share our moment together." Skarlet looked away, a slight blush beginning to develop on her beautiful face.

"**But for now let's leave Naruto alone. He needs to recover,"** Mileena said, chuckling slightly.

**Elsewhere: Shaolin Temple**

The Forces of Good were now recovering from the battle that had nearly cost them their lives.

While the warriors were resting a portal opened within the Shaolin Temple. Everyone jumped up and prepared for battle, but they were surprised to see Naruto emerge from the portal. Naruto bowed his head respectfully; Kung Lao and Liu Kang responded in kind.

"What brings you here?" Kung Lao asked.

"To bring you news. Outworld is putting any attacks on Earthrealm on hold. Without a leader they are pretty much in…"

"Trouble, problem, bored?" Johnny Cage asked.

"You could say that." Naruto sweat-dropped, but he shook his head afterwards. "Anyway how goes the Realm of Edenia?"

"Edenia is quite a mess thanks to Shao Kahn, but it may recover with Earthrealm's support," Kitana said, and smiled at Liu Kang. Naruto chuckled, glad to see that Kitana had found someone she really likes.

"**What will you do now kid?"** Kabal asked.

"I'm not sure. I am Outworld's Champion. My job is to protect it, and protect it I shall. Mileena has been chosen to be the next ruler of Outworld, but she's not ready yet, so for now Outworld has no ruler. But I will keep the throne empty until Mileena is ready."

"What of your world?" Kitana asked.

"Let's leave that alone," Naruto replied as he glared at Kitana for a second before he frowned and stared at the ceiling of the temple.

"And the ones who are looking for you?" Nightwolf asked.

"I have a feeling they were there watching me fight Shao Kahn. They must be hiding again. Trust m,e they are strong. I am still looking for the one in Outworld, but if they are here in Earthrealm, don't be merciful."

"If these enemies of yours truly are as powerful as you say, I believe Sub-Zero and I would give you a helping hand," said Smoke. "But I am unable to find him. He disappeared during the Outworld tournament. I pray he was not captured by Cyrax or Sektor."

"I am sorry Smoke but Sub-Zero isn't in Outworld. I do not know where he is but I can help you find him. Who knows, he might be looking for you as well." Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"Naruto, thank you." Smoke bowed his head gratefully.

Naruto left through a portal, returning to Outworld.

"That boy is an interesting warrior, yet I wish he would fight alongside us," Raiden said solemnly.

"Everyone has their own destiny, Lord Raiden. Naruto believes his destiny lies with Outworld. With Shao Kahn gone maybe Outworld can change?" Kung Lao said, and Liu Kang nodded in agreement.

"I hope you are right Kung Lao. Outworld never truly had a good ruler. Before Shao Kahn's rule there was Onaga, the Dragon King. If I had to choose who favored more, I would have chosen Shao Kahn over him."

**Back in Outworld: Skarlet's Chamber**

Skarlet's chamber was a mess: there was a large hole in the certain of it. Underneath Skarlet's chamber was the place where Shao Kahn kept his special prisoners. Skarlet filled the room with blood once more but it wasn't as full as it used to be.

Skarlet swam through the blood, absorbing it and healing her words in the process, thus allowing her to relax. Skarlet's mind was focused on how Naruto was doing. He wasn't in his chamber and no one had seen him all day.

Suddenly, she heard someone enter her chamber. Skarlet swam to the surface of the blood pool to see who it was.

"Skarlet, Skarlet!" That voice was familiar.

'_**Naruto?'**_ Skarlet swam to the edge of the pool and saw Naruto looking around. She waited for Naruto to come a bit closer to her pool. When he did, she burst out from the blood pool, grabbed him, and pulled him in.

Like before, Naruto couldn't breath or see through blood-water. But upon touching Skarlet's lovely lips once more, he soon found his breath and floated to the surface. Before Naruto was a naked Skarlet. Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the exquisite sight before him.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, as he had never seen Skarlet naked before. But then again, this was her lair, so she could do pretty much anything here. Skarlet smiled at Naruto, and the Champion of Outworld smiled right back.

"I see your lair is still a mess," Naruto said, looking around.

Skarlet frowned at first before her smile returned. "**Yes but filling it with blood makes everything better. What brings you here?"**

Naruto grinned. "I wanted to see you Skarlet. I wanted to know what happened out there. I saw you attack Shao Kahn. I knew there was something going on, but…" Naruto paused, trying to choose his words carefully.

"**I was being controlled,"** Skarlet said.

"Controlled? By who?"

"**Quan Chi. Father freed me from his spell. He wanted me to assassinate Father. But it was you who really saved me." **Skarlet swam around Naruto in a circle, her large breasts brushing up against his body.

"Me? How?"

**"Your voice. It reached out to me. You nearly gave your life to save Father from my assault. Your blood…made me remember."** Skarlet gazed lovingly at Naruto, who smiled at her.

"**Naruto, I-," **but Naruto placed his right index finger against her lips.

Naruto chuckled. "I know Skarlet, I love you too. Mileena and Jade both love me, and I love them as well. I never thought I would ever find love here, but I have three girls who are in love with me. I guess luck finally came on my side."

Skarlet chuckled, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Naruto's, surprising him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Skarlet's tongue entered his mouth and began pressing against his tongue. As they kissed, Skarlet wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and dragged him into her blood pool.

**Back in Earthrealm:**

On the battleground where Shao Kahn had fought the Warriors of Earthrealm, everything was still. The only thing that remained of the would-be Konqueror was his helmet, which was broken as a piece of it was missing. A shirtless pale-skinned man with red tattoos on his forehead and both forearms grabbed the broken helmet.

The man was known as Quan Chi.

"**Your plan worked to perfection Lord Shinnok,"** Quan Chan said to his master, as a shadow image of Shinnok the fallen Elder God appeared beside him.

"**Shao Kahn was blinded by rage. How easily he was convinced that the Elder Gods would ignore his merging the realms."** Shinnok smirked.

"**Yet the Thunder God still lives,"** Quan Chi said, looking worried.

Shinnok turned his attention to Quan Chi. **"No matter. Neither Earthrealm nor Outworld can now withstand the Netherrealm's onslaught. It is time. Soon I will be free. Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours. And there will no Champion to stand in our way."**

**End of Chapter 15**

**Next: Chapter 16-The Missing Lin Kuei**

**Hey everyone. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry, no Naruto X Skarlet lemon. I wanted to end on the point where Naruto knows Skarlet loves him, and well, the sex would be bloody since they're in Skarlet lair but that would be silly.**

**Next chapter for before I start the MK4 arc there will be a filler arc a mix with The Missing Lin Kuei and also Are Clones Real and also the hunt for the Akatsuki.**

**Omake Time**

**Li Mei Vs...**

Li Mei came on to the stage waiting for the person she would face. But out of nowhere a new challenge came on to the stage. This new challenger surprise even the three judges.

It was Juri Han from Super Street Fighter Four.

"Hey wait a second! You're not from either series!" Naruto pointed at Juri.

Juri laugh evilly with a wide grin "Oh come on, don't cry about it. You guys let that Kratos guy show up."

**"That because he was a guest character for PS3 only!"** Scorpion yelled.

"And the Mr. Freddy?" Juri spoke while staring at the three judges as all three judges sweatdrop.

**"Fine show us what you got."** Shao Kahn spoke.

**Li Mei Vs. Juri Han**

Meat and Dosu were dropped down on the stage. As Li Mei went first.

Li Mei Uppercut Meat's head off and and right before the head fell down to the ground. Li Mei perform a quick round house kick that send Meat's head flying towards his body as it blew up in one shot. Li Mei bow her head as the judges gave her a score of three nines.

Juri was up next as she had a sick smile as she licked her lips. Juri's left eye flash purple as suddenly Juri was performing insane quick kicks combos on Dosu. Juri ending the combo as she spin her legs sending Dosu up into the air. Juri send Dosu down with a powerful axe kick. As right before Dosu hit the floor, Juri quickly appear down as she held her right leg out as it caught Dosu as she broke his back upon impact.

"That felt good didn't it?" Juri licked her lips as she send Dosu flying down to the floor hard. As the smoke clear shown nothing but a broken body of Dosu.

"She's...nuts."

**"Indeed."**

**"But she has class." **Shao Kahn added.

"Indeed." The three agreed giving Juri three tens.

Juri winked at Naruto sending a blowing kiss towards him "You remind me of my sweet boyfriend back home." Juri sigh with a lustful smile.

Naruto sweatdrop "She's from another world oh just great."

**"It would seems there she has a Naruto of her own."** Scorpion added.

Mileena came on stage to meet Juri **"Nice kill."**

Juri looked at Mileena from head to toe "Nice breasts." Juri smiled.

**"Wanna be friends?"**

"Sure let's find someone to kill." Juri chuckle

Mileena chuckle **"Let's."** Juri and Mileena ran off to find someone to kill.

"What have we done?" Naruto asked.

**"Brought Hell to our contest."** Scorpion answer.

**End of Omake:**

**Later everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat Series or the Naruto series (but you knew that).  
><strong>

**_I think you all know the speech/thought routine by now, so let's not bother with it. Come on, with the story having gone this far, you've gotta know by now!  
><em>**

**Chapter 16-The Missing Lin Kuei Part I  
><strong>

**Shao Kahn's Garden:**

Reptile was alone, sitting on the edge of stairs to the garden. Reptile was thinking of Mileena being the next in line to the throne of Outworld. Reptile didn't mind it all; Mileena was Shao Kahn's daughter. His blood ran through her veins.

But the unwanted guests had bothered him greatly. Overtime he'd grown to like Naruto, although they were only allies for the sake of Outworld.

Reptile noticed something on the floor and walked over to see what it was. He picked up what appeared to be a severed head. The object stank of death, which wasn't really all that surprising.

"Hey, stop fucking smelling me!" The head snarled.

Reptile dropped the head in surprise. "Gah! Fucking asshole! Watch it!"

Reptile remembered Skarlet speaking of decapitating one of the Akatsuki. Reptile chuckled at the fact that said person was still alive: maybe he could give them the location of the others, with a little persuasion of course.

Reptile grabbed Hidan's head by the hair and walked off to the throne room.

**Elsewhere in Skarlet's Lair:**

Underneath a large body of blood were two warriors in the heat of love-making. A pair of pants had already been tossed upwards and were lying uselessly next to the pool.

Underneath the blood pool that filled Skarlet's lair, Naruto and Skarlet both were naked and locked in a passionate love struggle.

Skarlet kissed her warrior hero passionately and without the slightest hint of remorse. Her arms were wrapped around his neck; her legs were tied around his hips. Naruto placed his hands around Skarlet lovely round bottom, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her; Skarlet's large breasts pressed against Naruto's chest. She kissed him again, jamming her tongue into his mouth so that his tongue could battle with hers for dominance of this passionate tryst.

Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at the beautiful red head before him.

Skarlet blushed upon seeing Naruto's hard penis and gently took it into her mouth.

Naruto moaned pleasurably at this, causing bubbles to come out of his mouth. Skarlet sucked Naruto's penis, bobbing her head gently as she did so.

Skarlet took Naruto's penis out of her mouth upon noticing that she'd gotten wet.

Naruto swam to the surface with Skarlet close behind.

Naruto shook his head, getting the blood out of his hair. Skarlet emerged, a mad blush adorning her beautiful face.

"**You made me cum,"** she said, clearly embarrassed.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah? You made me cum too. So we're even."

Naruto grabbed the edge of the platform, pulling himself up. Naruto's penis was still hard. "Not again," he muttered.

Skarlet placed Naruto's penis between her large, soft breasts; Naruto moaned softly at this.

Skarlet moved her breasts up and down again and again. Naruto jerked his head back a bit while moaning with pleasure.

"Skarlet…you…your breasts feel so good…yeah." Naruto look down at her and smiled. "Come up, I want to finish you," he joked.

"**Finish me?"** Skarlet looked surprised, but soon she caught on to Naruto's dirty joke.

"**Finish me you shall."** Skarlet smiled as she sprung from the pool and tackled Naruto to the floor.

Skarlet stared down the smiling Uzumaki, then bent down and kissed him deeply.

Skarlet broke the kiss, at which point Naruto said: "You and Mileena share your own beauty, but without a doubt, both of you are indeed beautiful." Naruto rose up as Skarlet pressed herself against him.

Skarlet rose a bit and slowly took Naruto's penis into her. Skarlet bit her bottom lip and bared her teeth as she took in the pain: the pain of giving her virginity to Naruto. Naruto gently held Skarlet's hips as he slowly thrust himself into her. Skarlet let out a soft moan and threw her head back as she slowly bounce on Naruto's penis, a look of pleasure in her eyes.

While Skarlet was riding Naruto's penis, Naruto had a firm grip on Skarlet's gorgeous posterior. Skarlet kissed Naruto deeply, her tongue entering his mouth, only to wrestle with his tongue for dominance of this passionate tryst.

Naruto gave Skarlet a light spank, causing her to jump a little. Skarlet let out a small satisfied moan. The kiss was broken once again as Skarlet started to pant, her breath starting to become heavy. She was drawing near her orgasm and Naruto was close to his.

"Cum Skarlet I know you're about to, and so am I," Naruto said, sheer passion in his voice.

"**Naruto, look at me, please. Look at me when I cum,"** Skarlet said, and Naruto nodded. Skarlet let out a loud cry of pleasure as Naruto watched her orgasm right in front of him as he unleash his sperm into her.

Skarlet rested her head against Naruto's chest as Naruto held her close. Truly this world has given Naruto the things he desired the most: love, respect and allies. He had three lovers now; he had the respect of the people of Outworld; and besides his lover (who were also his allies), he had made a few friends here in this strange world.

Skarlet looked at Naruto, who met her gaze.

"**I love you Naruto Uzumaki,"** Skarlet said, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. **"I know you love Mileena and Jade. I know my love may never be as strong or meaningful as Mileena's, but I wanted you to know that I too know how you feel. I know you will never betray us Naruto. You are never alone, nor are you a monster."**

"Thank you Skarlet. You have no idea how much that means to me. I want you to know that I hold you in a special place in my heart, my beautiful Blood Princess."

**Throne room:**

Reptile, Jade, Goro, Sheeva, and Ermac were the only ones in the throne room, as everyone else had other matters to attend to. Reptile was holding Hidan's head by his hair, and everyone was amazed that Hidan was still alive.

"Interesting," Jade said contemplatively.

"I'm immortal; you faggots act like you've never seen a fucking immortal before," Hidan smirked.

"**He is quite foul-mouthed for a human," **Sheeva said.

Hidan frowned. "Yeah? What's it to ya, you big tittied bitch!"

Sheeva growled threateningly. **"Do you have a death wish, fool?"  
><strong>

Hidan laughed. "You can't kill me. Many have tried and many have failed. I am immortal: I've been stabbed, burned, cut up, buried alive, and I came back. You can't kill me."

"**How about crushing that little head of yours?"** Sheeva suggested with a sadistic grin.

"Easy Sheeva, this…immortal might be the person we need to find his friends." Jade stared at Hidan while Hidan looked at Jade's breasts rather than her face.

'_Damn, the bitch in green and four armed giant sure do have big tits. So this is where the Kyuubi was sent too? Damn, he is so fucking lucky.' _

"Hey, eyes up here," Jade said, poking Hidan in the eye.

"Ugh, what the fuck? I was enjoying the fun pillows!" Hidan yelled

"These aren't for you immortal, now tell us who you are," Jade demanded.

"He is Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki. He's also known as the Immortal follower of Jashin," A new voice answered in Hidan's place. All eyes turned to the source of the voice, and what they saw surprised them.

It was Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Jade bowed her head respectfully while the others just stared her.

"Are you well, Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed. "I'm fine Jade. My wounds are healed. Now does anyone know where Naruto is?"

"We haven't seen him all day," Jade replied, while the others nodded.

Tsunade sighed in frustration. "Damn that boy. Raiden told me that Naruto is Outworld's Champion, and from the look of things, this world must be Outworld." Jade nodded.

"**Yes, but Outworld has no ruler for the time being," **Ermac said.

Tsunade looked at each of the warriors of Outworld. "What's the matter? Why is the throne empty? Isn't there a prince or princess to take the it?"

"There is but she is not yet ready," Jade said, her eyes narrowed.

"Doesn't matter; all I want is to find Naruto. Knowing you Akatsuki, you followed him here, which means trouble for everyone, enemies and allies alike." Tsunade frowned as she puntched Hidan in the nose.

"Ah fuck, that hurt, you bitch! I think you broke my nose!" Hidan yelled.

Sheeva chuckled. **"I like her." **

"Talk or a broken nose will be the least of your problems," Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

**Seconds Later:**

"And that's all I know! I'm telling ya the truth! Now let go of my HAIR!" Hidan yelled.

"So all of the Akatsuki have been taken to different parts of the Realms. Finding them is gonna be hell," Tsunade said with a frown.

"Especially since there are two of them here in Outworld, but we don't know where they're hiding," Jade added with a sigh of disappointment.

"**For now they can wait; Outworld is more important,"** Ermac said.

"**Yes, without a ruler, others will surely try to take the throne,"** Sheeva said, crossing all four of her arms over her breasts.

Goro stared at Tsunade, who noticed this. "What?" she asked.

"**I have heard tales of you from the boy. He speaks of your strength being monstrous, and yet you look normal, as the rest of Raiden's forces**," Goro said.

Tsunade smirked at the Shokan. "You'd be surprised what a fifty-year-old woman of my level can do to a person. I wasn't always as strong as I am today. But pushing oneself to the limits of the body has its price like a double-edged sword: using my 'monster strength', as Naruto puts it, does affect me. I'm not as young as I used to be, though I can change my appearance to a twenty-year-old woman. Using my strength takes a heavy price on my health: if I was twenty years younger, I could do a lot more damage than I can do now."

"**Now I see why Naruto has such high respect for you: old as you may be, you are fitting for the title of leader of your village,"** Sheeva said.

"I am a bit surprised to see the 'friends' Naruto has made since his journey to your realm, but I know Naruto won't leave. I hear many speak of him as the 'Champion of Outworld'. When I see him, I want to know if he wants to stay. I cannot force him but I cannot allow him to stay here since the Akatsuki are after him. That boy has so much to live for, and he always seems to have the power to change people: he could change the most black-hearted into a friend, but there are a few who are immune to his light."

"**You speak of the one called Sasuke Uchiha?**" Ermac asked.

"Naruto doesn't keep his secrets hidden, does he?" Tsunade laughed.

"**Yess, he did speak of a friend that had betrayed him,"** Reptile hissed.

Tsunade nodded. "True, they were once friends, but I doubt that Sasuke believes that anymore. I pity Naruto; the only friend he thought he could trust turned his back on him."

"**As Reptile said, once a traitor always a traitor,"** Goro said.

Tsunade look saddened at this remark. "That may be true in your world, but I don't know. I told Naruto once, and only once, 'You cannot save those who don't want to be saved'. If I was Naruto, I would've given up on that by now."

"**And where does Naruto fall in your line?"** Reptile asked.

"I trust him with my life. He is the reason why I became the Fifth Hokage. Maybe one day…he'll get the respect he deserves." Tsunade sighed.

"Now the question is, Tsunade, are you an ally to Outworld or an enemy?" A new voice asked. Everyone turned to see Shang Tsung, who was companied by Rain.

"For now, I am neither. My reason for being here is to see Naruto. If you stand in my way, I'll break every broke in your body with just my finger, and don't think I'm bluffing."

Shang Tsung glared at Tsunade. "I have yet to see your strength," he replied, smirking derisively. Tsunade's glare became more intense.

"Shang Tsung, I'd shut up if I were you. This woman can knock you two hundred yards away with her pinkie. Trust me, I've seen her do it before."

Shang Tsung turned around and saw Naruto, who was accompanied by Skarlet. Shang Tsung nodded and slightly bowed his head. "Forgive me, but her given appearance, it's hard to tell if this woman is as strong as she claims to be."

Naruto laughed. "Trust me Shang Tsung, Baa-chan is the strongest woman in my world."

Tsunade smirked. "Good to see you're alive and doing well, baka."

"You haven't change Baa-chan," Naruto laughed.

"How many times must I tell you, don't call me that. I'm not that old." Tsunade sighed. "So where is the future ruler of this realm?"

"Taking care of business," Naruto said.

"**Where did she go?**" Reptile asked.

"Family business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a promise to keep. Baa-chan, you can join me if you want, but I'm going to look for Sub-Zero."

Shang Tsung laughed. "Ah, you're looking for that Sub-Zero; well good luck."

"Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked, glaring at Shang Tsung.

"He is in a safe place. I fought with him a while back in Outworld's tournament. Though he won, I teleported him to Earthrealm. He had no business here in Outworld in the first place."

"Thank you Shang Tsung; you have given us more reason to allow you to live," Jade said, chuckling.

Shang Tsung frowned. "Be gone on your journey. I have other matters to attend to." Shang Tsung left the throne room.

"He seems nice," Tsunade muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, though he's a hundred-year-old soul-sucking old man," Naruto added.

"Is there anyone here not over the age of twenty?" Tsunade asked.

"Mileena is the youngest of any resident in Outworld," Jade answered.

"I don't get it; Jade, you barely look thirty," Tsunade said in disbelief.

Jade chuckled. "No, I'm ten thousand years old: Edenians age very slowly." Tsunade's jaw dropped upon hearing this.

**Elsewhere with Mileena: The Realm of Edenia: **

**The Edenia Palace:**

Mileena arrived at the Edenia Palace, which wasn't heavily guarded due to the realm's recent emancipation from Outworld and many residents were still confused about what had happened.

Mileena entered the throne room, seeing Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel.

Both were surprised to see Mileena, all alone, no less.

"Mileena, what brings you here?" Kitana asked.

**"I...need your help,"** Mileena said hesitantly.

"What help you need of us?" Kitana asked.

"**Since…father was taken by the Elder Gods, I am next in line to the throne of Outworld, but I don't know a thing about ruling."**

"Surely Shang Tsung or any one of Kahn's followers would be able to teach you. Why come to us?" Sindel asked.

"**Because…you're my…family."** Mileena said quietly as she closed her eyes, waiting for backlash or yelling, but neither came.

"She does speak the truth. You were born form Kitana's blood. Which does make you my daughter as well or are you my daughter's daughter?" Sindel chuckled with a kind smile.

"**You'll teach me?"** Mileena tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes Mileena, we'll help you become a great leader. But you must promise to never use your forces against us or Earthrealm." Kitana said seriously. Mileena nodded.

Kitana smiled at her clone. "There is another reason why you want to become a great ruler, isn't there?" Mileena looked away shyly.

"Are you doing this for Naruto?" Kitana smiled at Mileena.

"**Yes, I want to prove to him that I can become great like him; he is the Champion of Outworld, and he is also my lover,"** Mileena shyly said.

"Is that the boy who freed me from Kahn's control?" Sindel asked.

"Yes mother," Kitana answered.

Sindel frowned as she spoke: "Well then Mileena, I'll teach you how to become a great ruler. But keep your promise and I'll fully accepted you as my daughter, Princess of Outworld." Her frown turned into a kind smile.

"**Thank you Queen Sindel,"** Mileena said, bowing respectfully to Queen Sindel.

**Elsewhere in Earthrealm:**

Naruto arrived in Earthrealm, more specifically the city where he, Raiden, and Liu Kang had fought Shao Kahn. The area was still damaged from the battle.

"Naruto," a familiar voice called out.

Naruto looked to his right to see Smoke. The two warriors bowed their heads to one another.

"Shall we begin?" Smoke asked.

"Yes let's. Shang Tsung told me Sub-Zero was teleported to this place. He's in Earthrealm, but I don't know where. It's going to be difficult, but we'll find him." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." Smoke again bowed his head.

"No problem Smoke," Naruto smirked.

**Elsewhere in an Unknown Realm:**

"Ugh, where am I?" The man known as Sub-Zero asked to no one in particular. He looked around, finding himself in a beautiful realm so rich with life.

He was in a forest of some kind. He wasn't sure where he was, only that he was no longer in Outworld.

"You're finally up?" A woman's voice caught his attention. Sub-Zero quicklystood up and looked to his right. He saw a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties. Her hair was long and black and her eyes were a beautiful red.

Sub-Zero looked at her belly: judging from its size, she was pregnant.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the Land of Fire. Judging from your clothes, you're not from around here are you? At first I thought you were a ninja from the Land of Snow, but you're much colder than them: your arms are cold as ice."

"Land of Fire? I am not familiar with these lands. Forgive me, but the last thing I remember was being in combat."

"I am Kurenai Yuhi," the woman said.

"I am Kuai Liang, but you may call me Sub-Zero."

**End of Chapter 16**

**Next Chapter-The Missing Lin Kuei Part II**

**Well ladies and gentlemen I bring you the a new chapter into the starting of the New Year hahahahha!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy Naruto and Skarlet finally having their moment together. Naruto got three lovely ladies who love him well but of course Mileena's love for him is the strongest out of the three. But still Naruto got Mileena's, Jade's and Skarlet's Hearts.**

**Sub-Zero turned out to be taken to Naruto's World how will this play out? You all will see very soon in the upcoming Arcs right now.**

**The Missing Lin Kuei, Hunt for the Akatsuki and Are Clones Real? Arc I fused as One arc together. After this MK4 will begin and after that, since MKDA took place about few years (even though they never saw how long -_- ) and after MKDA is MKD and also for anyone wanted to know, for the MKA arc which is the end Arc of this story, I won't turn out like MKA did. I have a much better ending for that arc and it will ends with a big fight but with a very fun way of doing it. **

**I don't want to spoil it so you'll have to wait once I am done with MK4, MKDA and MKD arcs.**

**Also Yes everyone I will finally update Mortal Kombat BloodFist-I put it on to build up Dark Champion and Emperor Naruto. So I am gonna update Bloodfist more now same goes for Last Shirai Ryu.**

**Omake: Finish Them!**

"Will you please leave us alone?" Naruto asked Juri as she was laying across the Judge's table. Juri smiled at Naruto giving him a sexy wink.

"No why would I, leave you guys alone especially you Naruto-kun." Naruto sweatdrop along with Scorpion and Shao Kahn.

"Because A you're a unwanted guest. B you're crazy and C I am not you're Naruto. I am Mileena's Naruto." He explained to Juri.

Juri stood up and strech her right leg back and had touched the back of her head "Oh come on, don't be like that. I am sure my Naruto is somewhere busy fighting that Akuma guy. Or having crazy fun with Ms. Thunder Thighs or that little blonde bitch Ms. Cammy. Beside I am his favorite for a reason. Wanna know why?" Juri smiled at the three.

_'Man she can do, I see why she's the other Naruto's favorite. She can work those legs.'_ Naruto thought.

"Yeah well you're not my type beside. The woman of my dream is over there." Naruto looked over to see Mileena eating large set of ribs and King Crab legs. Mileena saw Naruto looking at her as she waved. Naruto sigh with a love sick look on his face.

"God she's beautiful I'm glad Bunji gave me her." Naruto smiled.

Juri frown but soon grew an evil grin "True, and I can't wait for the fun things Bunji gonna do with me and my Naruto." Juri chuckled.

"Sound like you guys had a good sex life." Naruto laughed.

Juri licked her lips "Oh you guys have no idea. The way he kiss the way he give me a foot rub and especially the way he fuc-" Juri stopped herself from telling the three.

"Well I don't have to tell you the juciy parts. Only shadow clones won't do for me. I need the real thing and nine hours of fun and sex is a great way to start your morning. See ya boys later I might come and play some more." Juri blow a kiss Naruto as Juri ran off returning to where she belongs.

**"Finally she's gone."** Scorpion sighed.

**End of Omake!**

"Damn time is up!" Naruto yelled

**Happy New Years to everyone around the world, to my friends and to my fans to my beta and everyone else!**

**Happy New Years From Bunji The Wolf!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Mortal Kombat Series nor the Naruto series...Wish I did!**

**Chapter 17-The Missing Lin Kuei part II**

**Unknown Location:**

"**_Itachi, how goes the search for the Kyuubi?" _**Pain asked, having telepathically summoned the Akatsuki. As each member was shown as a shadow image of one another, the only member missing was Hidan.

"We found Naruto-kun but…he escaped," Itachi explained emotionlessly. "Hidan is out of the action, most likely captured by the enemy. Naruto-kun has powerful allies: some are willing to give their lives to protect him. And to make matters worse, Tsunade has joined forces with him and his allies."

Kisame let out a disappointed sigh. "This is really becoming a major bite in the ass. We have four Bijuu missing and to top it off we have the Kyuubi brat we're looking for, too." But then a wide smile spread across his face. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while recollecting our losses."

"**_The Shukaku, the Nibi, the Sanbi and the Yonbi; in time we will recollect them. But right now, finding the Kyuubi is our main priority. Itachi, Kisame, are you still in your location?"_**

"We are still in the realm called Earthrealm. It looks much like our world but…different. We will give you any new information we have. Have you discovered your location?" Itachi asked.

**_"Konan and I are in a place called the Realm of Order. Things here are…peaceful to a point. But nevertheless, we will find a way back to our realm. Also Deidara and Tobi are in Earthrealm; they will meet up with you shortly."_**

"Where is Zetsu?" Kisame asked.

"Close by; he is in the realm you were first in," Konan told them.

**_"Very well; this closes today's meeting."_**

**Outworld: Shao Kahn's Garden**

"And that's how I became the Fifth Hokage," Tsunade explained.

"The power to change a person," Jade let out a small chuckle. "He is truly an interesting young man."

"That he is. Too bad life has been spitting in his face more times than I broke Jiraiya's ribs."

"**Life is cruel, but we have to handle what it gives us,"** Sheeva said.

"True but if I knew that night of Naruto's birth, I would have adopted him as my own. But I didn't know a thing until a week later. I met Jiraiya one day and he told me what had happened. He went through hell when I could've stopped it." Tsunade closed her eyes in regret.

"**But he does not show any signs of hatred towards you or the one you called Jiraiya,"** Ermac pointed out.

"Because I never told Naruto I was his Godmother, but I believe he knows by now. He is the only person who can get away with calling me Baa-chan; he is also the last living Uzumaki. And he doesn't know just how important he is, not to Konoha, but to me." Tsunade shook her head sadly. "That boy can bring two outcomes to a battle. Use him the wrong way and he'll doom to us all; use him well and he'll bring possibilities you can never imagine." Tsunade laughed.

"Is Naruto that important to your village?" Jade asked.

"My grandmother was an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki homeland had another name'the village of long life.' They were sealing masters, capable of sealing the strongest souls, or seal their ages, allowing them to stay young. They had abilities you'd never think a human could be capable of and the Uzumakis were also hard to kill as well. They were well known and feared, and that is why…"

"Naruto is the last," Jade finished Tsunade's sentence as the busty Hokage nodded.

"That is why I trust him with my life. That boy doesn't know how dangerous he is; he hasn't even awakened his Uzumaki blood yet; and yet he can still be so terrifyingly powerful."

Ermac chuckled. **"And Naruto told us how others looked down on him. This boy…now we see why he is Outworld's Champion: Shao Kahn knew how dangerous he could have been even without the power of his inner demon."**

"Without the Kyuubi, Naruto is dangerous; with the Kyuubi, he's far more dangerous. If he ever lost control of the Kyuubi, you better kiss your butt goodbye. I've never seen Naruto in action while using the Kyuubi's power, but I've been told of many events where he did: he nearly killed Jiraiya when he messed with his seal…that idiot." Tsunade sighed.

"**Ah yes Naruto did tell us about that. Foolish thing to do when knowing what lies within,"** Ermac said.

"Now here is my question: what do you think of Naruto? Do you trust him? Just because you're his allies doesn't mean you're his friends. Naruto tyrusts you, but I don't know if he should." Tsunade stared at the warriors of Outworld.

Jade was the first to speak. "I trust him. He's a bit foolish at times, but he has a good heart, and the people cheer for him. He claims to be Outworld's Champion and protector; and he saved my life three times. I owe him a lot. He has my trust and I have his." Jade blushed, remembering that she was also one of Naruto's lovers.

Tsunade turned her attention to the female Shokan. "**He is an interesting one, I'll give him that. He has proven himself a warrior to me but…he is a careless at times."** Sheeva chuckled **"He does not have my full trust…yet."**

"**He is a young soul with tremendous power that he does not know how to use. We will teach him how to control it, but he has so many agendas, so it will be hard. He trusts us because we are the same: we are vessels of souls."** Ermac's green eyes glowed brightly.

"You're an interesting bunch. Naruto always has a way of finding the most interesting allies." Tsunade laughed. Getting to know these people was easier than she'd expected.

**Edenia:**

After a few hours of her first lesson of becoming a ruler, Mileena sat on the ground with a sack of books on top of her head.

"Mileena, there is a question I wish to ask you," Queen Sindel said.

Mileena turned her attention towards the Queen of Edenia. **"And that would be…?"**

"This boy you speak of." Sindel stared at her daughter's clone.

"Naruto," Kitana said.

Sindel nodded. "Yes, Naruto. How much do you know of this boy?"

"**Naruto told me a lot about himself. His life, his adventures, his pain and his guilt…everything,"** Mileena said with a hint of sadness.

"Jade and I found him on Shang Tsung's island. We weren't sure how he came here or why for that matter. Shang Tsung took him in as his warrior." Kitana smiled just a little bit before frowning.

"**Why do you ask Queen Sindel?"** Mileena asked.

Sindel remain silent for a moment. "This boy saved me, and he is the champion of Outworld. Nearly every Realm has a Champion, a protector. Earthrealm has Raiden and Edenia has…_used to have_ a protector."

"Mother, what do you mean by used to have?" Kitana asked curiously.

"Long ago, before you were born, Edenia had a protector. His name was Argus. But one day, Argus and his wife disappeared, along with their two sons. You were supposed to be wedded to Argus's first born son, but time has changed." Sindel chuckled.

"**So, does this mean Edenia has no Champion?"** Mileena asked.

"Yes," Sindel answered.

Kitana smiled at Mileena. "I am sure you and Naruto will make Outworld better."

Mileena smiled at this.

**Earthrealm:**

"_Ugh_, it's been five hours and still no clue," Naruto grumbled as he and Smoke walked through a large forest in the northern mountains of Earthrealm.

"Surely Sub-Zero is somewhere. He must have left a trail for us to find him." Smoke was bugged by how difficult it was to find his friend.

Naruto looked at Smoke, seeing that the gray haired ninja looked deeply troubled. Naruto let out a small sigh as he said, "I know what it's like Smoke."

"Come again?" Smoke spoke.

"You and Zero are good friends right?" He asked.

"Yes, we have been friends for years. As a child, the Grandmaster spoke of my skills as the greatest of any young Lin Kuei he had ever seen. But I wasn't the only one who was seen as a gifted soul." Smoke let out a small chuckle. "You have a friend too, don't you?" He asked the young warrior.

"Yeah, although we don't see eye-to-eye anymore. I still see him as my best friend though everyone else sees him differently. It's been three years since we last saw each other. And when we finally did we started our reunion with our fists." Naruto frowned for a moment before his smile returned. "But I've got a new friend now. She's different from Sasuke—way different. Since I became Champion, I began to see my past relationships with those who I care about."

"Do you believe keeping the old tie will make you weak or stronger?" Smoke asked.

"Don't know…but my new friends, they see me for what I am and they know what and who I am: Mileena knows of my past but she doesn't care; Ermac, well he sees great strength within me; Jade…I have to say she and I became friends. I've seen the darkness of many hearts during my lifetime." Naruto paused.

"What are you trying to say?" Smoke asked again. "That you have the power to change others?"

"My old sensei once told me that I have the power to change people. Even those of the blackest heart I bring into the light. As I think back, I did change many of those types of people, but some were immune to this, Sasuke being one of them. I don't know about the others in Outworld. I know Baraka and I aren't friends; not sure about Reptile, but he's a cool guy for a lizard; Goro and Kintaro…it's hard to say, but I know they don't hate me nor do they like me; Sheeva…well she has her own style of beauty."

"Anyone else?" Smoke asked once again.

"Skarlet: she may look cold-hearted, but there's something about her that makes her…I don't know…special."

"Aren't you in a relationship with Princess Mileena? Kitana told me that Mileena favors you."

"Yes, Mileena and I are in a relationship. So am I with Jade and Skarlet. I love them all and they love me. But enough talking about me; Let's get back to finding Sub-Zero."

"Naruto, you are one interesting young soul," Smoke chuckle.

**Another Realm:**

Naruto and Smoke were in search of the warrior Sub-Zero, who was currently touring Konoha with Kurenai Yuhi as his guide. Sub-Zero was amazed by the village, but he couldn't help but notice that there was something amiss.

The two were stopped by a fellow Konoha ninja, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kurenai, who's your friend?" The copy ninja asked.

"Kakashi, this is Sub-Zero," Kurenai explained. "I found him in the hidden forest, though he doesn't remeber how he got there."

"I see…he must have come out through a portal. Sub-Zero was it?" Sub-Zero nodded. "I am Kakashi Hatake and I believe we can help one another. Not too long ago, our village leader was sucked into a portal. We have reports of portals opening within the Land of Fire. If you know anything, we would gladly accept it."

Sub-Zero remained silent for a moment before he finally gave Kakashi an answer. "The portal you have seen; show it to me. If these portal are what I believe they are, then your world is in danger."

**Outworld, three days later:**

Naruto entered the throne room (via portal), his clothes a mess and his boosts covered in mud; his shirt was covered in dirt and grass; there was blood dripping from Naruto's left cheek and an open cut on Naruto's right leg.

Naruto's left eye was twitching as he mumbled irritably under his breath. He was quickly greeted by Tsunade, Jade, Skarlet, Reptile, Sheeva and a still bodiless Hidan.

"What the hell happen to you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke. "Mountain lions…bears and quicksand…landslides and a lot of thorns…"

"Any luck finding Sub-Zero?" Jade asked.

"Nope; we found nothing, even after three days of searching. Smoke say he's returning to Earthrealm; he's staying at the Shaolin Temple for a few days before going back to the Lin Kuei HQ. Now if you excuse me…I need a bath…BAD!"

Everyone watched as Naruto stomped off to the bath chamber to clean up.

"I hope he's okay," Jade said in a worried tone.

"Nah, he's fine; he's been through worse during that one mission," Tsunade chuckled.

"What mission was that?" Jade asked.

Tsunade turned to Jade with a big grin on her face. This gave her a very creepy appearance as the grin made even Reptile feel a strong chill go down his spine.

**Bath Chamber:**

Naruto, having stripped off his dirty clothes, was relaxing within a warm tube, which had healed his wounds immediately after he had submerged himself in it. Naruto let out a contented sigh. "That's the last time I ever use myself as bait to lure out a mountain lion so Smoke can sneak into that cave."

"**_So where do you think this Sub-Zero is, kid?"_** Kyuubi asked from within Naruto's mind.

'_No clue fox…but I hope we do find him. The realm can be another planet for all we know.'_

"**_Kid, whatever you do next time, make sure you pick your allies wisely."_**

'_What d'ya mean by that?'_

"**_Nothing…but I smell something foul coming our way. We haven't seen Quan Chi for some time. Nor that other warrior, the one in black, plus no one has dared try to take the throne while your girlfriend is away."_**

'_I know, it's bothering me too. I hope Mileena is doing well. The last thing we need is a surprise attack while everyone is healing.'_

"Just because I'm not the ruler of Outworld doesn't mean it's not protected." Naruto's eyes became serious with a nasty glare, bearing a strong Kyuubi likeness.

**Edenia:**

Mileena's training to become a great ruler continued. Mileena read countless books on the fourth day of her training. Another improvement was that her manner of speech had matured: she rarely referred to herself in third person, and her tone became less childish.

During her stay in Edenia, Mileena usually forgot to wear her mask, but it didn't matter much to her anymore. Sindel and Kitana were treating her better, so wearing the mask had become less important. Her fighting skills, once more focused on sheer violence and wild force, had also become more articulate with Sindel's help. Among her new abilities were teleportation, a rolling technique she called "Thunder Roll", and a new, mysterious technique she was saving for the next time she and Naruto sparred.

However, in the later afternoon, the trio was greeted by an unwanted guest.

"HELLO!" A friendly voice cried from afar.

Mileena and Kitana quickly turned to see who it was. Mileena was the first to spot their guest: a tall figure wearing an orange, swirled mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Who are you?" Kitana asked.

"I'm Tobi," the man, Tobi, answered childishly. "Tobi's a good boy. Tobi was looking around because Tobi got bored. Tobi was wondering if any of you know where Naruto is. I'm a good friend of his."

Mileena glared at the masked man and threw a sai at him, which he quickly dodged. "Whoa…Tobi just asked."

Mileena glared at the intruder. "**Bad man…he's a bad man,"** she growled.

"Who are you and what brings you to my realm? State your business," Sindel demanded authoritatively.

Tobi sighed. **"So my little act couldn't fool you too? I guess Naruto has already left his mark here. He is not here just as I thought. Finding the boy will be a challenge. I have no business here, only to warn you: do not allow Naruto Uzumaki to stay in your world. His existence here will endanger you all. The Akatsuki are everywhere. He can't hide forever, he's not safe here or in Earthrealm or that Outworld of yours."**

"**Silence! You are Akatsuki. You are Naruto's enemy, so you are my enemy!"** Mileena barked.

Kitana draw her bladed fans while Mileena was ready with her Sais. Sindel glared at the masked man.

"Begone, whoever you are," she said. "You are not welcome here. Leave before we make you leave. This realm will not be so easily taken this time."

"**Challenging me is stupid. You three are no match for me."** Tobi smirked behind his mask. Tobi suddenly vanished before their eyes, reappearing behind the three women as he slapped each of their respective posteriors.

The three women held their butt cheeks while blushing indignantly.

"You dare!" Sindel yelled.

"**I do,"** Tobi said casually

Kitana tossed her fans at the masked Akatsuki, but they went right through Tobi's body, eliciting a shocked look from the Edenian princess. Mileena tossed her sais at Tobi. They missed their target (his head), but they nipped Tobi's right shoulder.

Tobi looked at his wound and glared at the woman. **"You got a lucky shot."**

"BEGONE!" Sindel shouted, a high-pitched sonic wave erupting from her mouth. Tobi clutched his head as he screamed in agony, leaving himself open to an attack, something that Mileena and Kitana quickly exploited. Kitana used her extra fan blades, creating an upper flow of wind and sending Tobi into the air.

Mileena teleported above Tobi. "**Die!"** she yelled as she impaled Tobi through the chest with her Sais.

Tobi fell to the ground, with Mileena landing in front of him. She backed away just as Tobi rose up, pulling the sais out of his chest. The masked man looked at the three women, seeing that he had underestimated them. The wound was deep, so it looked like he'd have to leave.

Tobi chuckled. **"We'll be in touch."** With a simple wave of his right hand Tobi vanished before their eyes.

"Who was that man?" Sindel asked.

"**An enemy, mother; he is an enemy of Naruto. They are evil people that are searching for people much like Naruto,"** Mileena said.

"So that was an Akatsuki member. Now I see why Naruto warned us about them. My fans went right through him, but Mileena's sais were able to hurt him." Kitana looked at her twin.

"Even my Sonic Voice affected him," Sindel noted. "It could be that his ability has limits. We will have be careful if he ever shows up again. Mileena, let us finish your training quickly. If he was able enter our realm so easily, who knows if his friends will greet us?"

"**Yes mother."** Mileena bowed her head.

"Mother, Mileena I will return; I will inform Naruto and Lord Raiden of this encounter," Kitana explained.

"You may Kitana, but be careful," Sindel said warningly.

**Unknown Location:**

"**Zetsu, are you still there?"** Tobi's voice was heard in the dark.

"**Yes," **The first half of Zetsu said.

"Of course," The second half of Zetsu spoke after.

"**I have a job for you. Make sure that Princess doesn't inform the Kyuubi. Keeping him in the dark is where we want him; confused and lost."**

"**Will do."**

"Can we eat her?"

"**Do whatever you want; just make sure she doesn't get the chance to tell the Kyuubi."**

**Outworld:**

Naruto was in the wastelands alone, having decided to sharpen his training there. Naruto used his _Rasenshuriken_ and it worked out well, but then he remembered the day he used it on Kakuzu. Tsunade had forbid Naruto from using it ever again, but he had used it against Scorpion.

"_I can make it stronger—I can focus it into a perfect form; it was incomplete the first time I used it, but the second time I almost had it_," Naruto thought.

"You lack training, but that ability of yours is quite something," a familiar voice said.

Naruto looked over his left shoulder to see a bolt of lightning strike; it was Raiden, God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm.

"What brings you to Outworld?" Naruto asked, visibly surprised.

"Naruto, your skills are truly amazing, but saddens me to see the side you have chosen," Raiden said. "I cannot change your mind but I will ask of you this request."

"Depends on the request; you may ask," the Uzumaki told him.

"How much do you know of our world?" he asked.

"Not much; I'm still new to everything here. I know of the different realms, but not of what they hold and what they do. I know Shao Kahn fused many realms with Outworld. Edenia was lucky to be undone; the other realms weren't not so lucky." Raiden nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, but long ago, before Shao Kahn's time, there was another; more cold-hearted and deadly than the Emperor."

"What, really? Someone was tougher than the Emperor?" Again, Raiden nodded.

"Yes. He was Onaga, also known as the Dragon King. He was at war with the Elder Gods, but he wasn't the only threat greater than Shao Kahn: there was the Fallen Elder God Shinnok." Hearing that there were two baddies more powerful than Shao Kahn made Naruto feel a deep chill run up his spine.

"Wait…a fallen Elder God?" he asked.

"Yes. Shinnok was once an Elder God, but he coveted more power than an Elder God should have and ran afoul of them. I defeated him with their help and stripped him of his title, but even now he continues to make trouble for us and for Earthrealm."

"The one called Quan Chi…is he a follower?" Naruto asked.

"He is Shinnok's right hand. His origins are unknown even to us. We have dealt with him in the past as well. But Quan Chi is someone not to be trusted. He is evil, much like his master." Raiden bared his teeth in anger.

"I knew it," Naruto muttered, seething.

Raiden's left eyebrow rose. "Come again?"

Naruto sighed. "Quan Chi…he used Skarlet. He controlled her into trying to kill Shao Kahn, but failed. I felt a dark presence around him. It made me feel…worry. I didn't like it, nor did my inner demon. Something about him felt…off. I felt this dark presence on Scorpion and on Sindel before we freed her. Even on the warrior by the name of Noob Saibot."

"I see. You are not from our world, but you can have a strong sense of your surroundings. Is this a skill you gained or something else?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know. As a child I always felt I was different from the others. I'm not sure if it's because I'm from another world or something else, but all I know is ever since Shao Kahn was defeated, this dark presence has been getting stronger."

"If what I am afraid will come true, I ask you Naruto Uzumaki, will you aid us in our battle against Shinnok?" Raiden asked.

Naruto was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "I will help. But only if this comes true."

"I see you are having trouble controlling that wind ability of yours. I have a friend who is a master of the element of wind," Raiden told the young warrior.

Naruto laughed. "I see what you're planning, Raiden. If you think buying my loyalty through training will help don't think that will win me over. Besides, I promised to be a student of a certain old man."

"Does this man happen to be Bo-Rai-Cho?" Raiden smiled as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Bo-Rai-Cho is a wise man, though he prefers drinking most of the time. But he has trained powerful warriors. Liu Kang is one of them; you becoming his student will make you much stronger than your current state. But maybe Bo-Rai-Cho isn't enough."

Naruto sighed. "Raiden…look, I know I'm a good guy. I know that but my place is here. As you are the protector of Earthrealm, I have made myself protector of Outworld. My skills, my powers, and weaknesses are differen. If it makes you any happier, I'll accept your offer BUT this doesn't make me work for you or work with you."

Raiden chuckled, then said, "I see now why Tsunade calls you a 'baka' all the time. You are young, foolish at times, but strong with heart. Very well Naruto, but I will tell you this: Kitana and Sindel are grateful to you. You helped in the return of Edenia."

"I am happy to help, but if you'll excuse me, I have business elsewhere." Naruto bowed his head as Raiden did the same before the latter teleported away in a bolt of lightning.

**Shao Kahn's Arena:**

Night fell over Outworld. Naruto sat in an empty row seat as he stared down at the arena, his mind focused on another matter.

"Can't focus?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

"No, I really don't know what to do now." He sighed. "I don't know where the Akatsuki are; my search for Sub-Zero's gone cold; Raiden came to me, telling me he fears another threat will soon arise; and I haven't had the time to relax."

"You should relax, you've earned it. You are strong, and sometimes training won't help you. So relax and have a rest even if it's for just a moment."

Naruto smiled as he felt the person's arms wrap around his neck, holding him close.

"Thank you Jade." Naruto smiled. He kissed his green-eyed girlfriend as the couple watched the clear night skies of Outworld.

"I take it you will return to Edenia soon?" he asked.

"Yes, but not right now. Naruto, there's something I want to ask of you." Jade's tone was visibly nervous.

"Shoot for it," he said.

"Why do you not desire to return to your home world?" she asked curiously.

"Because…I don't deserve to be there. I'm not strong…no, rather I am not seen as strong there. I couldn't keep a promise I made three years ago. I lost my best friend, and he no longer wishes to keep our bond alive. Though I am much stronger then I once was, no one truly believed I could win on my own. Plus the Akatsuki are here. I thought if I stay here in your world that I could start anew, but they followed me here. Their goal is to collect all nine beasts from what I heard, and I am the host of the Kyuubi. I thought that if I stayed here, their goal wouldn't be accomplished. There's a lot of reason why I don't want to go back, but mainly I just want start a new life. I'm happy to live my new life with you, Mileena, and Skarlet. You girls are wonderful, smart, and beautiful and you're my best friends. I can trust you and I know you won't betray me or Jade silenced Naruto with a deep, passionate kiss.

Jade broke the kiss. "You talk too much when you worry too much."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"I know what it is like to be afraid of being alone what it's like to be betrayed by a friend." A frown crossed her beautiful face.

"Really?" he asked.

Jade nodded. "Yes, long ago there was…" Jade paused as her green eyes took on an angry glint. "An ally who betrayed us. She left during the raid of Shao Kahn's when he took full control of Edenia. We would've lasted longer if it wasn't for the fact that the last of the freedom fighters were disposed of so quickly. I know of her and I dare not speak of that traitor's name."

"Sound like she did more than just betray you." Naruto was reading Jade all over just by her emotions.

"She was an ally…a friend. There are times I wonder what makes people do unthinkable things like betraying an ally. Is it power, gold, honor, pride or to survive?"

"What would you do if you ever saw her again?" he asked.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to rip her apart; the other half wants answers. What about you? You were betrayed as well." Naruto frowned at this.

"No clue. Sasuke isn't the same guy I knew, but a part of me still believes he can be saved…the other side tells me to just give up and start anew, but letting go isn't easy." He sighed.

"Naruto…I don't want to be selfish but I have to tell you this: give up on Sasuke. You want to start anew. Mileena, Skarlet and I really care about you. You changed us in many ways: Skarlet is more open and less cold; Mileena and I were enemies not too long ago. She bit me and left her mark as a scar. But now I see her as an ally, and I want you to leave a gift in me." Jade blushed on the last part.

Naruto's eyes widened. "For real?" Jade nodded.

"Don't ya think I'm a bit too young?" he asked.

"I'm ten thousand years old, so I'm old enough. What about you?"

"I'm just a teenager…I don't think I would make a good dad, especially if my girlfriend is an old hag compared to me." He chuckled.

"You took the virginity of a ten thousand-year-old virgin. I'd say that's what Johnny Cage would call a 'mega score. Jade laughed lightly, then added playfully, "And you'd better watch your mouth, or this 'old hag' will spank you." She emphasized the last part by lightly patting his butt.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's playfulness. "Yeah, I scored big, didn't I?" He smirked, only to be silenced with another kiss.

"What's the matter? Isn't the dream fantasy of a young man being with a beautiful woman, especially when she's older than him?" Jade teased.

"Now it feels like one of Pervy Sage's books." Naruto sweat-dropped, but smiled anyway.

**A Few Minutes later: Jade's Chamber**

Naruto and Jade entered the latter's chamber. Sitting down, the couple kissed and Naruto cupped Jade's left breast, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at his green-eyed beauty. Jade removed her top, exposing her large breasts to Naruto.

Jade covered her breasts, feeling a bit shy by Naruto's stare. "Don't stare too much. My eyes are up here."

Naruto laughed. "I know. Feels like my first time again."

"It has been awhile," Jade agreed with a sexy smirk, finally removing her hands from her breasts.

"Indeed it has." He returned a smirk of his own. "Jade, how have you and Kitana been friends?"

"Since we were children, why do you ask?" she wondered.

"No reason…I just want to know my girlfriend more. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He chuckled.

"No there isn't." Jade grabbed Naruto by his hair and pulled him into a long wet kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth in the process. Naruto grabbed Jade's breasts, once again getting a moan from the lovely Edenian, and began rubbing her nipples.

The kiss once again was broken. "Actually," Naruto said. "I ask because I saw how you and Mileena became more…friendly."

"True, Mileena and I have become friends," Jade admitted. "Though she's a clone of Kitana, I can see Kitana within her. Kitana is like a sister to me. Now, is there anything else would you like to say? This is killing the mood." Jade stared at her young lover.

Naruto shook his head. "I'll hold my question till later."

Jade got off the bed and got down on her knees before Naruto. Jade watched as Naruto pulled down his pants, exposing his manhood to his Edenian woman.

Jade wrapped her fingers around the base of Naruto's shaft and began stroking him all the way up. Unsurprisingly, her hand moved smoothly up the slick surface and then just as smoothly back down again. Her gaze seemed completely transfixed on Naruto's member. Naruto was enjoying the hand-job his girlfriend was giving him.

"I'm quite prepared, don't ya think Jade?" He smiled as he watched her continue to stroke his member, which was fully hard by now.

Jade chuckled "Don't kill my fun," she muttered, and then licked the head of his penis causing Naruto to moan.

"Sorry," he moaned. Jade let go of his penis leaving him with a hard boner, which caused him to pout. "Ah, no fair Jade."

Jade chuckled. "Relax, it won't be long." Jade undressed herself but left her boots on. To tempt her beloved, she shook her deliciously-shaped rear at him, slapping it lightly a few times for emphasis. After this, she got into the bed on her back, resting her head on a pillow with her legs open wide. Naruto smiled and rubbed his fingers against Jade's lower lips, feeling how wet they were, a sign of how badly she desired him.

Jade's moaning grew louder as Naruto thrust his fingers inside her pussy. The bed rocked back and forth from the moans of the couple. Both were naked, with Naruto lying on top of Jade, whose hands were gently rubbing him down. Jade jerked her head as she felt her lover's penis drive deep within her womb.

The bed rocked hard with each thrust Naruto made. He pushed his penis deeply into Jade's pussy. The beautiful, dark-skinned Edenian moaned with pleasure, her back briefly arched.

The young Uzumaki slowly buried his penis deeper into Jade's pussy, thrusting in and out of her wet entrance. Jade could feel him getting deeper with every thrust. She felt him inside her womb, hitting her special spot. Jade panted, squeezing tightly around her lover's penis. She felt it: he was drawing near to his orgasm and so was she.

"Ah…Naruto!" Jade moaned. "I'm…ah…"

"Me too Jade," he whispered. Jade felt him drawing near.

Jade's breasts were pressed against his chest; their bodies were dripping with sweat; the sound of their moans filled the room. Jade screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm collided, hard, with Naruto's final deep thrust.

Exhausted but satisfied, Jade sighed as the exhausted Uzumaki looked at her and said with a tired smile, "I love you Jade."

Jade smiled back. "I know, and I love you too. But I know you love Mileena and Skarlet more than me." A small frown spread across her beautiful face.

Naruto shook his head. "Jade, you were the first one to be my friend. And Mileena was the one who told me you loved me first. Though I do love Mileena very much, I also love you just about the same. I don't just love you: I really, really love you. I love all three of you; I don't favor one over the others." Naruto's voice was laced with nothing but honesty, and Jade believed every word.

"Make love to me, make love to me all night Naruto Uzumaki," she said emphatically. Naruto kissed Jade as she felt Naruto's right hand hold her left hand. The couple embraced, expressing their love for one another throughout the night.

**Within the Palace:**

Kitana entered Outworld's gateway through the Edenian portal. Making her way to the palace, she suddenly stopped in the Living Forest. Kitana looked around, feeling as if she was being watched.

"Come on out!" The former Princess of Outworld yelled.

"**She's good,"** A deep voice said.

"Yes and just think how she would taste," a second, lighter voice chuckled.

Out from the ground came a humanoid being who had different colors of skin. His left side was black while his right side was white. The humanoid had plant-like leaves attached to each side of his neck, and sickening yellow eyes.

"**She's beautiful as a rose."**

"But I bet she tastes like chicken."

The plant humanoid growled for a moment; out of nowhere, copies of the white side came out of the ground, but unlike the original, the copies were whole beings. They were naked, though they showed signs of what gender they were. They all set their eyes on Kitana as they drooled.

'_This is not looking good,'_ Kitana thought.

_Will Kitana make it to deliver the news to Naruto or will this new face consume the Edenian Princess?_

**End of Chapter 17**

**Next Time-The Missing Lin Kuei Part III**

**Hey everyone Bunji here sorry for the big hold up on this fic. But anyway hope yo all enjoy this new chapter.**

**Who will come to Kitana's aid or will the Princess can handle Zetsu and his clones on her own?**

**Now everyone the MK4 arc will begin soon, Sub-Zero will have more screentime on the next chapter for those who were wondering.**

**Sorry no Omake moment this time, next time it will be "Freddy Vs. Freddy?"**

**Well that's all I have to say at the time until next chapter everyone and yes I will add Sheeva to Naruto's Harem.**


	18. Chapter update

**Hello everyone Bunji here to tell ya bad news on the fate of the story "Dark Champion"**

**I know it been six months or so since I updated the fic, truth be told I hadn't given up on the fic. I got over seventeen chapters and more I thought I give the story a break so I can go on without having writer block get me on this story. I didn't want to keep going on nonstop normally if stuff like that happens writer block comes I know this because this has happen to me before during "Without You, Love by Lust, She Belong to me" in the past.**

**Look I know this may not be 'enough' excuse for some but Dark Champion is still open I hadn't left it. Some stories need a little break if I keep working on it again and again I'll run out of juice for it. Also it isn't helping when real life got me so stress out on not wanting to write my stories at all.**

**But if make any of you happy I promise to post a new chapter for Dark Champion before the end of April ok? Also I will add in another "Finish Them" as well.**

**This is Bunji the wolf saying see ya!**

**PS-for those who really 'bitch' to me on taking too long or saying Naruto isn't dark enough to be the dark champion, how do you know I didn't plan that to happen in the future huh? Dark doesn't always mean evil, it being on the other side, Naruto work for Shao Kahn who is a bad guy, even after he was defeat he still protected him and is protecting his world even after he was taken by the Elder Gods. This is my story, I'll do what I want with and how Naruto does it, if you don't like it, leave or do your own damn story!**

**Also I picked Naruto having Harem of MK girls because Naruto choose to stay in the MK world he doesn't want to return to his world, having Hinata or any of the girls from his world being in the MK world wouldn't really help him in the story, what I'm trying to say some time in crossover the hero or main guy doesn't always get the girl or girls from his world. Also I don't plan Hinata or any of the girls/women from his world hook up with him, I already picked out the women for Naruto and I'm gonna stay on what I said.**

**Also Emperor Naruto is still open and so are the other MK stories ok?**

**Anyway later everyone!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Don't own...well, you know the drill everyone.**

**Here is the new chapter for Dark Champion, I like to thank Pyromania101 for being my beta for this story again thanks man, now this is a short chapter compare to what I usually have but chapter is a chapter so everyone enjoy!**

**Chapter 18-**The Missing Lin Kuei Part III****

**The Netherrealm**

The Netherrealm, a place where all evil souls dwelled and suffered eternal torment for their crimes as living beings. Watching the eternal torment of his victims from one of the realm's towers was Quan Chi, Shinnok's right-hand man. He paced back and forth, as if he was waiting for someone.

From the floor, a shadow appeared, and the dark warrior Noob Saibot emerged from it. Saibot genuflected before Quan Chi and said, "**I regret to report that Sub-Zero cannot be found. I've searched the realms but wherever he is, he is beyond my sight."**

The Netherrealm Sorcerer frowned at the knowledge that the cryomancer still lived, but then his frown was soon replaced by an evil smile. "**This doesn't affect my master's plans,**" he said. **"Everything will transpire as he has predicted. Noob Saibot, go and see what the Brotherhood of Shadows are doing. We will need them to be ready when the time is right."**

Noob Saibot bowed his head but before he even had a chance to complete his task, a voice said from behind the two, "The Brotherhood of Shadow is ready as ever. They only wait in the dark under the command of Shinnok."

The person standing behind them was a young man with short black hair. He had a mask-like tattoo over his eyes, and wore a standard red ninja outfit. The young man's name was Reiko.

The shadow warrior stared at Reiko. Noob Saibot didn't trust Reiko as he was different from the other members of the Brotherhood of Shadow: Reiko worked for both Shao Kahn and Shinnok as a double agent for Shinnok.

"I have heard news the Emperor was defeated and Outworld is without a leader," Reiko said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"**Yes, much has changed since the first plan failed. But both Outworld and Earthrealm are weakened from the attack. But there is a possible threat that could keep us from reaching our ultimate goal."**Quan Chi frowned.

"Who would that be? The Thunder God?" Reiko laughed.

"**No, Raiden doesn't, but that new Champion of Outworld does. He helped Raiden and Liu Kang defeat Shao Kahn. The boy...I sense he has strong power within him. He's not from this world."**

"Plan on killing him?" Reiko asked.

"**If that is needed, yes, but my master believes we can use him to bring the odds in our favor,"** Quan Chi explained.

"Corruption seems the choice at hand," Reiko said with a nod.

"He is a man from another world. And he is young. All young men have their weakness in desire," a woman's voice was heard from behind Reiko. Neither of the men looked to see who it was in the shadow.

"You believe you can bring him to our side?" Reiko said

"It worked on you Reiko, I don't see why not," the woman chuckled.

"We'll see, for now he's all yours Tanya." His piece said, Reiko walked off. Quan Chi nodded to Tanya, and she left.

Noob Saibot turned his attention toward Quan Chi. "**You believe she can do it?"** he asked.

"**No, but this can buy us time for the attack on Outworld and Edenia. Earthrealm we will strike last. If Tanya plays her part well I won't need to have Ashrah to dispose of the boy. But I will have someone keep an eye on both the boy and Tanya. I will not have our plans ruined by a traitor."** Noob Saibot nodded and left Quan Chi's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Outworld: Palace Garden<strong>

Skarlet was sitting down on the stairs to the palace garden, her mind wandering off to the battle she had with Itachi and Kisame. Though she has survived the encounter, her mind couldn't shake off the memories of being nearly burned to death. She was a creature of blood and magic, Shao Kahn's strongest soldier, and yet one man from Naruto's world had nearly ended her life.

"Trouble, Skarlet?" Skarlet heard Tsunade's voice. The red-headed assassin let out a small sigh. Skarlet looked troubled. "What's the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"**Weeks ago, I encountered the one Naruto calls Itachi Uchiha. It was I who beheaded Hidan. I was trying to delay them from pursuing Naruto. I lost my battle against Itachi."** Tsunade could detect the sorrow in the blood warrior's voice.

"Go on." Tsunade sat down beside Skarlet.

"**I was defeated with a simple black fire. I've been set on fire before, but those flames were different, I couldn't put it out. He could have burned me to death but he didn't."** Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded.

"I see. You tasted defeat. Judging from how hard you're taking it, this was your first defeat, wasn't it?" Tsunade opened her eyes to look at Skarlet, who nodded.

"Shao Kahn must have made you to be his best, didn't he?" Tsunade asked.

"**He used his own blood and magic to create me. In a way I am his daughter. I am basically a sister to Ermac and Mileena. But Shao Kahn made me for a special cause, but to this day I don't know what it is. I only stand ready whenever he calls."**

"Don't let defeat scar you. Take it from me, I've been in many battles and when defeat comes, just bare your teeth and spit in their face and move on. It took me courage to come to you." Tsunade laughed nervously, which confused Skarlet.

"It happened long ago. My boyfriend Dan died in front of my very eyes. I tried to save his life but he was already gone. The memories of my failure scarred me for life." The Fifth Hokage frowned. "But then Naruto came along and changed my life." The frown became a smile.

"I'm not as afraid of blood as I used to be, but every now and then it gets to me. When I was told you were made of blood I got bit nervous. But Naruto sees more than blood in you. Naruto always has a way with people be they normal or not. He changed me from being a drunken bitch to a drunken leader!" The busty Kage sighed but smiled at Skarlet. Skarlet smiled underneath her mask. She now could see why Naruto had so much respect for Tsunade. She was like a grandmother to him.

"I heard you can use your blood to teleport and heal, but have you ever thought of using it as a weapon?" Tsunade asked.

"**I throw my own blood like daggers but never pass that,"** was the response.

Tsunade smiled. It looked like she might have some helpful advice for one of the brat's lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Chamber<strong>

Naruto couldn't stifle a smile when he felt Jade wrap her arms around him, the lovely assassin moaning lightly as she slept. While his green-eyed beauty was asleep, Naruto thought back to the chat he and Smoke had a while back.

**Flashback:**

"So Smoke, besides wanting your friend to be safe, why are you looking for him?" Naruto asked.

"I am worry for his safety," the Lin Kuei said. "Because not long ago Sonya Blade and Jax told him that the one who killed Bi-Han was a warrior by the name of Scorpion. Scorpion was killed by Bi-Han in the past but he came back to life to get his revenge."

"Scorpion, I've seen him before. But why do you believe he's after your Sub-Zero if he killed this Bi-Han?" Naruto asked.

"Because Bi-Han was my friend's Kuai-Liang's older brother, who was also Sub-Zero. Kuai-Liang now bears that title." Smoke sighed.

"Oh." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes, though he killed Bi-Han, I'm afraid that if Scorpion does encounter him, he could believe Bi-Han lives and try to take Kuai-Liang's life."

"Surely this is more than just revenge for being killed, isn't it?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes it is." Smoke closed his eyes while nodding his head.

"Explain." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I tell you the Lin Kuei has nothing to do with this, But Cyrax told me this before…he was told that Scorpion claimed we were the one who destroy his clan and murdered his wife and son."

_'So that's why Scorpion said those words,'_ Naruto thought.

"Do you know who the ones who caused it were?" he asked.

"No, but my brothers were glad to be rid of the Shirai Ryu." Some sighed again."Revenge is a poision, leaving you only when you have nothing left."

Naruto nodded, thinking of Sasuke.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto slowly got out of bed without waking Jade, though she mumbled quietly and curled up a bit. The young Champion of Outworld got dressed and walked out of the room. He really needed to clear his head.

* * *

><p><strong>The Living Forest<strong>

Kitana was fighting alone against ten White Zetsu clones. The Princess of Edenia was holding her own quite well against the clones, but every time she killed one, another replaced it. The fight was going nowhere, and the fan-wielding princess was getting tired.

_'This is never-ending,'_ she thought, panting.

The Zetsus surrounded Kitana and lunged at her. The princess closed her eyes, waiting to meet her end when...

"Raikiri!"

Five bolts of lighting came from above, striking at least five Zetsu out of the ten. The remaining five Zetsu gasped as they turned around only to be frozen solid by an unknown force.

Kitana saw two men. One was Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, but this one seemed different from the one she knew. As for the second man, he had spiky silver hair, a mask that concealed his face, and a headband that covered his left eye. He wore a green vest with dark blue pants.

"Who are you? You can't be Sub-Zero. He's dead," Kitana said.

"The Sub-Zero you speak of was my older brother, and this is Kakashi Hatake," the new Sub-Zero replied.

"The plant man was a Akatsuki member," Kakashi added.

"So that was one of them. His clones were endless." Kitana fell to her knees, exhausted. "I came here to deliver a message to Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto? Naruto's here?" Kakashi asked, surprised. Kitana nodded "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, follow me." She rose to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Shao Kahn's Throne Room<strong>

Naruto stood in the Emperor's throne room, staring at the empty throne and wondering what Mileena was doing. Was she safe? Was everything alright on her end?

"Naruto!" A familiar voice cried. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"It's a long story." The copy ninja rubbed the back of his head.

Kitana again fell to her knees.

"Hey, you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Sub-Zero noticed a large cut o Kitana's right shoulder.

"You're wounded," he said.

"One of them must have got me before you struck him." Kitana groaned in pain.

"I'll get Baa-chan, she'll fix you right up." Naruto ran off to get Tsunade.

He returned moments later with Tsunade, Skarlet and Jade. While Tsunade was using her heal abilities to heal Kitana's wound, Kakashi and Sub-Zero explained how they had arrived in Outworld.

"So because of what Lady Tsunade did to the statue the Akatsuki used to seal the Tailed Beast, you were sucked into a portal?" Jade asked.

"We believe the Akatsuki were trying to recreate a portal to go after Naruto, but have caused the portal to go out of control and create many," Kakashi replied.

"I believe when Shang Tsung used his magic on me, tt somehow pulled me toward your realm," Sub-Zero added.

"I guess Smoke's search for Sub-Zero is over," Jade chuckled.

"Search?" Sub-Zero looked confuse.

"Yes. For the past few days Naruto has been helping your friend Smoke search for you. Smoke is in Earthrealm right now. He's helping Raiden and the others repair the damage from the invasion."

"Ah I see, thank you for aiding Smoke." Sub-Zero bowed his head to Naruto, who responded in kind.

"Sub-Zero, I have a question for you," Naruto said.

"What is it?" The ice ninja asked

"Did the Lin Kuei destroy the Shirai Ryu Clan?" Sub-Zero closed his eyes as he knew why Naruto asked him that question.

"You have faced him, haven't you?" He asked.

"Smoke told me you were looking for him. He also told me that Scorpion killed your older brother. But your brother ended his life. Did you and your clan murder Scorpion's clan and family?" Naruto had a look of anger within his eyes.

"My brother, long before he die, told me of the one whom ended the Shirai Ryu but I don't think Scorpion would believe me," the ice ninja said, his voice grave.

"Who was it then?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The sorcerer Quan Chi."

**End of Chapter 18**

**Omake time-FINISH THEM!**

Scorpion, Shao Kahn was there but however Naruto wasn't. The two wonder where he was as this being the first time he didn't show.

Suddenly a large orange fur fox came in sitting in Naruto's spot. The two looked at the large orange fox as the fox looked down at them.

**"And you are?"** Scorpion asked the giant fox.

**"Ah yes, Naruto isn't going to make it this time. He's busy with other businesses at the moment."** The large fox said.

**"And that would be?"** Shao Kahn asked.

**"Saving the world from a giant demon beast known as the Juubi. Having sexually problem with a Princess by the name of Zelda, and others things."** The fox said.

**"I understand the first, but the second one?"** Scorpion sweatdrop.

**"Ever heard of Mario's Party?"** The fox said.

**"Yeah?"** The two said.

**"Now think of it but only with Naruto being the only guy in the game and not having it as Mario's Party but Naruto's Party, only the mini games are bit...let say its at the adult rated and Naruto is partners with Zelda while their fighting Peach and Daisy."** The fox explained to them.

**"Don't know if he's lucky or not. Wait which Zelda he's partners with?"** Scorpion asked.

**"Twilight Princess Zelda."** The fox said.

**"Oh he and her should be fine then."**

**"Nope he's fucked."** Shao kahn and Scorpion suddenly sweatdrop again.

**"Why is that?"**

**"Because that version of Zelda is no 'Princess' She's a Queen...actually she's more like a sexually tiger on a chain-collar and from looks she gave him. She gonna fuck him whenever change she gets." **The giant fox snap his finger a large cup of tea appear in his right claw.

**"Anyway back to the show."** Scorpion changed the subject.

**"Bring out the next ones!"** Shao Kahn yell.

There was nothing only complete silence. Shao Kahn yell again but again nothing happen no one shown up or came out. Which bother the two judges but however the large fox wasn't so worry about it.

Shao Kahn rose from his chair and jumped on stage and looked around to see if anyone was there. But however there was nobody on stage or behind stage.

**"Where is everyone!"** He yelled.

**Somewhere very close by:**

Everyone who was listed on today's event was sitting together while watching Juri Han and Karin Uzumaki was fighting one another in the new game 'Injustice Gods Among Us' Juri was using Harley Quin and Karin was using Catwoman. Juri had the upperhand during the battle performing combats and doing max damage.

**"Harley Quin wins!"** The screen said.

"Yes I won! Ha-ha-ha-ha now stay away from Naruto. He doesn't need you his contest." Juri smirked.

"You were spamming and beside I've never play this game before. YOU HAVE!" Karin yelled.

"Don't be a bitching baby you're just a sucky player...beside other things." Juri laughed.

"Why are you picking on me?" She asked Juri.

"One what you did in the manga was just...stupid and two I don't like you. Three you're so useless even Sakura more useful then you and everyone knows that for a fact! If I ever get a chance to show up here again I will enjoy taking my time tearing you apart." Juri licked her lips while Karin sweatdrop with a worry look.

**"WHERE IS EVERYONE!"** Shao Kahn yelled.

**"Oh Daddy's calling we better show up or he'll get mad."** Mileena gasp.

"Mileena am I on the list for today?" Karin asked as Mileena checked the list.

**"Not yet."** She said.

"Good I'm going to beat this bitch and show her who's really stupid." Karin bare her teeth at Juri.

"Bring it on flatty." Juri put her rape grin on.

_'Oh fuck me.'_ Karin thought.

**END of Omake**


End file.
